


魔王和智士

by HesitatingTraveler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 209,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitatingTraveler/pseuds/HesitatingTraveler
Summary: 序幕自从发生那件事情之後；哈利的劲敌伏地魔命令食死徒夺取预言球，造成小天狼星·布莱克的死亡。哈利消沉许多，甚至不愿向我和罗恩倾诉，而是独自面对伤痛。赫敏正坐在那恐怖的书堆中。她试图想把自己的思绪停留在书本上，但那哭丧的脸，仍让赫敏无法专心。‘这该死的伏地魔’赫敏心想，并发出一声怒吼。不过，当她发现身旁的异样时…‘喔!我忘了!我在图书馆。’“抱歉!这本书实在太难理解了。”赫敏怀抱着歉意继续回到书本上。摸着颈上的时间转换器，赫敏正思考一个疯狂的计划。‘这不是很好吗?让自己变得更厉害。’赫敏从书堆中跳出来，施了个无声咒，书本便踏上回架上的路。‘这会是个大工程，制作另一个时间转换器。’她边想边踏出图书馆。隔天早上，赫敏匆匆的进入餐厅。“嗨!罗恩，哈利。”并投给金妮一个微笑。赫敏随手拿了个食物塞进嘴巴便走出大厅。过了不久，哈利也离开了。“搞什麽啊!他们。哈利已经够糟了，现在连赫敏也这样。他们是讲好要来整我的吗?”罗恩无奈的报怨。金妮则是因为这两位的异常而陷入沉思。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“oh!Yes!完成了!”赫敏欣喜的大叫。  
经过一个多星期的废寝忘食，加上前面好几个月搜集资料与实验数据总共半年的时间，全新赫敏版时间转换器诞生了。这自制版不像原始版是个坠子。为了节省开支和时间，赫敏偷拿他母亲的传家宝－──玫瑰金制的珠宝表。手工镌刻的卷叶图腾加上镶满钻石的表盖，看时间只需通过蓝宝石水晶表镜而不用打开盖子。这是1928年的古董，要价上百万。要不是个传家宝，赫敏的父母早就想把它卖掉了。  
看着手中的骄傲，赫敏心中产生了强烈的成就感。‘我做到了!’  
与此同时，赫敏也决定要来试试自己所做的到底会成功多少。毕竟自己是第一次做嘛!赫敏打开那钻石表盖，这时可以看到一上一下各有一个时针丶分针和秒针。上面的是可以在盖上盖子时通过水晶表镜看到的；简单来说，下面的指针是只有在打开盖子才能看到。赫敏小心转动表上右侧的刻度，一圈丶两圈丶三圈…忽然，赫敏感觉自己像在飞，腾空悬浮伴随恶心，令她开始疯狂乱叫却听不见那刺耳，耳朵隆隆作响。本来空无一人的寝室开始天旋地转，一阵头晕目眩。  
过了不知多久，赫敏只觉得自己被什麽吸了进去之後，一切就都平静下来了，渐渐取而代之的，是鞋子踩在地砖急促的声音丶是汽车缓缓前驶的声音丶是…。‘嗯?’赫敏觉得哪里不对猛地睁大眼睛。‘怎麽这样?我刚刚不是在自己的寝室吗?怎麽现在躺在这窄到不能再窄的巷道。’不管三七二十一，赫敏起身向着巷口跑去。‘这里是…是哪里啊啊啊啊────!!’她彻底石化了!  
看着女孩惊惶失措的样子，一个中年男子走上前，极为绅士的蹲下对她说:“小小姐，有什麽我可以帮妳的吗?”  
‘嗯?不对啊!这男子的身高不需要蹲下与自己平视吧!?...我也很直接看着他的眼睛…’  
她开始缓缓低下头看着自己的手丶自己的身体丶脚……女孩突然转身向前跑去，在一个店面的落地玻璃窗前停了下来。  
‘这..这不可能。我怎麽变小了!?’  
她又开始向前跑，想要找到ㄧ些自己熟悉的事物。‘很好，找到了。’在她的右前方竖立着一座偌大的塔钟，它安详的立於树林间。被绿色世界包围的是个公园。里面有许多椅子让人休息，赫敏决定走向一张椅子。它现在的主人是一位男士，他正推着眼镜看着报纸。赫敏抓起报纸的一个小角落，看向她要找的答案───1937年8月5日。  
女孩不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
‘我的时间转换器做的不够好。’女孩四脚无力跪坐在地板上。  
没错。时间是往前了。但奇怪的是自己所存在的空间竟不是1937年霍格沃滋的寝室，而是1937年的伦敦。更怪的是，自己的身体竟然变小了，变成10岁的自己。想想原因大概是为了方便使用具有魔法效力的仪器而作出的下策，把自身的血液放入时间转换器的结果。赫敏看向自己带着手表的位置，‘Oh!My god!不见了!’赫敏好像想到什麽，摸向自己的脖子，坠子也不见了。  
椅子上的男士开始收拾报纸，看向跪在地上徬惶的女孩。  
“......孩…女..孩.女孩，妳没事吧!”赫敏这才回神过来，呆呆的看向担心她的眼镜先生，身旁的路人也一个一个走过来慰问到底发生什麽事。突然，从人群中冲出一个人影。  
“玛莲，玛莲，喔!我到处在找妳耶。你怎麽乱跑呢!这样很危险耶!”  
赫敏实在搞不懂这是什麽状况，为了摆脱现在的关注，她任由这个男子把自己带走。  
在路上….  
“为什麽叫我玛莲?”  
“小小姐，妳迷路了吧?”  
“你还没有回答我的问题。”  
男子挫败的叹气。“小小姐，我只是想帮妳，才随便取个名字。或着妳想继续呆在那混乱中。”  
赫敏感觉自己有些太过了。“谢谢你帮我。我没事的，只是发生了一些小问题。”她停下脚步，抬头看着他的眼睛。“先生，请问你知道这间孤儿院吗?”

赫敏站在有着高高防护墙的建筑物前，对10岁的自己来说，这简直高的吓人!赫敏甚至怀疑，‘这真的是孤儿所吗?我倒觉得像感化院。’  
再次瞧一眼在铁栏杆门上的字样，“沃尔孤儿院”。

15分钟前，他们在往孤儿院拐弯的一个路口。  
“妳确定我不用带你进去?”  
“不用担心，真的没问题。我平常都住这里，这一点小距离我不可能再迷路了。谢谢你，先生，你真的是个好人。”停顿一会，她又说:“呃..我想请问先生叫什麽名字，你都帮我那麽多，不知道你的名字实在有点失礼。”  
男子笑了几声，说道:“小小姐，妳知道妳是个奇怪的孩子吗?我的意思是，妳真的很特别。”  
“我可以把它当成是一个称赞吗?”  
“当然。我叫廷德·兹·瑞尔夫。这是我的名片。小小姐，妳呢?”  
“我叫荷莉。很高兴认识你，瑞尔夫先生。”  
“我也是。有空我会来看你的。再见了!荷莉小姐。”  
赫敏带着微笑目送他离开，之後便钻入一个小巷口中。再次看向自己的装束，‘看来我需要变装了。像个正常的10岁女孩。’令赫敏感到安慰的是，这次的时间旅行，她没有遗失她的魔杖。在不久前，她完成了无陷咒，身旁的小包无疑给她莫大的安全感。  
同时，赫敏也提醒自己，她不属於这个时代，需要让自己的存在感消失。赫敏想着想着，便对自己施了个色彩咒，之後又施了其他咒语，让自己看起来像别的女孩。待一切准备就绪，她开始踏上往孤儿院丶往那有住着汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔的建筑物。

前面这位10岁女孩有漂亮的金色头发和蓝眼睛。穿着一件红色有帽丶不过膝的连身裙，脚上是深咖啡色的短靴，简直像极了小红帽。  
“荷莉，妳说有一件事想私下跟我谈谈，是什麽事呢?”科尔夫人问道。  
“是这样的。我的父母亲因故不在伦敦，又不想麻烦亲戚朋友，所以想请您代他们照顾我几个月直至他们回来。”赫敏从口袋拿出一个信封交给科尔夫人。  
她半信半疑的打开它，发现里面有一笔钱和一张字条。过了一会，她开口道:“好吧!荷莉，跟我来。”  
赫敏跟着她走出会客的小房间，来到大厅，走了几步路，开始往楼梯上走。这诡异的气氛让赫敏怪罪於它阴森古板的房屋设计，她甚至想这里会不会突然冲出一只怪兽，落差绝对不会很大。她还在想的时候，前面的人停下来了。  
“到了，就是这里。你可以进去看看，这里是你的房间。”  
走进去，旁边有一个衣橱。里头左边有一张床。右边有一张桌子和椅子，很好，我有一个看书的地方。赫敏不禁想，如果有房屋设计比赛，它们绝对会得简约风冠军。  
“如果你肚子饿的话，饭厅在下楼梯大厅的右手边。”  
“谢谢，我来这里前已经吃过了。”  
“好。那你跟我下楼吧!我带你去院子认识这里的其它孩子。”

赫敏跟着科尔夫人来到院子，看见许多孩子正玩着游戏；你捉我奔。  
“好了，孩子们!”柯尔夫人拍掌唤道。“听好了，今天为你们介绍一个新朋友。”科尔夫人看着赫敏，示意她应该做点什麽。“做个自我介绍给大家认识。”  
“我叫荷莉。”  
男孩们彷佛看见了小天使，视线从未从她身上离开。女孩们则是看见一个新玩伴。不管怎样，害羞的站旁边，开朗的就上前打招呼。  
“我可以跟你当朋友吗?我叫卡萝。”一个金发碧眼的女孩子说道。赫敏暗自打量，如果自己是冒牌的，那她就是真正的天使。’  
“嗨!我叫芭布丝。我是卡萝的朋友。”另一个有着巧克力皮肤的女孩说道。‘超有活力的。’赫敏心想。  
赫敏很开心一来就认识这麽多人。她答应加入他们刚刚进行到一半的游戏。但某个身影却令她停下脚步。有双眼睛正注视着她，一双烟灰色的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

赫敏坐在椅子上思考着刚刚在院子里发生的事。

“荷莉，荷莉。”芭布丝在离她几步距离的地方叫着她。“快来，不然不等你喽!”待赫敏走近，芭布丝凑近对着她耳边说道:“不要太靠近他，他怪怪的。”  
“怎麽了吗?”赫敏问道。  
“我们很多人的东西都常常不见，虽然不知道为什麽，但我觉得是他做的。”  
“为什麽妳会觉得是那样?”  
“你看那边有一个红头发的男生，他叫比利．斯塔布斯。有一次听说他想要比利的口琴，比利没有答应他，结果隔天比利的兔子就被吊在房梁上。”  
“你怎麽知道他想要口琴，也许只是刚刚好。”  
“不可能。因为比利的兔子死掉之後，我就再也没看见他拿那个口琴了，明明之前动不动就会拿来吹的说。一直到现在，我们的东西也常常不见。我们有跟科尔夫人说过，但都没有结果。上次科尔夫人送我一盒饼乾，是她从国外带来的饼乾，结果隔一天就不见了，我连一口都没吃到。臭汤姆。”  
“你说他叫汤姆。”  
“对。汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”

其实，赫敏也有想过，应该避免跟汤姆接触，但却赢不过好奇心驱使。想到刚刚与芭布丝的谈话，赫敏开始叹气。‘他就是那麽难搞，不是吗?’在这漫长的内心挣扎後，她决定在知道怎麽回去她原本的时间之前，先暂时研究汤姆这个人好了。  
赫敏结束这麻烦的沉思，走出房间，因为该吃饭了。  
当她踏出房门时，眼前的情况让她感到紧张。  
在不远处，她看见两个男孩正在质问汤姆。当他们意识到赫敏正看着他们时，便转身下楼去了。过了不久，汤姆也下楼去了，留下空荡荡的走廊与赫敏。

赫敏吃着今天在这里的第一份晚餐；朴素且美味。  
这时，科尔夫人走了进来，对大家说:“孩子们!听这里!明天我们要去海边玩，所以，今天你们要早点睡，明天会早些起床，了解吗?”  
“了解了───。”孩子们应声回答。

没错。这就是为什麽我人正在英国东南方的渔港。  
到那里之後，大夥儿决定先到住宿的地方卸下行李。住宿的地方前面有一个很大的院子，充满花草；比起孤儿院活泼许多。房子的颜色是以橙色为主导。不像伦敦的倨傲，这儿的房子许多是矮小二三楼的透天，给人温暖的亲切感。  
“嘿!荷莉。科尔夫人说等一下要去逛小街，我们等一下一起逛好不好?”芭布丝兴奋的说道。她旁边站着卡萝。  
“好啊!”  
接着，她们三人组就在带领下逛起这海滨圣地。这小街有茶楼丶酒吧丶饭馆丶古董店丶博物馆。还有赫敏最喜欢的书店。赫敏已经觉得好久没那麽放松，从她出生一直到在霍格沃滋学习，一直都是不停不断的探求知识；在这里的第一个晚上，她也是拼命的找出怎麽回去的方法。但现在，她只想把一切抛诸脑後，好好享受孩子的童年，彷佛回到她跟罗恩和哈利一起大笑的幸福时刻。

两三个小时後…  
“卡萝，芭布丝。”  
“什麽事?”卡萝问道。  
“我刚刚在後面看到一间书店，我想去看看。你们要去吗?”  
“可是我们快要回去了耶!”芭布丝嫌玩不够而抱怨道。  
“没关系。去逛逛也不错。”卡萝安抚道。  
“谢谢你们!”  
赫敏早就想去逛书店，之前她准备要踏进去，却被芭布丝从後面勾手拉去另一家店。事後，赫敏还是觉得有必要回去书店一趟。虽然没有魔法书籍，但至少了解当代情报。‘在上一刻，说要抛诸脑後的是谁啊?’赫敏叹起气来，有时这种谨慎，连她自己也无法克制。  
赫敏随手拿起一份报纸来阅读……大牌腕表展示会。  
‘不，不，不。’赫敏以为她的眼睛坏掉。‘这个牌子不就跟妈咪的表一样吗?’再看仔细点。‘Oh!My god!连名字也一样。’经过几秒钟的思考，赫敏可以确定这支要在展览会出现的表就是她母亲大人的表。早些时候，赫敏也发现任何有魔法性质的东西，只要早於她出生，都跟表一样消失了。昨天晚上，除了找资料，有大半时间都是在找遗失的物品。不过现在赫敏可以确定，那些东西已回归它在这个时空该在的位置。简单来说，这支表在1937年时，会出现在展览会上。‘太好了!看来我来书店是正确的。有办法可以回去了。’她雀跃地想到。  
“荷莉，荷莉。”  
“喔!对不起。什麽事?”  
“吼!妳真的是，要走了啦!看什麽那麽专心。”芭布丝抱怨道。  
“喔!没什麽。东看西看。”赫敏赶紧收起报纸放回架上。在这意外的发现後，赫敏跟着卡萝和芭布丝离开书店。穿过大批的人群，她们来到集合的地点。  
“太好了，你们回来了。艾米和邓尼斯有跟你们在一起吗?”科尔夫人问道。  
“他们是谁?”赫敏问道。  
“他们没有跟我们一起。发生什麽事了吗?”卡萝问道。  
“没事。如果有看到他们，跟我说一下。”科尔夫人很快的走开，向另外一个在孤儿院照顾我们的先生说话，像是交代什麽。先生离开後，科尔夫人就把我们带回住宿的地方。

回到旅馆後，为了确认实到人数，所有孩子都被集合到大厅。赫敏环顾四周，警觉到的事令她害怕。  
“艾米和邓尼斯是不是一个瘦瘦的丶一个胖胖的?”赫敏紧张的问道。  
“对啊!艾米是金色头发，邓尼斯是褐色。我还以为你知道他们。”芭布丝理所当然的回答。  
‘哈!’赫敏现在真的很想取笑自己。没错，那两个失踪的男孩就是她昨天踏出房门，在走廊质问汤姆的那两个。‘他真的是───’赫敏抬起头，不久便找到她想找的，那惹事的家伙。在看向他的那一瞬间，汤姆也看着她。  
赫敏猛地回头，走向正在与员警交谈的科尔夫人。那被交待事情的先生也在，看来是他把员警带来的。  
“麻烦请你们找到这两个孩子，他们已经不见很久了，万一发生什麽事就不好了。”科尔夫人焦急的请求两位员警。  
“要不要找找看刚刚我们去过的地方。可以看看附近海边的山洞能不能找到他们。”赫敏提出建议。  
“孩子，妳刚刚不是说他们没有跟妳们在一起吗?”科尔夫人面带怀疑的问道。  
“我想先去找找看，有什麽等会再说。毕竟已经快天黑，如果那两个孩子还在海边就太危险了。”其中一位员警建议到。  
之後，留下科尔夫人和孩子，其馀的人都离开旅馆寻人去了。  
在等待的时间里，赫敏一直祈祷他们不要有事。在还没有到这个时代之前，赫敏从哈利那里得知ㄧ些有关汤姆小时候的事。知道他儿时就爱恶作剧，而且不是打打闹闹那麽简单。赫敏有时会想，他是不是脑袋有零件坏掉了，不然怎麽从小就是个爱虐待别人的变态。

过了几个小时，晚餐过後，几个大男人带着两个孩子出现在大厅。  
“这个小女孩说的没错，我们在山洞里找到他们。”其中一个员警开口道。  
“辛苦你们了!”科尔夫人很有礼貌的答谢并送走他们。  
但当她转头回来时，却是一脸严肃。“艾米，邓尼斯。可以跟我解释一下这是怎麽回事吗?难道你们不知道脱队很危险吗?如果真的没问题，为什麽我还要跟着你们出门呢?”科尔夫人生气的问道，想要从他们口中知道答案。“难道你们不知道海边很危险吗?”  
“哇喔!科尔夫人生气了!”芭布丝在赫敏耳边说道。另一个听到芭布丝话的男孩也应声道:“对啊!科尔夫人很少生气的。”‘看来她有多着急。’赫敏心想。  
闯祸的两个男孩虽知道自己干了什麽好事，却仍吱吱唔唔说不出什麽所以然。  
“荷莉!”赫敏被这突如其然的叫唤吓了一跳。  
“请问有有什麽事吗?”赫敏问道。  
“你为什麽没有早一点告诉我?如果再晚一点，我真的不知上哪找他们。”  
“对不起。科尔夫人。其实是我在书上看到关於山洞的历史，所以就偷偷拜托他们探路。”  
“啊!不是的，科尔夫人。这跟她没关系，我们根本没跟她说我们要去哪。是我们想去探险才去的。”邓尼斯急忙的解释道。  
“够了。这笔帐先记着，回去再跟你们算帐。孩子们听着!我希望以後不要再发生这类事，了解吗?”  
“了解了────。”  
‘她气坏了，不是吗?’赫敏心想。唉!看来自己回去孤儿院又多了一项麻烦事。赫敏其实也想不透自己干嘛要帮那两个小子解围，但他们的样子就让她想到罗恩和哈利，加上她也不想看那两个男孩因汤姆而受苦，毕竟这一切都是他搞的，不是吗?  
此时，赫敏准备跟芭布丝和卡萝回房间，但她感觉有人盯着她。‘我想我知道是谁，毕竟现在最生气的人除了他还有谁呢?’赫敏转头看向凝视她的方向。没错，一双烟灰色的眼睛正盯着她丶正瞪着她。


	3. Chapter 3

汤姆从房间走出来，现在是半夜，大家都在熟睡。‘就只有我睡不着。’汤姆气愤的想道。随後他走到一个阴暗的墙角，回想这几天发生的事，想到这次本来令他满意的计画，把那两个男生骗到海边山洞的计画。‘谁叫他们要对我不好。…本来都照着我想的，都是那女生。她是怎麽知道那两个白痴要去山洞!‘确实就像他们说的，这件事只有包括他，三个人知道的事，为什麽她会知道，为什麽?一开始看到她，他认为她跟其他人一样，都是一群白痴。但现在他知道她是不同的。晚上在旅馆大厅，看到她在左看右看，他就心想她在找什麽。没想到她看到他之後，下句话就是:“要不要找找看刚刚我们去过的地方。可以看看附近海边的山洞能不能找到他们。”就是这句话，为什麽她可以讲的一副她什麽都知道的样子?‘我一定要让她知道，她不应该这样对我，破坏我的乐趣。’  
他还在想的时候，一个噝噝声对他说道:“要不要我帮你做点什麽，汤姆。”汤姆意识到一只蛇正沿着他的脚丶身体，到达他的肩膀。微笑挂在汤姆脸上。“好，麻烦妳了。帮我咬伤那女孩。荷莉，有着金头发，穿红衣洋装的那ㄧ个。”‘看妳还敢不敢再这样对我。’汤姆感到自己非常满足这样的报复。‘可以去睡觉了。’便踏着步伐回去旅馆寝室。

赫敏渐渐感觉身体有所不适，好想吐，呼吸困难，就像呆在一个氧气稀少的密闭空间。感觉想说什麽丶做什麽，却如此难以达到，像是被人限制身体自由一样。赫敏决定要搞清楚这是怎麽搞的，她慢慢睁开眼睛。‘糟糕!糟糕!’赫敏左看右看，她开始紧张。她试图想看点东西，却怎麽样也无法看清。‘我视力有这麽差吗?还是我现在在作梦?’赫敏把自己的手提起，却从没有过如此沉重无力，她看见自己的手在发抖。她慢慢将手盖在额头上。‘天啊!竟然这麽烫。’赫敏感觉她碰着额头的手湿湿的，显然她在流汗。她赶紧用她最大的努力坐起身，就算这是吃力的。她把被子移开，想去厕所。‘这..这是!’当肌肤重现眼前，赫敏见她的脚留着血，连被子也沾到了。在仔细看，腿上有很多被咬的痕迹，像是被牙齿贯穿的痕迹。对，没错，她被蛇咬了，而且绝对不是普通的蛇，而是毒蛇。  
‘这该死的汤姆姆姆姆────!!!’

汤姆被一个吵闹的叫唤吵醒。  
“好了，男孩们!该起床梳洗了。”科尔夫人叫道。  
不像其他男孩，汤姆很快就起身去梳洗。看着镜前的自己，他微笑，他期待那个女生会有怎样的下场。  
他开心的下楼，准备享受他的早餐。当他走进餐桌，惊讶地发现荷莉竟好端端的坐在餐桌上享用她的早餐，并跟她那两个朋友聊天，像什麽都没发生一样。当她发现他在看她时，她毫不留情的瞪他一眼。  
赫敏对於汤姆的行为感到生气，也感到害怕。他在这个年纪就已显示伏地魔喜爱暴力的本性。在她发现自己中蛇毒时，毒素已扩散全身。现在已没什麽大碍，比较麻烦的是要让自己恢复体力。要不是及时做了处理，她可能就这样在这陌生的年代荒唐的死去。她想到，只是为了制作一个时间转换器，就换来这麽糟糕的後果──她差点死掉。如果是这样，她再也没办法看到爸妈丶罗恩丶哈利丶金妮和其他人。光想到这里，赫敏就倍感恐惧。‘他是如此轻易就取走别人的一切，不是吗?’  
当她瞪他一眼後，很快便别过脸去继续她的早餐。

过了10分钟，艾米和邓尼斯也来了。  
“嗨!荷莉。”邓尼斯友善的招呼道，并一手弄乱赫敏的头发。  
“丹_尼_斯_。”赫敏火大的喝道。  
“别闹了。”艾米说道，便一屁股的坐在赫敏旁边，小声的说:“昨天谢谢妳帮我们。”  
邓尼斯也凑一脚，坐在艾米旁边，说道:“不过，我真好奇妳是怎麽知道的。妳真的只是看书就知道我们去哪吗?”  
“我怎麽知道不重要吧!重要的是，你们没事就好。”赫敏笑了笑，敷衍带过。她咬了一口早餐，继续问道:“为什麽你们要去那?”  
“啊..啊..”邓尼斯抓头，害羞的低头说道:“我和艾米的钱盒不见了。有一天早上，我们讲好要去街上买东西，结果要拿钱的时候，发现它不见了。”随後态度转为厌恶。“就是那个汤姆拿的。”  
艾米推了邓尼斯ㄧ下，说道:“我那时候觉得没证据，但邓尼斯认为是他拿的，所以就去问他。荷莉，我记得那时候妳刚从房间走出来…”  
邓尼斯快速的打断艾米的话，气愤的说道:“你还再帮他讲话，他後来也说是他偷的。”  
艾米争道:“我是说在那之前，你不要打断。”  
“好了。所以，後来怎麽样?”赫敏当起和事佬说道。   
“我们问他的时候，他说他没有偷。之後，我们就没有机会跟他说话了。到了今天中午，我们在逛街的时候，汤姆告诉我们是他偷钱盒，而且把钱盒藏在山洞里。所以，我们才去山洞。”艾米说道。  
“结果还是没有找到就被带回来。钱盒里面可有我和艾米辛苦存的钱耶!”邓尼斯唉怨的说道。  
“既然他都承认是他偷的，告诉科尔夫人不就好了。”卡萝提出建议。  
“没错。告诉科尔夫人。他那个自私鬼老是偷别人的东西。我的饼乾啊啊啊!”芭布丝激动的说道。  
“我觉得晚一点再告诉科尔夫人会比较好。等一下我们不是还会逛街才回孤儿院，趁这个机会去山洞找找看也不迟。”赫敏说道。  
“这样太危险了。科尔夫人要是发现你们又闯祸，她会更生气的。”卡萝担忧的说道。  
“拜托了，卡萝。帮我们保密一下。如果那个钱盒不见，我就不想活了!”邓尼斯恳切的祈求道。  
赫敏待大家达成共识後，说道:“我会和他们两个一起去山洞，三个人找比较快。”  
“妳确定?”卡萝问道。  
“没问题的。那就得麻烦妳们帮我们把风，免得科尔夫人怀疑我们。”赫敏说道。  
“好极了!我没想到妳这麽有义气。”邓尼斯愉悦的说道。

照着计画，赫敏跟着艾米和邓尼斯去山洞，卡萝和芭布丝则跟着大家逛小街。  
不过，奇怪的是，寻遍所有山洞都没有发现钱盒，就算赫敏偷偷使用咒语“钱盒飞来!”也一无所获。  
“我们回去吧!找太久会被怀疑的。”赫敏挫败的说道。  
“不行，我一定要找到。”邓尼斯焦躁的说道。  
“荷莉，还是妳先回去，我和邓尼斯在找一次。”艾米说道。  
“它不在这里，钱盒不在这里。我觉得汤姆没有在这里藏钱盒。”赫敏做出结论。

在艾米的劝说下，邓尼斯心有不甘的跟着回去。  
两天一夜的旅行在此划下句点。

<孤儿院>  
汤姆在艾米的带领下，来到会客的小房间。里面坐着科尔夫人，还有邓尼斯。藏不住内心的不满，邓尼斯直瞪着汤姆。  
“汤姆，艾米和邓尼斯说你偷了他们的钱盒，这是真的吗?”科尔夫人问道。  
‘这两个无能的白痴!’汤姆答到:“没有。我没有偷。”  
“可是，他们说你承认有偷他们的钱盒。”  
汤姆看着快要爆炸的邓尼斯，无辜的说道:“我没有动。”  
科尔夫人觉得这样问话没什麽意义，就叫他们全到艾米和邓尼斯的房间。  
“你们把钱盒放在哪?”科尔夫人问道。  
“我们把它放在这里。”邓尼斯边说边打开衣橱。“看!在这…这..怎麽在这。”  
艾米急忙得跑过去，抢走拿在邓尼斯手上的钱盒。他打开盖子，钱还在。再进一步数一数里面的钱。‘完全没有少!’两个少年疑惑得对看。  
“艾米，邓尼斯。下次不要把东西乱放。没事就好!”科尔夫人叹气的说道，并把汤姆带出房间。

赫敏坐在椅子上想着这几天发生的事。她想到报纸上看到的“大牌腕表展示会”。‘问题是，我要怎麽去呢?’想着想着，赫敏的眼中闪烁希望。‘对了，名片!’  
她冲出房门。

“唯!你好!瑞尔夫先生。我是荷莉。”借到电话的赫敏说道。  
“我想请问你知道‘大牌腕表展示会’吗?”  
“我可以请你明天带我去吗?”  
“拜托了!”  
“谢谢你!”  
“没关系!我去路口等你。”  
‘好极了!有办法可以回去了。’赫敏现在开心到合不拢嘴。只可惜现在哈利丶罗恩不在，她不能跟他们分享她的喜悦。  
‘不晓得艾米他们事情处理的怎麽样。等一下去看看好了。’赫敏心想。  
她上了楼，经过走廊和许多的门，突然，有一只手抓住她的手臂把她整个拖进房间。由於重心不稳，赫敏跌到地上，门随即被关上。当赫敏睁开眼睛，想看清楚到底是谁，却被来者掐住脖子压在地上。汤姆直瞪着她。


	4. Chapter 4

现在这个状况很糟糕!她想大声求救，但喉咙被掐住，她连呼吸都困难。她的一只手也被他的另一只手抓住，赫敏可以感觉汤姆为了支撑自己的上半身，把力道都集中在抓她的那只手上，以致开始感到又麻又痛。  
“妳应该知道对谁比较不利吧!现在乖乖回答我的问题，为什麽妳会知道山洞的事情?”汤姆命令道。  
赫敏根本不想回答这个问题，她只想离开这个房间。她没被抓住的那只手试图要把箍在脖子上的手移开，就在这时，她感觉一股魔力把她重重压住，她感到四肢无力，呼吸比刚才更加困难。  
赫敏其实也想过要拔出魔杖来摆脱这个窘境，但经过理性思考，她知道这行不通，会暴露她的身份。她必须忍耐，不要让自己发脾气。  
汤姆满意面前的女孩开始放弃挣扎。‘早该这样不是很好。’  
虽然快喘不过气，赫敏还是努力挤出字句。“我就是知道。为什麽你要偷他们的钱盒?你根本没把钱盒放在山洞吧?你只是想伤害他们，然後把钱盒据为己有，不是吗?”  
“是他们笨，自己找不到。”汤姆用鄙视的眼神说道。  
“我有跟他们去山洞找过，我可以确定钱盒不在那里。或者是在你後方的衣橱里呢?”  
窗前砖上的石头开始起舞，直直刺入赫敏的两只手臂。血无情的从伤口中流出来，并与其他伤口的血一起汇流到地上。  
这尖锐如钉子般的痛苦正折磨着她。赫敏不是没想过要把手移开，但汤姆的魔力却把她困住了。  
汤姆可不容许有人打扰他的兴致，他把他原本捉她手的手移开，捂住她的嘴鼻，以防叫声碍他的事。他能感受她在发抖，眼泪滑落她的脸颊，甚至他的手都能感觉那温热。她现在看起来是如此脆弱。但有一点要承认，她算勇敢。以前他折磨过一些男生和女生，才一下子他们就不行了。就这点来说，他要称赞她。  
由於氧气的不足，她开始昏沉。确认她不会再尖叫，他移开捂住她嘴鼻的手，转而继续压在她的手上。  
“是我先问你问题，你还没回答我。”汤姆再次命令道。虽然这次说话比刚才温和许多，但恶毒从未离开他。  
“不论你问我几遍，你都不会得到答案。”  
“呵!有必要那麽坚持吗?钱盒现在在那两个笨蛋的房间。等妳完，就换他们了。今天晚上那女人已经看到盒子，意思是，我偷盒子这件事情并不存在。从头到尾，你们都被我耍了，知道吗?”  
“为什麽你一定要有这种想法?我告诉你，你直管冲着我来好了。别碰他们。”  
此时，汤姆真的被吓到了。他现在真不知道要怎麽对付她，好像无论做什麽事，她都会照单全收一样。  
“让我走吧!如果没有其他事的话。”赫敏已不想忍耐，她知道她现在非常生气，对於他这个思维和行动。她释放一点自己的魔力，把汤姆魔力的影响减低，趁他发楞时，用脚把他从她上面踢开，并让自己站起身。突然，她听见後方传来噝噝声。她转过身，发现汤姆面前有一条蛇正朝自己滑过来，显然那是汤姆指使的。赫敏的忍耐指数已达到极限，她指着那条蛇，火大的说道:“你够了没?别再用这种方法。这对我没用。”最後没忘了瞪他一眼。  
汤姆看着那身影离开并伴随大力的关门声，他彻底的纠结了。汤姆坐到床边，抚摸身边的大蛇。‘为什麽她会认为蛇是他指使的?难道她知道他可以跟蛇讲悄悄话吗?为什麽她会知道?’一个画面跑过他的脑海；早餐瞪视的眼神。没错，她那时已认定是他造成的，不然，怎麽会用那种令人脑火的眼神看着自己。真正令他惊讶的是，为什麽她没有中毒?一开始他想过也许是因为他玩弄那两个笨蛋，所以，她才会瞪他。不过，这句话‘别再用这种方法。这对我没用。’显示她已经被蛇咬过。而且，它也答应他，也告诉他它已伤了那女孩。‘为什麽?’想起她看向他不友善的眼神，还有一副什麽都知道的样子，各种对她的不了解所产生的不快，都促使他决定要亲自的问问她。结果自己还是没有从她身上知道他想知道的事情。‘该死的!’如果可以，他真想找个人发泄发泄。  
他脱掉鞋子，倒头睡觉。他认为，现在还是睡觉会比较有价值。

赫敏快速的回到房间，双手传来的刺痛让她很想放声大哭。坐到床上，一个一个拔去刺进手臂的石头，每取出一个，她就痛一次，伤口又在流血一次，以至於她不得不把手移到让血直接滴到地上的位置，免得弄脏棉被。渐渐地，她开始麻木，因为痛楚延续太久。她用魔杖施了个咒语，使伤口愈合。唯一庆幸的是没有伤到骨头，不然会很麻烦的。  
处理完後，她发现自己竟然如此心力交瘁，就像把好几个小时的体力都用光一样。‘不行!明天还要跟瑞尔夫先生见面，我必须养足精神。’她现在真的需要休息。  
赫敏拉起被子倒头大睡，强迫自己什麽都别再想了。

过了一晚到了隔天早上，平常习惯早起的她，今天起得更早。她看了看时间，现在是早上5点。‘今天是呆在孤儿院的最後一天。’她想到她必须把自己带来的东西整理整理。待一切准备就绪，她离开了房间。桌上留下一封信。

“没想到我们那麽快就见面了，小小姐。”赫敏已变回10岁的她，现在在行人来来往往的路口，她听到一个熟悉的声音问候着她。‘看来他到了。’“嗨!瑞尔夫先生。”赫敏转身，微笑的问候道。  
在一段路程後，他们俩来到‘大牌腕表展示会’的现场。赫敏一到马上展开搜索，搞得大人摸不着头绪。‘这女孩真爱乱跑。’他心想。  
他在众多的人群穿梭许久，终於看见一个娇小的身影停在一个展示品前。他再走近点，‘何只是看，她感觉像在研究什麽。一个小女孩在研究名表!’  
“抱歉打扰你，荷莉。”突然的叫唤让赫敏知道他找到她，她看了他一眼，又转回端详那只表。“我可以问个问题吗?”  
“什麽问题?”赫敏问道。  
“妳真的是孤儿吗?我不认为一个普通小女孩会对这上百万的名表感兴趣，何况这里那麽多表。该不会妳叫我带妳来只是为了..这只表?”  
赫敏凝视他，‘果然是记者先生。吓人的观察力!’她回过头去，说了一句意味深长的话:“这支表是我们家的传家宝。”  
赫敏知道不能再浪费时间，她偷偷施了个咒语，让现场的电力停摆，当下漆黑一片。  
过了一会儿，电力再次恢复。不过，名表与女孩却消失了。


	5. Chapter 5

经过旋转後落地，赫敏睁开了眼睛。虽然已经历很多次，但这样的时光旅行所夹杂飞行的感觉仍是令人不舒服的。她下意识的低头确认，‘很好，变回来了。不再是10岁女孩。’  
她回想之前发生的事。当她趁那个黑暗把手表从展示会上带走并幻影移行到一间小旅馆後，她花了好几天的时间调整表上的转换器，有时修到一半还会抱怨自己干嘛挑一个构造那麽复杂的表。为了不破坏表原本的设计，她可下了一番苦功，有时紧张到腰酸背痛，还原的魔法不知被她念上多少遍，也许是…几百..。抱怨的同时，她也知道时间是不容许她再作其他的挑选，再复杂也得忍耐。  
她落地的地点没有改变，仍在小旅馆旁边的巷子里，就是她转动时间转换器前所站的位置。‘挺好的!’发现这次维修後，转换器又更接近成功了，精准度提高了；年龄和地点没有改变。  
不过，有一点还是令她不安的，因为她的表又再次消失了。她还再思考原因的时候，一股寒意刺穿她的骨心，她不得不多穿一件毛衣。赫敏决定走出巷子，去搜集点情报。她在一间书店前停下脚步，认为这是最快的确认方法。  
‘1943年6月8日。……不会吧!’赫敏现在觉得科学家为了发明东西把家炸掉是一件再普通不过的事，因为现在她就是那个疯子，因为自己的发明而无法从已过去的时间逃脱。她发出一声长叹。‘这有什麽办法呢?冷静下来，赫敏!一定有办法的。’她自勉道。  
经过思考，赫敏决定再回去原本的时间前先落脚1943年的霍格沃滋。

赫敏人正在大礼堂旁的小房间等候，她想到这几天发生的事情，身体不由自主得起鸡皮疙瘩。她先是来到1937年变成10岁的小女孩，过了快两个星期却一跃1943年，现在在霍格沃滋，准备在这里度过还没返回原本时间的时光。一切都来的太快，让她有种不切合实际的感觉，像在作梦。  
昨天她与现任校长阿芒多·迪佩特见面，并且接受邓不利多教授的鉴定。‘结果当然是合格，这是一定要的。’那时看到邓不利多教授的时候，有种令人安心的感觉。自从她来趟时光旅行，一切都是不熟悉，存在不安定感，但在看见教授时，一切都如释重负。赫敏知道现在她的脸在微笑，就像她在想的事情一样，是快乐的。  
“想到什麽开心的事吗?赫敏。”  
赫敏抬头看向发出声音的邓不利多教授。“是啊!想到开心的事。”赫敏微笑的答道。  
“准备好了吗?差不多要到介绍妳的时候了。”邓不利多教授担忧的说道。  
“我准备好了。”深吸一口气，跟着白胡子踏出小房间。  
“现在，我有事情要宣布。”一阵喧闹在迪佩特校长的叫喊下安静了一些。“我们今天有一个转学生。她将就读五年级。”现在又变的更静了，比较多会听到‘谁啊谁啊..’的窃语声。接着，他们看见一个有着自然卷褐发的女生走向校长的身边。“欢迎赫敏·简·格蓝杰。”迪佩特校长示意赫敏坐到一张椅子上。  
赫敏拿起分院帽戴上它。“嗨!”她对头上帽子招呼道。  
“哇喔!真难得有转学生。”  
“可以请你把我分到格莱芬多吗?”赫敏恳求道。  
“孩子，分院是我的工作，我需要按照妳的天赋把妳安排到适当的分院。”  
“我认为我是真正的格莱芬多。”赫敏坚决的说出她的想法，因为她就真的是个格莱芬多。  
分院帽犹豫了一下，在静默後说道:“嗯..好吧!凭妳这句有格莱芬多胆识的话，我就如妳所愿吧!”  
“格莱芬多!”  
掌声从格莱芬多的餐桌热烈传来。‘Yes!’“谢谢!”赫敏高兴的对着分院帽说道，并走向餐桌。这陌生的感觉多少让她有些紧张，直到几个女孩向她招手才化解她现在的难题。  
“赫敏，我叫西西莉亚，很高兴可以认识妳。”有着一头自然卷丶浏海旁分及眉的短白发女孩向她微笑丶轻声招呼道。赫敏看呆了，因为她真的很漂亮，就像精灵一样，全身散发光圈。看到她就让赫敏想到卡萝，两个都是如此有气质。  
“哈哈!”赫敏转向她的右边，一个跟她一样有咖啡发色的中国女孩坐在她旁边。‘都是褐色，为什麽她的头发如此直顺。’赫敏心想。  
“可以告诉我为什麽妳要笑吗?”赫敏问到。  
“因为你跟我一样，第一次看到西西，都看呆了。”她边笑边说。  
“西西?”  
“我。他们说这样比较好叫。”西西莉亚说道。  
“其实她本来是要被分到斯莱特林。”中国女孩在赫敏的耳边小声说道。  
“因为我比较喜欢这里。”西西幸福得说道。  
“这有什麽关系。我也被考虑分到拉文克劳。”赫敏逗趣的说道。“对了。”他转向中国女孩:“我还不知道妳的名字。”  
“我是施雨。很高兴认识妳。”  
在後来的交谈过程中，她知道她们俩都是纯血，听说都是古老的家族。‘但她们都很合善，不像有些人…’经过愉快的午餐谈话，三人决定一起前往魔咒课教室。

汤姆看着那新来的女孩坐在椅子上与分院帽进行愉快的交谈。‘她还蛮勇敢的。’他心想。一般人在大庭广众下带着那个帽子，通常都像个呆木鸡等待发落，但这个女孩却像见到老朋友一样，开心得讨论事情，虽然他不知道内容。  
“格莱芬多”  
‘喔!很好!又多了一个格莱芬多笨蛋!’  
吃饭期间虽然背对着他，汤姆仍发觉她身体的抖动。‘她在笑。很快就跟刚认识的女孩们打成一片。嘻嘻哈哈!这就是格莱芬多!’他厌恶的想到。经过一段时间沉默的观察，他开口了，而旁边的人正等着他:“马尔福，你有那新来的转学生的资料吗?”  
“那女的是个麻瓜，英国人，孤儿。她本来住在义大利，因为发生一些意外，她来到霍格沃兹。”听完解说，他离开座位。‘看来我又多了一个肃清的物件。’

赫敏跟姐妹们开心得进来位於四楼的魔咒课教室。  
“看来我们今天算早，还有一半的人没到。”施雨说道。  
“那是因为每次都聊太晚了。”西西微笑的吐槽。  
“妳能不能不要用这麽无害的表情泼别人冷水?”  
看她们这样，赫敏开始抱腹大笑。  
“安静点，泥巴种。”三人的欢笑被这突如其来的勒令所制止，她们齐往发出声音的方向看去。没错，是一群斯莱特林，他们正用一种鄙视的眼光看着赫敏。  
赫敏感觉身体都在颤抖，没过多久，她的眼睛就落下泪来，接着转身跑开教室。  
“Expluso!”  
一个斯莱特林被施雨施的咒击飞出去。“管好你的嘴，斯莱特林。”施雨不客气的说道。  
另一个斯莱特林准备拔出魔杖对准施雨。  
“够了!等一下教授就要来上课，你们想被关禁闭吗?”汤姆从位子上站起身，指着要攻击施雨的斯莱特林说道:“现在对施雨道歉。”那个人像听懂什麽，立即走向前对施雨道歉。  
“很好!”汤姆示意他回位上坐好，并对施雨说道:“请问妳没事吧!”  
“嗯!没事。谢谢你!”  
“好，上课了!”魔咒课教授一脚踏进教室，却发现後面有东西散落在地上，显然那是刚刚被击飞出去的斯莱特林撞翻的。她也看到汤姆正在跟一位女同学讲话，现在正看着她。  
“发生什麽事了?”教授问道。  
“是这样的，刚刚格莱芬多和斯莱特林的学生发生一点争执。现在没事了。不过，我需要去找新来的转学生。抱歉!失陪了。”他鞠躬後转身对施雨说道:“交给我吧!你们先上课。”之後就快步离去。

赫敏漫步在走廊上，她决定返回格莱芬多公共休息室避个风头。想到刚才那些斯莱特林对她的污辱，火气就上来。以她的个性，早就拔出魔杖送他们去医院。不过，现在不行，会被怀疑的。她刚用目光扫过整个教室，汤姆坐在一群斯莱特林中。  
在1937年10岁的她，是完全用魔法变身的，根本不会有人把那时的她跟原本10岁样子的她联想在一起。加上那里没有任何会使用魔法的人，所以不会被识破；当然汤姆除外，他会用，只是不知道那是魔法，所以不构成威胁。简单来说，那时她可以不用隐藏她对他的不满。但现在不同，她无法变成另一个人。经过理性思考，她必须低调，必须让汤姆认为她这个人没有价值。毕竟他没有闲时间去理一个平庸小子。所以，她才开播那精湛的演技───瞬间掉泪，再用如此窝囊的方式跑开，就像告白被拒绝的女主角泪奔而去。现在想，还是自满於刚才的演技，那可是被哈利和罗恩培养出来的。之前的许多冒险要是被抓包，她都会撒个谎敷衍过去。现在这个样子要是被哈利和罗恩看到，不知他们会笑成怎样。  
回到重点，现在她已干涉历史，为了使影响降低，她需要努力避开汤姆，因为她也心知肚明自己没有百分之百的能耐不让他得知未来的事。  
‘不过，他倒是会想怎麽杀死我。’想到这个，赫敏不禁打个冷颤。她还记得哈利说的话，现在的汤姆已知道密室的事情，也就是说他最近会杀死桃金娘。想到这个，赫敏决定既然她来到这个年代，就做点事吧!  
她转向往拉文克劳公共休息室的方向。


	6. Chapter 6

汤姆走在幽长的走廊上。‘这该死的女孩到底跑哪去了?’要不是发现教授正准备走进教室，不然他才懒的管。他心里暗自怒喝，这白痴的格莱芬多最好不要让他找太久。

赫敏稍绕个圈，都没有看到桃金娘。她本来只是想趁空档找找却一无所获。别无它法，赫敏决定去看看那二楼的女厕所。  
“呜~呜呜呜~~~”厕所传出了哭声。赫敏不禁翻了个白眼；像极加菲猫的半月眼。‘还真的在这里啊!’  
“麦朵，麦朵。”赫敏一边清敲厕所的门一边叫道。“可以开门一下吗?”厕所里的人儿虽停止哭泣，却不愿开门。赫敏的嘴巴抿成一直线，看来她还不相信她，这就叫做创伤後心理压力紧张综合症吗?“我叫赫敏，我可以跟你聊聊吗?”不久，门开了个小缝。  
“找我有什麽事吗?”桃金娘露出半个脸怯怯的说道。  
“嗯..我们去别的地方吧!..去图书馆，妳觉得呢?”  
“好啊。”  
赫敏不喜欢呆在这间厕所，想到杀死麻瓜的蛇怪就在这地面下，就让她浑身不舒服。何况她也想去图书馆翻阅麻瓜世界最新的报纸，看能否找到传家宝的消息。

汤姆几乎快把学校掀起来了。他找遍所有走廊，去过天文塔，高的没有，往下走也没看到。他现在站在校园的大草坪。‘只剩下图书馆了。’他认定她不会去那个地方，但除了图书馆，其他地方都找遍了。‘妳最好不要在图书馆。’

赫敏流览完报纸，由於一无所获，她去翻阅有关麻瓜资讯的书籍，看看有没有关於表的，但结果是零。她挫败的坐在面对书架的椅子上，其实她也知道不容易，不可能像在1937年那样幸运；进书局就看到，何况还是时光旅行的第二天就找到。不过从客观角度来看，这也不足为奇。上回的时光旅行较接近手表出世的时间，相较之下，现在1943年失势多了。好一点可能在展示会，糟一点可能被哪一个有钱人带回家了。赫敏相信是後者。‘看来得在这里待到暑假。’  
既然暂时无法离开这里，她决定好好享受这几个月的时光，还有在不被发现的状况下阻止汤姆的杀戮行动。  
整理完思绪，她看向坐在旁边的麦朵，她在看《对付恶作剧的锦囊妙计》。赫敏并不意外。‘她深受困扰，不是吗?’赫敏想到她在还没遇到哈利和罗恩之前，曾经也想借这本书。虽然不想承认，但有麻瓜血统的巫师总是历程坎坷。接着，她看向压在她手下的书。  
“妳也喜欢算术占卜?”赫敏惊讶的问道。  
“对。怎麽了吗?难道麦朵不能喜欢吗?”她带着疑惑的眼神问道。  
“不是这样。我怎麽忘了!你是睿智的拉文克劳!喔!我只是没想到我们有那麽多相似之处。”  
两人跨过防护线，顿时热络了起来。  
“所以，谁可以告诉我翘课的原因吗?”一个男声在她们的右方响起。  
“哇喔!好帅的男生。”麦朵看向右边，脸红羞怯了起来。  
赫敏知道是谁。‘控制欲强的家伙。’她慢慢扭头过去。‘Oh!My god!还真的是他。’

汤姆进入图书馆，审视书丛中夹杂的人影。突然，一个交流声吸引他的注意力，听起来像是两个女生讲话的声音。他决定走近瞧瞧。当他发现那新来的女孩正在跟另一个令人厌恶的麻种开心的讨论算数占卜，他简直快气炸了!  
他走向前，忍住自己的怒气说道:“所以，谁可以告诉我翘课的原因吗?”  
当听到他的声音，拉文克劳的麻种转过头来并对他傻笑。‘没办法，我就是那麽具说服力。’他自满的想到。  
他现在看着那新来的女孩，她似乎被他的声音吓到眼睛睁大而面无表情的扭过头来。  
‘1丶2丶3丶Action!’“请问你是哪位?”赫敏微笑的说道。  
“我叫汤姆．里德尔。身为级长，我想知道在教室那场不愉快後，妳为何会在图书馆开心聊着算数占卜?”  
‘虚伪的家伙!’她看向麦朵暗示她，接着回过头来说道:“是这样的，我刚从教室跑出去不小心迷了路。麦朵发现我，就带我来图书馆。”赫敏害羞的说道。  
“我被那个讨厌的奥利夫．洪贝嘲笑，所以跑了出来。”麦朵闹脾气的说道。  
‘两个可悲的麻种。’汤姆轻蔑的想到。“好。我现在带妳们回去。跟我来。”  
赫敏比起自己，更担心让桃金娘跟汤姆独处，她开口问道:“请问你是要把我们送去公共休息室吗?”  
汤姆停下脚步，转头回答:“对。”  
“那你先送麦朵回去好了。”赫敏微笑的说道。

他们来到拉文克劳公共休息室前。赫敏开口说道:“谢谢妳帮我，不然学校那麽大，我真不知道该怎麽办…晚餐见!”赫敏与麦朵道别，跟着汤姆返回格莱芬多的休息室。  
走了一段路程，汤姆瞥眼他身旁的女孩，她正带着微笑观赏经过的教室丶雕像还有其他东西，就像个好奇宝宝。当她发现他看着她时，突然就变得紧张。‘呵!看来被我迷住了。’汤姆停下脚步，转身面对她。他们的距离如此得近，使得赫敏不得不抬头看高他一个头的汤姆。“赫敏，今天我想约妳去一个地方。现在在6楼，晚上约在3楼纪念杯陈列室外的走廊见面，方便吗?”  
“可以啊!”  
“迷路的话我会去找妳。”汤姆给予一个温柔又迷人的笑容。接着，继续引领赫敏回休息室。  
他们来到休息室的入口，汤姆目送女孩，在她消失在门後前，也转身对他招手微笑。

赫敏来到自己的寝室，房里宁静。‘看来她们还没回来。’她坐在床上，回想刚才的“请问..?”丶微笑丶害羞丶微笑後招手…“呕..呕咳咳!”赫敏觉得现在如果蹲在马桶旁，应该可以吐上几回。‘恶心死了!恶恶恶───!!’她在心里吆暍道。为了隐藏自己的敌意，可是豁出去了。拼命把他想成罗恩，不然随时都有种举起魔杖把他归西的想法。  
‘唉!’赫敏长叹一声後，决定准备好去上今天的最後一堂课──魔法史。

赫敏上完课，跟西西和施雨前往大礼堂共进晚餐。赫敏为了避免让汤姆有机会杀麦朵，在吃饭前带她们到拉文克劳的餐桌认识她。施雨有点排斥，认为她是个怪胎。不过，在西西的劝说下勉强答应。‘桃金娘如果太常单独行动，杀她简直易如反掌。’赫敏心想绝对不要让悲剧重演，何况他杀不成桃金娘，就没法制作魂器。  
赫敏吃完晚餐，站起身打算同三位一起去图书馆。当她意识到自己身前站着庞然大物，赫敏抬起头。他有一头很长的蜷曲黑发，虽然没有邓不利多校长那样长，他也留着不短的胡子。  
“我可以认识你吗?”赫敏兴奋得期待他的回答。  
“我吗?”大男孩举起他的大手指着自己，想确定是在叫他。  
“对。”赫敏大笑道:“你叫什麽名字?”  
男孩睁大那双像甲虫般闪闪发光的黑色眼珠，害羞的答道:“我..我叫鲁伯．海格。妳是新生赫敏吧!”  
“嗯!现在我们要去图书馆，你要一起去吗?”赫敏问完这个问题，突然就被施雨拉到一旁。  
“妳疯啦!干嘛找他，他很怪耶!”  
“不会啊!我觉得他人很好。”赫敏辩解道。  
“我怀疑妳有交友的怪癖。先是拉文克劳的神经质，现在是个巨人。”  
“好了，施雨。认识看看也无妨。”西西莉亚走近建议道。  
“没关系，赫敏。我想我去图书馆不太好，会吓到别人。你们去就好。”  
“不然我们先去图书馆借书，等一下在休息室跟你会合。”说完便跟其他三人走出大礼堂。

汤姆徘徊在3楼纪念杯陈列室外的走廊。已经过了5小时，他还不见赫敏的影子。为了不浪费时间和不被起疑，他每半小时都回来查看一次，结果，没人来。‘很好，敢耍我。看妳明天要怎麽解释，死泥巴种。’


	7. Chapter 7

汤姆是很有时间观念的，他跟平常一样的时间起床，打扮完美的离开斯莱特林的公共休息室。他穿过由石头组成的狭长地洞，来到地面，一步步走向位於一楼的大礼堂门口。  
“赫敏，早啊!”麦朵问安道。  
“嗨!麦朵。”赫敏虚弱的说道，一只手仍拖着额头。  
麦朵感觉不对径。“怎麽了吗?”  
“她昨天发了一整晚的高烧，身体不是很舒服。拜她所赐，我累惨了!”施雨说道。  
“医院…?”麦朵尾音拉高得问道。  
“没有。我们刚刚也想带她去，她却说是老毛病，不用在意。”施雨抱怨道。  
“妳确定真的不用去?”西西莉亚再次确认。  
“怎麽了吗?”汤姆从不远处走来，对着她们问道。  
“她晚上发高烧。”西西莉亚回复道。  
赫敏发现汤姆走了过来，她抬起头看着他的眼睛，微笑的说道:“抱歉!汤姆。昨天失约了。你一定等很久吧!”  
“没关系。下次再说，多休息吧!”说完就离开了。  
赫敏看那渐远的身影，暗地宣示自己的胜利。赫敏以为她永远用不到它；卫斯莱双胞胎发明的速效跷课糖──发烧糖。因为她是如此喜欢学习。‘除了占卜。’但晚上它派上了用场。回去原本的时间，得请乔治和弗雷德吃一顿饭啦!

赫敏在施雨丶西西和麦朵的帮助下进入大礼堂，坐在餐桌的椅子上吃早餐，右边的中国女孩正等着她。‘喔!她们要审问我了。’赫敏叹了一口气，无奈地说道:“要问就问吧!”  
“汤姆约你出去啊?”施雨像捧花般捧着下八，笑笑看着她。  
赫敏有时真对施雨喜欢聊八卦的本性消化不良。“对。”敷衍的回答，继续吃她的。  
“哇喔!把握机会，赫敏。他又高又帅。”‘是啊!帅到勾引女生，最後拍拍屁股走人。’“知性有领导能力。”‘呸!的确，好到成为黑巫师，领导一群恶混扰害天下。’“温柔体贴”‘喔!那糟糕，因为一定有目的。’“换作是我，绝不会让他溜走。”施雨一句，赫敏心里一句。前者说服，後者吐槽。“真可惜!这次没约成。”她拍拍赫敏的肩膀，保证地说:“放心!我不会抢朋友的男人。要帮妳制造机会吗?”‘开什麽玩笑啊啊啊!’赫敏受不了施雨的无知。  
“谢谢你的苦心。施雨，我不了。”  
“未何?”  
“这是个秘密，我已经有喜欢的人了。”‘罗恩。’赫敏实在不想提这件事，因为她必须让汤姆认为她跟其他女孩一样也喜欢他。她从不认为只骗过汤姆就没事，她必须骗过所有人。因为当讲出去的那霎那，就注定会被更多人知道。  
“施雨，就到这吧!”西西莉亚发现赫敏的尴尬，就此打断。  
在再次展开的交谈中，赫敏知道昨天她跑开魔咒课教室，汤姆遏止斯莱特林的攻击丶对施雨绅士的态度和在教授进来後，有条不紊的处理方式。她耸耸肩。‘没错。这是他擅长的；拢络人心。’赫敏知道汤姆在打什麽主意，毕竟3楼与2楼的密室是如此“遥远”的距离，这也是为什麽她爽他的约。撇开现实面不讲，赫敏真想耍他一次，因为他就是如此令人厌恶。‘比起你的滥杀无辜，我的恶作剧算善良。’她不屑的想到。为了避免施雨所谓的帮忙而让自己跟汤姆有过多的接触，她告诉施雨和西西莉亚自己有喜欢的人。她知道现在跟汤姆涉略越多，只会让自己陷入在没有後路的状态下掀自己的底，这会害了未来的大家。  
汤姆坐在餐桌的椅子上看着不远处的背影，他原本是想在昨天晚上杀了她，结果却被发高烧这蠢理由逃过一劫。‘算她好运!’他以为她是装病，但感觉不像，除非她跟室友串通好要一起骗他。但她们没理由这样做，他表现得如此绅士。汤姆马上打消这个念头，从她们友善丶对他痴迷的态度就知道这个想法不成立。但他不想再浪费时间了。‘顺序需要调换一下，那新来的傻女孩就让她多活一点。晚上就开始进行萨拉查．斯莱特林未完成的使命。’

这几天，赫敏从早到晚，只要没有分院的问题，她都跟海格丶麦朵丶西西莉亚和施雨黏在一起，值得庆幸的是施雨渐渐习惯这样的组合。在一个悠闲的午後，赫敏更是大胆提议一起去禁林。他们并没有深入探险，赫敏的目的只是想让海格在此放生阿拉戈克，以免海格被嫁祸成间接的密室杀手。正如她所预料，霍格沃滋渐渐垄罩在密室的恐慌中，有好几个麻瓜出身的学生遭到石化。赫敏只希望不要出现牺牲者就好。

汤姆打开密室後，发现只是反射蛇怪的眼睛无法杀死麻种，必须让他们跟蛇怪的眼睛直视才行。‘但要怎麽做呢?’他决定自己制造机会。  
汤姆坐在有求必应屋的王座上，王座背後有萨拉查．斯莱特林的头像。身旁的墙有许多蛇头雕像排列整齐得延伸到无止尽的黑暗中。他扫视台阶下的追随者们，他们都用尊敬崇拜的眼神丶战战兢兢的看着他。他很满意他们这样，这里是他的领域。  
“埃夫里，我有任务要交给你。”听到主人的声音，他急忙的走向前等待差遣。“我记得奥利夫．洪贝那群女孩中有一个喜欢你。跟她交往。”埃夫里猛地抬头，眼里充满不解，他打算开口询问。但汤姆没给他发言的机会:“麻瓜出身的麦朵。”说完便离开了有求必应屋。

今天是每周一次的霍格莫德周末，是她在1943年第二次去魔法村，这也让赫敏惊觉到她已在这个年代快两个星期了。她现在跟其他四人逛起糖果店──蜂蜜公爵。  
“我想再买‘黑胡椒小顽童’。能让嘴巴冒烟真的很酷!”施雨兴奋的说道。  
“妳不买点什麽吗?赫敏。”海格问道。  
“不了，海格。”  
赫敏跟着大夥儿穿梭在店里的玩意中。他们向前走了几步，赫敏看见几个女孩向他们走来。鹰的标志透露她们是拉文克劳的学生。不过，从她们的表情和动作显示她们不是因不认识而产生冷漠，而是极度不悦。果然她们停在麦朵面前，提起手闪了她一巴掌。  
“妳这低贱的麻种，离埃夫里远一点。”奥利夫．洪贝大声的辱駡她。  
‘Oh!My god!’赫敏现在真的很想给她个全身锁咒，奥利夫伤人的话在刺伤麦朵的同时也伤了赫敏。她握着麦朵的手，希望可以减轻她的痛苦。另一只手摸向待发的那根武器。  
“Petrificus Totalus!”  
咒语的魔力冲出西西莉亚的魔杖，使得奥利夫整个如石化般一动也不动。  
“下次别再用如此无礼的方式跟麦朵说话，不然下次我不会只是这样。”西西莉亚说完，转向四只有着荷包蛋眼睛丶长型的呆下巴微笑得说道:“我们去三把扫帚酒吧。”

“哇喔!我们的公主大人发飙了。”施雨大笑的说道。  
“真的是妳吗?”海格问道。  
“我现在更加同意分院帽的说法，超斯莱特林!”赫敏搭话，接着咯咯的笑了起来。  
“你们不要在笑我了。”西西害羞的皱起眉头。  
“我之前就告诉妳不要用这麽无害的表情泼别人冷水，结果进化成用无害的表情施咒。”施雨调戏的说道。  
路途中的愉快也带入酒吧，麦朵满脸幸福的加入我们的谈话。过了一会儿，大家都安静下来品尝手中的黄油啤酒。赫敏则是好奇得四处张望，当她的目光落在一个隐密角落的桌上，一群斯莱特林和汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。

酒吧的门被推开，走近了一男四女，原本吵闹的酒吧又添了欢笑声。来客在离他最远的招待桌坐下，点了五杯黄油啤酒，便继续谈笑风生，彷佛不再有。突然，他们安静下来，接过女侍送来的啤酒各各啜饮了起来，只有那个自然卷褐发没喝，并且开始环顾四周最後看向他。今天像这样从人群中找到他不是第一次。在蜂蜜公爵，他准备带着随从离开糖果市场。刚要踏出，吵杂的声音却突然止住，接着就是熟悉的辱駡声。那个女孩握住受害者的手，不久，目光便落在他身上；面无表情。他始终不明白为什麽这样的女孩能被分到格莱芬多，她的格莱芬多朋友都充分显示她们勇敢刚毅的个性；做了再说。虽然这种作法让他觉得愚蠢。但这女孩不同，他觉得她是个谜。同时觉得她笨，但为什麽又觉得不是呢?他决定早一步到酒吧，继续观察这群人。结果，当她发现他在看她时，她对他招手且投于一个甜美的笑容。  
赫敏松了一口气，她刚刚差点对奥利夫施咒，好在西西莉亚先她一步。她觉得自己真的要学会如何沉得住气，差点就要让一切演技成为枉然。在蜂蜜公爵，她准备发飙的那霎那，警觉的扫视周围，结果迎上那烟灰色的双眼。她努力保持冷静，心里默念罗恩的名字，努力让自己看起来是平静的。  
现在赫敏是试探性的看着身旁的人群，她想冷笑三声，果然汤姆在那里。这绝对不是巧合!他在观察他们，毕竟西西莉亚说出接下来的行程，他们就不见了。  
赫敏结束跟他眼神的接触，回过头来，拿起桌上的黄油啤酒一饮而尽，完全不理友人投于怪异的眼光。‘毕竟这个年代还没那麽开放。’她心想。  
‘磅’一声，大酒杯撞及桌面。麦朵首开先锋地说:“原来赫敏是酒鬼。呵呵!”  
“今天吓人的事情真多。”海格摸着肚皮说道。  
“是自爆内幕。Show time!接下来换谁。”施雨期待的说道。  
赫敏做个手势，示意他们靠近。“我还有一个内幕…”待他们靠近，赫敏马上在四人的脸颊上留下各一个吻。  
“哇喔!”海格害羞得摸着刚被亲的地方。  
“她喝醉了。”施雨宣布道。“我们…妳..”这次他们的眼睛睁的更大了。赫敏站在桌前，俯身抱住他们四个。  
“赫敏..”西西莉亚疑惑的叫道。  
她结束拥抱，看着他们微笑说道:“我爱你们!”

麦朵开心的奔回休息室。想到今天真是难忘，赫敏结束她那温暖的拥抱，夺过酒杯坐在桌上干掉我的酒。结果可想而知，她喝醉了，走路东倒西歪丶一直傻笑，以至於其他人没办法在带着赫敏的状况下送自己回去拉文克劳的休息室。‘没关系!’她心想。就像赫敏今天在格莱芬多的公共休息室前跟她告别时说的话。“我们明天早餐见!”  
‘对。’她知道他们很快就会见面，少接送一次也没差，免得每次都麻烦他们。  
‘祝妳有个好梦，赫敏。’


	8. Chapter 8

赫敏今天天还没亮就醒了，正确来说是清晨4丶5点左右。这也难怪，她昨天喝醉了，印象中好像被一只大熊抱着回来，那应该是海格。想到这里，头不由自主镇痛了起来。她知道现在急需做一点处理让自己清醒。赫敏下了床走进浴室，开始舒服的热水澡，任由微小的水柱丝丝的落在她身体的各处。待整装完毕，她踏出寝室，来到空荡的休息室。她决定出去外头呼吸新鲜空气。  
雾盲的黑暗带有接近早晨的曙光，好奇的肌肤碰触湿冷的空气。这感觉就像和爸妈上山的木屋之旅。脚步声回荡在走廊间，像是互相呼应。突然，一个急促的脚步声打破原本的和谐。  
“妳是哪位?怎麽在这个时间闲晃!?”  
赫敏转过头去，从黑暗中走出一个中年男子，他身边有2个人，都是教授。待他走近点，赫敏发现是50几年前的霍拉斯．斯拉格霍恩教授，她免不了一点惊吓。“我是最近刚来的新生，叫赫敏·简·格蓝杰。只是睡不着出来走一走。”  
“好，格罗内亚小姐。现在妳先跟我去一个地方，我不能把妳留在这里。”  
赫敏不禁翻了个白眼，她终於能体会罗恩失落的感觉了。毕竟她在这个年代装笨蛋，会被忽视，甚至叫错名字是很自然的。因为这个魔药学教授就是那麽爱慕虚荣。  
从旧事中拉回来，赫敏认为现在的气氛可疑至极。为什麽在睡觉时间召集师长呢?就算真的有急事，这件事又是什麽?为什麽教授们的表情那麽难看?  
“请问我们要去哪里?”赫敏急须知道答案。  
“2楼的女士化妆室。”  
‘不。’赫敏随即跑开直冲2楼，不理会後面的叫唤。当她到达目的地，发现已许多人在现场。她稍往前走，跪在一具女性尸体旁，她伸手触摸那冰冷的脸颊，在出气的地方探寻生命的迹象却一无所获。“麦朵，怎麽了?为什麽要睡在这里?”她看起来像在微笑，尽管那是如此牵强。旁边几个感情较丰富的已传出哽咽声。  
邓不利多敎授走向前蹲下看着遗体再看向赫敏，委婉地说道:“我很抱歉，赫敏。我没办法阻止这女孩的离开。”女孩转过头来看着他，用极其空洞的眼神。  
她冷哼一声後说道:“太离谱了!”她飕飕後脑杓的头发，慌乱的站起身走开。  
“就让她这样离开，她看起来糟透了!”其中一个教授轻声说道。  
“由她吧!让她静一静。”邓不利多怜恤地说道。  
当她意识到自己已走出一段距离，脚步渐渐加快，最後甚至跑了起来，一路奔往天文塔，上了窄小蜿蜒的楼梯，来到露台的尽头。她一手抓住刺冷的栏杆喘息，双腿无力得跪坐在地上。她已经无法忍耐心中的悔恨。‘为什麽?’她已经很努力了，该做的都做了。来到这个荒唐的年代努力伪装自己，努力不让密室的悲剧重演，结果徒劳无功，麦朵还是死了。她心生恐惧得痛哭起来。她想到哈利丶罗恩和大家，显然现在的痛苦不只是得知麦朵的死而已，她想到未来会有更多人因汤姆而死，因他而面临分离，而她却什麽都做不了，就感到生气和难过。  
“妳还好吧?”一个男声响现在赫敏的背後。

汤姆站在楼梯的转折处静静仰头观望远处的案发现场，那里聚集越来越多的教授和理事会的成员，甚至连魔法部的人都来了。突然，一个褐发自然卷女孩奔入人群，他认出她，是那个新来的麻种。他决定上楼靠近些，让自己能看见那女孩，她正跪在尸体前。可想而知，她有多难过，失去一个跟她一样低贱的同伴。邓不利多教授靠过去试图安慰她。‘真是一群无聊的人。’他轻蔑的想道。“太离谱了!”她说完便快步离去。看来她还无法承认‘拉文克劳的泥巴种已经死了’的事实。‘可怜的东西!也许我该陪陪她丶听她那无聊的失落情绪，看看她能奉献点什麽，这应该会很有趣!’他决定跟上去。  
“里德尔。”呼唤迫使他暂停计画，看向他不想见的其中一人，邓不利多教授做个手势，再次开口嘱咐道:“过来!”   
“邓不利多教授。”他应声回答。上几层阶梯来到教授面前。  
“这麽晚还在外面游荡是非常不智的举动。”话中带有极度怀疑和严肃的成分。  
“是，教授。我只是…我必须亲自看看谣言是不是真的?”汤姆辩解并带有斯莱特林的避重就轻。  
“恐怕是真的，汤姆。那是真的。”邓不利多教授宣布道。  
“学校的事也是。我已经无家可归了，他们不会真的关闭霍格沃滋吧!?”无辜的背後潜藏狡猾，探查自己想要的资讯，为了自保。  
“我都了解，汤姆。但是…迪佩特校长可能没有其他选择。”观察後放话，再逼进些。  
“如果一切都停止，如果幕後的主使者能被捉到呢?”问题後还是问题。  
“你是不是…有什麽事想要跟我说呢?”老人看破。  
“没有，没事。”空洞的凝视封锁紧张的情绪，他吞了一口口水试图让自己冷静下来。  
“那好吧!你可以走了。”  
“教授晚安!”毫无感情的道别1分多钟缠杂的脑力战争。  
汤姆走出一段距离开始快步找起赫敏的下落。要不是那老狐狸揪住他，现在也不必浪费时间体力在寻找那个低贱的麻种。他极其厌恶老人穿透性的眼神，搞的他心烦意乱。汤姆经过通往天文塔的楼梯，他本想就此绕过。但经过上次图书馆的教训，他知道绝对不能错过这里。因为这麻种似乎专挑与他相反的思考模式，出现在他意想不到的地方。他登上楼梯来到露台。‘我绝对要杀了妳!’他压抑住自己想对她咆哮的念头，假装关心的问道:“妳还好吧?”  
‘好极了!看到现在最想杀的人。’转头看到汤姆後，赫敏厌恶的想到。她拼命忍住自己的怒气，站起身擦拭眼泪快步走开，想用静默遏止她发飙的危机。当她越过汤姆，却感觉自己的左手被他有力的右手腕抓住，身体朝他的方向被往後拉，赫敏使劲要耍开他的手却徒劳。汤姆用另一只手探近赫敏後脑杓的头发，向前把她整个锁在他的怀里。赫敏感觉抓着她左手的手移开并落在她的背脊上，她不禁打了个寒颤，她没办法允许他离她那麽近，他们几乎是贴在一起。她试图用力要把汤姆推开，却反而使他抱的更紧，以至於让赫敏感觉呼吸困难。  
“让我走!”她大叫道，并继续在他怀里挣扎。此刻，她只想逃离他。咒他会曝光，不咒他，一种无法宣泄的情绪正在侵蚀她的理性。她只觉得她快疯了!  
她在他的怀中颤抖，甚至哭了起来。当他紧抱着她，他能闻到她的香味丶感受她温热的眼泪渗透他胸膛的衣服丶她温暖柔嫩的身躯。他喜欢这样，感觉可以掌握践踏她的脆弱。刚才看到她在露台哭泣可怜的样子。‘太美了!他要更多…’怀里的人儿仍是不放弃要把他推开，他厌倦她这样，他把她大力推向墙沿，把手滑向她的下八，强迫她看着他，他从她眼里看见恐惧，尽管他想不透为何她要抗拒他。‘她不是喜欢他吗?’他另一只在她背脊上的手滑向她的腰际，把她拉近紧贴着他，使她困在他与冷墙之间。他开始舔舐她的眼泪，吻着她的脸颊。  
‘不。’赫敏感到恶心。‘你这个罪魁祸首，骗子!’她再次吆暍:“停下，放我走!”  
他觉得该停止她无礼的说话方式，因为他应该得到。他抓住她的头，扯动她的发丝，俯下身粗暴得吻她。他厌恶她还是试图推开他。‘真是固执!’她甚至不愿响应他的吻，而是僵得抿成一直线。他把手从头上移开，用手指扳开她的嘴加深这个吻。舌尖在她的唇丶玉齿间来回游走环绕。她咬伤他的手指，迫使他离开。他也不甘示弱，咬伤她的嘴唇，惹得她发出痛苦的呻吟。他吸阭她唇边的血，她的泪与血混成令人痴迷的酒精滑入他的咽喉深处。汤姆吻得更深，更加蛮哼，滚烫得让赫敏无法呼吸。她快无法忍耐，赫敏决定使劲在他小腿的骨头上狠狠踢一脚，利用他一瞬间的疼痛，用尽全身的力量推开他，奔向天文塔的楼梯。

在停着红色霍格沃滋特快列车的月台上，赫敏提着行李跟其他三人走向火车，踏上回家的路。发生密室谋杀事件後，学校宣布麦朵的死讯，理事会决定关闭学校。汤姆为了学习，一如既往，虽没嫁祸海格，却拖另一个学生当替死鬼。‘他就是那麽卑鄙。’她怨恨的想到。  
西西莉亚哭的很伤心，海格也是。幸好几天後开始放暑假，我们四人在车厢里互相勉励要走出伤痛。在与朋友道别後，赫敏决定前往她来到这个时代第一个呆的旅馆，并利用这两个月暑假期间寻找传家宝。


	9. Chapter 9

经过许多小型房子丶孤傲的雕像丶不变的教堂和死寂的墓地，他看见前方的山坡上有一间房屋隐藏在林间；若隐若现。其中有一个视窗泛着光。他向前走了一段距离，靠近这几乎快塌的屋子。房顶上许多瓦片都掉了，房子周围长着茂密的荨麻，墙上布满苔藓，窗子积满陈年的污垢灰尘。他来到门前把门打开踏进屋里；钉着死蛇的门被关上了。  
他行走在漆黑的屋中，朝着发光的房间走去。随路可见推积的垃圾，发臭难闻，甚至长蛆。空气品质极差，夹杂霉味和酒味。房内的沙发旁倒着立着酒瓶，位上的男人还嫌不够，接连往嘴里送酒。  
男孩拿起桌上一瓶未开封的酒，看着它问道:“酒好喝吗?”  
男人把酒瓶里仅剩的喝光便站起身，向男孩走去，对他吼道:“谁准你拿的。”  
男孩看了看他，眼里满是戏谑。他把瓶盖打开，喝了一口。一边在房里警戒的走动以防喝醉的猛怪一边说起一段故事:“从前有个麻瓜女孩爱上一个男巫。女孩不顾一切追求着他，却迎来他的嘲笑与嫌弃。直到有一天，男巫改变了态度，他爱上她并结了婚，女人甚至怀了他的孩子。直到有一天，男人抛弃了她。女人只身来到伦敦，贫困交加。最後，在一个寒冷的除夕夜，在一家孤儿院生下男孩就死了，她给他起名叫汤姆．马沃罗·里德尔。”  
“哈!真无聊。”男人冷哼一声，眼紧盯男孩手中的酒，命令道:“把酒给我!”  
男孩在他要摸到酒瓶的那瞬间，把瓶子颠倒，任凭汁液洒在地上。  
“你在做什麽?”这次男子真的被激怒了，他拿起手中的酒瓶猛地往男孩头部挥去。但他不够快，男孩大力抓住他握瓶的手，一个用力，使得男子生疼而松手。  
‘萃’一声，圆滑的瓶身碎裂成片。男孩没给他脱身的机会，他绊住他的脚，使他整个连身摔在地上。男孩蹲在地上用手掐住男人的脖子，让他因呼吸困难而满脸发红。  
“为什麽?为什麽抛弃她?”男孩几乎失去理智得对他怒吼。  
在慌乱中，男子伸手摸向口袋的深处。当男孩意识他拿出的是魔杖，顿时松掉他掐在脖子上的手并趁势把魔杖抽起。他站起身用魔杖对准他，命令道:“回答我。”  
经过一小段沉默，男人开口问道:“你叫什麽名字?”  
“我叫汤姆．马沃罗·里德尔。就是你抛弃的那个麻瓜女人所生的儿子。”  
男人开始嗤笑了起来，这不禁令男孩恼火起来。当他准备要咒他的时候，男人再次开口，与刚才不同，现在是用极其严肃的神情说道:“看来你严重搞错了，我的外甥。我并不是你的麻瓜父亲。”  
男孩一脸狐疑，正在等待一个合理的解释。  
“首先你的母亲并不是麻瓜，她属於萨拉查．斯莱特林仅存的後裔冈特家族。她叫梅洛普．冈特，而我是她的哥哥莫芬．冈特。”  
男孩眼睛瞪的老大，再次问道:“其他人呢?只有你吗?”  
“不然呢?之前你的外祖父还在，不过不久前他死了。”他一边笑着一边举起手，炫耀着戴在手上镶有墨黑色菱形的金环戒指，说道:“现在这个是我的。”  
“Legilimens!”  
男人蜷曲在地上痛苦得呻吟着，直到男孩得到他想要的。他把思想从他的大脑离开，收回自己的魔力。  
“Stupefy!”  
一道红色光束从魔杖射出，冲向男人击中他。男孩确认他已昏厥，便转身走了出去。手里握着魔杖。

一头褐发自然卷的女孩出现在屋子前，在稳定自己的呼吸频率後，擦去头上的汗水，往树林的深处跑去。就像踏着男孩的步迹，她打开钉着死蛇的门，朝发光的房间跑去。  
一片凌乱呈现眼前，保龄瓶般的酒瓶在地上等待，碎片主导。  
当女孩看到地上躺着什麽东西後，立时跑开。

门开了，走出一个年纪老迈的妇人。  
“你好!我叫汤姆，是新搬来的邻居。想跟你们问安。”标志性的笑容挂在他的脸上。他有着神秘黑玉般的头发，穿着黑色长板西装外套丶灰色t-shirt和一件黑色长裤，细长的手指带着皮革手套，脚上穿着加长的西装鞋。俊俏的面容，高且如画勾勒的骨感，使得他全身散发贵族气息。  
妇人痴迷的上下扫视，开口问候道:“你好!汤姆先生。如果方便，要不要进来坐坐?”  
“好的。”少年随妇人入内且绅士的为她关上门。  
来到宽大且舒适的客厅，妇人示意少年先坐着等待，便上楼唤人去了。  
“你好!汤姆先生。”一个年纪老迈的先生正从沙发的主位上站起对他招呼道。他伸手握住男孩的手说道:“我叫里德尔，刚刚那是我夫人。我还有一个儿子，等下你就会看到他。”  
随着下楼的脚步声响起，他笑笑的说道:“说人人就到。介绍一下，这是我儿子，汤姆．里德尔。”少年微笑有礼地与老汤姆握手。“听说你也叫汤姆。真巧!”又一次的打量，老汤姆自满的说道:“你长的很好，不禁令我想起年轻的时候。”  
“是吗?我今天也想听听这段有趣的岁月时光。”友好的微笑在再次征开眼睛後荡然无存，冷语带着讥责。“关於一个被你抛弃的女巫。”  
“Crucio!”  
魔咒袭向两位老人，他的忿怒狂撕乱扯着猎物的神经。  
他转向老汤姆，在尖叫声中说起一段故事:“从前有个女巫爱上一个富有的麻瓜。女巫不顾家人反对追求着他，却迎来他的嘲笑与嫌弃…”  
“你到底想要什麽?”看见仍在抽蓄的父亲和奄奄一息的母亲，老汤姆直瞪他怒吼道。   
“Furnunculus!”  
男孩停止施在老夫妇身上的咒语，下一秒咒向老汤姆，任由他被咒语发出的滚烫岩浆烧伤。少年低头看着倒在地上哀嚎，因烧烫而不成人形的老汤姆。他语带讥讽，笑笑得在老汤姆身边绕圆走动，摆出欣赏他新姿态的样子说道:“嗯－这样好多了。”他停顿了一会儿，再次开口:“我希望你不要再打断我说话，我现在在说一件非常重要的事。或者你想你的父母在经历一次我最喜欢的咒语。”他的眼睛注视着老汤姆，像是告诉他自己总有办法让他安静。  
“直到有一天，男人改变了态度。他爱上她并结了婚，女巫甚至怀了孩子。就在这个时候，男人抛弃了她。女巫只身来到伦敦，贫困交加。最後，在一个寒冷的除夕夜，在一家孤儿院生下男孩就死了，她给他起名叫汤姆．马沃罗·里德尔。”  
“真是够了!谁爱过那个脏兮兮丶丑的要死的女人。恶心就算了，还是个邪恶的女巫。她竟然对我下咒，让我爱上她。”老汤姆厌弃得说道。  
“是喔!那还真是辛苦你了。”眼睛空洞无神，怒气正在叫嚣着。“就算知道他有孩子，你还是要抛弃她吗?”  
“那关我什麽事，都是那个可恨的女巫。孩子是她生的会好到哪里去，我从来都没有爱过她。都是因为她，我才没办法跟我喜欢的女人在一起。”  
“哈哈哈──!!”高亢的笑声回荡在客厅中，是如此犀利令人心寒的。少年一只手托在额头上，手渐渐收缩按在鼻梁上，眼神已没有刚才的戏谑与有礼的伪装，取而代之是冷酷凶煞的瞪视。  
“刚才你第一句见到我说的话你还记得吗?”他把玩手上的魔杖。“听说你也叫汤姆。真巧!”用极其甜腻的声音复述道。“对。我就是汤姆．马沃罗·里德尔。就是你抛弃的女巫所生的孩子丶你的儿子。”矜持不在，只剩咆哮。  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
“Mobilicorpus!”  
两只魔杖同时发出咒语。索命咒指定的物件消失在原位，出现在一位有着褐色自然卷的女孩後面。  
少女的怒瞪；少年的惊讶。


	10. Chapter 10

赫敏过着1943年的暑假，她没有闲着。她到当代的各家报社，查找从1937到1943年的相关报纸，藉由与当代几位掌握名表去向的记者平凡联系，最终赫敏锁定一位在1943年拥有它的贵妇。经过快一个月的辛劳，总算有了成果。‘我看我回去以後，可以当个名表顾问。像费格太太一样，成为麻瓜和巫师界的通讯员。一举两得。’赫敏心想。  
前几天，赫敏丢了一封信在这位贵妇的信箱。如预期很快就有下文，她能去会面这位贵妇。赫敏庆幸她是个闲闲没事的好奇宝宝。她准备在悠闲的下午茶时间去拜访她。为了缩短与贵妇的距离，她决定在打扮上下点功夫。赫敏选择穿上一件较薄的米色及膝长版外套，它有着双排金制纽扣。浓密的褐色头发在分线较厚重的那边，安置一顶绑有橙红色蝴蝶结的迷你贝雷帽。在露出的纤细小腿下穿着深咖略红的细跟超高跟鞋。她承认，她花了些时间研究1943年女性的时尚穿着。一切准备就绪，便出发前往贵妇的宅邸。就在启程的路途中，口袋的警报器在激烈震动。  
赫敏在查找名表的资料前，她优先处理一件事情。在她离开霍格沃滋，把行李安置在旅馆後，她幻影移形到小汉格顿村，并按照哈利的描述找到冈特家族的居住地。在屋子周围的树林中放置一个用木头包裹住的警报器；是乔治和弗雷德发明的，功用是只要有人在子机附近使用魔法，它会通报母机，赫敏口袋的就是母机。  
经过谨慎思考，她决定赶往贵妇的家，再次把即时写的信丢入信箱，为了请求下次的约定。赫敏转往一个僻静的角落，幻影移形到小汉格顿村。‘喀喀’快步走向那失落的小屋。  
‘这应该就是莫芬．冈特。’看见地上躺着的男人，赫敏推断到。同时，她也知道自己已来得太迟了。  
她夺门而出，到树林中把子机带走，并幻影移形到里德尔府附近的墓地，往远处孤傲立於高地的橘红色城堡进发。  
经过修剪整齐的众多树丛，1次..2次…母机发出‘叽’的震动声，赫敏的心也越加焦虑，脚步也越加急促，甚至差点摔在地上。渐渐地…她听到一些讲话的声音…  
“…她，我才没办法跟我喜欢的女人在一起。”  
“哈哈哈──!!”是他；伏地魔，汤姆．马沃罗·里德尔。  
她急忙来到门前，施了个无声咒使门锁失效，便一脚踏进屋内。  
“刚才你第一句见到我说的话你还记得吗?”赫敏逐渐看到屋里的状况。两个倒地不起的老夫妇，幸运的是还活着。一个衣衫破烂丶皮肤严重灼伤的男人。再来就是一个她极熟悉的脸孔。“听说你也叫汤姆。真巧!”左手中指戴着冈特家族的戒指。“对。我就是汤姆．马沃罗·里德尔。就是你抛弃的女巫所生的孩子丶你的儿子。”  
当赫敏看到汤姆愤怒的举起魔杖，她知道接下来会发生什麽事。她奋不顾身得跑了出去，举起魔杖施了个咒语，使老夫妇移动到她的後方。

自从离开霍格沃滋，他便决定去寻找他在小汉格顿的亲戚。在这里已呆上半个月了，谨慎不鲁莽换来是每天观察那该死的酒鬼糜烂的生活。‘这样的酒鬼竟然是传说中萨拉查．斯莱特林的後嗣，真是污辱!’  
他觉得已没有什麽观察的意义，便起身在接近傍晚时，去那不像家的屋子。‘竟敢把蛇钉在门上，我会让你付出代价。’  
在进屋不到15分钟这个短少时间里，他得到的真相是具颠覆性的。一种莫名的忿怒正在主宰他，魔力在身边狂野的叫嚣着。他的生命里到底存在多少谎言!?‘没关系。’他这就去搞清楚。  
明明是无用的麻瓜居然敢玩弄巫师。爱，他不愿再相信。都是因为这种幼稚无聊的感情，才让身为萨拉查．斯莱特林後裔的女巫沦为如此可悲。没有一个可以相信，都是谎言。  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
一个褐发女孩的身影突然出现在他的视线中，当她迎上他的目光。‘她怎麽会在这里?那个麻种。’  
“汤姆．里德尔是你吧!”赫敏指着老汤姆问道。  
“是又怎样?”  
“趁我还拖着他的时候，你带你的父母离开这里，越远越好。”  
“为什麽是我们离开，妳应该带走妳邪恶的同伴，从我的家消失…呃啊啊──!”他话还没说完，就被赫敏挥一拳打在他红肿的脸上，她蹲下揪住他脖子的衣领。  
“同伴?哈!别笑死我了。你讨厌魔法是吧，我就用麻瓜的方式揍你。你给我听好了，我不是因为喜欢你而来救你，所以，你最好照着我说的去做。要不是..要不是因为你抛弃那个女巫…”眼泪愤恨的划过她的脸颊，她指向汤姆。“他也不会变成这样。”她放开揪住他衣领的手，把他用力推倒在地上。她站起身，情绪失控的对发楞的老汤姆大叫道:“快走──!”  
老汤姆心有不甘的照着赫敏的指示缓缓拉起父母，往门口走去。但少年可不容许他们就这样溜走。  
“C…”  
“住手!”赫敏随即挡在他与他们之间，举起魔杖指着汤姆，一只手还擦拭着残留在脸颊上的泪痕。  
“我想这不关妳的事，给我让开。”汤姆怒暍。现在房里只剩他们俩。  
“也许现在是不关我的事，但以後呢?你要杀多少人，仇才可以报完?到此为止吧!”  
“不可能。”一股气势汹涌的黑魔法袭向赫敏，吞掉防护咒语击中来不及闪躲的纤弱身躯。无情的利刃在她的腹部至大腿划过无数尖锐的痕迹，被割伤喷出的红色液体呈放射状洒在少女的後方，浸湿了地毯。赫敏摔倒在地，从破裂的长版外套和皮肤渗出血来。  
他在攻击她完便跑出屋子，而她则是缩在地板上痛苦的呻吟着。赫敏感到无比的痛苦，她肯定内脏也受到波及。‘不行，赫敏。妳不能在这里倒下，不然一切努力不就都白费了。’她使劲从地上爬起好维持个站姿，忍住刺百刀的肉离剧痛，用她最快的速度走出门外。右手握着魔杖，左手抱住试图窜出鲜血的腹部。   
“Avada Kedavra!”被变调的绿光扼住生命的动力，两位老人无法胜过死亡，归西去了。  
“Crucio!”  
“呃啊..啊…啊啊啊啊－───!!!”少年不担心叫声会惊扰邻人，他们现在在广大的原野里，附近一带没有住人。他非常享受，可以在哀嚎声中理清一切。咒语延续颇长的一段时间。  
“向我求饶，快!哈哈哈哈────－!!”他高举双手宣示他的胜利。  
“不，不，不。”泪流满面，耳朵彷佛快聋般音讯恍恍，嘶哑的叫唤像声音被夺去般卡在喉咙。她伸出绝望的右手，像要抓住什麽。“住手────!!”呐喊却无法传达。  
少年没有停止咒语，只是任凭魔力肆虐直至少年的麻瓜父亲断气为止。原野恢复了宁静，哀悼死者一路好走。少年眼神空洞的离开。当他循着血迹再次踏入屋子时，少女已不见踪影。

在昏暗的旅馆房间，一个弱小的身影在旋转後出现。她拖着疲惫的身躯走向前方的长椅。“白鲜飞来!”  
她脱去身上沾满血渍的衣服，赶紧在伤口上滴了几滴魔药，绿色的烟雾升腾起来，强烈的痛楚使她倒在长椅上抽泣许久。如预期，有黑魔法的纠缠，伤口愈合的很慢，甚至在她的皮肤上留下数道的伤疤。她喝下补血药，不然就算愈合伤口，体内没有足够血液流动也会让她无法快速恢复良好的身体状况。她意识到，第二次的时间旅行，她又差点丢了性命。  
沐浴完後，她在黑暗中孤独的坐在床上。她回想发生在几个小时前的事。再次地..再次没有办法改变任何事情。他的父亲和祖父母还是死在他手上，魂器还是成功产生。在走出里德尔府时，她可以看见远处的他正在折磨他父亲。她一直努力要走过去，试着要走近一点好阻止汤姆下咒。但怎麽走好像距离都没有改变，她只能眼巴巴看着悲剧再次重演。  
她躺下身绝望的哭泣，就这样渐渐地进入梦乡。是否梦境能幸福一点?因为现实是如此苦涩。


	11. Chapter 11

这是相较附近，地势较高的庄园，赫敏走在通往某贵妇宅邸的石桥上。左边看去是蜿蜒的小河，清澈的水源点出众多璀璨亮光，一闪一闪。右边桥下是草地铺成的步道和小山坡，不直的步道长长地延伸到城堡的某处。小道周围长满争艳的花朵，个个声明自己是倍受照料的，没有生病丶没有残缺。这花间小径的确是个令人舒畅的秘密基地。城堡主体色是灰色和米色。赫敏一步步走近城堡的入口，经过3层楼高的拱门，来到被城堡包围的中庭。她走过采用石材组成的拼花地砖和岗石回廊来到华丽的交谊厅，在大厅的中央上方悬挂一盏宝石吊灯，上面有玄机，有幸福的密码。光挥在光滑的地面丶壁面上，所有色泽互相混合丶互相交融，如同镜中世界扑朔迷离丶无限延伸。在侍女的带领下，她来到一扇差不多2层楼高的厚重大门前，两位侍者各推开一边的门扇，等待宾客入内，门又再次被关上了。‘叩叩’踩着滑面的大理石地板，赫敏登上铺着地毯的台阶，在T字分开的楼梯汇合处，面对门口，挂着一幅宅邸女主人的画像。观赏将近10分钟的画壁走廊，来到最末端的几个房间。在这小型的十字路口中央竖立着由许多花瓶组成的大花瓶；优雅却不平庸。赫敏跟着侍女转向左边的廊道後，总算在一扇门前停下脚步。  
侍女轻敲房门等待主人回应。她在得到允许後，恭敬打开门入内向女主人问安，随即转身离去。赫敏略瞥周围的摆设，断定这儿是用来谈密事的小房间，因为室内只简单摆张桌子，几张椅子和一些展示用的艺术品。房间的尽头是一个可踏出去的看台，女主人端坐在那里。在她面前的桌上摆满吃不完的点心和茶饮。她差不多有50了。  
“你一定就是格蓝杰小姐吧?”她转头过来露出招牌式的微笑。  
“是的。”赫敏赶紧做出回应，投於一个微笑。‘该显出有家教的样子。’她认为这会帮助自己达到此行的目的。‘真狡猾!’她暗自叹气自己的伪装。  
“过来坐着吧!”待赫敏坐下，女主人又问了:“妳说妳会告诉我有关表的趣闻，是吗?”  
“是的，夫人。但我有一个请求，必须请夫人保密我等会要说的话。”  
“没问题。”赫敏满意妇人的眼里闪现求知新事的光芒。  
“首先，我是从未来来的妳的子孙。”夫人眉头皱了一下。“那支表在我的时代被当成传家宝传给我的母亲。我可以证明，我可以打开放表的盒子。”  
半信半疑的夫人请侍女拿来那会在未来出现在赫敏家中的盒子还有一把拥有几十串钥匙的大圆环。“如妳所见，这一把就有上百只的钥匙。如果妳能从百中选一并打开它，我就相信妳所说的话。”  
赫敏拿起那串沉重的大圆，她再熟悉不过，她的母亲曾敎过她；是连父亲都不知道的秘密。她选定其中的一大串，在数十支中挑起一把有钻孔，上面刻着细小鸟型图案的钥匙。赫敏把它插进钥匙孔转动，‘喀’四声後压下去，盒子打开了。前後用不到3分钟。  
“这真是趣闻。”夫人眼中闪烁喜悦之情。“格蓝杰小姐..啊不..我觉得我不需要叫得如此生疏。我想你已经知道我的名字，我叫妲特．丹．克里特。”她用极关切怜爱的眼神看着赫敏，就这样过上好一段时间。“没想到我未来的孙女是长这样的啊!”她又停了一阵子，赫敏似乎瞥见她感动的泪光。她欲开口，却被夫人抢先一步，为的是面对晚辈所想得有的一种尊严。“赫敏，我想你不只是为了跟我相认而从未来来，想必有说不出的艰辛。光要找到我就不是件容易的事，看来我的儿孙不是太愚笨。妳有什麽需要我帮忙的...尽管说。”  
“我直说了。”夫人点个头示意赫敏延续话题。“我急需这支表帮助我回去原本的时间，所以想请您借我一两个月的时间。不用担心，在我回去後，它自动会回到妳身边。”  
“没问题，妳拿去。”克里特女士示意赫敏吃点东西，便再次问道:“妳住哪?”  
“旅馆。”  
“不行。”她打断赫敏要说的话。她极其焦虑，像是天要塌下似的。“我的儿孙怎麽能住那种地方，等下我派管家去妳住的旅馆拿妳的行李。在妳回去前，就住这吧!”  
“不用麻烦。我自己去旅馆拿就好。反正...”  
“不行。我的儿孙怎麽可以如此穷酸!”  
在克里特女士的坚持下，赫敏只好答应。随後，在回霍格沃滋前的时光，她花费许多时间在城堡中调整转换器，她认为这里大概是她在时光旅行中待过最舒适的。‘这也算是一个全新的体验，不是吗?’她也花些时间学会许多上流社会的规矩，这的确把她累惨了；有利也有弊。接着，这位夫人甚至热情地把她介绍给家里的人认识，还开了一个盛大的餐会，为此赫敏不禁捏了一把冷汗。她知道不应该在不是她的时间如此招摇，何况还是上流社会。但克里特女士却完全不听劝，她认为谎称没什麽不妥，甚至乐此不疲。侍女告诉赫敏，她们已经好久没看到夫人如此开心；赫敏认为她是无聊太久。过了半个月，她还不放弃地把自己介绍给她的贵妇团认识。有一天，她甚至问自己可不可以不要回去。...赫敏只知道她的时光旅行，在离开後会有更多的不舍。

汤姆承认他是真的吓到了!他无法理解一个麻种为何会知道他的身世，他从未跟她提及，讲白点，学校连教授都不知道的事，为何她会知道?为何她会知道他准备要杀人?那天他亲眼见证她那属於格莱芬多的勇敢，为什麽这样的她在霍格沃滋只被斯莱特林骂一句就哭着跑出去，这不合逻辑啊!他现在反而更相信他第一次见到她在大礼堂讲台上与分院帽谈话的直觉。从她施咒的速度就知道她是极具天赋的女巫，她甚至试图阻止他所施的不可饶恕咒和其他黑魔法。既然是这样，为何她要装笨蛋呢?有理由吗?老实说，当他看到她揍他父亲并对他训话时，他暗地里欣赏这个坦率的女孩。这也是为什麽他没有赐她索命咒，而是一个直接伤身的黑魔法。当然他可以做他想做的任何事。不过，可以肯定的是，他不想太快杀她，只是处罚她阻碍了他。她那时的眼泪让他想起在天文塔，她也是一样哭的如此绝望。为什麽?她到底知道多少关於他的事?  
汤姆经过麻瓜界和巫师界的屏障来到九又四分之三月台，霍格沃滋特快正等待着。他推着行李车稍往前走。不久，他发现那个女孩也到了并准备走向火车。接着...女孩转过头来，再次发现他。‘该死!’

男孩看着女孩，免不了怒气；  
女孩看着男孩，免不了痛苦。  
男孩想掌握一切，女孩想阻止一切。  
所以，  
来吧!

“嗨!赫敏。”施雨从後面抱住她。  
“喔!施雨。”赫敏的忧郁被这突然的温暖打断，她睁大眼睛转头。  
“赫敏，午安!”西西莉亚在施雨後面向她招呼道。  
“哇喔!妳们一起到，真巧!”海格奋力从火车窄小的门走下来。“上去吧!”他晃头示意。  
赫敏很高兴能再次沐浴在欢笑中，能让这安心停止任何包装。但...她也知道愤怒的烟灰色双眼正注视着她。

霍拉斯．斯拉格霍恩的鼻涕虫俱乐部；邀请几个在学生中出类拔萃的，汤姆是其中之ㄧ。  
“我很想知道，你是哪儿得到的消息。你比多半的教二还消息灵通。”  
“教授...”他有礼的微笑为谈话打开序幕，说笑声识相的停止。“梅乐思教授要退休了，是真的吗?”  
“哎呀!汤姆，我肯定不能直接告诉你我知道，对不对?还有，多谢你带来的凤梨。这确实是我的最爱!不过你是怎麽知道的?”  
“直觉。”  
在沉默中，告知散会的铃声响起。  
“大呀!都到点了吗?都回去吧，孩子们!要不然迪佩特校长可要罚你们全关禁闭了。”  
男孩们一个接一个离去，老头则是去为自己倒一杯睡前小酒，直到敲击玻璃沙漏共鸣的声音打断他。  
“赶快啊，汤姆。你可不想在熄灯之後被人抓个正着吧!”他愉悦的看着他最自豪的学生，好心的催促他。却同时发现汤姆没有离开的打算。“有什麽事吗?汤姆。”   
少年把头歪了一边，回复道:“有，教授。是这样，我想不出还能找谁。别的教授，他们不像你，他们或许会误解我。”适度的奉承是需要的。  
“继续说。”老头期待有些什麽他无法从其他学生口中得到的交流。  
男孩把双手放在後头，一边走一边敍述:“某天晚上我在图书馆禁书区，读到一些关於某种罕见魔法的段落。我想，您或许可以指点我。要是我没记错，那个东西叫魂器。”  
“你说什麽?”他怀疑他所听到的，恐惧映照在他的脸上。  
“魂器。”汤姆克制住心中的狂傲。“我无意间读到这个字，但我不能完全了解这意思。”  
“我不确定你读的是什麽，不过这是非常黑暗的魔法。”教授把丑话摆在前，想让对方打住这个话题。  
‘我知道你了解。’“所以...”‘别想敷衍我。我知道你对黑魔法知识的渴求。你的黑暗...’“我才会来找你。”  
“分灵体是一个人...”老头犹豫，不知自己该说还是不该说。“隐藏一部分灵魂的东西。”  
“我不了解它该怎麽用。”男孩还要更多。  
“你把灵魂分裂藏进一样东西，就算你的身体被摧毁，你的灵魂仍然受到保护。”  
. “保护?”他欣喜他将得到他想要的，尽管他努力掩饰。  
“你隐藏的灵魂会活下去。换句话说，你永远不会死。”  
“一个人要怎麽分裂灵魂?”  
“你应该知道答案了，汤姆。”  
“杀死别人。”  
“没错。因为这是违背自然的事。”  
汤姆抚摸左手上的戒指，在进逼道:“只能分裂灵魂一次吗?比如说，七次不是...”  
“七次?梅林的胡子!杀一个人还不够邪恶吗?”他带着恐惧的眼神，想听到可以安抚他情绪的保证。“把灵魂分成七块，只是学术性的假设，对吧?”  
他转过身面对教授，说道:“当然了。这是我们的小秘密。”  
汤姆在与教授道别後便离开了。他知道自己已达到目的；那是必然。讲白点，他只需先拟定战略并按计划汲引对方的思维，不管思想是深到地心的井水他也能得到。任何人只是照着他为他们设好的路径走而已。  
不过，现在唯一麻烦的就是那个女孩。最近几天他试图想找她谈谈，但该死的她身边总是不缺那几个格莱芬多。那个女孩也总是会发现他在怒视她，就像以前一样。看来他得做点事情结束这令人恼怒的状况，他得惩罚她浪费他那麽多时间给予一个泥巴种关注。


	12. Chapter 12

赫敏一行人结束草药课，决定利用到下一堂课中间空档的时间，去禁林旁的小山玻歇息；这已经不是第一次。为了让海格参与，这里取代图书馆成了他们交流课堂资料和读书的秘密基地。这不禁令赫敏想起她与罗恩丶哈利时常走下山坡去找海格的总总回忆。赫敏看着不远处与动物玩在一块的海格，忍不住咯咯大笑。  
“到要上变形术的时间了。”西西莉亚起身拍拍裙子提醒道。  
“走吧!海格。”赫敏示意海格该收心了。  
他们走在通往教室的路上，三个女孩边走边听海格述说神奇动物的来历。他们开心的讨论，不时会有施雨感到恶心的唾弃声和赫敏发出欣喜的尖叫声；此起彼落。就在这时，拐弯处走出一些斯莱特林，他们快步直直得走来。赫敏不禁倒抽一口气，这些都是最早追随伏地魔的食死徒。她只希望他们只是刚好路过，只是事不如愿，他们几个在赫敏面前停下脚步。  
“你们想干嘛?”施雨走到比赫敏稍前的位置，不客气的问道。  
斯莱特林的男孩们不理会施雨的问话，开口的以一种轻蔑的态度对赫敏说道:“你好，赫敏．简·格蓝杰。”赫敏从他铂金的发色认出他是马尔福。‘果然是有血缘关系。’赫敏心里冷哼一声，她想到他们家的人都是一样骄傲自大。‘这算一种家族特徵吧!’她心想。同时也看出会派他的随从来，这就表示汤姆已经怀疑她。‘那也好，我不必再装胆小鬼。’“有什麽事吗?”  
“我这里有一封信要转交给妳，请妳现在把它看完，并且，马上给我答复。”他掏出一封代表斯莱特林绿色的信函。在赫敏走向前准备拿起它时，马尔福抽回自己的手。“只有妳。”  
施雨踏出步伐，准备举起魔杖。“没事，施雨。”赫敏制止了她。“没事的。只是封信。”她见施雨欲开口，最後却似乎放弃破口大駡，她仇视的眼神仍锁着斯莱特林。“给我信吧!我去旁边看。”

给赫敏．简·格蓝杰  
我认为我们需要私下谈谈，不知意下如何?  
我晚上一样的时间在禁林前等妳，希望妳不要让我失望。  
汤姆．里德尔

工整字体下的问号不给对方选择的机会，字里行间散发恐吓的气息。赫敏知道这是最後通牒，不去只会让他做出更过分的事。从命令他的随从成群带信，要求她看完马上回复就知道，不答应的下一秒，他们马上会伤害海格丶西西莉亚和施雨。她闭上眼睛，她知道她该做个了结，就算他没有威胁她。  
纸张在马尔福施咒下，在赫敏手中烧了起来。“决定?”  
“好，我答应。”她面无表情的看着马尔福。说完，便回头看着担心她的同伴，微笑说道:“去上课吧!”四人撇下身後狡猾的斯莱特林，引风大步离去。

时钟走过一半，一晃来到晚上。赫敏照着上回汤姆约定纪念杯陈列室的时间出现在禁林前。当她发现不只汤姆，他旁边还站着其他食死徒时，不禁猛摇头叹长气。她交叉双臂在胸前，想看他们要耍什麽花样。  
“太好了，妳很准时。”汤姆笑道。赫敏听出其中带有挖苦的成分，像是指责她上次的爽约。  
“所以，你想谈些什麽?”赫敏问道，同时她也听见其他斯莱特林窃窃私语丶嘲笑的声音。  
“我想我们去比较有意思的地方，进去禁林里面谈怎麽样?”  
“噗..哈哈哈哈!”赫敏抱腹大笑了起来，想也知道他脑袋里装满恶毒的主意。  
“去禁林让妳感到开心吗?”汤姆感到莫名的火大，他真想对她施咒，她让他像个傻瓜。“还是说…妳不怕进禁林?里面有很多狼人丶马人和一些会吃人的动物。很危险的!”他试图吓唬她，想从她眼中看到恐惧。可惜，他失败了。  
“这不是我第一次来禁林，先生。”她报以甜美的微笑，说完便快步越过他们，踏入禁林。她厌倦跟他们玩互看游戏。在这充满诡异气息的禁林，赫敏努力让自己沉浸在森林探险中，好让她忽视後方的敌意。他们来到森林的一片空地，赫敏这才回神，发现近距离只剩她与汤姆两人，他的随从则是远距离围绕他们成一圈。显然汤姆不希望被他的随从听到谈话的内容同时也确保赫敏没办法逃开。  
汤姆惊讶这个女孩竟不只一次来禁林，看来她比想像中更大胆..更特别。就算是勇敢的格莱芬多，也鲜少敢挑战禁林，因为这等於玩命。不提禁林，光这次邀约，她意料外坦率的答应就令汤姆百思不解。原以为她会拒绝，毕竟这个女孩看过他使用不可饶恕咒，他认为必须咒她的朋友好强迫她答应。没想到结果是这样，虽然他也不排斥以简单的方式约到手。他再次对这充满谜团的女孩感到恼怒。‘没关系，等会她会告诉我一切。’  
现在她正环顾四周，就像以前一样冷静。这个动作提醒汤姆之前她都是这样找到他。他肯定她在思考什麽。“所以，妳上次为什麽来禁林?”汤姆问道。  
赫敏没有把头转过来，她看着远方回答:“我跟朋友来这里放生动物。”  
“动物?跟谁来?”  
赫敏真的很想告诉他这不甘他的事，她没有义务要告诉他。但现在的状况，她认为老实讲会比较好。‘因为面前这位黑魔头正努力掩饰他的怒气，好歹也给他点面子，反正这件事提出来也没什麽大不了。’“你知道。”她回过头来，看着他的眼睛。“跟施雨丶西西莉亚和海格。我们来放生阿拉戈克。”  
“阿拉戈克!?八眼巨蛛!?”  
“对。虽然它会吃人。…不过，为了海格，最後决定在禁林放生它。”她别开眼神，继续望着远方。“不知道它现在在哪里?很神奇吧!它答应不会伤害我们四个，说为了报答我们。”她微笑的说道。  
汤姆决定结束这个话题，他不想听温情感人的故事，该提重点了。“妳是怎麽知道我的身世的?”赫敏猛地睁大眼睛，她知道该来的还是来了。“我印象中我没有告诉妳任何关於我的事。”他走向她，而赫敏也戒备的向後退，试着与他拉开距离。“或者妳是我的亲戚什麽的。”他直盯着赫敏，期望她给他点答复。“不愿说，是吗?”  
赫敏明白已到不能透露任何事情的时候，她取出魔杖对着汤姆，眼神坚毅。  
“哈哈!为什麽落差这麽大呢?我真搞不懂妳耶!一下胆小懦弱，一下勇敢聪慧。妳该不会真的喜欢我吧?想引我注意。”汤姆投以戏谑的眼神。  
“呸!谁说我喜欢你，我最讨厌像你这样的人。”她反驳道。  
“Fiendfire!”  
赫敏知道这个咒语，极其危险丶强大的黑魔法。一丁点的火光突然转变为一条巨大的火蛇。它没有使旁边的树木烧起来，而是被汤姆的魔力控制住，像只野兽围绕在赫敏周围，从这就知道汤姆的魔法造诣到什麽程度。火蛇正贪婪吞噬赫敏身边的氧气，她感到昏沉和呼吸困难。‘不行，赫敏，妳不能倒下。妳是为了什麽撑到现在。’她睁开双眼，看见汤姆站在那里讥笑着她。  
“我劝妳现在毫无保留的告诉我所有我想知道的，不然我会选择在妳拿着魔杖的手上，连同妳的魔杖，留下征服的烙印。”  
汗如血滴滴在地上，头发因汗水而结成发块。赫敏施了个无声咒“黑瓶飞来”。ㄧ个约5公分高的黑色玻璃瓶子从小包中飞出落在她的手上；这圆柱瓶刚好可容纳赫敏一个拳头的大小。她边把瓶子放进口袋一边说道:“你有印象吗?上次我在你父亲家问你的问题。你要杀多少人，仇才可以报完?也叫你到此为止。”她的脸感觉温热湿润。“你的答案仍是不可能吗?”她看见烟灰色的眼里闪现一丝红光。她的身体颤抖着。“我知道..是你杀了麦朵..是你用密室的蛇怪杀了她，就因为她跟我一样是麻瓜出身的巫师。”从男孩的双眸窥见紧张，愤怒的情绪渐渐主宰他，汤姆把魔杖更准的指着赫敏。“让我把话说完。”女孩几乎是用吼的。“现在..你知道身为麻瓜的父亲竟抛弃斯莱特林後裔的你的母亲，所以你会比起以前更恨麻瓜。所以，以後..你是想把所有麻瓜杀掉，你的仇才真的报完吗?”  
在汤姆魔力的命令下，巨大的火蛇缩成大拇指的粗度，顿时缠绕在赫敏的右手臂上。火蛇烧毁赫敏手臂上的衣服，当滚烫刺咬着赫敏鲜嫩的皮肤，使她跪倒在地发出痛苦的尖叫声。火蛇向下爬行，往魔杖的方向。赫敏伸出手，握住右手拿的魔杖。她闭上眼睛试图让自己忽视右手传来的折磨，睁开眼睛，站起身想拉开与汤姆的距离，却被汤姆一手抓住左手臂，一手扯下她後脑的头发，惹得她发出呻吟，被迫抬头看着他的眼睛。  
“为什麽妳会知道我的身世?告诉我。”汤姆对她吼道。“妳是怎麽知道密室的事情?”他收紧赫敏握住魔杖的手，迫使她松开魔杖掉在地上。火蛇飞离赫敏的右手掌，在赫敏的魔杖上停留。劈啪声中，魔杖在火蛇噬咬下荡然无存。汤姆松开扯她发根的手，在火蛇完成任务後，施了个破解咒解除厉火。汤姆瞥了眼赫敏的右手，他满意到在火蛇爬过的地方留下焦黑的痕迹。他平静的嘲笑道:“身体受了伤。最後的希望，连魔杖都没了。现在告诉我妳还在坚持什麽?妳在隐瞒什麽?”  
“放开我的手，很痛!”她尖叫道。意外地汤姆放开她，他露出胜利的微笑。  
‘现在妳要怎麽办呢?’


	13. Chapter 13

马尔福静观远处伫立的两人。他知道伏地魔在格蓝杰入学，在讲台上分院时，就密切留意她。应该说，他习惯掌控一切，包括了解一个新生；这也是为什麽自己没继续在意他对那个女孩的感觉。从知道伏地魔就是萨拉查．斯莱特林的後裔，他就知道主人最有资格执行重责，包括清除麻瓜出身的巫师。...经过一段时间，他发现主人有些...不同。要说差别在哪哩，就是..他一直注意格蓝杰所在的5人圈。确实，他们的组合是相当奇怪，一个巨人丶两个麻种和两个高贵的纯血巫师。更怪的在於其中两个是长期受学生冷落排斥的；格莱芬多的混血半巨人和拉文克劳的泥巴种。他认为会造就这样的组合有很大因素是因为格蓝杰。  
‘但..那又有什麽用呢?只是个爱哭的胆小鬼。’他一直这麽认为，直到上了六年级没过几天的密会。在有求必应屋，伏地魔沉默好一段时间，似乎心情异常得糟糕，光眼神就能杀人，这样的情绪明显是从放完暑假回来上课的第一天就开始的。。  
终於...在沉默中开口了。  
“马尔福，我有任务要交给你。”  
“是，主人。”他走向前，等待指示。  
“我这里有一封信。”伏地魔缓缓起身，下了几个台阶来到他面前。“我希望你带着其他人去找赫敏．简·格蓝杰，把信亲自交给她并请她在看完後马上给你答复。如果..”马尔福觉得奇怪。“如果，”主人重复字句把马尔福从疑惑中拉回来。“她不答应，我开放许可权，你们可以随意处置他们。但记住，最後把赫敏．简·格蓝杰带到我面前来。”他是绝对震惊。‘到底这女孩做了什麽?’这引起他的好奇心。  
经过几天的规划与观察，他意外发现4人圈喜欢在休息时间呆在禁林附近。接着，他引领其他人在计画下接近他们。  
在谈话的过程中，他不禁想这真的是他所知道的格蓝杰吗?她勇敢却不鲁莽，从她冷静处理他们出现所产生的争执，一直到最後她领着其他三人离开，显示她是不愚笨胆小的，跟她在魔咒课教室被骂後哭着跑开有着天壤之别!  
到了约定的时间，她还真的不怕死得出现了。伏地魔开场完全没有掩饰本性的跟她说话，格蓝杰不像其他无知的女孩跟主人说话就害羞脸红，她很冷静的应对伏地魔。他想他是第一次看见女孩在知道要去禁林，还能在男孩们面前开怀大笑。她甚至不只去一次，他想这就是主人盯上格蓝杰的其中一个原因。现在...他们正在谈话。他惊讶她就像与某个好友在公园聊天般处之泰然的神情。‘格蓝杰真的知道她现在的处境吗?’他强烈认为格蓝杰要嘛就是太迟钝，要嘛就是个大麻烦。他始终想不透为什麽伏地魔要号召所有人为了一个麻种女孩，她有棘手到要主人亲自处理吗?  
马尔福可以确定他们的气氛越来越紧张。他知道其他人除了观察是否有人靠近，也密切留意空地两人的互动。“笨蛋!竟敢把魔杖朝着主人。”马尔福及时阻止其他人向她施咒；因她的无礼。他想格蓝杰很快就会被迫离开学校。

‘糟透了!’赫敏没想到那麽快就陷入窘境，自己的魔杖就这样消失在过去的时光。‘没关系。赫敏妳可以的。’她再次勉励自己。左手仍酸麻，她甩甩手臂好减轻不适。  
汤姆期待她会恐慌，做些徒劳的事。可惜，他又失败了。像刚才忍受火蛇攀爬在手上般，这个女孩试图冷静下来面对他。‘真是倔强!’他不知道不了解要用什麽字眼来形容，他愤恨她在他面前仍是个谜。现在颤抖的手正握着他带着戒指的手。‘这女孩又想干嘛?’  
“这个戒指就是冈特家族的传家宝啊!”她缓缓把汤姆的手举起，停在她的眼前端详着。後者则是讶异於她说的话而由着她，眼神却似针钻着赫敏的脸颊。“原本属於你的外祖父马沃罗．冈特，後来属於你的舅舅莫芬．冈特，现在..属於你。”她回看他一眼。这麽一瞥，让当事人极度郁恨，懊恼不已。汤姆立时抓住赫敏的肩膀猛晃道:“妳到底是谁?告诉我。我这里多的是咒语，如果你想考验我的耐心，我会让你尝到剥夺感。”  
“看你杀他们後..还能若无其事。”她的眼神根本没看汤姆，就像在敍述故事。“你又像密室事件那样善後，让你舅舅背黑锅。”她可以肯定现在汤姆更想杀她了，她迎上那肃杀的眼神。“想知道我是谁，就把戒指给我。很快你就会知道。”赫敏把汤姆抓在她右肩的手移到她面前，把戒指缓缓拔起。刚才边说些引人注意的话，目的是让汤姆不会抗拒她碰触戒指。她一边观察它，同时确定汤姆已将它制成第二个魂器，她能看见存在黑晶棱角下强大的黑暗洪流。她闭上双眼，左手握住戒指，後退了几步。赫敏缓缓蹲下身把戒指放在地上，把潜藏在斗蓬内侧口袋的玻璃瓶盖子去除。她取出瓶中物；它不像蛇怪的牙齿那麽大，而是微小能被手掌包裹住的蛇毒牙。她利用外袍当作视觉上护卫的阻隔，用最迅捷的速度把蛇毒刺进宝石内，等汤姆反应过来时，从晶体中冲出邪恶魔力的最後叫嚣。在他眼中可见前所未有的震惊与愤怒。他施了个黑魔法，使周边的土地起了变化，成了无数凶猛的野兽奔向她。魂器里他的灵魂碎片控制四围树木如同听命的奴隶，密密麻麻的枝条彷佛强而有力的触手准备抓住赫敏。汤姆狂傲得瞪视女孩，想看看她将会有什麽结局。‘连厉火都逃不了的麻种，怎能逃过这一击。我要让妳知道浪费我辛辛苦苦做好的魂器，要付上什麽代价。’他万万没想到她会知道魂器的事情。‘她怎麽可能知道?’他是花了多少时间查找资料，花了多少时间精心规划制作魂器，为什麽这个女孩有办法摧毁他的心血?  
他想从她的眼里看见绝望，就像他现在经历到的失败一样。但现在，他知道他又再次失败了。虽然也有恐惧，但还有其他令人厌恶的东西。她的眼神存在他从未见过充满敌意的眼神，没错，与她上次挡在他那该死的祖父母前的眼神一模一样。甚至他能肯定这才是她真正对他的感情。  
在两道嗜血的黑魔法奏鸣曲将汇合在女孩身上时，她用下巴碰触藏在左手腕衣袖下的转换器，启动事先设定好的时间资料，在一阵旋转後消失无踪。

在收到那封信後，赫敏仍与其他三人上变形术。很好!踏进教室就与汤姆来个烦人的互视时间，赫敏很快别过头去，找到自己的座位坐下，思考接下来的计画直到邓不利多教授走进课室为止。.....在上课期间，她尽量忽视後方的注视。老实说，她真的没法专心上课。离约定时间还有几个小时，除了按时到课，她也运用休息时间，溜回格莱芬多的休息室，把所有跟她有关的东西收拾好，放进小包中。她烦恼时间根本不够用。用餐期间，吵吵嚷嚷遍及大礼堂，她的同伴也是其中一员，他们疯狂讨论她的转变；海格夸她很帅，施雨认为赫敏惊喜不断，西西莉亚却截然不同，她穿透性的目光表态事情的异样。赫敏不禁对她的直觉心生敬畏，她相信她会成为大人物的。  
最後，这是最後….在出发去禁林前，她需要去一个地方。  
在办公室的关门声後，赫敏走进房内。  
“晚安，赫敏!”  
“晚安。邓不利多教授。”老人从椅上起身走向她。  
“在大礼堂，我认为你有事情想告诉我。”  
“是的，我有一些疑虑让我无法用说的，很高兴敎授了解我的眼神暗示。”赫敏微笑道。  
“太好了!”  
女孩收起微笑。“我希望邓不利多教授能答应我的另一个请求。”老人注视她的眼睛。  
“我答应。”  
“什麽?那麽快，我还没说是什麽。”赫敏下弯手肘，抬高上臂晃晃地说道。她十分诧异老人坦率的答复。  
“我从妳的眼神看出真诚，我相信它不是无礼的要求。”老人试着安抚女孩激动的情绪。  
“谢谢教授。”赫敏安心地笑一笑，…又停顿了一会，继续说道:“我希望您尽其所能保护施雨丶西西莉亚和海格。如果..能让他们去其他魔法学校会更好。”  
“发生什麽事严重到不能留在霍格沃滋?”  
“抱歉，我不能说。”赫敏不敢看他，只是低着头一遍又一遍用眼描绘地板的纹路丶颜色。突然，眼泪不受控制的滑下她的脸颊。当她意识到自己哭了，赶紧擦去眼泪。“抱歉，我失控了。”  
“到底发生什麽事?”老人更关切了。  
“抱歉，我需要回休息室了。”她故作坚强的拒绝教授的好意。为了安心，她再次注视他慈祥的面容问道:“您能答应我的请求吗?”  
“当然。”老人还是不放弃，期待她说点什麽。  
赫敏望了望他较年轻的脸孔。“谢谢....，教授再见!”她微笑後，转身离去。


	14. Chapter 14

在天旋地转後，赫敏慢慢睁开眼睛，她发现不停有规律的旋转到最後竟有种催眠的效果。在幽深的禁林中只剩她一人。‘看来成功从汤姆手中逃开了。’在刚时间转换时，她略瞥那些围在外头的食死徒纷纷往空地跑来，一晃便什麽都看不见了。现在唯一值得高兴的是这次修复转换器，身体没有异常变年轻或变老，地点也没有改变，接下来就得看时间有没有跑掉，因为她不安得发现表又消失了。憋了眼自己。‘真是糟透了。’右手几乎已失去知觉，右手臂上该有的衣袖也被火蛇吞下肚。她必须做点处理，免得吓到别人，毕竟她认为解释只会让情况变的麻烦，干扰时间的秩序是很严重的罪行。她找个大树掩护自己，摸索小包中为保险而多带的魔杖，这是从一个污蔑她的斯莱特林手中夺来的。虽然不是自己的，但测试过至少不会有不合用的状态。  
“Repello Muggletum!”  
她施咒使周围拉起一个防护隔膜，让外边看不到里面。治疗是需要长时间的专注力，不能被突如其来的东西打扰。赫敏来到刚用来掩护自己的大树下，坐在突出的大树根中娄空的泥地上。她使用白鲜治疗见骨的烧痕，使肌肤再生。由於手臂上细胞几乎坏死，她不得不从完好的肩膀向下推移。在烟雾散去後，她在右手臂上擦厚厚一层烧伤治疗膏，并包上绷带。骨头也严重受损，虽然没有像哈利整只手骨不见，但右手臂的骨头稍敲一下也会整个断掉，她肯定骨头多处已出现裂痕，甚至有些裂痕伸到中间是娄空的。她喝下些微的生骨灵，强迫右手臂骨头的修复。在治疗期间，赫敏哭着忍受所有痛楚，她不知在心理咒駡汤姆多少次。‘这个邪恶的家伙!’  
在确定无大碍後，她施咒使自己的衣服恢复原状，并清除脏污和身体的汗臭味。接着，她快步踏出禁林，来到校区。突然有一个耳熟的声音从後方传来。  
“喔!这不是我们的万事通小姐吗?”  
赫敏听出这是德拉科．马尔福的声音。“Yes!太好了!”她第一次觉得德拉科意料外令人讨喜。她发出胜利的欢呼声，她终於回来原本的时间。  
“妳是脑袋烧坏吗?”德拉科跟他的跟班用疑惑的眼神看着她，显然他们习惯她回报瞪视的眼神。  
“我现在心情很好，今天不跟你计较。”她打算回休息室找哈利和罗恩，她好想念他们。不过，有件事情需要先确认一下。“今天是几年几月几号?”  
“妳真的该去一趟校医院。”德拉科不情愿的回答:“1996年7月..”  
“什麽?”在打断德拉科说话後，他再次不耐烦的把详细日期说一遍。‘Oh!No!’她顿时跑开，直奔乌姆里奇的办公室，里头空无一人，只有猫儿喵喵叫的声音。‘看来那个癞蛤蟆脸还没从马人手中逃脱。’她抓了一把飞路粉，人蹲进壁炉。在绿色火焰中，她现身魔法部。她对自己施了个幻身咒，东看西晃寻找过去时间的她。  
“我杀了小天狼星!哈哈哈哈───!”她看见唱着疯童谣的贝拉特里克斯。也看见愤恨冲出，对着她施钻心咒的哈利。最後她看见不再是汤姆．马沃罗·里德尔的..伏地魔。赫敏从没亲眼目睹，她躲在阴暗的墙面见证这惊心动魄丶不容干涉的师徒战争。她只能呆站在那里，因为她了解能力的悬殊，她没办法做任何事情来挽救这个状况。  
“真是软弱，不堪一击。”伏地魔试图控制哈利。“看着我。”他取笑哈利的无能。男孩在地上痛苦地扭转身子，..惨叫着，无法挣脱。他的心渐渐被绝望吞没…‘…..死亡…..爸妈的死丶妈妈死前惊栗的叫声丶塞德里克和小天狼星…..都是因为我不像伏地魔一样厉害，他们才会死掉。没有我哈利波特会更好，不再有人因他而死。放弃吧!让一切痛苦结束吧!’即将迷失的玩偶在注视几个人的身影後停止沉沦，跑开的形体悄悄与往昔相容在一起。男孩的脑海一幕幕出现守护他丶对他笑的父母丶小天狼星的笑容；这温暖的感觉。伏地魔被迫观看他记忆中的滴滴片花。他与他的朋友…那个抱住哈利的女孩..抱腹咯咯笑的女孩..似曾相识，就像在禁林前对他大笑的女孩。  
“你才是软弱的人。你永远不懂什麽是爱跟友情，我为你感到可怜。”有着内心归属的後盾，哈利从伏地魔手中夺回身体的主控权。在‘咻咻’声中，他离开了哈利。当他回过身看见远处站着褐色自然卷丶穿着格莱芬多制服丶右手绑着绷带的女孩，他发出狂傲冷酷丶使人不寒而栗的的笑声。  
“妳从哪里来?赫敏．简·格蓝杰。不可能朋友穿着便服，妳穿着制服吧!”突如的问话使大家疑惑得看着赫敏。  
“嘿!赫敏。我记得妳是穿条纹上衣，对吧?”罗恩下意识对伏地魔盯着赫敏而感到紧张，他不得不提出质疑。  
“呃..我只是因为原本的衣服破掉，没法只好换校服。”她故作镇静的答道。  
“赫敏。”前方的老人马上理清到底发生什麽事。  
“抱歉，邓不利多校长。是我。”她再次迎上那泛着红光的双眼。  
不久，左右两边的壁炉闪现许多绿光，魔法部的人回来了。  
现任魔法部长康奈利．福吉被迫承认事实。“他真的回来了。”伏地魔幻化成一团雾状引风的沙砾，一举扑向赫敏，他挡下所有会绊住他的攻击。罗恩跑上前想阻止，却狠狠吃了一记猛摔向墙壁昏了过去。不理人儿的挣扎把她整个拖进壁炉消失了。  
“不不不──────!!!”哈利奋力坐起，用身体的力量喊道。  
“为什麽他要带走赫敏?赫敏…”金妮崩溃地跪在地上痛哭。  
“我要去找伏地魔，只有我可以换回赫敏。”哈利使劲站起身，向着壁炉走去。  
“不行，你不能去。”邓不利多校长紧抓他的肩膀命令道。  
“为什麽?赫敏是我的朋友，我不能丢下她不管。她会死的..”哈利没法控制情绪。  
“我们跟哈利一起去。”凤凰社的成员表达一致的想法。  
“安静!所有的人跟我回霍格沃滋。谁想去，就先过我这关。”老人威严不带慈祥。  
“听你们校长的话吧!剩下的交给我们处理。”部长好心的安慰道。  
待大家冷静下来，老人再次开口:“抱歉，孩子们!我不能再让你们冒险了。”  
哈利跪坐在原地，不留矜持的痛哭起来。“赫敏…赫敏..”  
老人凝视二人消失的壁炉。‘汤姆，你到底要犯多少错误才会停止?’众人迷失在哀伤和疑惑中。

在到达一个目的地，她只觉得自己被抓着再次幻影移行到另一个地方，之後被狠狠的摔在地上。  
“Crucio!”  
尖叫声划破天际，她就像被小巴蒂．克劳奇折磨的蜘蛛一样，痛苦的哀号着。心脏剧烈跳动，身体四处的神经被极端的四处拉扯，她只觉得自己快死了。酷刑延续好一段时间终於停了下来，被拨动的神经弦，振动一个个停止。她感觉痛苦渐渐远离。赫敏努力调整自己不匀称的呼吸，大口大口喘气着。她手微微颤动，想知道自己还活着，确定自己能再次控制自己的身体。触及的地板灰灰沙沙的。她慢慢睁开眼睛，周围一片死寂，只见微弱的月光从窗口穿过，在地上呈现晕边的轮廓。不久一只冰冷的手拨开遮住她脸的头发。  
“是否有种熟悉的感觉。那天妳穿的很美出现在我面前，我甚至不知道妳也会这样打扮。在这里妳试图阻止我。”他硬拉扯她的头发，强迫她坐起身，一种恶心的感觉从胃传来。在他魔杖点亮的绿光下，她看清屋里的摆设，这里是里德尔府。她看向从她身後站起绕到她面前来的这个人。  
“你依然没变。”赫敏虚弱的说道，她知道他现在可以生气到杀了她，反正他也没理由不这麽做。  
“现在一切都明朗了，那些一直困扰我的问题。我还蛮意外妳竟然可以穿越那麽远来到我过去的时间，妳是怎麽办到的?”  
“时间转换器。”  
“别想唬我，赫敏。”他向她威胁道。“据我所知，没有时间转换器能跳过50几年。”  
赫敏再次看出他想掌握一切，这令她害怕。但事到如今，她也没力气在他面前隐瞒什麽。“我办到了。我花了很多时间研究制作，实验再实验。”  
“所以，是谁指使你这样做的?”  
“没有人指使我，是我自己想这麽做。”  
“Crucio!”  
这次时间较短。赫敏再次跌在地上抽搐着，她认为她的伤口又再次裂开。她努力让身驱不倾向右侧，免得旧伤因咒虐的身体颤动造成更严重的损害。当不可饶恕咒被命令终止後，伏地魔蹲在她的旁边，他拉起她右手的袖子，抚摸着包裹的绷带。“别想骗我，赫敏。你从一开始就知道我是谁，还在我面前演戏，把我当傻瓜。”他拆开绷带，细长泛血色的左手指甲轻刮她的右手臂。沿着前臂往上..慢慢地…来到接近肩膀的上臂。“妳是个在莉莉以後，我见过最聪慧的..麻瓜出身的女巫。连被我用厉火烧到焦黑的手都可以恢复到这个程度。”伏地魔拨起被泪水沾湿丶盖在她脸颊上的发丝。“我开始好奇在这里被黑魔法击中的妳，是怎麽治好那些切口。那个黑魔法会使被击中的人大量出血。…妳都看到了吧!我杀死那三个麻瓜的瞬间。”他勾起恶毒的微笑。“现在告诉我我想知道的。”  
“Legilimens!”  
伏地魔一手抓住赫敏的头，把她定在地上，掠夺思绪的掌控权。女孩试着用手，要把他的手拿开。却被他抓的更紧，像要捏碎似的。已往的记忆像跑马灯呈现眼前，…他们在禁林…  
“合作点，赫敏。”他抓起她的头用力撞向地面，疼痛晕眩折磨着她。但..女孩仍是不放弃用大脑封闭术阻止外来的侵入。  
“Crucio!”  
“Legilimens!”  
伏地魔利用赫敏剧痛分神的那一刻，侵入她脑神经的联结网。..她请求邓不利多教授…月台.女孩再次发现他…  
“Crucio!”  
“Legilimens!”  
贵妇..愈合伤口...原野的眼泪.......  
“唉!我开始厌倦了!为何要那麽固执呢?啊..我懂了。是否我该拖个可怜的麻种来，在妳面前折磨後再杀死他。这样，妳才会听话。我再给妳一次机会，再犯没得商量。”  
“Legilimens!”  
查找报社的报纸..吻….黄油啤酒一饮而尽…蜂蜜公爵..喜欢的人..发烧糖…海格..呕咳咳!…..微笑..麦朵在厕所哭..在走廊漫步….分院帽..时光旅行…荷莉在表展…石头起舞刺入赫敏手臂....钱盒…毒蛇咬….报纸发现表…沃罗孤儿院..变小…制作时间转换器….魂器…凤凰社….火焰杯..説明小天狼星….打开密室…万事通..上学….魔法天赋…..阅读..出生..他离开她的思想。  
“Crucio!”  
他站起身俯视脚下因他的魔力而挣扎求存的女孩，他的怒气仍未消退。这次时间延续得比第一次久。伏地魔解除咒语，在赫敏身边来回走动，冷笑的说道:“赫敏，我不得不说我要称赞妳，妳真的是从头到尾把我耍的团团转。没错，我从禁林离开，想惩罚你的格莱芬多朋友；因妳不负责的离开。没想到全部4个一起转学消失了。那个老头绝对会这样做。这样，很愉快吗?啊?”  
“Crucio!”  
“妳作不了任何事，赫敏。我还是杀了那个可怜的拉文克劳泥巴种，还是有笨蛋会被我玩弄。就算妳让海格不用被关进阿兹卡班，也总有人接替他的位置。我不会放过妳无礼的行为。”他收走她的魔杖，紧抓赫敏的左手，把她整个从地上拉起来。‘唰’一声，扬起周边的灰尘，幻影移行来到马尔福庄园。  
“主人，欢迎您回来。”贝拉特里克斯．莱斯特兰奇赶紧拉开锻铁大门。伏地魔能感觉身旁的人儿几乎快到极限，她低着头用右手呜住嘴阻止呕吐，甚至须微靠着他支撑身体。不过，他不担心她会昏过去。滴滴血液从她的左手滑落到地上，他知道她握紧拳头，任指甲渗进肉里，让痛楚使自己保持清醒。伏地魔不禁对她机智勇敢的性格感到敬佩，虽然他不想承认。回想起来，从孤儿院一直到现在，她总是默默承受并化解他施加在她身上的折磨，不像其他人一下就妥协了。她也是会哀求停止，但那只是对痛苦及时的反应，她心里还是抗拒让他得到他想要的顺从。  
当贝拉特里克斯看见主人手紧抓着一个泥巴种时，她发誓一定要杀了这个玷污巫师血统的女孩。  
“贝拉特里克斯，准备一下，我要在今天晚上会会新一批的食死徒。”  
“是，主人。”


	15. Chapter 15

赫敏从没感觉像现在这样那麽接近死亡。她不确定自己被伏地魔施了几次钻心咒，也许是6次。她来不及稳定身体的不适，就被迫空间转换到另一个地方。赫敏感到身体各处不听使唤，各个器官互相排斥，血液乱糟的猛窜。‘赫敏，振作起来!妳不能就这样倒下去。’紧抓她左手的右手拖着她走了几步路，来到庄园草地的中央。  
“主人。”她听出是安东宁．多洛霍夫的声音，同一时间，她感觉抓她的手放开了她，赫敏霎时无力的跪坐在地上，她想现在暂时坐着会让自己舒服点。  
“伸出你的手，安东宁。”伏地魔提起他的手，伸出魔杖顶在多洛霍夫烙有黑魔标记的手臂上。顿时乌云垄罩，从雾芒的空中出现泛绿光的骷髅头，张开的上下骨齿冒出一条蛇，多条如黑烟般的人影纷纷移形到黑魔王跟前，他们一个个跪下，亲吻黑魔头的下袍并战战兢兢的退了几步围着他绕一圈。密密麻麻的人群比想像中的多。  
赫敏慢慢睁开眼睛，发丝遮住视线，她缓缓地抬起头。..不远处站着伏地魔，她的四周是疯狂追随他的信徒。她就像个异物坐在那里；在黑鸦鸦的食死徒中她穿着格莱芬多的金色和猩红色。她看向前方小圆外的一群人，没错，他们也跟她一样，像个异物个个憔悴的站在那里，他们身上少不了伤口。她知道接下来他们会有什麽结局，这些人比待宰的牛犊更不如。宰杀的牛犊至少成食物上桌受人赞赏，但他们却向欲去除的虫子，什麽都不会被留下。  
“我的朋友们!”他使用“哄哄响”使自己的声音让所有人听到。“今天我开办这个盛宴，是想欢迎新加入我们的巫师。”他示意他们走向前。在这一批行列中，有男有女，有老有少。他们接受那刺痛的标志，有的狂笑，有的凝重。伏地魔看着这些新成员，温柔友善的笑道:“现在..你们可以享受，去为你们的前辈们开启今天的筵席。”  
‘不!’她欲起身，却被後方的人按住，对着她举起魔杖。伏地魔向後转，命令那个人说:“小矮星彼得，看住她!别让她随意乱走。如果她跑了，我会杀了你。”他看向围着他一圈的食死徒干部。“交待下去，在愉快的同时，别杀了她。”有些眼神显然对伏地魔的命令存怀疑态度。“这个女孩还有她的用处，了解吗?”  
“是的，主人。”  
“很好。那开始吧!”他慵懒的命令道。  
“Imperio!”  
“Crucio!”  
两道不可饶恕咒从不同的嘴巴发出，咒语射向那些人；在小圆外的那群人，也许有50-80。肉体的伤害丶咒语的伤害丶各种黑魔法的肆虐丶哀声丶哭声丶求饶声与嘲笑声成了协奏曲响着。在第一乐章结束，有一个新的音符响起。  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
眼泪一滴滴落在草地上，全身因发冷而颤动，像发烧一样。绝望在啃食她温暖的心。原已结疤的左手掌又再度流出血，与泪混合画在草片上。在进入第三乐章；最终章。生命的音符渐渐被踢出乐谱，只剩些微的喘息声。女孩挣脱按住她的手，奔了出去；黑魔头没有阻止，只是看着，看着美丽脆弱的倩影。哭肿的双眼丶数不轻的泪痕，鼻闻是不变..鲜血的味道，与空气结合。女孩走进血泊中，踏过完整的丶均裂的尸体，经过撕裂的衣片丶差数刀的赤裸身子，来到最後一个待凋谢的生命前。她缓缓蹲下，跪坐在她的身边；斗篷被朱红格格晕染。她是个中年妇女，眼神空洞无望。  
女孩摸着她的手。像要断气般，颤抖哽咽的说道:“..坚持下去!要死也要死的有尊严，懂吗?”泪水使她的视线模糊，她努力让自己保持镇静自嘲道:“我不久前也被击中好几次钻心咒，真的快死掉，那种生不如死的感觉。”眼神的空洞被填补，妇人望向她。“妳想活着吗?”赫敏问道。“不可能，已经没希望了。”从妇人眼中滑出眼泪流经岁月的痕沟，女孩两手紧握她满是伤的手。“想吗?”妇人躺在地上痛哭。“当然想。”赫敏擦去脸上的眼泪，甜美的笑道:“太好了!”她从小包中取出摸索许久的一块木板，上面写着‘永不言弃’。她看向那双红眼睛，心中默数到三。在尖叫声中，女孩和妇人旋转飞行，从庄园上消失了。………….  
赫敏搀扶妇人缓缓从空中降落，他们现在位於大草坪上。在经几小时不人道的待遇，时间已进入午夜。  
“我需要去一趟校长办公室。我先送妳去校医院，再撑一下，好吗?”赫敏柔声说道，语中带点催促。她几乎是靠着意志力前行，全身酸痛的要死，右手也隐隐作痛。身已离开，心却仍捆绑着。她眼巴巴的看着他们死去，她却什麽都做不了，脑海继续播放几个小时前的心理虐待。  
“庞弗雷夫人，请您治疗一下凯瑞迪．布巴吉教授，她快不行了。”赫敏赶紧扶她到病床上。  
“喔!到底发生什麽事?”夫人极其担忧的看着赫敏。  
“现在我需要去一趟校长办公室，请您帮她全身作检查，她真的快不行了。抱歉!请原谅我不能马上告诉你她的状况。”赫敏焦急的说道。  
“没关系，我会治疗她的。”赫敏转身离去。“亲爱的，妳也受伤了。”  
“谢谢您，夫人。不过，我真的得去一趟。”

“请进!”  
“邓不利多校长。是我，赫敏。对不起，让您担心了。”赫敏心感内疚的说道。  
“赫敏。我承认我有点吓到，妳还好吗?”  
“我没事，我刚跟凯瑞迪．布巴吉教授一起回来。她受了重伤，现在庞弗雷夫人在帮她治疗。”  
“辛苦了，孩子。妳是怎麽逃出来的?”  
“门钥匙。”  
“非常好，不过，我必须把它交给魔法部登记看管。”赫敏掏出木板放在校长手上。“想吃点柠檬雪糕吗?或者喝点冰镇柠檬汁?”  
“冰镇柠檬汁，谢谢。”  
老人把饮料递给她，湛蓝色的双眼关注的看着赫敏。“就算难受，也请妳告诉我他带走妳後，发生什麽事?”  
“抱歉，都是我的错。我制作一个时间转换器，来到过去…”说不出的言语化为眼泪流了下来，她极其悲伤地痛哭。  
这个话题停顿了一阵子。老人没有勉强她说出来，只是问些引导性的问题。“所以1943年，妳才会在霍格沃滋。妳是怎麽回来的?”  
“我修好它。”  
“所以，妳在离开前叫我保护那两个女孩和海格是因为汤姆吗?”  
“是的。他杀了麦朵，我亲眼看他杀了他的父亲和祖父母…一切都是为了报仇..他甚至也想杀了我。”在一阵突如撞击的开门声，哈利和罗恩跑了进来。  
“赫敏..妳..”哈利显得有点难以置信现在的状况。  
“哈利，有什麽事吗?”邓不利多校长问道。  
“赫敏，妳怎麽会在这?哈利刚刚一直看到伏地魔对妳使用钻心咒。”罗恩疑惑得问道。  
“我逃出来的。”  
“妳真的够聪明。”罗恩笑道。  
“邓不利多校长，赫敏现在该去校医院，她受伤了。”哈利喊道。  
赫敏转身面对哈利，看着那双温暖的绿色眼睛。“抱歉，哈利。都是我的错。我真的很抱歉!”哈利上前抱住她，拍拍肩胛安抚地说道:“没事了，赫敏。不用再担心了，妳现在是安全的。”发抖的身躯渐渐平静下来。忽然，他感觉有重量压在他身上，赫敏昏倒在他的怀里。  
“赫敏!赫敏!”哈利一边用手臂支撑她的身子，一边用手掌拍打赫敏的脸颊焦急的叫着。  
“罗恩，妳赶快送赫敏去校医院。我还有些事情要处理，等会马上赶过去。”邓不利多校长赶紧命令道。罗恩从哈利手中接过赫敏，把她抱起来走出办公室。  
待他离开後，哈利气愤的说道:“我看到了。我看到伏地魔虐待她，他对她施了摄魂取念…赫敏一直哭。听起来像是伏地魔曾用厉火伤了她的右手还有使用其他黑魔法。”  
“..我从没指望他会对赫敏优待一点。事实上，他也从不这麽做。照现在的状况，他只差没杀了她。…哈利，我们必须先赶去校医院看看赫敏的伤势。”校长快步走向门口。  
“奇怪的是他下令不可以杀了赫敏。伏地魔招开集会，有许多新加入的食死徒，他们杀了几十个麻瓜和混血巫师还有跟赫敏一样麻瓜出身的巫师。”哈利面色难看的说道。  
“赫敏都看见了?”老人回过头定睛注视哈利，严肃的问道。他似乎看出事态的边际。  
“是的。”


	16. Chapter 16

“…不..不要杀了他们..我求你..不..”魔咒变成多条巨蛇，攻向她身边的人。无论她念了多少她知道的咒语，魔杖却怎麽也不肯施展魔力。怎麽跑，也是原地踱步，如同被无形的绳索束缚。怎料，转眼间，他门所有人消失在云雾中，她成了唯一的猎物。它们飞向她，紧紧缠绕住她，圈住她的脖颈，死卷她的腹部，用强而有力的躯干困住她的全身，控制她的行动力。随着不停的滑动，覆盖她的蛇体挤压她的胸腔，穿过双腿之间，捆绑她的四肢；越收越紧。就在她快无法呼吸的瞬间，它们张开致命的大嘴，露出毒牙，要咬断女孩纤细的颈项..惊心的空白!赫敏猛地睁开眼睛，她听得见心脏传来的剧烈敲击。  
“赫敏醒了。”被这突然的谈话声从恍惚中回神过来，他看见金妮握着她的手不知如何是好。她左右摇头目视四周，在病房探望她的有哈利丶罗恩丶邓不利多校长和凤凰社的一些成员。  
她慢慢坐起身，金妮立时抱住哭红双眼的她。“没事了，已经没事了。”  
“我真的很抱歉。”聆听知己的抽泣声，赫敏愧疚的说道；同时也伸出手回应她的拥抱。她闭上眼睛，残馀的眼泪滑下她的脸颊。她让自己沉浸在这个关怀中；她非常想念，因为她已经有好一段日子处於恐惧的深渊。  
“哪是妳的错。谢谢妳救了我。”赫敏把头转向右边的病床，凯瑞迪．布巴吉教授躺在那里向她微笑，看起来还相当虚弱。  
“嗨!赫敏。”从门口走进一个大树般的身影。赫敏认出他是谁，她拔掉点滴跳下床奔向他。她在他面前停下脚步，抬头看着他。“邓不利多教授都告诉我了，真是好久不见，还好妳没事。嗯..那真是壮举。不过，别再试了，不然实验会害死妳。”  
“我知道。能再次看到你，真是太好了，海格。”她笑着说道。  
“我都听不懂他在跟赫敏讲什麽，你知道吗?”罗恩小声问哈利。  
“不知道。”  
“我还是第一次看赫敏眼泪流都不会停。”罗恩说道。  
“还好现在是喜极而泣。这样很好，对吗?”  
“喔!露娜。”哈利吓了一跳，对方也回他一个微笑。  
“又来了。”罗恩吐嘈道。  
老人走向前，打断长达真正时间50几年的重逢。“赫敏，感觉好多了吗?”眼里闪现关注之情。  
“是的。谢谢您，邓不利多校长。”赫敏露出久违甜美的笑容。 

正如赫敏所想，进入六年级1996年的暑假，在重新度过的岁月里，比上回一样的时间更加危险。她不得不带着父母跟哈利和卫斯莱一家到处流浪，离群索居。赫敏认为从伏地魔得知魂器的秘密被人发现後，便越迫切想除掉与他作对的人。赫敏没有说出魂器的秘密，而是任由哈利和校长去找出真相，她不想再改变历史，就算几次她曾冲动想一吐为快，却在要讲出的那刻又吞下肚。只能怪自己在制作时间转换器之馀，跟踪哈利并利用乔治和弗雷德发明的伸缩耳偷听他们说话的内容，且在他们离开後，潜进办公室使用冥想盆得知魂器的相关细节。  
在经历邓不利多的死亡，赫敏了解到为了挽救更多生命，她必须做出抉择。三人亦然决定豁出性命达成销毁所有魂器的使命。

因为对那女孩使用摄魂取念，伏地魔知道他的弱点已被暴露，他知道这三个孩子迟早会找到它们并销毁。他没想到斯拉格霍恩教授会背叛他，他认为他会一蹶不振。他利用他内咎试图隐瞒自己罪过的心理，相信他不会透露半字。但结果出乎意料，他逃出他为他安放的牢笼。  
在那总是袒护下等人的老头死後，他更是投注大量人力搜捕三个孩子的下落。他的食死徒追到哪，他们就加倍跑得更远。活捉也成了追随者搜捕的一项大难题。他已经有两个魂器被摧毁；戒指和日记。他愤恨不可能的事到这三个孩子面前都变得简单。他有时出奇不意的侵入哈利的思想或连接挂坠盒的灵魂，使用心理战，让铁三角出现分裂已备他乘虚而入。哈利烦躁不安，他的纯血跟班软弱到任他摆布；他知道这个卫斯莱小子的恐惧。唯一挫败的是他无法影响那个女孩。她依旧是那麽冷静，她总是能缓冲魂器对那两个男孩的影响。当挂坠盒戴在她胸前时，她时常是盯着书本看，他也被迫跟着她沉浸在书本的知识中。她总是拼命让自己保持清醒，不让他在睡眠时侵入她的思想。很快她也发现使用吸取蛇毒的格莱芬多宝剑能摧毁他的魂器，甚至间接引导哈利找到宝剑的所在位置。她就像褓姆在後面弥补两个男孩的不足。第三个魂器毁了。第四个魂器赫奇帕奇的杯子..第五个拉文克劳的王冠..第六个他的爱宠纳吉尼也在一剑挥下化为黑魔烟消失殆尽。  
在纰漏的悔恨中，死咒击向伏地魔，使他化为灰烬，像烧冥纸所遗留下的残残纸片，被风吹散，无处可寻。就这样过了很久很久……….

“我好紧张，哈利。”他手一握一张。  
哈利两手放在罗恩的肩膀上，用十分严肃的神情说服道:“你可以的。今天晚上你一定要跟赫敏求婚，她正等着你，你也知道，不是吗?准备好了吗?”  
罗恩闭上眼睛深吸一口气。“我准备好了。”他点头示意，接着随哈利进入宴会场地。从高处向下鸟瞰，树林像外圈大圆围着庆祝的人群，位於圆中央的小内圈是铺满整齐排列的光滑磁砖。实际两人走进现场是广大而不注意场地形状的。在内圈的西方有摆放食物的长方型摆台，需要人走楼梯上去。北方有一群演奏各种乐器的乐团，由出身于巫师家庭却无法使用魔法的人组成，他们分成几小组演奏，风格有舞曲丶古典丶摇滚和嘻哈，为会场增乐不少。东西南北四个方位各有四座螺旋楼梯通向空中，让人能上高处挑望风景，离开谈笑声清静一下。在黑夜中，除了月光，还有成千上万的蜡烛浮在空中点亮会场。随处可见乔治发明的递酒盘在人群中穿梭。在惊艳声中，穿着纯白平口抹胸型丶长款礼服式的女人出现在入口处，她的头发被随意盘起却不失高雅，微V型露背向下与拖行的小裙摆倒V开岔处互相呼应，两V汇合点所延生能微妙的连成一直线，开岔的缺口被若隐若现的薄纱所弥补，以此可看见一部分纤细小腿和10公分香槟色高跟鞋直行的步迹。递酒盘在她面前停了下来，她随手拿了一杯开端像漏斗型的高脚杯，走向人群啜饮了起来。  
赫敏拒绝一切邀约，她等着罗恩从人群中找到她。一下子，杯中酒已滑进她咽喉的深处。她打算再添一杯，在放下旧杯，准备取去飞来盘上的新酒杯时，某个东西吸引她的目光。她打算再看仔细点，谁知什麽也没看见。她想今天还是别再喝了，她惊讶今天的酒量变那麽差，她收起拿新酒杯的手。她犹豫一会儿，最後仍胜不过好奇心走向刚吸引她目光所在的区块，浑然不知後方心上人的追逐。  
‘果然什麽都没有。哎!宴会才刚开始，妳就想睡啦，赫敏。打起精神!’她决定打消念头，去其他地方晃晃。  
“这件是妳在过去遇上有血缘的贵妇送给妳的礼物吧!”一个嘶嘶声在她耳边耳语。赫敏猛地转过身子，细长的手指在女人转身之际顺势摘下定住褐发的小物；一个镶满水晶的香槟色长夹。自然卷随意得散落在她的香肩上。  
“好多了。”他冷笑道，顺手把长夹放进西装的口袋里。  
当赫敏抬起头，恐惧的眼神迎上的是闪耀红光的眼睛，映入眼帘的是苍白皮肤的蛇脸，男人穿着一身笔挺丶墨黑的西装。赫敏急需确认，她用手指触碰他的手掌，後者也配合的把手抬起让她感受真实肌肤的纹理。她移开手，再次看着他。他知道她对他的出现感到疑惑，他喜欢她手足无措的样子。  
“为什麽..你会活着?我们明明销毁你所有的魂器。…最後你被死咒击中，也没有灵魂窜逃的痕迹…”她不敢看他，只是平视系在颈项上的黑色领带。  
他将双手放在後头，走向前，在她耳边自大的轻笑道:“我总有办法的。”冰冷的手滑向赫敏的腰，把她拉向自己，使与他相异的身躯贴着他。赫敏下意识往後，用手臂想把他推开，却不被允许。“我们跳一支舞吧!”他命令道。他握起刚碰触他手掌的手，向前迈步把赫敏整个带进铺着光滑磁砖的内圈中。赫敏不得不把另一只手抓住他的手臂，好能保留点安全感。  
“你为什麽来这?你不可能什麽都不做就离开。”她相信他能听见她急促的心跳声。尽管她努力保持镇定，说话却颤抖像被寒气冻结骨头似的。  
“不用担心，赫敏。我今天来只是想回报你们几乎杀死我的伟举。我想我必须声明，我对你们的仁慈到今天为止。”威吓的言语伴随粗重的呼吸声刺入赫敏耳旁周围的肌肤。她感觉身边欢乐的声音渐渐消失，整场被恐惧所束缚。她眼神移向男人身後的人群。一些头顶圆锥高帽，脸带恶鬼面具的黑影正包围着广场。有些人想幻影移行却无法如愿；穷途末路，无处可逃。赫敏试图把手抽开，却被捉的更紧。  
她迎上那宣示胜利的眼神。“你想做什麽?”她眼里泛起泪光。  
“放开赫敏!”罗恩举起魔杖指着男人。他松开抱住赫敏的手，握着她手的那只反转个方向抓紧她的手腕，把她整个拉到他身旁较後的位置，这一扯赫敏险些跌倒。  
“快七年没见了，哈利波特。读霍格沃滋都快可以毕业了。”  
“对呀!为什麽你会在这里?伏地魔。”  
在互相敌对的交锋，她试着抽开自己被牢牢抓住的手腕，她甚至用另一只手要扳开他的手指。  
哈利感到害怕，他想罗恩早就想对伏地魔施咒，但不幸的是，赫敏在那，他绝对会拿她当挡箭牌。‘但我们有胜算吗?’他不禁问自己一个没有出息的问题。“放开赫敏!难道你想耍拿女人做人质的低级手段吗?难道你觉得没有能力赢过我吗?”哈利挑衅道。同一时间，他看见一只或两只尖锐的指甲陷进肉里，手指滑动像是抚膜动脉血管，她痛到跪在地上发出呻吟，扳手指的手试着阻止指甲陷的更深。黑魔王对伤口注入魔力，赫敏只觉得手腕快爆开，炙热从血管传送，使全身发热，痛苦难耐。从缝隙流出多条鲜红的血液，有些沿着手臂下滑沾湿礼服，有些禁不住地心引力的魅力滴溅在地上或贴着地板的礼服上。  
他低下头，故作可惜的说道:“啧.啧.啧..啧..难得妳穿得那麽漂亮，现在却把衣服弄脏了。哎!”  
“别伤害她。”哈利大叫起来。  
伏地魔抬起头看这屡次羞辱他名的..男孩。“哈利，你太软弱了，连生命中最重要的人都保护不了。”伏地魔嘲笑道。“我会让你失去一切，在绝望中痛苦的死去。而我..永远会是那全能不死的黑魔王。”  
赫敏觉得自己真是受够了。就像蛇捉住猎物没有马上吃掉，而是用它的力量慢慢地..使猎物受困窒息，最後在一口吞掉。她移开抵制他手指的手，摸向固定在大腿上的魔杖，白色的礼服在她手碰过的地方印上自己的血印。她施了个无声咒，使被捉住的手越捉越滑，她趁势把侵入她肉里的手推开。赫敏赶紧站起身，向後退几步拉开与他的距离。无数黑点争先添满她的目光，赫敏不得不按住右手腕，以免从洞口涌出血汁。  
闪现红光的瞳仁直锁着她。“妳永远学不乖，赫敏。”从他嘴中传出嘶嘶声，接着在空气中出现一条由烟雾粒形成，比蛇怪稍大点的大蛇从後面把赫敏咬住。  
“快跑!”赫敏用最後的挣扎从小包中丢出一个放大镜到哈利手上，它刻着‘自信自律自强’。在把赫敏整个吞掉後，巨蛇就化为灰烟消失了。  
“赫敏───!”罗恩大喊。  
“你到底对赫敏做了什麽?”哈利吼道。  
“没什麽。她已经死了。”他平静的笑道。  
神的筵席变为魔鬼的筵席。


	17. Chapter 17

他叫易恩．亚夫．路维克特，是个56岁的中年男子。戴着圆框眼镜，有一头过劳发白的头发和泛蓝的眼睛。是个在魔法界打拼多年的职业混血傲罗。他夺走这个身体的主导权，虽然一开始不那麽顺利，但谁能挡住他呢?他读取这个傲罗的记忆，了解英国魔法世界的大小事。哈利在过一段时间，就能成为傲罗的首领，卫斯莱小子身为傲罗协助着他。..那个女孩现在进入魔法部神奇生物管理司工作，最近有望升职魔法事务司………………………………….  
他还在想的时候，一个用M型印封住的信卷出现在他面前。

至易恩．亚夫．路维克特  
诚挚邀请你来赴久违的晚宴。  
时间:2005.08.19 18:00  
地点:双圆森林  
魔法部

他踏进会场，随手拿了一杯走上位於东方的楼梯。他上到最高处俯视地上来去的人群。他慵懒的靠在栏杆上喝着辛辣的威士卡。不久，他看见带着眼镜丶一头黑色短发的男子走进会场，身後尾随一直调整领带的红发男子。他们开始跟遇到的凤凰社成员聊成一块。在结束相见的应酬式寒暄，他们向摆台走去，吃些东西填饱肚子。嘴巴忙碌咀嚼的同时，两人暗合地摇头晃脑，搜寻着人群中的某个人。没错，他也觉得两个人身边少了什麽。在众多目光投射的角落，一位美丽的女性出现了!如果说在那一夜，她没有出现在里德尔府，现在他一定会吓到。广场上也有很多漂亮的女孩，但他承认他被她吸引了，勇敢聪慧的灵魂住在她的眼睛里。曾几何时，他已下了最高的看台，沿着螺旋走下楼梯，柱子成了唯一阻断他注视她的黑线。她闭上眼睛高举酒杯咽下带色的液体，就像之前拿着大酒杯一饮而尽，大力把酒杯放在桌上的那个格莱芬多女孩。虽然感觉不同，但她们一样有清新的气质。如此的迷人!  
他移开视线，看见远处西方的楼梯，哈利在跟曾被他迷惑的笨女孩深情的拥抱和亲吻。他稍往下看，看见卫斯莱小子停止进食，远远往女孩走去。也许他该去招呼一下。他到了内圈与楼梯口的交接处。“呵!”他轻笑道。‘她真爱喝酒。’他使控制傲罗的烟雾微微上升，形成他的特徵。‘很好，她看到了。’他瞬间又收回，附身在魁儡中。她还在盯着他看，或在搜寻他身边的那一块区域。过了一会儿，她回过头，收起拿酒杯的手；她看起来相当烦恼。没关系，他相信她会自己走过来。他离开傲罗的身体，站在她身後挡住卫斯莱小子的视线。他手插口袋，等待陷入思绪的女孩发现他。‘哈!不会吧!’她竟然准备从他身前离开。‘看来我该提醒她我的存在。’

她睁开眼睛，幽黑的房间泛着绿光。她躺在地上，冰冷沿着裸露的肌肤攀爬直上，一点一点导去她身上的热。  
‘怎麽手摸起来湿湿的?’没过一会儿，她警悟到自己伤口的血尚未止住；鲜红浸渍礼服，玷污了纯白。她蜷起身，拉起裙摆，连忙把束在一边大腿上的小包取下，再次照在过去时间，离开绝望的里德尔府，所做的急救措施。..再一次，在愈合的同时，右手腕上又留下第三个被他刻下的伤疤。  
她慢慢起身，手里拿着魔杖，忍住失血过多的晕眩感，靠着墙壁环顾四周。从她起身的地方往前走几步，有一张长型的餐桌，在最远的两端各放一张椅子。走几步路，在她的右前方，安置一张双人床铺，在它的两边各坐落一个小柜子。‘非常斯莱特林。’她心想。所有室内摆设都镶刻蛇的图案，眼睛放着嗜血的红宝石；或大或小。布料的颜色以黑色为辅，绿色为主。  
在床的对面有一条可走进去的通道。不辨方向丶头脑昏乱的她凭好奇心牵引意志力，依着墙缓缓前进。她几乎是闭着眼睛，靠着手的触感带领。换成是平常，眨眼睛是件普通不被关注的事。但现在光眨一次，眼皮上就如同有几万吨的石头砸着。在这短程的马拉松後，她逐渐摸着直角的棱子，就拐弯走了进去…来到盥洗室。最里头有一个圆形泡汤池，过来有一个落地镜和其他一些浴室该有的东西。‘怎麽回事?’她把室内绕了一圈，惊讶的发现这四五十坪的空间没一扇门，是完全密封的。她举起魔杖，试着幻影移形或使用门钥匙。‘不行!’她施个咒立停观察自己是否中了产生幻觉的术。‘不行!’为了钻个洞而破坏墙壁。  
“Reducto!”  
“Diffindo!”  
‘磅’一声又一声，墙面因承受爆炸元素的撞击而碎裂了，..但仍旧徒劳，很快自我修复成原来的状态。  
在做完一切测试，她肯定自己被关进一个魔法空间。她试着用罗恩打开密室时所说的蛇语，也毫无进展。“唉!”她挫败的靠在墙边，思考现在该做些什麽。她决定吃点东西，在饭後服用补血药来添回失去的血液。在沐浴过後，她为礼服施了个清理一新，便把它收近安放它的箱子里。  
忙完一堆杂七杂八的事情，她往後一倒，躺在晃动的床上，看着手里的怀表，现在已接近午夜。老实说，现在睡觉真不是个好主意。但她想，都被关在这了，还能好到哪。她决定抛弃烦扰，拉起棉被，在不受控制的顾虑中，进入梦乡。  
过了不知多久，一团黑影出现在长桌与墙壁中的空地。看见远处床上的动静，他知道女孩已熟睡。他手执魔杖，径直走向床边，似乎怒气仍未消退。他打算叫醒她好质问她做的好事，顺便处罚无视他在那悠闲睡觉的错。当他看见被子只露出一小团褐发和她闭上的眼睑…  
“…罗恩..哈利…..”从被窝中传出细微的呢喃声。  
‘看来她在做噩梦。’男人放下魔杖，决定暂时放过她。他俯下身端详那哭丧的小脸，…靠近些，把两手撑在她头的两边，前倾身子舔舐她滑下的眼泪，使得脸颊上留下他吻过的痕迹。他在她耳边用宠溺丶极为清柔的声音安抚道:“晚安，赫敏。”

赫敏渐渐从睡梦中醒了过来，看着她躺过的地方，再次确定自己被关进魔法空间的事实，唯一庆幸的是她还活着。她拿起床头柜的怀表，现在是早上7:40。她坐起身瞥眼四周。‘好极了!’黑魔头正坐在最远朝着她的餐桌椅子上看着自己。  
“早安，赫敏。”  
‘这个早晨一点都不平安。’她暗自吐槽。赫敏打从心底不想跟一个杀人狂问安，但她知道如果没有表现礼貌，待会他也会不变的强迫她问好。“早安。”她面无表情的回答，接着下床进盥洗室打理去了。  
过了快十分钟，赫敏走了出来。当她发现桌上摆着她的早餐时，下巴差点没掉下来。  
“过来坐下，赫敏。”伏地魔示意她坐在他对面的椅子上。‘也许他早就计画这样做了。’她哀怨的想到。她走向餐桌坐了下来，对面的在她坐下的那一刻开始用餐。赫敏喝口开水，也不客气的拿起银盘上的面包进食起来。  
“哈!吃的挺开心的嘛!我还担心妳会怀疑里面下毒或其他种种原因而不愿吃。”伏地魔笑笑的说道。  
赫敏咬完嘴里的食物，看着他意味深长的说道:“我认为你会选择较艺术的方式杀死我，而不是千辛万苦把我带到这里睡一晚，就在美好的早晨用一餐把我毒死。”  
“妳是在暗示你们是如此成功的毁掉我的魂器，是吗?”赫敏害怕地看见他眼里闪现一丝红光。“没问题，我也可以帮妳回忆一些。比如..妳让哈利和那个卫斯莱小子…还有他的支持者，从我面前用门钥匙逃离；像妳曾用一样的方法，从我面前逃开一样。”暴怒的情绪反映在他一字一句里，就差没咒她而已。  
赫敏别开视线，..她依稀记得那一晚，她握着活命线逃开那人间地狱，从被他执掌的领域逃走的那麽一刻，她瞧见他面貌狰狞的怒容。她知道这是对他的污辱。试想，两个垂死的老弱妇孺丶被取走魔杖..麻瓜出身的巫师，在万众睢睢的瞪视下，从黑魔头的眼前逃去。…就昨晚发生的事，她承认..对哈利和罗恩还活着的消息松了一口气，但她没有表达出来，除非她想被无情的虐待，事实上他已对她做够多了。“所以，为何要带我来这里?你不是讨厌像我这样麻瓜出身的巫师吗?”她再次看着他的面容。  
“我想妳知道的，赫敏。有比妳更适合做我下一个魂器的人选吗?”他对她露出残忍的微笑。  
赫敏闭上眼睛，嘴里继续咬着剩下的食物。没错，她早就知道，但为何就是那麽令人难受。“我就说吧!非常艺术。”她带讽的说道。“谢谢你的早餐。那..我还有一些研究专案得完成，失陪了。”她现在急需转移注意力来暂停失控的情绪。  
伏地魔盯着前面的女孩，她正走向床沿，从枕头下拿出小包和魔杖。他一直好奇小包里到底放了多少东西，就像个百宝袋一样。他也是可以收去她的魔杖和小包，但他承认这样就缺少挖掘的乐趣，而且这个空间只有他的蛇说腔才可以进出，她是跑不掉的。现在她来到床对面的空地上，她施了个无声咒，一张木头桌和一些大大小小的瓶子从小包飞出，在她面前排列整齐。  
从来没有人敢在这种状况下还专心做着自己的事，何况是麻种知道自己存活的日子不多的时候。他脑火的想到这女孩总能理解他的思维，就像她对要把她当成他魂器的牺牲品这件事，一点都不惊讶一样。  
他起身走过去站在她旁边。“妳在做什麽研究?赫敏。”  
女孩停下动作。“虽然我不是很喜欢这样的结果，但我承认这次的研究是因它而起的。”她指着右手臂说道。“我在研究治疗用的魔药剂，…可以治好黑魔法造成的伤的..”  
“我看妳痊愈的很好。昨天穿礼服，我没见到疤痕。我正想问妳是怎麽做到的?还是如我所想，妳为了治好它尝试黑魔法?”他投以戏谑的眼神。  
“没有。我只是用化妆效果盖住手臂上的伤疤，实际上黑魔法还是保留在我体内，目前我只能修复皮肉伤。到现在，伤口还是会隐隐作痛。”赫敏毫无隐瞒的说出事实。  
“我也许可以敎妳破解的方法。”他建议道。  
“当然那是最好的方法，但我刚说那给我启发。所以，我想试着发明新的魔药剂。这样，万一我身边没有魔杖，我仍可以治疗。”  
“所以妳是愿意让我传授妳黑魔法吗?”  
她转过来面对他。“请问有代价吗?”她得先搞清楚，免得哪天他狡猾的利用这点控制她。  
“没有。”  
“为什麽?”  
“如果妳不想被我施咒，就不要在问下去。”他语气冷酷的威吓她停止打探他内心的想法。因为光是敎一个麻种魔法，就已经是一种妥协。  
“好吧!只要不是那种一念咒语就阿瓦达的，我都可以接受。”她继续准备材料。  
“现在妳是要我为妳筛检，好配合妳的良心问题?”他不屑的嘘道。  
女孩受够他这种草菅人命丶毫不顾惜的态度。“我只是很单纯把黑魔法当成学术研究。”她放下手边的工作，看着他那充血的眼睛。  
“啊哈!那也许妳可以把用黑魔法杀人当作一种学术研究。”他讥笑她的天真。  
“我认为魔法要怎麽使用，是看我选择要怎麽去用它；我真的不想把它用在夺去别人的性命之上。你追求长生不老，应该比我了解死了就什麽都没了，不是吗?”坚毅刻在她眼睛的深处。  
伏地魔盯着她好一阵子，轻柔的语气却隐藏侵略性。“妳还是一样固执无礼。迟早有一天妳会发现我对妳是如此的仁慈，而没有现在对妳尝试任何我喜欢的咒语。”他转身准备离开。“明天一样的时间吃早餐，饭後我会敎妳一些基本的黑魔法。”没等赫敏的回答，在嘶嘶声中消失在这冰冷的空间。


	18. Chapter 18

伏地魔佩服自己这次的重生计画。6个魂器一个接一个被销毁，他知道好运继续在这三个孩子身上，他一定会更接近死亡，但他决不容许这件事情发生。在挂坠盒被卫斯莱小子毁了以後，他花些时间寻找封印自己灵魂的地方，这次制作比作一般的魂器更加困难。它与自己和其他魂器是断绝联系的，但在所有被销毁包括自己的状况下，封印会自动解开。之所以困难是因为它所需的黑暗能量是魂器的两倍，反过来说用它做成魂器可制成两个。他不是没想过暂时先不顾虑自己的喜好多做几个魂器，毕竟不朽的生命才是最重要的。但他同时也认为这三个孩子，既然有本事销毁他的魂器，再多做也没意思，他需要一个创新的概念。  
…到了封印被解开的时刻。在重生时，他没想到自己竟真的走到用解封印来维持他生命的这一步。经过这次的失败，他学到不少。他决定花些时间寻找新一批的食死徒，同时整顿旧部下的忠诚。  
现在，马尔福家的主人面临被诛杀的命运。从庄园可远远听见哀号声回荡在宽敞的客厅里。  
“主人，是我骗了您。求您大发慈悲放过德拉科吧!”纳西莎看着在地上被钻心咒折磨到发狂的儿子，不由得跪在地上乞求怜悯。  
“我知道。”伏地魔停止咒语。“但我想妳会为了德拉科做任何事，包括隐瞒哈利的死。”後面那句充满愤恨的气息，脸部如吞噬一切之恶魔面貌凶恶。伏地魔在马尔福一家三口身旁绕圆打转，四周是些新进成员和处理过的旧部下。少数背叛者被认为不重用，伏地魔赐予新成员虐待後杀死。大部分昔日的食死徒被伏地魔一个个摄魂取念，确定忠诚的放过，稍有不愿意的就交给其他部下施夺魂咒。“我想我没有交待清楚，以致你们认为我永远赢不了哈利波特，或认为我终会死在他手上。”伏地魔停在鲁修斯．马尔福面前，猩红的双眼紧盯着他。“你真的很让我失望，鲁修斯。我那麽信任你..是什麽让你以为背叛我还能继续活着?”他把魔杖指向德拉科。  
“请主人..手下留情。”鲁修斯赶紧挡在儿子面前。“我会愿意做任何事来弥补这个错误。”  
“哈!真感人的亲情。”伏地魔讥笑道，身旁的也趁机嘲笑一番。“好吧!鲁修斯。其实我也觉得杀了你一家对我没什麽好处，我伏地魔就当你是一时糊涂了。”  
“感谢您的仁慈，主人。”鲁修斯行膜拜礼，亲吻黑魔王的下袍。  
“我相信你，鲁修斯。但我有个条件。”伏地魔把魔杖指着纳西莎．马尔福，对鲁修斯命令道:“请纳西莎照着等会我说的话，帮你跟德拉科立个牢不可破的誓言。”伏地魔从他眼中看见疑惑。“或者..现在领死。”後者似乎领会到自己没有选择的馀地。“那就开始吧!”伏地魔示意道。  
鲁修斯扶起儿子，使他坐起身面向他。鲁修斯握住德拉科的手臂，同时儿子也微微握住父亲的手臂，母亲拿着魔杖跪在他们两人之间，伏地魔则带有恐吓意味的站在女人身後。“你鲁修斯．马尔福能否完成黑魔王的所有嘱托?”女人跟着复述。  
“我会。”  
“如果你鲁修斯．马尔福再次背叛黑魔王，能否以妻子纳西莎．马尔福和儿子德拉科．马尔福的生命偿还?”  
“如果你鲁修斯．马尔福再次背叛黑魔王，能否以..妻子纳西莎．马尔福和…和…和…..”母亲因恐惧而结巴颤抖。  
“继续。”伏地魔挥动魔杖威吓道。  
“纳西莎。”鲁修斯看见主人的不悦，握住妻子的手看着她。“西茜。”  
“..和儿子…德拉科．马尔福的..生命偿还?”  
“我会。”一条金色的火线在父子俩握住的手臂上缠绕着，火线残酷的亮光在消失的那刻，立下一条永不更改的血誓。  
“喔!太好了，鲁修斯。”伏地魔抓着他一边的手臂请他起身。“不用担心，我的朋友。既然你已宣誓效忠，那条牢不可破的誓言也对你起不了什麽作用。”伏地魔拍拍他的肩膀，接着转过身面对他众多的跟随者。“我的朋友们，从今以後不准再有人污辱马尔福，他们可是我伏地魔所重用的纯血巫师家族。”他停顿了一会，继续说道:“经过七年的时间..我们又重聚了。我在此只要求一件事情，除了发现哈利．波特和他的跟班罗恩．卫斯莱要召唤我以外，其他所有支持哈利．波特的人格杀勿论。我在此宣布我伏地魔要攻占英国的魔法部，接着要一个个占领欧洲所有国家的魔法部。你们不会被亏待的，占领的国家越多，我赐予你们管理的国家就越多。你们会一人管理一个国家。好了，我的朋友们!”他拿出魔法部晚宴的邀请函。“动身吧!”  
嗜血的战争再度开启，他们的主人消失在黑色炫风中。

又到了与小女孩见面的时间。经过一星期每天早上的黑魔法课，一次又一次的提醒他女孩魔法的天赋。她时常是一敎就会，有时他才刚讲完咒语的名称，这个女孩便心急的试了起来，完全没等他的说明。这使他常常怒气冲天，就像往常他准备要对她施咒时，女孩脸上又挂起满足的微笑，有时甚至是..抱腹大笑。他只能说这个女孩很擅长使他生气，因为她坦率该死的格莱芬多特质。  
他出现在这密闭的空间里，现在是清晨5:30。褐发自然卷的女孩正静静坐在床上看着书本，她旁边还有一两本躺在床上。床头柜摆着温开水和点心。‘看来这小妞又从小包拿东西出来。’  
“妳熬夜了，赫敏。”他向她走去。  
“没有。我今天起的比较早，想说..看点书。”伏地魔坐在床边，提起她手中的书本再瞥眼床上的那两本书，这都是他借给她关於黑魔法的书籍。  
“等会吃饱再看，赫敏。”  
“可以等我把这一小段看完吗?”  
“好，那妳看完就过来吃饭。”伏地魔站起身，走向餐桌。挥动魔杖，桌上便出现自己和女孩的早餐。没过多久，女孩果然不食言的快步过来坐下进食。  
“抱歉!我实在没办法就这样停止。”赫敏吃了一口煎蛋後说道。  
“没关系，我知道那种感觉，所以我也没阻止妳。”  
“谢谢。”说完便投予一个微笑。  
“…赫敏，在孤儿院，妳已经知道我是谁。以妳的个性，为什麽没有尝试来杀我?..在霍格沃滋也是，为什麽要试图阻止我?”突如其来的问话让赫敏停止进食，睁大眼睛看着他。“告诉我。”他不允许不明的情绪困扰他。  
赫敏继续用叉子取出盘中肉片塞进嘴巴，她别开眼神，思考自己该回答什麽。“我不想改变历史。在孤儿院，虽然你做那些事，但你没有杀人。我不想在那时了结你的生命。”她看着他。“再来是，我怕..我回到过去的时光太过坦诚，会让你更容易伤了哈利。”提起後面的名字，刺痛他的耳朵，降低男人的理性，他起身走向赫敏。  
“哈利?哈!赫敏，难道妳还寄望哈利能打倒我吗?”伏地魔站在她的面前，连椅带人整个扳过来，前倾身子紧紧抓住赫敏两边的扶手。“告诉我妳的选择，赫敏妳会站在我这边还是哈利那边?”他靠着很近，以致赫敏能感觉那凶暴如兽的双眼紧盯着她，脸部肌肤能感受他怒气的猛烈吹拂，嘶嘶作响的共鸣声刺激她的耳膜。  
游移的眼瞳丶紧握的掌心表露她藏在面具下的慌张。赫敏鼓起仅存的勇气，她深吸一口说道:“哈利。”狠狠一记耳光耍在女孩的脸上，嘴里的肉因撞击而插进齿缝中。赫敏知道这是既定的结果，她知道她不能在他面前说出哈利的名字，但该说该表明的立场还是不能少。她抚摸那发热发红的脸颊，她感觉从嘴角流出湿湿带有血腥味的液体，她也感觉手掌能感受温热水滴沿着眼角滑下她的脸颊。她感到一只细长有力的手包裹住她的脖颈，使她再度被迫迎向那肃杀的眼神。“我再给妳一次机会好好想妳该说的。或者选择..”伏地魔举起自己的魔杖进逼赫敏的心脏。“死。”  
“为什麽不直接杀了我?你完全没有理由让我活着，不是吗?我不会改变我的想法。哈利是我的朋友，我不可能丢下他不管。”  
“朋友?别说笑了，赫敏。没想到像妳这麽聪慧的女孩会相信那种荒唐的东西。我真的会杀死妳，现在死了就做不了任何事情，不是吗?”他怂恿道。  
“那又怎样，至少我问心无愧。..就像你说的，很多人愚蠢的为了保护哈利而死，但他们也不是喜欢这样而赴死。是因为爱，就算情况对自己不利，还是不顾一切，坚守道德原则的爱。不管是亲人之间或者对待一个..陌生人。”  
“但结果还是死了。我还是搞不懂为何妳要固执地相信爱这种幼稚的东西?”他不屑的嘘道。  
“我认为你是相信它的，相信爱的存在。只是你不愿去承认。”女孩坦率直言道。  
“不要说的一副妳很了解我的样子，赫敏。”  
“那你母亲的事你要怎麽解释?也许你从小就一直仇视麻瓜，认为他们是任你操控，无能的低贱人种。但..那一天晚上..你在里德尔府见到我之前，你还去了一个地方，你的舅舅莫芬．冈特住的地方。你那时候还不知道母亲的身份，以为她是个麻瓜，但因为知道父亲抛弃她而差点掐死自己的舅舅…”  
“事到如今，妳还提它做什麽?”他对她大声怒吼。  
“会有一个打从心底恨麻瓜的人会为麻瓜母亲差点杀了别人吗?”赫敏快被他激怒了。“再问一次我曾经问过的问题。你要杀多少人，仇才可以报完?...你一直想念她，对吧?梅洛普．冈特。”  
“Crucio!”  
赫敏整个从椅子上跌到地板。神经元如被人用利刀一个个削开，剧烈的痛苦因愤怒游击在身子的各处。伏地魔看着地上受控制的人儿痛苦的抽动，任凭她的尖叫来抵消他的怒气。  
咒语停止了。纯粹的疼痛使赫敏喘不过气来，但她不会退缩的。她用两手的力量撑起颤抖的身体好维持个坐姿，用手拭去脸上的眼泪。“….你母亲始终爱着你的父亲，甚至给你取跟你父亲一样的名字。但最後还是孤独的死去，所以你认为爱是世界上最烂的东西。”冒着险些撞跌的可能，赫敏站起身，面对着伏地魔。“又因为你母亲是个不能使用魔法的纯血巫师，所以你想变的比任何人强大。”  
“Crucio!”  
“不要以为这样就完了，赫敏。我不会放过妳的。我会虐杀几个麻瓜来抵消妳对我的无礼，而妳永远会活在罪恶感中。”伏地魔转身走开。  
“你不能一直用夺去别人的性命来逃避问题，…算我求你..求你..停止..”  
“Crucio!”  
女孩痛苦地缩在地板上惨叫着，..黑魔头则是蹲在地上观赏。“听好了，小玩意。我压低魔力让它持续一段时间。”他环住她的腰，把她从地上挽起，让她的背靠在他的胸膛上。人儿还在激烈地抽搐，他能感受她发颤的镇动。渐渐地..叫声使他觉得刺耳，伏地魔姑且用另一只手呜住她的嘴，用力把她的头向後压，顶在他的锁骨上。这样的动作可以让他看到女孩的面部表情。他低下头，在她耳边轻柔的耳语道:“现在是个选择题，..要一小时还是两小时?”女孩没有回应，她已经快失去意识。除了痛楚，她什麽也不知道。唯一的解压出口被阻塞，她无法表达。“啊…是太短吗?好吧!那..再让妳选，妳要两小时还是三小时?”更多的眼泪沾湿他的手。“得给妳点回答的方法。等会..我问你，不管是两小时还是..三小时，妳要哪一个，点头就可以。..好，两小时?3丶2..”快速的倒数，令女孩心慌地猛点头。“两小时?你确定?..还是三小时?”女孩猛摇头。“嗯..那就两小时。放心..这种等级的钻心咒不会要你的命，不然，我就做不成魂器了。倒是会让妳成为一无是处的疯子，就像隆巴顿那样。”黑魔头笑笑地说道。“或者..让妳尖叫到喉咙破嗓流血，最好永远说不出话..让妳好好反省…”伏地魔抽开双手，站起身走向床边，不理人儿再次砸向地面的哀号声。他收走她的魔杖。“啊..真是..我的手都被你的泪水..鼻涕..还有口水弄脏了。”恶毒的言语刺进女孩的心坎。他道出天使的贺词。“祝妳有个美好的早晨，赫敏。”  
说完，便消失在这漆黑的囚禁空间，留下女孩独自承受。


	19. Chapter 19

哈利和罗恩一行人使用赫敏给的门钥匙从宴会场地逃出来，落地在卫斯莱一家人的屋子前。虽然生命保住了，但他们仍无法接受挚爱的知己已不在了的事实。罗恩抱着哀嚎中的金妮，自己也留下汗子的眼泪。  
“我了解大家的心情。但我们不能完全沉浸在悲伤中，虽然神秘人还没有找到我们，但我们软弱的时间越久，我们失败的机率就越高。”哈利试着勉励丶安抚大家的情绪。  
“你还是一样，哈利。执意决定任何事，结果呢?我们还是没有打倒神秘人。”罗恩歇斯底里的抱怨道。  
“你到底想说什麽?罗恩。我们真的必须尽快想好对策。不管是这里的哪一个，我都不想再失去了。”  
“失去?你说谁?赫敏?不可能，她没有死，也许她还活着，还在某个地方活着。就像十年前神秘事务司发生的事那样，她会回来的。我要去找伏….”  
“不要说那个名字，罗恩。你现在需要冷静。”哈利赶紧打断他的话。  
“你觉得我现在有办法冷静吗?哈利，你还好意思说。赫敏从小跟我们一起长大，她比我们知道的任何人还聪明。要不是有她，我们早就死了。你难道要见死不救，你这个窝囊废!”身旁的人不知怎麽处理两个兄弟间的争吵，只是紧张的观望。因为他们知道对赫敏的死最痛彻心扉丶最无法释怀的就是与某个曾活着的女孩一起成长的那两个男孩。  
“你说什麽?罗恩，你再讲一次，也许是我听错。”  
“我说你是个窝囊废，听清楚了吗?与其想东想西浪费时间，不如去找赫敏..”  
“赫敏已经死了，罗恩。”  
“没有，她没有死。”  
“你我都看到赫敏被神秘人所施的法术吞没了。”  
“你这个没血没泪的家伙，你就这麽希望赫敏死掉吗?”  
“这是你对一个同甘共苦的挚友该说的话吗?你以为我不生气不难过吗?你知道我现在有多自责吗?你知道我有多希望赫敏还活在这个世界的某个地方吗?”  
“好了好了，你们两个都冷静下来。”现任魔法部部长金斯莱．沙克尔开口中止伤兄弟感情，纯粹发泄怒气的争论。  
“嗯..大家都累了吧!”亚瑟．卫斯莱这个家族大家长开口压低尴尬的气氛。“今天就在我们这休息一晚吧!家里小会有些不方便，请大家见谅!”他从人群中找到小双胞胎。“乔治，你带罗恩回房休息!”他嘱咐道。  
屋内很快恢复平静，有人进房去睡觉，有人在饭厅吃点宵夜，有人喝起酒来消除睡前的忧愁。屋子橙烛的灯火越缩越小，逐渐与黑夜一同共眠…………..  
…思绪的沉淀带领两个情深如兄弟的朋友复合的拥抱，手里紧握那有着空间转换的魔法放大镜，两人发誓要为赫敏报仇。  
他们商议分几组各自躲藏起来，同时也不忘坚守在魔法部和霍格沃滋的工作。

哈利和罗恩前往魔法部长办公室开会，准备秘密讨论有关黑魔王崛起的应对措施。现场有珀西．卫斯莱丶亚瑟．卫斯莱丶阿莫斯．迪戈里及其它在前两次伏地魔崛起参与凤凰社的部份成员，还有一些因伏地魔引起的血洗事件，失去亲朋好友的，都一同出席这个重要会议。在你来我往的谈话中，用魔法上锁的门被打开了，一只有着棕色中长毛的巨犬溜进办公室。看守门口的人一脸狐疑的盯着那条狗停在哈利面前，其中一两个甚至跑出门外看看是否有人会在爱犬的指引下走进办公室；结果只有一只狗。  
“是谁让它溜进来的。”珀西质问道，并拿出魔杖戒备的指着停在哈利面前的动物。  
“等会，这好像是马尔福养的，它不可能平白无故跑来这里。”一个博恩斯家族的人说道。  
“它嘴里好像叼着什麽东西?”比尔．卫斯莱留意到有什麽不对。哈利也发现了，他决定伸手去取。  
“还是让我来吧!哈利。”卫斯莱的大家长拍拍哈利的肩膀，并把他推到一旁，自己冒险取出犬口的…一张纸。

至魔法部  
他们来了。你们知道是谁。  
马尔福

看完信後，亚瑟不由得皱起眉头。  
“写了些什麽?”莫丽．卫斯莱走近，用眼神表示关注丈夫的想法。接着亚瑟把信的内容大声念出来。  
“这是怎麽回事?”罗恩问道。“他们难道是指食死徒吗?”  
“我记得鲁修斯．马尔福是食死徒。现在..他主人回来了，他怎可能告密呢!?”一个名叫海丝佳．钟斯的凤凰会成员提问道，也道出一些人的心声。  
“但是…”哈利试图说些什麽。  
站在墙边的乔治．卫斯莱拿着警报器的母机，手中因频繁震动而感到酥麻。“看来我们没时间讨论马尔福的动机了。那封信是真的，他们来了。”  
从魔法部壁炉闪烁的绿光中，走出许多黑衣戴面具的身影。他们不停朝着身边的人施放可怖的咒语。命令黑魔法的指挥家所发出的残酷语言与被击中的乐器所发出的哀鸣声互相交织着。  
突然，早些时候跑出办公室探查情况的黑美人安吉丽娜．卫斯莱甩开门边喘气边忧虑的大叫:“他们正往这里来。现在到底该怎麽办?”  
“斯多吉你留下，其他人先离开吧!这里交给我。”部长命令道。几个傲罗也受批准留下来战斗。有些冲出办公室，在门外拖延进逼的食死徒。有些留在门内催促丶护卫，加快逃离的数量。  
“不行，我也留下。我可以战斗。”哈利坚持到。  
“我很抱歉，哈利。这次..我不能答应。你是我们的希望，我相信赫敏也是这麽想。”  
“我..”金斯莱把哈利推进壁炉，..粉落下，燃烧的绿色火焰中，他注视蓝色衣袍强大的背影。

在空荡荡的密室里…有餐具碰撞银盘的声音丶有银杯小心翼翼放在桌上的‘咚铛’声丶有书本翻页‘唰’过的声音……  
“赫敏，虽然我很高兴妳那麽用功看我借给妳的书，但现在是吃饭时间，可以请妳把书本放下来吗?这样让我盯着一本厚重立着的书，妳认为是礼貌的行为吗?”  
“我很抱歉!但如果不这样，我吃不下饭。”  
“妳尽力表现礼貌是很好。但妳的语气听起来…妳是嫌昨天的招待不够吗?妳认为妳有资格生我的气吗?老实说，妳本身的存在就令人不快。”  
赫敏觉得一肚子火，她放下书本看着他。‘怎麽可能不够?’她心里不知有几头壮狮在咆啸。想到前一天的遭遇，没有任何形容词可以一词比拟。….全身又湿又冷。皮肤彷佛画刀，留下水痕丶血痕平滑刮在地上。她痛哭她尖叫，为了减轻痛楚用另一个痛楚代替。她打滚她抽搐，肌腱丶韧带因长期极限的拉扯收缩而撕裂。胃绞痛造成无法生理控制丶无法主观控制的呕吐，她的能量逐渐抽空。她翻转在泥沼中，持续不断的痛苦使她呈现放空状态，最後昏厥；这不是终点站。她再次被粗鲁地摇醒，在失去知觉和存在伤害的感触来回游走..再次又再次。她曾几次疯狂地怒駡，想招来魔神一刀毙命，却换来绝望的等候..等候咒虐的结束。  
赫敏不知道是否过了两小时，不过倒数回去，应该算准时。全身又脏又臭，却无法摆脱，因为她根本动弹不得。过了一个钟头，她还是只能躺在那里。不是她不想动，而是四肢说弯不能弯丶说直不能直，如同玩腻落地的牵线木偶。她试着撑起身躯，又重重的跌了回去，直到她疲累的倒在原地。‘赫敏，妳确定妳要倒在这里，让他看见你失败的样子，嘲笑你只是低贱的麻种!?’不愿甘拜下风的女孩决定拼命，也要坚强的站在他面前。她用全身所有接触地面的肢体，像蜗牛波状蠕动般，向前爬行来到床边。虽然她没有魔杖，但自身魔力是存在的，她将要尝试一个高难度的控制移位。赫敏极尽全身的魔力使小包从枕头下飞出到她的上空，她闭上双眼，探寻包中的白癣丶补血药丶缓和剂丶增强剂丶伤口清洗剂和其他治疗内伤的药水。她用魔力开瓶，使罐中液体倾泻而下，精准地淋在她各处的伤口上。她花了一到两个钟头治疗伤口，花了一到两个钟头清洁自己和环境。花了一个钟头补充她流失的营养；她的早餐丶中餐和晚餐。当她咽下增强的缓和剂..昏睡的前一分钟…她知道她活了下来，知道自己是谁。  
当隔天早晨，她从迷茫中醒来，看见那位魔头坐在他的宝座上看着自己时，她不由得涌出强烈的恐惧和愤怒。恨他对自己做的事，同时也恨自己懦弱到连责备他的勇气都没有；害怕再次的折磨，害怕怒火的杀戮。这不能怪任何人，是她自掘坟墓，只能现在失控的闹脾气。“请问你昨天有成功制作魂器吗?”  
“哇喔!妳真聪明，赫敏。”伏地魔赞赏道。  
“谢谢!”  
“趁这个机会，我可以补回因你们销毁魂器所损失的数量。”  
“恭喜你!”继续立起书本。  
“把书放下!赫敏。”语气轻柔，却命令感十足。“我们应该利用吃饭时间好好聊一聊，不是吗?”  
“我真的很抱歉!但鉴於我这个令人不快的存在还有无礼的说话方式，我认为多说无益。”在冷笑几声後，伏地魔挥动魔杖，把书本收走，一飞跑到他的手上。赫敏也不甘示弱，拿起放在大腿上的另一本书，把它立在自己面前。再次地，书又被收走。“我现在真的不想跟你讲话，请让我看书，好吗?”  
“为什麽不想跟我讲话?”  
赫敏交叉手臂在胸前，她现在是用全身的力量不让怒气发泄出来。“我就直说了，反正随便掰个理由你也不会喜欢。我真的不介意你昨天取我的性命，就算有，那也不重要。我真的不喜欢你生气就找人开刀的习惯。”  
“其实..我可以因为妳刚才说过的话好好处罚妳。不过，我承认我无法理解和认同妳那种格莱芬多博爱的精神和强烈的正义感。”  
“所以这就是为什麽我们互相憎恶的原因。”赫敏叹了个长气。  
“…有必要把场面弄得那麽尴尬吗?视野放远一点，可怜虫。”  
“什麽?可怜虫?哈哈!“她生硬的笑了两声。”难道你想我说互相喜欢?那样更惨!”  
“….我真该把你的脑剖开，看看里面装了什麽东西?为何一个女孩子说话这麽难听?”  
“…元..脑干丶间脑丶小脑丶脑端丶额…”  
“够了!”他执起魔杖走向她，顿时女孩抱腹缩在椅子上大笑了起来。“C..”  
“得了吧!我相信你绝对会把我的脑剖开。别试!你得不到任何东西。”  
“想惹我生气不是一个好主意，赫敏。”  
女孩停止笑声。“我不是开玩笑。我相信你会不变地沉浸在研究中。”赫敏站起身，拖着下八一副严肃的嘴脸，看着无奈的魔王说道:“这不是件奇怪的事情。在麻瓜世界，也有科学家在研究真人的脑。”伏地魔用鼻冷吭一声。他只是要提醒她不能用这种方式对他讲话，但女孩却不怕死的跟他兜圈子，还挂起微笑对他伸出双手。“..现在我可以拿回我要看的书吗?”  
“在上完课前，妳休想拿到。以後我不准妳在用餐时间看书。”伏地魔火爆的说道。  
“真是无趣…”赫敏转头小声的说道。  
伏地魔用魔杖顶起女孩的下巴。“妳说什麽?”  
“没什麽。我是说我想问一个问题。”  
“啊..又再编了。”  
“关於黑魔法…”  
“……”


	20. Chapter 20

“Fiendfire!”  
赫敏睁大眼睛，火光在她面前变成一条火蛇。  
“很怀念吧!”伏地魔对着她笑一笑，虽然赫敏看出很大成分是自大的嘲笑。“这个术施咒是很简单的，但要控制它却需要消耗相当多的魔力。”伏地魔施了个破解咒，火蛇便消失了。“赫敏，妳照我刚刚的作法试一次。”  
忍受右手臂的抗议，心里默念咒语。顿时，她感到全身一热，听见耳边咆哮的声音，赫敏看见一头猛狮对着她怒吼。她再次施了个破解咒，猛狮就消失了。“蛮像妳会变出的动物。”伏地魔夸奖道。“妳做的很好，我就说不难。对妳来说只需克服内心障碍就可以了。”  
赫敏瞪了他一眼。“也不想想看是谁造成的。”  
“要是妳那时候听话点，仁慈的我也不会对妳施咒。”  
“我可不这麽认为，毕竟对你来说攻击一个麻瓜出身的巫师是绝对的结果。”赫敏反驳道。  
“太聪明对妳没好处，赫敏。”伏地魔凝视她一阵子。接着他再度施法，火蛇又重现人间。他调整魔力的强弱，使火蛇出现不同的大小。他再次施破解咒解除咒语。“赫敏，再召唤一次。”她照着做了。“试着感受身体的魔力。”伏地魔走向她，站在她身後，一手包裹着因他突如的靠近，欲缩发颤的手；恶魔的左手握住她拿魔杖的手。他在她耳边低语:“不用害怕..放轻松..”他伸出握魔杖的手，盖住她的双眼，让她依在自己身前。“感受..像这样。”他将魔力引入赫敏的魔力中，使壮狮逐渐缩小变成一只小幼狮。他慢慢移开遮住眼眸的手。“张开妳的眼睛，赫敏。”女孩听从了，她看见魔力变化的成果。过一会儿，伏地魔取消了咒语。他放开她，走到女孩的面前。“现在，妳试一次。从施咒到控制它一直到破解操作一次。”  
“好的。”赫敏闭上双眼，嘴唇微微颤动，默默从魔杖唤出一头情绪暴戾的野兽。‘赫敏，妳可以的。为了更上一层楼，再多的危险妳都克服了，这次也必须战胜这个恐惧。’她在愈趋众多的兽群中，努力回想旋转的须臾..两人交融魔力的瞬间，与她相异的魔力所产生的作用，如水克火般的颤栗，再次感受冷酷魔力的剥削。她深吸一口气，睁开眼，眉头紧皱直视目标，像抽去什麽，她控制了它，像驾驭在它之上的骑士或各取利益的合作夥伴。她施放魔力，使野兽往成长的反向跑去，变成几头慵懒的小幼狮。她施了个破解咒，完成考验。  
伏地魔与女孩拉开距离，要看看这个极有魔法天赋的麻种巫师是否能完成挑战。他承认这对初学者来说十分困难，他曾敎过一些人，要就学到一半因恐惧而放弃，要就完全学不会控制只知道施咒，要就需要花好一段时间才学会，但从施咒到完全控制它的巫师只占少数。现在，他看见坚毅闪现在她的眼眸里，他承认那是美丽的。  
完成术式後，满足的笑容浮现在她的脸上。随後，她只觉得全身无力，而向後倒去。黑影在纤弱的身躯快接触地面时从後方接住了她，双手抓着她的肩膀扶她坐在床上。伏地魔见床上人儿两手撑在床边，低头喘着气。他坐下，骷髅手探进被头发盖住的额头，他发现女孩因魔力急速减退造成身体的异常反应；她发高烧了。他将手移开停在嘴边，在手腕的动脉上用牙齿咬了一个深痕，很快有血涌了出来。“喝下去。”他命令道。赫敏意识到她要喝的是伏地魔参有被践踏的独角兽纯洁的血液时，她用仅剩的力气把他的手推开。“听话，赫敏，喝下去。它会帮助妳较快恢复。”  
“请不要强迫我。我不想为了自私的理由喝了它，而且我也不想被诅咒。”她虚弱却语带坚定。  
“别自命清高，赫敏，妳的命早就是我的。那些无聊的诅咒我早就战胜。现在..喝下去。”他钳住赫敏的後颈，把她整个抓过来，用手扒开齿门，将从手腕流下沾到血的手指伸进她的嘴里。人儿拼命用手推开丶用双手阻止进一步深入的侵略。她用脚踢开，试图与他拉开更多的距离，甚至让被咒诅的血液卡在咽喉不被吞下。“妳的固执真令我恼火。”  
“Imperio!”  
矜持烟消云散，一切不由自主的动了起来。  
“喝下去，赫敏。”伏地魔以轻柔的语气吩咐道。赫敏接过那留着血的手，吸吮从动脉窜出的血液，舔过尺骨尖端欲滴下的血..用舌勾勒指骨关节的形状，画过各骨之间…亲吻掌肌，不放过剩馀的..噬咬手掌上的骨根直到指腹。现在的感觉是令人舒畅愉悦的，但为何眼泪会留下来呢?  
在确定女孩喝下足够的血量，伏地魔停止咒语。面前的她急忙推开他，别过脸擦去唇上残留的血。“别尝试把它催吐出来，不然..我可不保证我会对妳做什麽事。妳最好合作点。”他再次威胁了她。  
“我..我真的无法理解你现在的行为。上次我也问过你，为什麽不直接杀了我?你完全没有理由让我活着，不是吗?如果只是为了制作魂器，有必要让我喝你的血吗?”赫敏极其困惑的看着走到她前方的操控家。  
“妳今天话太多了。”赫敏恐惧的瞥见双眼闪现的忿怒光芒，她唯一庆幸的是，他没有对她施行身体的虐待。他头也不回的走开。“明天休息一天。”说完就消失了。

‘啪’一声，一身黑衣的男子现身在亚洲印度与尼泊尔边界的干城章嘉峰附近的雪地上，兜帽下只露出一双发亮犀利的红眼睛。这一带是周围群山中最为险峻的，原因是众多山谷冰川，发生冰崩和雪崩的机率频繁，加上受地理位置影响，时常浓云密布，难以露出真面目。这也是为什麽他选择这里成为藏匿魂器的地点，当然这也耗去他不少时间去观察和了解这里的环境。他跳下，进入山谷的深处。在幽黑冷酷寂静之地，他安放以冰晶打造的冰宫，把这里赏给除了他以外的冰之精灵，让他们吸干闯进这里生物的血，撕裂一切结为血黑的冰晶。他站在蛇像前，将一个长夹放进蛇嘴里，夹上的水晶正与他的灵魂互相呼应着。那香槟色令他想起那个有一头褐发自然卷的女孩…………………….  
伏地魔将他的灵魂封印在里德尔府里面，不是说他喜欢这个地方，而是这里对他有某种程度上的意义；有一个女孩闯入他的世界。  
当封印解开，他化为烟雾飞出宅邸，想进行接下来的复仇计画。但一切都必须秘密进行，好给那些背叛者和反对者惊喜。他花了许多时间旅行，并在期间制作在世的第一个魂器。  
有一天，他召集新一批食死徒到一个段落，在回程的路途中，他飞过伦敦上空，他看见..一个熟悉的女人。她有着阳光色披肩的自然卷头发，穿着一件白色长板的露肩上衣和一件七分丹宁裤，脚下踩着一双高到不象话的细跟高跟鞋，手里拿着小包。女人经过许多建筑物，来到一间..孤儿院。  
赫敏走进屋中，一如往昔。屋内清静告诉她孩子都跑院子玩耍去了，她打算上楼逛逛。突然，一位中年男子打开门踏了进来。他一头银发，发亮的银灰色双眼，穿着一件白色衬衫，胸前些微的钮扣潇洒的松脱着，可见深刻的锁骨。衬衫外则穿上一件黑色西装外套，下面是系上腰带的西装裤和拉长翘天的皮鞋。“妳好!我叫提姆。请问妳也是来领养孩子的吗?”男人笑笑问道。  
“..不是的。”赫敏微笑道。说完便手扶扶手，转身上楼去了，心想遇上一位开朗帅气的伦敦先生。  
“所以，请问妳知道院长在哪里吗?”男子跟着她上楼。  
“嗯…我想她应该在院子那陪着孩子吧!”赫敏边走边说道。  
“妳好像很了解这里。”  
“哈哈!..我..曾经有一小段时间住在这里，现在也会一年回来几次。”赫敏停留在一扇门前，如果在五六十年前，这里会住着一个霸道的男孩。她转开把手，踏进房内。虽然有些麻烦，但被麻瓜看见她施展魔法是越矩的。她背对着他，从小包拿出一件蓝白线条的T-shirt，把它放进几乎被她塞满的衣橱里。也把几本书放在桌上。  
“住这房间的是女孩..”  
“是的!..啊!对了，会需要我带你去院子找院长吗?抱歉!忙着我的事。”赫敏急忙转过身对他说道，便准备走出房间。  
“没关系。那就麻烦妳了。”他们两人离开房间下楼去。在赫敏的带领下，二人来到喧哗热闹的广场。  
“赫敏姐姐。”孩子中有一个红发女孩走向前，握住赫敏的小拇指。  
“嗨!好久不见，爱妮丝。”赫敏蹲下身，抚摸着她的额头，在她耳边悄悄说道:“今天有东西要送给妳喔!回房记得看看。”  
“谢谢姐姐。”女孩抓着两边的头发害羞的道谢。没过多久，小女童逐渐发现姐姐旁边站着一个叔叔。“你是姐姐的男朋友吗?”女孩问道。  
“哇啊!现在的孩子真早熟。”赫敏抱怨道。“爱妮丝，他不是姐姐的男朋友。”她镇定的看着女孩宣布道。  
“那为什麽他要站在姐姐旁边?”  
“嗯..这个叔叔呢..他有事来这里。姐姐也是刚才才认识他的。”  
“喔!看看是谁来了。好久不见，赫敏。”一个差不多四五十岁的中年妇人跑过来，给刚起身的赫敏来个热情的拥抱。  
“很高兴看到妳还那麽健康，契斯夫人。”赫敏也抱着她。  
“这位是…”在结束拥抱後，妇人投以一种对旁边英俊的熟男好奇的眼光，想从赫敏这得到惊喜的答案。  
“提姆．安．劳伦斯”男人抢在赫敏前，向院长问候道。  
“劳伦斯先生有事找你，我刚刚在门口遇到他。”赫敏急忙解释。“那..我就先带爱妮丝回房间，你们慢慢聊。”


	21. Chapter 21

男人尽力表现耐心，听完关於怎样领养孤儿的无聊解说。现在他走出会客室，上楼来到他以前住过的房间。他悄悄的打开门，脸上不见和善。  
“…女孩很伤心，恳求男孩把心脏重新放回身体里，於是男孩照做了。…”  
男人看见女童坐在女人的大腿上，他们坐在床上念着《诗翁彼豆故事集》里男巫的毛心脏。当他走进坐在床对面的椅子上时，褐色大眼睛疑惑的看着他。他比个手势示意不用理会他。  
“…最後他用刀把自己的胸膛剖开，挖出了自己的心脏，随後便死去了。当宾客找到他们两个年轻人时，看到了如此血腥震惊的场面，都觉得心痛。”女人阖上书本。“今天就念到这里吧!姐姐该走了，下次再来看妳。”赫敏摸摸她的脸颊，把她从大腿上移到床上，捧起她的脸在她的额头上留下爱护的吻。“走了，掰掰。”  
“掰掰!赫敏姐姐。”女孩下了床，开始哭了起来。准备离开的赫敏也不舍撇下她，又折回来蹲下把她抱在怀里。  
“我会再回来的，爱妮丝。没事的。”赫敏温柔地抚摸女童的背，安慰她惧怕的心灵。待女童较平静，赫敏结束拥抱，微微起身抚摸她额头的头发说道:“那姐姐走喽!我会再打电话给妳。”女孩落寞的目送他们离开，直到门关上。  
..赫敏离开孤儿院，走了几步，身後的身影叫住了她。“所以…妳还要去哪里，我可以开车送妳去。”  
“不用了，谢谢你。我自己去就可以了。”赫敏转身对着他说道。  
“我已经坚持这麽做了。”男人走向前抓住赫敏的手腕。“走吧!”  
“什麽?等等。”赫敏被搞的一头雾水，但拒绝又找不到方法，只好任由他把自己带去停车的地方。  
他替她开车门，把她拽进车内。“别想跑开!不论几次，我都会把你丢回车里。”说完对她笑了笑，就把门关上。坐上车的他，一手紧抓她靠头的枕边，替对他的行为感到费解丶看傻的女人系上安全带。他一手慵懒地撑在车璧，端详她紧张的模样。“妳要去哪?赫敏。”  
“赫敏．简·格蓝杰。”提醒男人分寸，暗示陌生人停止亲昵的称呼。“小汉..顿格..呃.小汉格顿村。”说话结结巴巴，惹得男人发笑。“你再笑，我就要下车了。”男人结束过近的调戏，发动引擎上路去。沿途他继续回想她僵硬的体态，不由得窃笑了起来，搞得赫敏就算跳车，也有想冲出车子的迫切愿望。  
“所以..格兰杰小姐。”劳伦斯边开车边问道:“离到小汉格顿村..”他特别加重後面五个字的语气。“啊…还有..一段时间，是否该聊些话题来打发时间?”  
“我要下车。”  
男人笑了起来。“放轻松..我只是好奇一些事情。比如..刚刚那个小女孩..爱妮丝，妳想领养她吗?”   
“对。不过，要再等一阵子，我打算结婚後跟先生一起领养她。”  
“她几岁?”  
“快4岁。..很聪明的一个孩子。”  
两人没有再交谈，车内成了寂寂静的空间，他们各自陷入沉思与观赏窗外的风景…  
存在未来感的伦敦同时也保留历史的痕迹。它是众水女王双子的一位。他的眼是会转的青火轮，瞳里藏不眠的夜钟。他有高耸削瘦的建筑，散发神秘丶哀婉和不能践踏的强烈情感；因为他懂点浪漫。他拥有积蓄无数的珠宝丶奢华的享受。他受万众拥载如同天上的星宿，却是个无法看透的忧郁王子。  
他们离开女王的住处，往她所拥有一个被隐藏的花园－──宁静的小汉格顿。  
赫敏渐渐看见自己熟悉的人事物。“劳伦斯先生，我在这里下车就可以了。我想在附近走走，谢谢你载我一程。”赫敏给予一个甜美的微笑，随後开门下车。她踏着步伐，在这个悠闲的下午，慢慢走进村子，去一个被人遗忘的角落。她走进一片杂林，来到一个门槛荒废，壁板外露的的小房前。推开门，进入被树木瓜分的砖瓦内。她从小包拿出几瓶啤酒放在发霉的餐桌上。“我又来了。”她大声招呼道，随後开一瓶啤酒，不客气的一口接一口喝干它。  
她离开屋子，留下桌上的三瓶啤酒。  
赫敏散步在乡村小路上，周围人们慵懒的享受近夏的午後。该打拼的出门不在家，看家的与邻居闲聊是非，孩子与孩子嬉戏玩乐，与自然共用美好。但..她的心却像被撕裂一样。..一开始是很单纯研究‘他’这个学术课题。曾几何时..关於‘他’的一切已成为放在她心架上最明显的书本。是什麽时候开始?是什麽时候给了自己的一部份?  
她走入树丛迷宫中，开门走进另一个在回忆洪流中留下痕迹的地方。  
“妳喜欢逛破房子吗?”赫敏被这突如的问话吓了一大跳，她转身看见劳伦斯站在门口端详着她，一手高举丶晃动一瓶她放在老宅的啤酒。赫敏自责自己太专心，沉溺在自己的思绪当中，竟没发现有人跟着她。  
“我以为你回去了。”赫敏显得有些不自在。  
劳伦斯对她露出迷人的微笑。“我已经表示我会陪你。”赫敏翻了个白眼，打从心底承认这个人是个怪胎。懊恼在情绪需要沉淀的状态下，有人不停的打扰。同时，她又矛盾的认为，拜这位烦人的帅哥所赐，她的心情才不会停在深谷太久。结论是，今天还是早点回去好了。“怎麽?观赏完了?”  
“嗯!”赫敏越过盯着她看的男人简单应声，走了出去。在女人身後4公尺处，走着喝着酒的男人。  
现在是黄昏时分，夕阳西下，圆饼状蛋黄色的阳光缓缓往下，宣示不久的落幕。等待倒数的，焦急..心悬在空中，放也放不下。希望在接近地平线，彷佛是最後一丝温暖。美丽一瞬如同红颜薄命，分秒必争地速速埋入山峦云雾中。  
她上了一座小山坡，越过大大小小，或方或拱的墓碑，在一个灰色的墓碑前停下脚步。碑旁立着一尊手拿镰刀的死神，碑上写着汤姆．里德尔的字样，显示墓碑的主人。“我又来了。”她露出沧伤的微笑。“你..儿子逝世刚好过了5年。”她拿了一瓶酒放在墓前。“其实我真的不想来的，但是..每到这天我都会想起那个人，那个讨人厌的家伙。”冷风刺进皮肉的深处，灰蒙成了目视的唯一颜色，眼泪终究滑落她的脸颊。“那个傻瓜……”  
“所以..妳今天去的地方都是跟那个人有共同回忆的地方吗?”不知何时，男人站在墓碑旁看着她。  
赫敏赶紧拭去泪水，对他大叫:“你可不可以不要突然跑出来吓死别人。”赫敏因自己的失态被瞧见有点恼火。男人把喝精光的酒瓶放在墓前，走向前抓住赫敏的手把她整个抱进怀里。赫敏对他这突然的拥抱感到不舒服。“放开我。”她试着挣脱，却不受允许的，被抱得更紧。  
“哭吧!”劳伦斯在她耳边耳语道。  
赫敏用手臂抵住他的胸膛，抬起头再次对着俯视她的男人生气的大叫:“有办法说哭就哭吗?如果想我哭，你就不该走过来打扰我。”她推开了他。“算了，回去吧!反正我已经没有留在这里的理由。”赫敏转身打算离开。  
“那个人..是妳的恋人吗?”突如的问话迫使赫敏定在原地。  
“不是。”赫敏再次打算离开。  
“那妳为什麽要来?既然妳都花时间去那些跟他共度时光的地方。他对妳来说，应该是个特别的人吧?”他走近一步。  
赫敏转过身，对他皱眉显得有些不耐烦。“我真不知道为何我要回答你的问题。”赫敏叹气的说道，同时也意识到自己无法逃避问题。“我喜欢的另有其人，我们已经在交往了。他是我从小的青梅竹马，也是我最喜欢的人。至於那个人，是我最恨的人。”  
“为何?”他又走近一步。  
“那个人夺去很多人的性命。他讨厌像我这样的人，以至想杀我。”  
“…你有想过你们是以比较不同的方式在相互爱着吗?”他又再走近一步。  
赫敏抱腹大笑了起来。“不可能，绝对不可能。就算卫星撞地球，我们两个也不可能相爱。”这次，换男人大笑起来，是极为高亢的笑声。赫敏这次很认真看着他，他们之间只隔一到两步的距离。“是我的错觉吗?你刚刚有一瞬间，让我想到他。你笑的样子跟他很像。”  
男人停止笑声，把手臂交叉在胸前，俯下身盯着赫敏的脸。“就算妳不想承认，有一点妳得承认，妳算是了解他的人，这也是他没有马上杀死妳的原因。”  
赫敏真的觉得自己喝多了。她搔搔头发，眼神飘忽不定地说道:“我该走了。”转身匆匆离开，手掌仍紧按自己跳的发狂的心脏。男人没有挽留，他知道在遮蔽物後的响声中，女孩已离开。盯着墓前没开封的酒瓶，他笑了，银灰色的双眼闪现红光。  
他终於知道每年为何在某个房子里会放着三瓶酒，为何在他父亲的墓前总会放着一瓶酒；是那个女孩。他从未遇过像这样不受控制的状态。没错，他就是那个觉得爱情愚蠢的男巫。他们俩价值观相差甚远。可恨的是她是个麻种，却意外地能填补他内心的空缺。他看着那长夹，以杀了那女孩的父母为代价而制成属於他的魂器。他知道自己会很难杀了她，但越困难的也越是够邪恶可做成他魂器的粮食。他会夺去她所有的一切，最终在一个适当的时候，他会杀了她。

褐发女孩曾站过的地方，引来的是一位欲飞越死亡的男人站在黑夜中。一幢有暗红紫屋顶的房子立在他面前，它被修剪整齐的树丛所怀抱。房子的主人是昔日在孤儿院女孩的友人，是围绕女孩那群两男两女，最後仍未老死的妇人。他踏进屋中，..不久，屋中的女主人被这不请自来的妖魔所吓住。  
“你是哪位?”  
“时间真是带走一切，不是吗?芭布丝。”他对她笑一笑。  
“你到底是谁?”  
“汤姆．马沃罗·里德尔。好久不见。”  
“…是你。”  
“想起来了吗?告诉妳一个妳会感兴趣的事，赫敏还活着。”他递出一张纸，交给感动的老妇人。“把妳要对她说的话写下来，现在!”男人不准妇人提出质疑，在威吓中，妇人写完那封信。  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
遗书藏有在世第一个分裂的灵魂。


	22. Chapter 22

“这已经是神秘人第三次崛起，我们必须团结一致。”  
“但是，哈利，马尔福家的人说到底还是食死徒。”  
“罗恩，要不是因为他们暗中帮忙，我甚至我们都可能死在神秘人手上。”  
“话是没错…”  
“我不能见死不救。”  
“好了，罗恩。首先先几个人跟我去约定的地方接他们。”  
“老爸!”  
“哈利说的没错。虽然他们曾帮助神秘人，但心底却没有像他一样..铁石心肠。..珀西丶比尔和乔治，跟我去!”  
“我也去。”  
“哈利去的话，我也去。”  
“别担心，我的儿子们!等会我们会接他们来家里。去去就回来。”  
“小心点!”  
在莫丽．卫斯莱的嘱咐下，剩馀的注视四人从屋中消失。等待的时间，屋内的人不得安宁，什麽事都没法做。忐忑不安，来回踱步。矛盾的思绪互相交战；分道扬镳，是否会被一一制服?团结一致，是否是最佳选择?思想的辩论仍旧毫无进展，只能没出息的自我安慰好阻止冲动。..秒针走走..分针走走..经过小刻度..经过大数字…终於，过了半小时，他们回来了。  
“卫斯莱，你的房子实在是..非常..舒适..”  
“别嫌了，马尔福。不然我会把你丢回去。”  
马尔福以一种嫌弃厌恶像看到脏东西的眼神环顾，好找到一张能坐的椅子。  
“事实上，这里的椅子多到可以塞爆他的脑袋!”乔治在金妮耳边吐槽道。  
最後还是决定站着的一家，鲁修斯开口道:“所以，你们接下来有什麽打算..或计画?我们需要去哪些地方?”  
亚瑟回道:“首先，我们…..”  
“别说任何事情!”一个突如的吆喝震响屋中。“哈利，我真受够你了。你真的打算对抗神秘人吗?我可以帮你，只要你愿意，我可以帮你说服黑魔头不要杀你。”  
“我搞不清楚你到底想说什麽?德拉科。他夺去那麽多人的性命，到现在你还想姑息他吗?我还以为你变勇敢了。”  
“德拉科。”鲁修斯试着扼住儿子。  
“这就是你的答案吗?哈利。”德拉科直瞪着他。  
“德拉科。”纳西莎上前按住儿子的肩膀，柔言地劝道。  
身陷两难的他竭力想找心中出口。“哈利，这是陷阱。你快带卫斯莱一家，快带他们离开这里。”  
“德拉科!”父亲怒吼。  
“那个誓言是你的不是我的，我是承担大任的斯莱特林。快!哈利。想活命就赶快离开。”  
“不行，要逃大家一起逃。你也不例外，德拉科。”  
“别傻了，哈利波特。没有两全其美的方法，你还不了解吗?我的路跟你不一样。一切都是策划好的，当然..魔法部的攻击也是。”掌握真相的斯莱特林嘲笑格莱芬多的无知。  
“你现在是告诉我你出卖了我们?”  
“Crucio!”  
酷刑咒直直击中哈利，使後者在地上痛苦地扭动打转。  
“看你做的好事。”罗恩失去理智，魔杖指向德拉科。连锁反应，屋内的魔杖也各自指向自己家族外的人。  
“把魔杖放下，罗恩。”咒语在呻吟声发出就中断，哈利停止这个内哄。他在金妮的搀扶下缓缓起身。  
“你为什麽不躲开，你这个白痴!”德拉科咬牙切齿的说道，他正努力压抑，不把积怨已久的情绪发泄出来。  
哈利看着他，移开金妮的手走向前。“如果你真的要出卖我，为什麽要阻止卫斯莱说出计画和藏匿地点?为什麽要告诉我伏击的事?”哈利不管德拉科的魔杖已顶住他的腹部，惹得後着既生气又害怕。“我知道，你是杀不了人的。这也是你不愿效忠伏地魔的原因。”  
“看来你儿子又想做蠢事了，鲁修斯。”在仆人身旁出现被请来的魅影。“别担心，我原谅他。”移形的幽灵露出白齿牙，笑着注视囊中物的举动。窥探激起担忧，为了拉开距离，哈利赶紧把德拉科拽到身後，警觉的双眼思考应对措施。  
在房子的四周一个..两个...三个..出现许多黑魔王的追随者，他们个个戴着白骨面具，头面上印有带刺的荆棘蒺藜。他们是以苛毒无道为理念的行刑者，为鲜血奔波的暗黑骑士。食死的信徒逐渐占据宅外的空地，有些已迫不及待的溜进住所。  
..从摆放碗碟的木柜上丶立满照片的木台上丶种花的植盆上丶家主喜欢的麻瓜玩意上丶挂展示画的墙上丶放点心的圆桌上丶塞满书本的书架上丶各种日常杂物上爬出为数众多丶不同种类的虺蛇。围着哈利和卫斯莱一家，以他们为中心向前爬去。  
“这是..黑魔法..”比尔发亮的双眼在蛇头窜出物体的霎那，即时做出反应。  
“这个数量打也打不完。”亚瑟施出几招打飞一些近距离的蛇群。  
“一般的咒语根本杀不死他们。不愧是黑魔法，好笑到我都快流泪了。”乔治试些破坏性的咒语，都被蛇群吸收掉了。“真是!没弗雷德跟我对唱。”他小声抱怨道。“该不会连我新做的产品都爬满这些..”  
“乔治，冷静!”金妮受够有人在她耳旁无边的碎念。  
“现在我们该怎麽办?哈利。你没有办法控制它们。”罗恩显得有些焦急，他暗示哈利已失去爬说嘴的能力。  
“没关系，趁这个机会，我们可以为赫敏报仇。”他看向亚瑟。“抱歉!你的家可能会不保。”  
“我早已有心理准备。”亚瑟搭腔道。  
“Fiendfire!”  
从哈利的魔杖冲出火狮站在眼前，发出争霸的狂吼。它奔向不断涌出的巨量蛇群，利齿撕裂，断蛇在它口中同血燃烧。雄狮烈焰的红照亮屋内，冲破夜的黑。...延伸的火光，踏出食肉目的猫科───火豹和火虎。集体的狩猎使烈火瞬间包覆屋子，没一刻就化为灰烬，连同蛇群，成为野兽火口中燃烧的能量。  
哈利转移攻击的目标，使护卫他们的火灵袭向黑魔头和他的党羽。  
伏地魔化成沙砾躲过熊熊烈火的追击，静静观察哈利控制的状况。看出他已完全掌握这个术式的使用法门，甚至了解如何操控攻击方向；这是他还未传授赫敏的其中一部分。“你进步很多，不再是毛头小子。没想到连你也找到控制它的方法。”伏地魔笑笑的说道。  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
魔王收起笑容，他不再放任，宽待敌人。伏地魔施展水系的黑魔法，同时搭配厉火的破解咒吞灭火的跃动。接着，他使水转化成无数利刺扑向哈利。哈利即时反应，施展火系的魔法，使它变成多把会旋转的火剑在他面前，让杀人的水柱变成舒适的雾气。  
“哈哈哈───!!再给我多一点刺激吧!哈利。”伏地魔笑得狂野，高举手臂贪婪得挑衅着。  
哈利发觉有些不对劲，他面对伏地魔，身边的食死徒却不见踪影。他望向空中。‘为什麽他们都盘旋在空中，而不做任何攻击?’哈利很快就知道答案。  
…在刚才一回合的对战中，伏地魔运用他过人的魔力破解自己的厉火；说过人不是为了称赞，而是道出破解咒的难处。本人施的咒自己解咒没什麽困难，但要去除别人施的厉火就没那麽容易；自身施放的魔力必须比施咒者强大才行。这也是为什麽在场半数的食死徒没有试图解咒的原因；他们知道，他是主人的。  
当兽群被另一个男人制服时，它的馀光消失在水域的俄顷，敲响了战鼓。大难不死的男孩，他身边的卫斯莱随即与众多的食死徒在毫无遮蔽物的辽阔草原上混战起来。  
现在他环顾四周，意识到水柱不只攻击他一个人，它们以伏地魔为中心呈放射状攻击四周的草地。有些地方..液体水与血相溶成同一支流，有些地方成为冰封地带，地上草地只只冻结，叶上流动的水滴成不动的黏滞物，过重折断小草的枝干。  
“比尔!比尔!”芙蓉哭喊爱人的名字。  
“妳不能过去，妳也会被杀的。”珀西制止已失去理智的她。在女人手未能触及的远方，男人被无数冰柱贯穿，从刺穿的洞口有血流出来，它很快就化为血红的晶体。冰柱慢慢变大变长，分支再分支…  
“啊啊啊啊────!”在痛苦的嘶吼声中，强忍穿刺的酷刑，细胞被寒冷一一占据的剥夺。男人远远望着深爱的女人，饮恨的泪滴滑下他的面容。他伸出手想握住她的手，在这绝望遥远的距离!冰撕裂吞噬他的身体，最後成了艺术雕塑的血晶柱体；不见人形。他为了守护爱人和家人，在以寡敌众的状况下，成了靶心。比尔．卫斯莱死了。  
被水柱刺重要害的安吉利娜倒在血泊中，乔治握着她的手。  
“快..走…乔治…不然..你..你也会..死…你要...替弗雷德..报仇…..快..走…”内脏破损造成内出血，使伤者不停从嘴里吐出血汁。  
“不要!我会陪着你。”手握的更紧。“不要紧!只是水而已，妳很快就会好起来，妳不会死的。”乔治望着她的眼睛，他猛摇头想表达不会再面临分离。忍住眼泪，故作平静的安慰道。  
安吉利娜轻轻笑了几声。“谢谢你，乔治..陪在..我身边，一直..包容我…咳咳…包容..我的坏脾气..那一夜真棒..呵..咳咳咳…我很高兴能…遇见你..真的..有一句话..我一直..没说出口…咳…我爱你，乔治.真的…咳咳..不是你像弗雷德…咳咳咳咳….不是因为…双胞胎…”  
无情的流水动了起来…男人还来不及开口。  
“快!..快把乔治带走!”安吉利娜用最後一口气大声叫道，彷佛要把嗓门喊破。  
“放开我!罗恩!放开我!安吉利娜，安吉利娜───!!”在被拉远的距离，他眼睁睁看着爱妻离世。他还没有回应，还没有告诉她他也爱她，不是因为双胞胎这种烂理由...。安吉利娜．卫斯莱死了。  
黑魔法的肆虐消逝，冷眼取笑的食死徒急速飞下，趁势追击。丧失至亲的卫斯莱却无法为死者哀悼。  
“哈利，你固然变强到可以挡下我的攻击。但其他人就没那麽顺利。接下来，..你要怎麽办呢?”伏地魔再次取笑哈利的无能。  
“汤姆───!!”  
在这生死的决斗期间，德拉科一直是在旁静观。他知道他必须做出选择。  
“Crucio!”  
黑魔法击中亚瑟，使他整个摔出几公尺外的草地，在经过几圈的翻滚才停了下来。  
“接下来就交给我来收拾。”德拉科对准备上前给亚瑟最後一击的食死徒说道。  
带身边黑魔王的支持者走开，他拾起飞离它主人的魔杖，迈步走向奋力从地面撑起身躯的一位父亲。  
年轻人举起魔杖对着他。“卫斯莱先生。”亚瑟对声音的主人感到疑惑，因为他没有对他施咒，而是等他缓缓坐起身。“像在双圆森林一样，我相信你已经发现，这里被设下结界，没有办法幻影移形。”  
“确实是如此..我刚刚有试过…”亚瑟对德拉科的行为因不解而感到不安。“..你是不是有什麽话要说?”  
“Sectumsempra!”  
亚瑟躲开事先摆好方位才做的攻击。“这次叫来的食死徒非常多。很明显是场灭门的屠杀，你们会在势单力薄的情况下，一个一个被虐待至死。”  
亚瑟站起身，更关切得看着他。“请告诉我，你想谈什麽?”  
年轻人犹豫了一会，但心中的坚持却不变地引导自己下定决心。“请务必听好我接下来要说的话。我现在要带哈利丶罗恩和金妮离开这里，遗憾地..我无法带上你们所有人。可以请你们掩护我们吗?”  
“你是认真的吗?你是马尔福家的独生子，你有责任维护自己的家族。”  
“Reducto!”  
魔咒迟钝地炸开亚瑟身旁的草地，溅起周围的土壤。  
“我知道你要说什麽，但我已经决定要帮助哈利。虽然他是固执的格莱芬多。需要我立誓约吗?”  
亚瑟微点头，表示对他的认同。“…我现在能体会为什麽哈利会替你说话。..但是，德拉科．马尔福，你这样做会要你的命，你的好意我心领就好。”  
“我已经决定这样做了。我忠於我的理想。”  
“….好吧!我知道了。我会掩护你们，..他们就拜托你了。我相信你。”他语重心长的说完话。下一步继续闪过德拉科的攻击，捡起年轻人原地抛下属于他的魔杖，奔往除了德拉科要带走之外的家庭成员，默默交代。大夥儿也合作的开始动作。芙蓉把金妮拉到自己的後侧，让她在圈内。乔治顾罗恩。珀西则强制打断如火如荼的魔法交战，由他接下黑魔王的招数，让莫丽拉走失控的哈利。  
五光的咒线一起一落。有灵魂的躯壳穿梭在灭命的光束中，如同在装满长型霓虹灯的房间踏着舞步。当两男一女到达圆中央，在亚瑟点头示意下，德拉科走向前抓住他们，‘唰’一声，四人消失在带寒气月光的草原上。


	23. Chapter 23

赫敏的小包连接收预言家日报的信箱，她时常习惯早上流览，下午有空闲时细读。她今天也很早起，怀表显示是a.m.5:08。打理完，她坐在餐桌的椅子上，吃着饼乾喝着开水预览今天的新鲜事。  
….纯血统的遗憾───卫斯莱家族。  
赫敏赶紧翻到最後几页，这是伏地魔第三次崛起所增加的页玛，登载所有被通缉的名单。  
有些名字消失了!  
她被关在这里的每一天，第一天..第二天...第五天一直到今天，每天都会看通缉名单。所有她知道的名字几乎都没少过，这也是为什麽她可以保持镇定面对伏地魔的理由之ㄧ。她安心的呆在这里，知道她的夥伴还努力对抗伏地魔，就像她所期望，她曾经跟哈利和罗恩所做的一样。虽然她无法参於，心却与他们同在，为他们祈祷。但现在安宁已消失，她崩溃了!一少就是少一个家族!桌上的威斯忌只剩半瓶，趴在桌上的人儿还想往空着的酒杯增添，她已经不知道自己哭了几回，她无法拭去脸上的悲伤。  
“一大早就喝酒，妳是酒鬼啊!”手执准备往嘴里灌的酒被移去，放在离她远一点的桌上。伏地魔向她走来，手持魔杖，笑笑地看着她。“妳今天也很早起，..来吃早餐。”  
女孩回想她所做的一切，只见手中抓满的空虚。她用手拖着下八，眼神幽如深不见底的井般看着他应声问道:“你来这里之前在哪里?你杀了人吗?”  
“我们可以不要破坏吃饭气氛吗?吃完再说，好吗?”  
“怎麽?杀不成哈利让你心情不好吗?”她挑衅道。  
“够了，赫敏。”他大声怒斥道。  
“不过，还是得恭喜你，你杀了与你作对的卫斯莱一家。”她的眼神不愿与他对焦，不愿出卖她眸里的真实。  
伏地魔看着桌上散落的报纸。“我都不知道妳可以收到最新一期的预言家报纸。看来那个小包比我想像中..实用多了。”  
她站起身，抬头直视他的眼睛。“回答我。”她呼出的酒气吸进他的鼻孔里，他盯着她哭肿丶布满血丝的双眼。  
“妳心里应该很清楚答案，不是吗?我也很遗憾，他们是高贵的纯血巫师，却做出愚蠢的决定，死前还是选择站在哈利那边。”女孩很有修养的沉默，…期待的落空已经摔碎他的心。不是现在才看清，只是一次次想再尝试盼望。她痛了丶她病了，颤抖的手掌不停握拳，握到指节泛白，陷进肉里。  
“遗憾?...这就是你的答案?”赫敏猛点头，她快气炸了。她微倾身，把酒杯夺过来一饮而尽，阖眼沉湎..让漂泊的伤寄托於酒的苦；让自刺的辣拓进深道。她顶着自己越发沉重的额头，一手紧抓桌角，好勉强支持自己欲倒下..疲惫的肢体。“他们是一群好人，慈爱的亚瑟..帅气的莫丽..怪酷的比尔..美丽的芙蓉..势利的珀西..有趣的乔治..奔放的安吉利娜..他们就像我的家人。我相信对哈利是这样，对罗恩跟金妮更是。”  
“他们是会挡去我的人，他们支持哈利。”  
她再次望着他，想从眼里探寻答案，想从他口中听到坦承。“因为预言?”他没有回答。“该死的预言….”粗俗的言语伴随她的眼泪宣泄而下，她闭上双眼避免崩溃。赫敏伸手抚摸报纸上哈利的名字，眼里满是怜爱之情。“他现在..一定躲在某个角落一个人哭，他总是这样…如果金妮有找到他就好了…”无视旁边的怒火自个儿嘀咕道。泪水不受控制地滴落在报纸上，不知何时已握在手中的魔杖，对准面前的男人，挥出以水和风联合而成的黑魔法。  
被风切割锐利的水刀，被疾风带领，速速飞向男人，他从那脸上看见两道直下的眼泪。再一次..他看见禁林那个格莱芬多女孩，在里德尔府某个褐发女孩..眼里出现一样的仇恨。伏地魔向後飞，用魔力包覆住女孩发出的攻击。但有些仍略过他的魔网，於他化为烟雾躲过攻击之际，在身後的墙壁上砸下许多足以致命的深痕，柔掉的水从裂缝中留了下来。  
“好女孩!赫敏，妳又给我惊喜。妳竟然想到结合两道元素的黑魔法。哈!看来独角兽的血已发挥作用，上次使厉火就不行的妳，现在却一次使用两个。”对於魔王的赞赏，睿智的女孩不予理会，她再次挥动魔杖。  
雷光闪现杖头片刻，就藏匿在寂静中。突然，多道如飞箭的跳动电光从上面环绕魔王直直劈进地里。展现的雷茎分裂混乱的雷根，是禁锢灵魂的暴雷牢狱。女孩的左手逐渐与握魔杖的手交迭，在坚柱间扬起纷扰的游尘，呈螺旋状要从地里捉住敌人的躯体。  
再次使出的魔法攻击，不同上一招的交融，是分开进行的；双方进入魔力的较劲中。老练的魔头活用经验削去女孩欲包裹住他的土使，女孩也不甘示弱的增强自己附着的魔力。逐渐抽空的魔壳是令人恐惧的!她感到视线所及不断放大呈糊状，全身颤抖发冷。她好想就这样沉沦，她真的好累；但..在这之前，有一件事是她非做不可的。赫敏发出决心的怒暍，片刻尘土飞扬，环绕住男人把他关进土娘的刑具中。女孩不想仿效他对她千刀万剐的折磨，她使尖锐的石针一致刺向他的头丶他的脑干丶他的心脏和他的腹部。她能感受被魔力驱使的尖钉在封闭的空间穿透他的身体丶他的肉筋丶他的骨韧，带热的雷狱逐渐感应不着他的魔能丶他的生命气息。在把生命推向悬崖後，她撤去了咒语。女孩听见物体撞击地面的响声，她知道是尸首跌落的馀音。  
在她请走雷使土使於这被绿色照黑的延伸空间，女孩立时无力地倒下，跪在地上，她开始激烈的的咳嗽和抽搐，全身发烫却寒至骨心。她一手撑住身子，指甲像要刮破地面。紧抓衣料捶胸，想遏止不间断的伤。从她口中..丝丝滴滴咳出血来；泪还在流。这身心俱疲，痛不欲生的悲情让她想今天就死在这里。  
“发泄完了吗?现在..可以用餐了吗?”突如的问话震醒即将失去意识的女孩，她擦去嘴边残馀的血痕，抬头望向前方。本该躺平的死尸却站着俯视自己，不见面容的洞和刺穿要害可见壁的肉孔正不停再生恢复成原样。“妳又变得更强了..没有我的指导，指按书本的知识，就自己拼凑四种元素到两种形式之内。..愤怒就是增强黑魔法威力的粮食之ㄧ，是否觉得用黑魔法杀我很快活?”  
……‘我只是很单纯把黑魔法当成学术研究。’…‘啊哈!那也许妳可以把用黑魔法杀人当作一种学术研究。’…女孩想起那段对话，听出自己在不自觉的状态下，掉进他设想好的圈套中。对於被看穿的自己，赫敏感到不甘心和极度的不悦。“..你设计我..”  
“别太怨恨，赫敏。毕竟我没有用一般对待麻种的方式对待妳，我让妳有机会展示妳学习的成果。所以..妳根本没有资格生气。..几十年前，妳也对我做过一样的事情，现在是时候让妳知道这种令人脑火的感觉。”  
“哈!”她大笑一声，听起来像是一种不屑。“所以，我现在是要感到荣幸吗?你这个爱玩弄人的疯子!为什麽?为什麽你就只能这样想?”  
“..对我来说，妳就是个弱者。”伏地魔将魔杖指着她。对於女孩接着的情绪反应，他忍不注笑意，虽然只是一个简单的动作；她握紧手中的魔杖。“妳对知识的渴求让妳也想掌握黑魔法..”他放下魔杖，缓缓向前迈步。“虽然一开始，妳没想过要这样做，但..妳强烈的正义感终究会促使妳想要杀我…”他再次嗤鄙她的天真。“妳输了，乖女孩。因为..妳遇见了我…”  
欲开口的她决定抿紧双唇。‘没错，还需要说什麽?’她的心又再次被他摔坏了。  
“好了..该说的都说了。”他继续往她的方向走来。“看妳要先吃点东西还是去洗个澡放松一下，我都可以..”  
“别过来!”当男人踏进三公尺之内，女孩低头大声叫道。  
“还在生气..我都已经说妳没有资格生气了。唉!所以..为什麽要打打不赢的仗，让妳沦为如此可悲的下场?...为什麽变成我要安慰妳了?这都是妳的错，不是吗?”男人又走进离女孩两公尺的地方。  
“我已经警告你，别过来!我现在没有心情跟你吃饭。”女孩再次失控的对他喝道，同时，硬撑的身体已到达极限，她不得不趴在地上狂吐出鲜血。  
“好吧!我今天就不要对妳太苛责..妳想听什麽?我可以说。我要说什麽，妳才会跟我吃饭?嗯?”女孩没有给予回应。“.....啊…我该说点称赞妳的话，是吗?”女孩还是没有回答。“没问题，我可以说妳想要的真心话，当作妳成功杀了我三次的奖赏。毕竟，要不是刚才招出我的魂器，我们就会有好一段时间见不上面，虽然妳也跑不了…”  
“不要再说那些假惺惺的话了!”她将魔杖大力刺进自己的左手掌，使血窜出。  
“妳想干什麽?”伏地魔质问道。下一刻，他听见女孩念念有词的咒语声，知道她将使用一个被称为黑魔法中几个极危险的咒语，那是藉由自己生命的能量换来超越常人能力所及五行的力量。“停下来，赫敏!别乱来，这个术式会要妳的命。”  
“我不在意。只要能让更多人活着，那赔掉我的性命也不算什麽。..你说我是弱者，那身为强者的你，是什麽原因让你对我施舍?你为什麽不试着好好对待我?为什麽不试图看穿我的心?”男人对质疑保持沉默，女孩明了自己在他眼中只是个麻种，哀伤的泪再次流了下来。  
“..别做傻事，赫敏。趁我还没伤妳更重之前，停止它!妳杀不了我的，这点妳很清楚，不是吗?”  
“别试图哄骗我，伏地魔。我不是你的玩具。”在女孩一声令下，金丶木丶水丶火丶土生成一切，却作用吞噬还原一切的力量冲出赫敏的魔杖。  
“唉!妳真的很不听话。”伏地魔显出失望的神情，同时也请出无尽深渊他邪恶的同伴。“重聚了，亡灵们!”他柔声招呼道。  
“这次你想杀谁?我的主人。”极深的黑暗中，睁开的紫眸嘘声唤道。  
“别杀了她，只要转换她五行的作用就行了。”  
“嘻嘻!真是不怕死的女孩，改天让我们认识她吧!”  
“我会的。”  
“…只让我们抵销五行，有些无聊!让我们尝尝她的血，可以吗?”  
“去吧!”  
堕落的生灵应黑魔王之邀，改变五行的作用并将它的能量蚀尽，使他们更加强壮。邪魔们扑向赫敏，有的夺走她的魔力，有的切开她柔嫩的肌肤吸吮女孩的血，有的附在人儿的身躯里折磨玩弄她的各处感官。赫敏从没尝过如此的耻辱，他们很享受她的恐惧，鼓言抨击她的无能，而那个始作俑者只是坐在餐桌属於他的位上，观赏她痛苦的模样。有时他会闭上双眼，慵懒地坐在那里倾听由哭声与惨叫编成的戏曲。  
他们把她逼到死亡的边缘，便离她而去，消失在人间，留下一个娇小的身影躺在墙角发抖。她就这样躺了很久，直到一双手扶起她的肩膀让她靠在墙边。  
“Imperio!”  
女孩接过流出血液的苍白手腕，低头喝了他伏地魔的血，再次..她哭了。  
“你又强迫我。”在咒语停止时，她虚弱的说道。  
“从一开始妳就不应该无理取闹…”  
“我无理取闹?”她看着他的眼睛。“一切都是我的错?..你撇得很清，..从没想过我是因为谁发这麽大的脾气。”微弱的语气听出指责，她揪住他袍子的衣领。“我只是希望你停止…只是停止…..只是…”渐渐消失的话语转化为哭不出声的哽咽，抓住衣领的双手无力的滑落，她只想逃离这个绝望的墙角。  
她曾三度挑战他就消失，这还不包括她在他面前逃开的数次。他从没向人诉说他花了多少时间寻找她。他按住她的脖颈，阻止她起身走开。叫嚣悲痛的双眼使他想起那一夜在天文塔，某个女孩也是这样哭着。是的，他不在意的事总是她在意的。他想到那一夜他夺走她的初吻，他承认她并不是他看过最美的女孩，但他恋上她迷人的灵魂。这一次，他会延续那一夜未完成的吻，今天他要得到她的爱。他凑近..用魔杖拨开遮住视线的发丝，由上而下舔舐她流下脸颊的眼泪，让投降在嘴里徜徉。他搔搔她的发丝，吻着也玩弄着她耳边和耳後的头发。在女孩喊停的瞬间，抓住她的头抛去理智得吻了她。  
她捶打他丶想推开他，却被男人推倒在地，一手紧抓她一边的手腕定在头旁。女孩也不放弃要移开刺进肉里抓伤她的手。她想别过脸去，却被箍住脖颈的手扳了回来。他覆住她乾巴的唇瓣，像咬下淌水的涩果皮。他用舌湿润它，让喘息吹热它，她阻挡的嗯声激起更强的霸占。他松开沾血的手，抓住要踢开他大腿的一只脚，他移开紧夹她臀部另一边的膝盖，来到她两腿之间。按住脖颈的手滑向她的腰间，红通的手向上紧捏她的大腿。不理人儿的哭喊和挣扎，两手一拉一提，将她的臀置在他的大腿上，使她紧密的与他贴合在一起，他阻止她缩起双腿。他抓住她的臀，停在腰际的手掌伴随力道向上游移，把她从抗拒拽回来。男人撑起她的重量，转身把女孩放在餐桌上，游移的手停在後脑，控住主导权，继续毫不保留的吻着。包覆衣物的深处，移至腰部的推进，触及异物摩擦的快感，他能感受她因突出的侵略阵了一下。当他的侵扰使逞强的抗战停止时，他趁势占入他的喉咙，重舔再重压滑出。这深吻使虚弱的女孩呼吸更加困难，湿润沾满她的脸颊。女孩用榨干仅剩的气力要逃开，她将手放在她身後的桌面，想吸住推动，好挣脱他的拥抱。但这样的抗争不会使他撤退，只是更激起他的斗志，渴望对她一次次的制服，享受她一次次的气馁再侵袭上下身的感官。他再次捏紧她的臀，把她抬起，远离桌边。摇摇晃晃，把她丢到床上。他阻止她说话，继续压在她身上来几个或长或短的吻。他双手紧抓她的双臂向下吻着她的下八丶脖颈，好在上面留下他征服的印记。他有力的蜘掌牢牢裹住她的上臂，同时向下移动，感受她颤栗的心跳律动，直到十指覆上她的指腹。他的指探进穿入她的指缝，紧握向上各画个半圆，将她交迭的双手腕放在她头的上方。像是种宣布，他将进入下一个阶段。当其中一只手松开时，有力的左手即刻铐住她的双手，把她定在床上。闲置的那只右手开始探进她蜷曲的发丝，温柔的抚摸转成残忍的拉扯；也许有些被扯断缠绕在他的手掌上。他咬着她颈上每个突出的肌筋和锁骨，右手向下，小心地将她的双眼皮阖上。抚摸她的眼窝，探寻睫上的泪珠和滑下的泪痕。他的手上下翻转，温柔地擦去她的泪，任水分沾湿他的手。拭泪的有时会调皮的搔搔她的脸颊，无声地安慰她惧怕的心灵，不同於颈上游走的唇享受她的恐惧；如同双子两面迥异的柔情与残暴。被牙齿噬紧的肌肤，用舌舔湿。  
无助又无力的女孩陷入慌张与矛盾中，她无法理解为何他要这样对她。在他离开她的唇，吻着她的颈梗时，抵抗转为无声的沉思；如同男人闭上双眼，用嗅觉感知..吻着她，摸着她的五官丶她鼻的轮廓丶她唇的形状，成为失明的盲人，用触感描写到女孩不知晓的内心深处。他沉入记忆…思量她的一切，她对他做过的事。…那个让他迷上金发的女孩丶那个难以忘怀的笑容丶那个在密室里吻着卫斯莱小子的褐发女孩丶那个总是不认输的麻种女孩………随着思绪的变化，他留下的印痕也越加郁赭，直到理性唤醒女孩的冷静头脑。  
“停下…不..”他一边吻着渐裸露出的肌肤一边解开一个个格纹衬衫的钮扣，手的重压传送到衣下的肌肤。“我求你停下，我真的不喜欢..”他粗暴的扯开衬衫，露出纤细的香肩，上半身只剩罩住的背心，衬衫成绑住她手臂的工具，他滑向她的背解开那个阻碍。“我叫你停下!”这次语气更坚定，不过，没多大影响，他打算掀起她的衣物。“你会後悔的，你不能跟我做。我是个麻种!”後面那句被加重语气。闪红的双眼有了反应，他停下来看着女孩。“你不可能承受得了，你是一群疯狂崇拜纯血统的头领，你受得了吗?万一有孩子，我可不想他受跟我一样的待遇。”他停顿了一会，最後决定松开被抓红的手腕，起身从她身上移开。  
当身体再次重获自由，赫敏试着从床上爬起，但因双手生疼而又跌了回去，她怎麽也使不出气力来，只能侧身蜷曲，横躺在床上，等待身体的不适渐渐散去。没过多久，她感觉床一阵，有一只手拨起盖住她脸孔的头发勾到耳後，她因手背温柔的摩挱，微微得睁开眼睛。  
“在为我担心吗?”  
“打死我也不会担心你。”她将头埋在厚被中，气愤的说道。  
伏地魔笑了几声。“赫敏，妳该对自己诚实点，不要苛待自己。”他开始搔弄她的头发；如同稚儿。她也没做反抗，任由他把玩她的娟娟发丝，因为她实在眼皮沉重，极其困顿，几乎要死。她休息了一会，待痛楚降低到可以忍受的范围，就用手臂的力量撑起酥软的身子。伏地魔没有搀扶，只是盯着坐在他面前脆弱丶满身是伤却一边瞪着他，一边穿好衬衫的女孩。他欣赏她总是那麽努力，虽然这显示她非常固执。  
“说苛待，你没有理由说我，好吗?我只是看的较现实。对我来说，我不赞同婚前性行为。”  
“啊…我没想到妳这麽保守。所以，..妳是处女喽!”他真爱戏弄她，看她一副认真的模样，伏地魔禁不住嗤笑起来。  
“这很重要吗?我真的会被你气死。”她对他大叫道，虽然也没法多大声。“总而言之，我们不行。你恨我，我也恨你，我们没有结果。我不想配合你这个不负责任的心态和行为。”对於赫敏的指责，伏地魔克制自己火爆的脾气。  
“…所以，妳想跟那个卫斯莱小子结婚吗?”赫敏犹豫了一会。“别想骗我，赫敏。妳无法隐瞒。”他再次声明道。  
赫敏想不透为何一个黑魔王要关注一个麻瓜出身的巫师的感情生活，他没必要这样做。“对，我们俩已私定终生。”  
“谢谢妳告诉我，赫敏。”他笑笑的说道。  
赫敏对他的道谢感到不安。“你到底想怎样?”  
“我可以答应妳不动卫斯莱小子，我可以留他这条命，毕竟他也是纯血的巫师，我应该对他好点。但前提是，妳必须答应我的任何要求。”赫敏不想回复他任何字句，因为他正狡猾的让她掉进陷阱。“在我来这里之前，我见到那几个蠢货死亡的瞬间，我提醒自己，我再次又战胜死亡。”伏地魔伸出一只手指顶住赫敏的眉心，他所传送的魔力与赫敏体内伏地魔的血液产生共鸣。头部传来的强烈阵痛使赫敏紧抓头部倒在床上，可怕的记忆碎片与疼痛互相交织着。…她看见被冰枝撕裂身体的比尔..被水柱刺穿的安吉利娜..被他的手下虐待致死的芙蓉..被噩噩令控制的亚瑟和莫丽..互相投予伴侣归西的索命咒。在狂笑中，他们死前没有痛苦。…珀西是最後的，因为他的才干连伏地魔也十分欣赏。在拒绝加入食死徒後，被伏地魔的杀戮咒置於死地。  
赫敏脸埋在双手掌上，她不停得哭泣。她坐起身，准备下床，想排解忘却那绝望想死的悲痛情绪，却被有力的双手抓住双臂扳过来面对他。“放开我!我想喝酒。”她对他崩溃的大叫。  
“妳只想到喝酒吗?为什麽不愿给我回答?”他猛晃着她，对她吼道。收紧的力道所引起的疼痛比不上他对女孩造成的心理创伤与身体虐待，她已对痛楚渐渐麻木，她只觉得自己快疯了。  
“回答?”她对他轻笑几声。“从一开始，你就没有给我选择的机会，我还需要说什麽。”她抽泣的说道。“为什麽?我已经很痛苦了。为什麽要给我看那些记忆?为什麽?”她一边捶着他的心脏一边低头哭泣。  
“我认为妳需要具有说服力的劝服。”  
“你想我怎麽做?”  
“吻我。”


	24. Chapter 24

在愤恨的怒吼中，魔王使身边的土地炸裂开来。青绿的草地顿时灰蒙蒙一片，败坏不堪。从散乱的土中爬出许多他送给邪魔们..生不生丶死不死的奴仆，他们满身是血，伤痕累累，口吐白沫，衣服残破不堪，眼里充着血丝，他们渴望歼灭的指令。  
“该死!有几个是我在失踪名单上看到的，原来他们已经变成杀戮的工具。真是悲哀!”珀西皱紧眉头说道。  
“看来我们真是惹上一位丧心的怪兽。”乔治露出窘迫的一笑。  
“不要太悲观，卫斯莱们!就算今天我们要死在这里，胜利还是属於我们，因为我们的希望还闪烁着。”亚瑟勉励道。  
五人一手握紧魔杖，一手握着家人的手，向外绕成一圈，成为坚强的五角阵。  
“尽管来吧!我要为我的新发明报仇。”  
“啧!你就不能关心一点正经事吗?乔治。”  
“不要那麽死板，傻瓜珀西。越紧张的时候，表现就要越坦然无惧，这样才酷!”  
“乔治，你听好了。我身为你的哥哥，我有权提醒你…”  
“好了，你们两个!不要在这种时候还要斗嘴。”莫丽用他们两个可以听到的音量吩咐道。  
待儿子们冷静下来，莫丽对着身旁她的丈夫说道:“你打算怎麽处理?光凭我们，是没有办法离开这里。”家主陷於愁思中…  
“我倒是有想到一个有趣的方法可以试试…”  
伏地魔静观仅剩的猎物，他肯定他们在计画些什麽，他看向不远处几个他的追随者。“我的朋友们!你们应该知道接下来要怎麽取悦我了吧!”  
主人的话一说完，生性残忍丶狂热的支持者率先对着仅剩的卫斯莱发射咒语，紧接所有在场的食死徒也加入战局。魔王只是在远处冷观。  
看着群飞向他们的恶党，乔治露出奸诈的笑容。他从口袋掏出一只水滴型的透明厚片膜。“还好，我有随身携带这个玩意。”他拿起它，停在嘴边亲吻道:“该是你派上用场的时候了。”乔治把它丢在远处的草地上，举起魔杖指着它。  
“Diffindo!”  
被击中的膜片周围，受魔咒影响的草地及时爆裂开来。茫茫尘土中，再也找不着任何碎片，只是情况有些不同；游击的大军开始一个个倒下。他们泪流丶涕流丶口水流丶汗水也再流，行动变得迟钝缓慢。越想吸到新鲜空气，剧痛就更加强烈。五人眼前绻曲黑压压如蚂蚁群在地上爬，哀声丶怒声夹杂其中。  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
意料外不是由狼心狗肺之人所令出的咒语。  
“乔治，你总算做点像样的东西。”珀西一边发射死咒，一边笑着说道。  
背对珀西，乔治也投於面前的食死徒死咒。“你最好祈祷别活着走出这里，不然我一定会找一天，在你睡觉的时候弄破它。”  
“拜托!你们两个适可而止，我们没有多少时间。”芙蓉一脸无奈的说道。

10分钟前……  
“乔治，你说找到办法，是什麽方法?”父亲问道。  
“现在你们看一下我的後方，从我手上的盒子里，一人拿一颗红色的小圆粒吃下去。”  
“为什麽?”珀西问道。  
“讲简单一点，等会发生在他们身上的事，我们感受不到。我没有多少时间解释，你们就先吃下去。”  
大夥儿照乔治所说的，一口将圆粒塞入嘴内咀嚼。“嗯..吃起来凉凉的。”父亲睁大眼睛做出评价，可惜情况不容许他细尝。“很好..嗯..但是，乔治..目前为止，听起来只有攻击的部份，我们还是离开不了。”亚瑟提出质疑。  
“当然，不可能只有这样。接下来…”

五个卫斯莱对身边已受辣椒炸弹侵袭五官到发狂的食死徒发射死咒，直到他们附近仅剩唯一目标。  
“Imperio!”  
中咒的面具人向卫斯莱们走去。  
“现在带我们离开。”珀西命令道。  
他们五人握紧他，准备幻影移形….  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
索命咒夺去迷失心窍，任人摆布的同僚性命；卫斯莱的逃生线没了。  
“席德，你是继叛徒斯内普之後，主人身边另一个魔药高人。没想到那麽快就去除那该死的辣椒炸弹，不然今天会有一半的人成不了战力。”亚克斯利说道。  
“那也要归功於主人赐他身边的奴才给我，不然我怎麽能用最短的时间传递解药!?”  
“该死的卫斯莱，竟敢让我在主人面前出丑。”罗道夫斯．莱斯特兰奇击出对同伴的死咒，咬牙切齿的说道。  
“要不是刚才我在後面发现情况不对，赶快用铁甲咒，不然下场也好不了多少。”拉巴斯坦．莱斯特兰奇走向前说道。  
“真是糟糕!乔治的法宝已经无效。人力的差距太大了。”芙蓉担忧地说道。  
“孩子，别太消极，我们还活着。想一想，我们也不是什麽都没做，至少不会有人因为这11个食死徒再面临死亡的威胁。”亚瑟拍拍她的肩膀安慰道。  
“说得也是，我们差不多只用三五分钟。”芙蓉笑了。  
“听好了，卫斯莱!接下来真的是硬仗了。”父亲嘱咐家人务必格外谨慎。  
再次开启的魔法交战，没有轻蔑之意。乔治的发明让他的众多对手恨得牙痒痒，被迫承认他们时常被他条理带新奇丶杂乱中有则的千变万化玩弄於手掌心。隐身烟雾弹使五人消失在视觉空间，突击的光束成功击毙两人。诱饵炸弹到处逃窜，虽然没有降低食死徒的数量，却挑起他们暴躁的怒火。也让那些不成人的奴仆有得忙，不会把焦点放在卫斯莱身上。  
闪躲攻击的女人只穿着一件皎洁的白色及膝洋装，转圆如同在月下舞蹈。她拥有一双神采闪动的湛蓝瞳仁，焦痕和割伤无法掩饰泛柔光的纯白肌肤。他们想有福同享，咒线击碎她固定银亮长发的钻夹，丝丝飘逸吹在空中。放肆的野兽被美丽的心灵捕手迷得痴呆，成了她的仆役，以命奉上。  
“性感女人…”面具被开口之人拿了下来。  
“你是..安东宁．多洛霍夫。”  
“真是荣幸!妳记得我的名字。”  
“我怎麽可能忘记。要不是比尔为了挡下你对我发射的咒语，他也不会被伏地魔从死角击中…。别想否认，你的魔杖已经透露你的身分。”紧握魔杖的手正颤抖着。  
“你看得真仔细..呵!..我只是做我该做的事。我来找你，只是想提出一个建议…成为我的女人..，这样，妳的美才可以继续绽放。”  
她强忍的怒火被挑畔，已不在遏止。“话该不该说的分寸在哪里，你知道吗?”她的头发逐渐竖起缩短，头变成有长尖利大嘴的鸟脑，肩膀展出一对覆盖鳞片的翅膀。“你说的话就是不该说的的的───!!”失控的芙蓉使用自身媚娃血统的能力，像个火球猛地朝安东宁冲了过去。  
“这样就不美了，芙蓉。我不想跟妳在这种没情调的地方打架，冷静!”  
“不要叫我的名字，你不配!”她怒喝道。  
“是妳逼我的，不要後悔了，小美人。”安东甯张开双臂，准备迎接咆哮的火焰。  
……………珀西起疑没有人攻击自己，他只是配合乔治的魔法把戏，协同父母当精准的打手。  
“珀西．卫斯莱..是你的名字?”  
现在他知道问题出在哪。“你好!伏地魔先生。”面无表情..  
伏地魔轻笑了几声。“我不得不说我要称赞你在魔咒学上高深的造诣，有我年轻时的影子。没有多少人..可以说几乎没有人可以断开我的魔咒连接。”  
“你过奖了!在黑魔法的造诣上，我可不及你。”继续面无表情…  
“…你是个有野心的孩子。我听说你曾在魔法部担任要职，如果你愿意..我可以让你复职。”  
“你的好意我心领了。我想保持现状，你不用费心了。”  
“哈哈哈───!!我真是越来越欣赏你了。好吧!虽然这对我是种违背，不过..破例也不会有损失。只要你答应效忠於我，我就立即下令，停止对你们家族的攻击。”  
“…我承认这相当诱人…不过..我还是不能答应。我认为我的家人宁愿死去，也不愿效忠於你。”  
“啊..真可惜!我还认为你是比较能沟通的。”  
“很抱歉!连我的弟弟都笑我是不知变通丶世界上最大的傻瓜，你觉得我能多符合你的期待?从你杀了我家人的那一刻开始，我就与你为敌了。”  
“Imperio!”  
施咒的不是面前的黑魔头，中咒的也不是他，而是他的父亲和母亲。他看见敌不过众数包围的乔治，被钻心咒折磨到摊软在地上。他似乎看着同一个方向，也试图爬起身好做点什麽，却被身旁的人狠狠一脚重踢在他的腹部，又摔回了草地。  
“停止止止──!!!”他高举魔杖飞奔了过去，发射咒语却比不上索命咒直击的速度。当两具空壳向後倒去，再也没有动静时，为人儿子的，只是呆站在那里，说不出话来。  
“还是不愿意接受我的提议?你还有五个家人，你也不希望他们像你父母一样荒唐地死去，不是吗?”伏地魔站在他身後不远的草地上，继续诱惑他接受条件。  
珀西转过身面对他。“不论你开出什麽，就算是复活我的父母，我都不会答应。虽然我们会一一死在你手上，你还是失败者。因为不会有一个卫斯莱会向你屈服的。”  
“唉!可惜你的才能，珀西．卫斯莱。..你就在无尽的死亡中懊悔你的愚蠢!”  
两枝魔杖再度挥出比高下的咒语。五人中两个已不在，一个已不能再战，一个在战火中，另一个则是远离战场，在魔王无法眼及的某片树林中…  
双手腕被铁钉定在头的两侧，小钉柱刺进她的肉里，直直穿入地里。震动使皮肉撕扯丶血窜流，她已分不清到底是哪里在疼。罩住她身子的洋装被撕裂了，盖在她身上的是残馀的衣片，与她交合的是在场的弟三个男人。第一个是比发起人在六人中实力最强的。由他起头，是按部就班进行的；对身旁的人来说，就是领会美景良辰的意思。在接近尾声时，女人的嚎叫凄厉，哭声如幽魂哀叫。痛楚完结之时，她看见蹲在她头顶旁，某个一副慰问的嘴脸。  
“我再给一次机会，奉劝妳好好考虑。看!我身上到处都是被妳弄到烧焦的痕迹，妳应该要体恤一下。我只是请妳换个效忠物件，跟我们侍奉同一个主人。拜托妳了!只要妳答应，一切都会很圆满。”  
泪滑下憔悴的面容，她如画的骄傲被践踏，需呵护的艺术花瓶被摔碎，温室的花朵准备被人连根拔起，丢出回归自然。‘比尔..给我勇气…’她祈求天神缩短痛苦，好让她尽早长眠。高贵不容轻看，她永不会向这群可鄙之辈屈服，女人已坚不可摧的眼神瞪着他说道:“你休想!”  
顷刻间，伪装的和善已变得冷酷无情，男人哼了一声，站起来准备离开。他对其馀五人说道:“别玩太久!不然主人办完事还要等我们，这是不行的。如果到最後，她还是不愿意，就杀了她；留有媚娃血统的反对者会很麻烦。”说完，就化为黑烟飞离森林。  
在拒绝加入食死徒的行列後，她被乱刀砍死；芙蓉．卫斯莱死了。  
被魔王发出的索命咒夺去在世的权利..珀西．卫斯莱死了。  
万恶的根源走向唯一幸存下来的卫斯莱。  
“让您久等了，我的主人。”飞越荒芜的草地，安东甯来到主人身边。他跪在地上亲吻主子的下袍，恭敬地等待。  
“结果怎麽样?”  
“我很遗憾，我的主人。芙蓉．卫斯莱不愿意达成协定。”  
“真是可惜!那麽美丽的一个女孩子。…安东宁。”  
“是，我的主人。”  
“等会把你和你部下的记忆交给我。”  
“是，我的主人。”  
结束主仆的谈话，伏地魔转向被他的手下扯起发根，按住跪在地上的年轻人。“你是最後的，乔治．卫斯莱。…放开他..我还有一份人情没跟他算呢!”揪住年轻人的黑衣男子听从指示，放开了他。“乔治．卫斯莱，有件事我很想知道。我相信你的口袋容量没有大到可以装得下那麽多恶作剧的东西，你是怎麽办到的?”  
“…这是赫敏的杰作……”  
“哈!就算是在这个时间点和地点，我都得听到那个麻种的名字吗?”  
“别这样说她!她比你们这些自视高尚的纯血巫师厉害多了!”敌视的注视下，还挂着鄙视的笑容。  
“Crucio!”  
“停!我话还没说完。”  
“抱歉，我的主人。我只是..因为他对主人说话不敬..所以，想教训他一下。”一个叫沃尔顿．麦克尼尔的食死徒说道。  
“沃尔顿，你觉得我有弱到需要你帮忙吗?难道处罚能轮到你吗?”  
“不是，我的主人。”当瞧见主人闪红的怒目，他赶紧跪下请求原谅。  
“真是失礼，乔治．卫斯莱。我之後会让你好好教育他礼仪..我们说到哪?”伏地魔看着满脸疑惑的年轻人，继续说道:“啊..我们说到关於那个麻种女孩的事情...我想说的是你也跟她一样，是少见的格莱芬多类型，你的勇气让我忆起往事。..在你的兄长珀西．卫斯莱死前，他告诉我，不会有一个卫斯莱向我屈服。”魔王笑了几声。“..我就不取你的性命，说到底，你也是出於有威望的纯血家族。我相信你成为我的部下会做得很出色的。”黑魔头俯视的笑容更加明显，他对惊恐的双眼举起他的魔杖。  
“Imperio!”

女人听见一项无理的命令，她没有坚强的堡垒可以躲避，只能掉进他为她安排好的陷坑中，无路可退。她提起双手将不再抓紧的箍掌放下。当她要靠近他时，男人却向後倒，双臂靠在床面，慵懒的斜躺着，戏谑的发亮双眼要求她再多做点努力。她别过头，脱下脚上的鞋，再次回头看着他。魔王晃动十指，暗示她想办法贴近他。聪颖的女人明了自己该做什麽，她爬过他的双脚双腿，跨在他之上，伸出手捧着他的脸奉献她的吻。他知道她不是技术高手，但没关系，他可以慢慢敎会她；重要的事，他将得到她。男人任由女人抛弃自尊的加深激吻，不做任何回应。她以舌绕着他的舌尖画圈似的舔着，他能尝到她舌上混血的威士卡，他沉醉於这残留的酒精。当她还吻着他时，他能感觉她。他想要她的碰触，他相信她铭记他的一切，她就像发光满爱的宝石。如果这只是一场梦，他不想醒来，他不想停止。  
从深处抽离..女人的唇逐渐离开了他，额贴着他的额喘息着。男人不允许欲离的似真若幻，他以半哑的嗓音命令道:“更多..”…她听从了。  
女人再次吻了他，泪水从她的眼睑内留了下来滴在他的长袍上，她焦集的情绪使吻颤抖却炙烈如火。她将他的头一抬，向下吻过他的下巴丶他的颈项。她的双手沿着耳後向下，抚摸他的後颈，直到摸着领边。她捌开他胸前的衣服，轻咬突出的锁骨和那些透出苍白肌肤，粗条的血液支脉和青筋，沿着男人的胸线亲吻。他能感受小手温柔的抚摸他的脸颊丶他的胸膛，享受人儿吸吮..轻舔他的乳尖。他喜欢出於她本性温柔的触摸，这惹得他发出愉悦的呻吟。  
当她向下触摸他粗糙如蛇皮的腹部肌肤时，男人伸手宠溺地搔弄她後脑勺的头发，他稍坐起身用手臂的力量把她拉近好靠在他身上。疲倦的人儿虚弱地摊在他怀里，如同无骨的布偶。她紧抓唯一手能碰着他的衣领，一手呜住嘴重咳几声。口乾舌燥，晕头转向，身体不像自己的，完全不听使唤，他说话的声音回响在她耳中。“好女孩，赫敏。再一下子，快完成了。”语毕，男人往下大力扯动发丝，强迫她因生疼而抬头看向自己，就在这时，他抱着她的头粗暴地吻着她，饮下从她口中流出的血液，十分急促的渴求，就像在天文塔他们的第一个吻。他向下再次咬痛她下巴和脖颈的各处，扯下她的衬衫，掀起唯一盖住她上半身的衣物。女人跪在那里，任由男人抚摸她的背脊，埋在她两乳间噬咬和搓揉着。他压在她身上，脱去她上半身的所有衣物，轻舔那些被切开的伤口和一切被他弄伤的疤痕，它们都是声明她属於他的印记，他能治好却永远不治，因为它们就像美丽的纹身在她身上。他渐渐退去身上的衣袍，解下她裤上的拉练，扯去她下半身的所有衣物，侵入她最敏感的深处。一开始她尽力忍耐不叫出声音，不久，趋劣势的身子，在受尽多次的推进和抽离，他终於听见她因侵攻的刺痛发出勾魂的尖叫。他将手撑在她头的两边，其中一只手微提起她的头，在分身出入推移的同时，跟着节奏的律动吻着她的唇，不给她喘息的机会。沉溺於刺激她下身的听觉享受和不顾一切占入她口里的吞食吻，他让两者相互交替，随兴而起。这把女人逼向临死的绝境，她紧抓身下的被料，好能忍受这炽热的剧痛。

空荡中..滴滴落在不流动的水面上。赫敏蜷曲坐在浴室里的圆形泡汤池，让身体浸泡在热水中，湿透的发丝结合成一块垂在她的肩膀上。回想几个小时前发生的事，已过却历历在目，身体传来的酸痛和各处或红或紫或黑的痕迹告诉她已失去本来要给罗恩的童真。她有想过不理会这个交换条件，但比起看见罗恩的尸体她更愿意做任何事来保护挚爱。也许今天的泪水，收集起来可装成一壶饱满的酒袋，之後更可酿满数不轻的酒瓮；她从来没想过会发展成这样。她本来可以与心上人共用内室的喜悦，现在她已不属於情郎，而是被一个横刀夺爱的暴君所拥有。与他对质是在四五小时前..发生关系是在三个小时前。她依稀记得在她快昏厥时，他停止了。他躺下抱着哭不出声只能哽咽的她，不时吻着她的伤，直到她敌不过醉意丶倦意而昏睡过去。

伏地魔看着怀中熟睡的女人，知道在她艰辛的梦中有他。她哭着呢喃友伴的名字，身体颤抖丶呼吸急促丶心脏加速丶冷汗直流，最终从梦魇中惊醒。伏地魔闭上双眼，他知道怀中人儿移开环抱她的臂膀；他没有拉住她。当动静消失时，他起身，悄悄站在盥洗室的入口，倾听隔着门的另一边女人的抽泣声…就这样很久，一直到哭声销匿在寂静中。他打开门，看见一个娇小人影集中思绪於飘在水面上某本他借给她教授黑魔法的书本中，她没给他任何关注。他跨坐在她身後，双腿紧贴着两边，他的一只手环住她抚摸她的脖颈，亲吻肩膀附近的伤口。  
“睡不着吗?”  
“嗯!”  
“妳喜欢这样看书吗?”  
“这是我第一次尝试，感觉还不错。”  
“…以前在霍格沃滋，我偶尔也会在级长盥洗室看书。..有哪里看不懂吗?”  
“大致上理解，不过得实际操作才行。”  
“…为什麽不多睡一点呢?嗯?”他用手指搔弄她的下八，被问话的人保持沉默。“所以，这也是妳尝试这样看书的理由吗?”  
“这有很重要吗?”她显出有些生气。  
他轻笑几声。“妳知道吗?妳真的很有趣。为什麽不老实说妳是为了逃避现实?”  
“我会接受事实，但不代表我要喜欢它。何况谁能在那种状况後能睡好!”她辩解道。  
“事实上，後来妳睡着了。”他不怀好意的提醒道。  
“我喝了快半瓶的威斯忌!你也睡着了。”  
“妳确定?”赫敏的无语令他发笑。  
“不要取笑我，你已经够羞辱我了。”这彻底激怒了她。  
“没事，放轻松。”像在哄小孩一样。“我喜欢妳喝酒後的微笑，那很迷人!”  
“不要跟我说话!”她对他大叫，停止她厌弃的油腔滑调。盯着书本却一直看同一行，在经历内心挣扎後，赫敏决定放弃阅读，她控制魔力让书本飞起安放在一个架子上。与此同时，因为近距离接触，她看见环住她的那只苍白如腊的削瘦手臂，这是第一次她那麽仔细观察他手臂的状态。像小孩般纤细，如同蝙蝠翼膜透出的微血管和突出的青筋。不知何时，她已经在摸他的手臂。  
男人看见身前人儿举起手像要从脸上擦去什麽。“怎麽了?”他问道。  
“…没事。”她拼命压抑住情绪。  
“没事为什麽声音在发抖?”他质问道。  
赫敏赶紧遏制，努力抬头睁大眼不让眼泪流下。一只手想把她扳过来，却及时被赫敏伸手按住他的手；她觉得背对他自己能自在点。“没事..我没事。…我只是在想，到底是什麽决心让你不惜伤害自己?”充血的眼睛睁大。“你不是使用好几次魔法变身吗?你..我真的是..我真的是讨厌你到极点。”  
‘那个傻瓜……’伏地魔想起某个女孩站在他父亲墓前说的话。‘她总是这样。’他挫败的想到。她会心疼别人的痛，为别人的死亡伤心难过，就连人以外的动物，她也是这样。从他曾对她施摄魂取念，他得知她只为一只鹰头马身的有翼兽被判处死刑，就抱着那个卫斯莱小子哭得唏哩哗啦的。她是如此屹立不摇，就算那会伤害她，她也不放弃，她善良的本性令他又爱又恨。一开始只把她当作该除掉的麻种，渐渐地..他想使她屈服变成他想要的玩偶，想腐化她的思想让她堕落，却始终无法成功；她仍是完全不受他掌控的。眼里像被帕子遮住，如黑洞般漆黑，像要把身边的事物吞噬。“不要想那麽多，赫敏。放松点..妳可以不用那麽辛苦。只要你愿意效忠於我，我是不会亏待妳的。无论妳做什麽，最终仍是徒劳，妳没法抗拒我的。”他用极其诱人的声音对她耳语，说词却因怒火而发颤。  
“绝不。”她听出他的诱惑。  
他的另一只手臂环上她，手指摸着她一边的胸脯逗弄着。抱紧的窒息感索求安全感，手臂跟着她急促的呼吸前後起伏，他闭上眼用脸磨着她的发丝。放在脖颈修长的手指向下，停在她心脏的位置，它正疯狂的跳动着。“妳很紧张..我知道，但..我喜欢妳这样。”  
温热的呼气打在她的头皮上，与他过近的身体接触使她快承受不了。“…我们去吃饭吧!我好饿。”她握着他的手臂因无法移开而大力晃动。“可以吗?”她恳求道。  
伏地魔松开牢牢绑住她的臂膊，见她站起身踏出池子，取下墙边挂着的浴袍罩住赤裸的自己便走了出去。从内心深处涌现的欲望，让他想上前扯下她的衣袍，再次感受她。两人可以来点情趣的小玩意，更多的游戏。他想听到她的呻吟丶她的床间细语丶她的尖叫声。  
当伏地魔穿回黑袍从盥洗室出来，见她刚穿好一件连身式的墨绿色军装衬衫，这几乎裸露出大部分的大腿和她纤细的小腿。他承认这不是很端庄的穿着，但却使她娇小的身躯显得更加可爱动人。她转头侧身凝视他像他也注视她一样。  
“抱歉!”悲伤用礼貌来掩饰，她低下头，拿起放在床上的蓝色牛仔裤说道:“我还没整理好。”伏地魔移开视线，挥挥魔杖叫出餐点。“谢谢。”他没有回应。  
“今天好好休息。”说完话，丢下赫敏一人消失了。

从那天起，他再也没在早上出现，而是选择与她共进晚餐，黑魔法课也是在餐後进行。她知道这个改变意味什麽。隔天第一个在这的晚餐，课完沐浴後，她走出盥洗室，看见黑魔王慵懒的对她招手，示意她来到他身边。赫敏上床随即拿起书本阅读，却无法停止身边男人凑近的暗示。他在她t-shirt盖住的肩膀上留下一吻，蜘蛛手探进她的发际，将头埋进发间。她能感觉鼻孔呼出的热气打在她的耳朵上，他在她耳边哑哑地说喜欢她的头发。不久，他抽走她的书，另一只手占有性的环住她的腰，再一次，他吻了她。她没有抵抗，任凭他加深..深…。她能感受他包转住她的舌..缓慢地旋翻点出。她不知道他计画什麽，对於她的不安，他再次搔弄她的头，告诉她不用担心。他边吻边推出她的舌，用唇含住她的舌，不仓促..粒粒地吸吮。  
这是只有他才会的吻法，她无法给他。他的吻是如此细腻丶霸道令人不舒服的，却好像有什麽逐渐充满着她。当他轻柔地吻着她时，那湿润的液体再次流出她的眼框。到底他们之间存在什麽?这种空虚感!  
在结束这绵长的吻，他没有继续。伏地魔看着她，他知道她是极具活力..还有不少对他的仇恨，但像现在空洞无望，脆弱不堪是他前所未见的。他们互视一阵子，直到她打转的双眼在低下头无神地盯着某处。他的脸再次靠近，搂着腰的手移向她的脸颊，擦去她的泪。  
“求你..不要对我那麽温柔。这一切都是虚假的，你也知道，不是吗?”赫敏忍不住对他崩溃地大叫。  
压抑的怒气表现在摸着脸颊发颤的手上。“你答应我，记得吗?..昨天妳给我的第一个吻…不要让我吻妳像在亲一个木偶，妳也不想我对妳施夺魂咒，对吗?把妳的真心交给我，忘记一切原则，我会给妳选择权。…别让我失望，赫敏。”  
她再次看着他，一只手不知何时已经在触摸他的面容。她伸出另一只手抓住他的後颈，把他拉向她，再次地..她给了他她的吻。不同於昨天她悲痛的矜持之吻..现在虽然也夹杂哀伤，但更多的是...深藏她内心的某个角落，一直有他的位置，她没有办法把他忘记。现在，她想疯狂一次，不顾一切地吻了他，就像他说的，他想要的一样。当她吻进他的唇齿间，他也给予回应。嘴里互推的舌战如同他们彼此共同的相斥与相吸。她的手仍按在他的颈项上来回移动，感受他光着头皮..肌肤的肌理。他也顺着身体曲线的带领，沿着她的脸颊向下，伴随力道触及她的颈椎，移动在她背脊上凹凸的肉骨间。他滑向她的侧边，握着她身体的厚度继续向下推进，将那会阻挡他的被件推离。他继续向下移动，揉捏她的圆弧臀型，她具实肉感的大腿。随着向上的触摸，他滑入包覆衣物..她两腿之间的狭缝；身子的另一个洞口。他知道这挑逗她全身的神经，他让移动使她的吻更加炙热。当他重压滑出那里，他对她的渴求让他不满足包覆衣物的触感，他探入衣间的手已不停叫嚣要燃烧她的衣服。侧边的贴近已没法满足他，他要更多…他移至她的上方。在他结束他们之间的吻，他压在她身上，在她耳边嘶哑地说道:“给我更多….脱下我的衣服..”她顺从了。同时他也脱掉阻碍他视线，穿在她身上的所有衣服。他只要赤裸的肌肤，不需要任何掩饰。“靠近我..贴近我，像我敎过妳的一样…抱紧我..配合我….”她按住他的脖颈，把他拉近好靠在她身上。她闭上她的双眼，让他在她身上留下迷麻的点点刺楚，让他依偎在她胸怀。在他吻着的同时，她也抚摸着他的肩胛与直直的锯齿龙骨椎，爱抚他坚实的肚腹和成对的胸肌，以及那如被刀削出的腮颊。当他摸着从腹部起被他割伤的斑驳刀痕。“张开妳的大腿，赫敏。”紧闭的门闩再次为他打开，他紧捏大腿内侧，随着从腹部下移的吻，揉捏的触感更加强烈，大腿与身体像要被他硬生生折断。他沿着伤疤的轨迹探进她的层层瓣片，咸湿的轻舔在她那不在唇上，咬着不曾被这样逗弄的鲜嫩无骨肉。对这从没体验的感觉，她畏缩了。他的唇就像上了一层带冰的寒霜，只是一个小地方..却让她全身起了刺骨的疙瘩。他温热的呼气打在上面溶化冰点..流了下来。  
顺着突出的疤吻出那里，他用舌尖画着她大腿上刀痕的廓边。他渴望拥有更多的刺激与战栗，他抓住她，把她整个翻转过来，让她躺在他身上。他要求帝王的享受，他命令她给他更多的吻和触摸，他训练她骑在他身上，找到与他的契合度。她意愿的剥夺是为了给他无尽的性满足，他要的征服和优越感。她失去的尊严越多，他得到的爱就越多。就算她已痛得无可复加，酸到发抖，甚至多次哀求，却没有得到停下的允许。他紧抓她的手腕，控着她的双腿，让她用心体会什麽是骑虎难下。第二次只在第一次的隔天，每一回也比上一回来得更加艰险。

他知道她一直在抗拒他，因为她理智的认为她不应该顺着他，但他会打破规矩。有时他回来，她晚餐还没吃就熟睡，他不得不盯着她闭上双眼的脸庞。有时他会被她钻研的学术问题影响，双双进入书香世界。有时她则专心在她的魔药研究中；戴着保护眼睛的黄色大防风眼镜，盘起头发的她散发知性的魅力。基於一个知识份子，他尊重她，他相信她有能力发明，也许有一天，这些开发能对他有利。她尽力不给他机会，拒他於千里之外。不死心地，他就以比她更快的速度追过她，为了拥有与她共眠的夜晚。他将她带来这已三个月，就像以往两个月，今天傍晚，他现身在这魔法空间。….意外安静，没有茶具碰撞杯碟的声音，没有进食的声音，没有打理水冲的声音，没有睡眠呼气的声音，没有书本翻阅的声音，没有家俱挪移的声音。...她不在了。


	25. Chapter 25

“威恩，你看完妈咪交代要看的书之後，可以过来帮忙整理等会妈咪煮饭的东西吗?因为你不是要练习新的咒语?”  
“好，等一下。”男孩有一头乌黑的头发丶褐色眼睛及苍白如雪的皮肤，他穿着一件亮粉的运动外套和一件军绿色的牛仔裤，脚上穿一双牛皮制的咖啡皮鞋。他坐在餐桌上抄写规定的字句，前方的桌上堆放几本精装书。他的对面，有一个红发女孩站在椅子上准备去拿放在柜子里的碗盘和餐具。“姐，让我试试看吧!”  
“你要试什麽?”她转头问到，男孩举起手边的魔杖。  
“Wingardium Leviosa!”  
女孩手上的碟子漂浮起来，缓缓飞离她，尚未取出的碗和汤匙也离开了柜子，一个个按它们的位置停在桌面上，落下完成了。  
“太好了!威恩，超酷的!” 她跳下椅子跑过去，从侧边抱住他并在他的脸颊上亲了一下。“你把书看完啦?不然怎麽会帮我。”女孩笑笑地说道。  
“喔.啊..嗯。”他有些被惊吓。“我去练习咒语。”起身打开门锁走出饭厅，踩着草皮，往房子的另一边走去。  
“今天你想试哪一个咒语?”她跟着弟弟走到客厅沙发後，门旁的一小块空地。  
“Serpensortia!”  
从魔杖闪射的光芒中，爬出一条2-3公尺长的蛇。“哇喔!这是蚺蛇耶!”女孩兴奋的大叫，并伸手想去触碰它的头，却招来张嘴突袭的攻击。女孩赶紧抽手，飞快的跳到沙发上。“它受到惊吓了。怎麽办?”女孩焦急的问道。此时，它正缓缓向她爬去，嘴巴微开着准备攻击。突然，它像听到同伴的声音愣了一下，接着向後探去。“..威恩?”女孩趴在沙发靠背上，看着自己的弟弟从口中传出嘶嘶声，那条蛇像是听懂什麽也给予回应。“威恩..威恩!”  
“啊!怎麽了?”男孩回神过来。“放心!我已经跟它讲好，它不会怎样。妳也可以试试看。”  
“我觉得我没办法。”女孩苦笑道。“你可以跟它说话，但我不能，我不会。”  
“可以的。妳可以试试像平常讲…”  
“这不平常，威恩。”他的话被打断。“你刚说的话我都听不懂。这是只有你才会的才能，..我记得这叫爬说嘴。妈咪有跟你说过吗?”  
“没有。”  
“简单来说，可以跟蛇沟通的人就叫爬说嘴。”  
“因为我是..巫师…”  
“不完全是，妈咪说在巫师界，只有极少数有这个才能。”  
‘当当当当─────!!’警铃般的电铃发出响声打断两人的交谈。  
“应该是妈咪。”女孩说道。  
“她忘了带钥匙吗?”男孩疑惑的说道。穿着条纹t-shirt裙的她跳下沙发，乐呵呵地直直走到门前，转开闩锁，要开门迎接。  
“请问..您是哪位?”门外走进一个高瘦的男人，女孩下意识因压迫感而後退几步，男孩则是手持魔杖警觉的盯着他。“威恩!”她微转身示意弟弟把魔杖收好。  
“没关系。我也是巫师。”对默默把魔杖收到後头的男孩，尽收眼底的男人嘴角微扬，执起魔杖挥挥把门关上。  
“真的!?我还是第一次看到除了我弟和妈咪以外的巫师。”  
“妳弟弟是个爬说嘴?”  
“你都听到了!”女孩羞怯地看着他。“我们说话有那麽大声吗?”他轻笑几声，没有回答。“是的，我弟是个..爬说嘴。”  
男人在女孩面前蹲下身。“你们的母亲在哪?”  
“妈咪去市集买晚餐要用的食材，请问您..认识我妈吗?”  
“我跟你妈不只是认识而已…”他笑笑的说道，且起身瞥了眼四周。  
“是喔!待会你会跟我们一起吃饭吗?”女孩抬头对他微笑说道。  
“下一次。我想给她个惊喜，妳可要帮我保密，爱妮丝。”说完就化为烟雾消失了。

她习惯性得拿起床头的怀表，…时针六快七，分针八快九；过了一天，来到另一天的初始。在密室里，无法用外景分辨昼夜；无法探知外头是艳阳高照，还是倾盆大雨。  
赫敏挪动身子，发现身旁的他已不在，但几小时前他触摸她的感觉仍留在身上。她下床一拐一拐，赤裸地走进盥洗室，当一股恶心的感觉袭上她时，她知道这次非比寻常。她奔向马桶边，跪在那里猛吐胃里所有剩馀的食物。随着日子一天天地过去，她发觉自己容易疲倦，食欲减退，一餐只吃平常的一半，有时甚至更少。时常闻到某些味道，会令她感到不舒服想再吐一回。真正决定性的关键在於经过一个半月，她的月经都还没有来。这个结论是冲击性的，她怀孕了。  
自从第一次的孕妇晨吐，她就中断所有除了上黑魔法课的额外学习，绞尽脑汁要找出离开的方法。她不确定可不可行，但她已经没有办法容许自己待在这。…经过一段时间的测试与修复，反反复覆收拾行李再拿出，意外地，她成功了。赫敏承认从大蛇嘴中走出来是挺吓人的，她赶紧幻影移形，免得再次被吞下肚。她到了非洲，又到了南美洲，最後决定在智利定居下来。这几个月累积的压力在矜持放下後瞬间瓦解，她害喜非常严重，不得不住院好一段时间，等安定下来才返家休息。待情况恢复稳定，她乔装现身在孤儿院，急忙办完琐碎的领养手续；在这件事上，契斯夫人帮了不少忙，让她缩短许多不必要的时间。回到智利後，她与爱妮丝ㄧ起等待新生儿的来临。将近半年的相处，爱妮丝慢慢了解魔法界和麻瓜界的历史，也了解自己的母亲赫敏姐姐是巫师的真相。她适应得很快，毕竟接受这个事实对大多数人来说不是件容易的事。  
比预产期早了几天，2006年5月31日，威恩．格蓝杰．里德尔出生了。她知道她撑过来了，她不需要再担心孩子因为她而流产了。她相信这个孩子也够坚强可以存活下来，因为他像极他的父亲。  
自从她逃离那个魔法监狱，几年的时间从未与魔法界有过任何参与；但她仍不忘关注每天的预言家日报。唯一令她欣慰的，只有在通缉名单上看见哈利丶罗恩和金妮的名字。不过，她熟知的一些人却渐渐消失在名册上，也许会有一个红叉出现在他们动态的魔法照片上。字面解释是英国的魔法部与某个国家的魔法部合并，但只要出现一次合并，赫敏就知道伏地魔又占领一个国家的魔法部。也许他又杀了人，也许他又制作了魂器，也许又有更多人追随他，也许他暴怒於他劲敌的名字还在名单上质疑他的能力…。  
智利的景致与英国相差甚远。虽然也是富裕的国家，却享有大自然给予的清新世界。她离开市集必须搭船到达对岸，下船後开自家hyundai i10手排款沿着被胎纹丶被长期通行刻出的土黄色马路前行。沿路可见牛群在小树荫下憩息，下午悠闲的阳光洒在地上车上。眺望远处，溪流与山林互相依存丶协调一致。川流不息的水面不时映画出一痕一波的灰湖绿。一片绿意解开心结，让她忘却烦扰。景致如昔，却无一丝厌烦。安详的延续…  
漫长的40分钟转眼间把她带到家，她的房前有一小片花园。‘说花园也没种什麽花，倒是草木矮丛居多。’这也是没办法的事，她太忙了，家里的两个小家伙和她的学术研究就够让她头大了。‘所以，孩子太聪明也是一种罪过，我就满怀感激，幸福地接受吧!’说到房内设计，它是分成两边直角型的纯木小别墅，一边是饭厅和赫敏的简易厨房，她也是到这里才知道一般设计是没有厨房的；顺带一提的是，由於智利地震频繁，她周围的住家几乎都是一层，少部份才有像她，最多两层的小型房子。另一边是客厅，二楼有两间小型卧室。如果不考虑楼层问题，她能说这种房屋类型是智利家庭的标配。  
到了一家三口共进晚餐的时间…  
“今天回来太晚，所以没有那麽多时间处理海鲜。改吃玉米糕丶馅饼还有猪肉汤。”赫敏对坐在她身旁的两个孩子说道。  
“我没关系，因为我喜欢吃辣。倒是威恩，会想吃虾子。噗!”爱妮丝甜甜的笑道，手里还拿着咬到一半的乔克洛。  
“那是因为妳不能吃海鲜。唉!”威恩故作可惜地说道。  
爱妮丝显得有些犹豫，却还是不示弱的闭上眼睛说道:“虾子的味道也没有很吸引我。”  
“虾子很好吃~”他诱惑道。  
“才不呢!还好。”眼神死盯着对面的他。  
“虾子非常好吃~”威恩像在哼歌一样，微笑的说道。  
“如果我不阻止你们，又要吵到睡前吗?”待他们静下来，赫敏继续说道:“我想跟你们讲一个好消息，我决定周末要去烤肉。看情况，在带你们去玩。”  
“玩?太好了!”女孩呜住嘴鼻，兴奋的大叫。  
“如果我多做家事，可以去更远的地方玩吗?”威恩探问道。  
“我说的看情况，不是用这个来讲。只是怕有变数会让你们失望。”  
“但也是会考虑吧?”  
“真是的，威恩。又在讨价还价，你这个好动的。”爱妮丝嘟嘴说道。  
“好吧!威恩，等会就麻烦你收拾。”  
爱妮丝有些不屑的看着威恩，但想到未来的家庭旅游，心动得眼睛发亮。“好期待喔!威恩，你想去哪玩呢?”  
“...我想….”在停顿间，门外传来敲门声。  
“威恩，等会再说，我先去看是谁。”爱妮丝离开椅子，直直奔向门边，转动锁芯。  
被解闩的门逐渐敞开，女孩认出来者何人。“大..叔..您怎麽又来了?”她睁大眼睛疑惑得问道。  
“怎麽了?爱妮丝。”赫敏站起身，走到爱妮丝的後方。推开的黑暗中，她认出他。  
“好久不见，赫敏。”


	26. Chapter 26

他在女孩面前蹲下身。“晚安，爱妮丝。”  
“这是怎麽回事?”赫敏皱起眉头，质问女儿。  
虽说答应要保密，但人都出现了，…察觉气氛不对径的爱妮丝赶紧解释。“今天妈咪还没回来的时候，这个大叔有来家里。”她回过头，看着他问道:“有一件事我很好奇，为什麽大叔会知道我的名字呢?”他没有回答，女孩不放弃再问:“请问大叔叫什麽名字?”  
“听好了!爱妮丝，威恩。”她眼神直视慢慢起身的红眼珠。“他是你们的爹地，他叫…汤姆．马沃罗·里德尔。”  
“爹地…?”女孩愣得僵在原地，男孩面无表情的看着所谓父亲的面容。  
“爱妮丝，请你现在带威恩上床睡觉，我跟妳爸有话要说。”当女孩想表示自己还吃不够，时间还早不想睡。但她见妈咪视线从未从他身上移开，想报的怨也就此放弃。爱妮斯走向餐桌牵起威恩的手走到他面前。  
“…那..爹..地..我们先走了，再见。”爱妮丝尊重的对他微笑，并将敌视的眼神从弟弟脸上盖住，把他拉出饭厅。  
当门被关上，赫敏转身走到餐桌前。“你..吃过晚餐了吗?”  
“有比吃饭更重要的事，赫敏。”她没有回应，挥挥魔杖施了个无声咒将厨房和餐桌收拾整齐。赫敏转身走向饭厅的出口，在越过他时被他用力的拉了回来。“我们需要谈谈。”她没有看他。  
“可以等我一下吗?我去看看他们的状况，如果不信，你可以跟来。”她移开抓住她手臂的手，走了出去。  
高跟凉鞋‘噔噔’踩在木板上，她上楼停留在孩子的房前，施了咒使他们进入熟睡的状态。当她转身要下楼，发现他挡在楼梯口看着她。“妳是怎麽逃走的?别想尝试对我撒谎。”他逼问道。  
赫敏依旧决定越过他要下楼，但又再次被他拉了回来。“我可以下楼再说吗?”她挫败的说道，他迟疑了会便松开她的手臂。  
下楼的女人，从橱柜里拿出一箱装满冰块的小冰桶丶两个玻璃杯和一瓶威斯忌，坐在沙发上为自己倒一杯。“你也要吗?”她站起身，晃起杯中液询问，却被走到身前的人抢了去。“你在做什麽?停下来!”‘萃’声中玻璃杯被狠狠的摔碎，酒液洒在墙面上，汁条如丝如绸纵横向下汇集隅角。女人吓得张开嘴巴。“有必要…”  
“回答我!”他吼道。  
赫敏从没想过要欺骗他，只是当他走进门，那极度克制的脸部表情和动作，她知道他的怒意指数已到达巅峰，就像过去她在禁林消失，六七年前再次从他为她设好的魔法牢笼逃开，这一切完全超乎伏地魔的想像。她恐惧他打算做的事，那些昔日的回忆涌上心头，她甚至强迫自己不要去想，因为情境是如此地相似。“…我…我制作一个录音器。我使它隐藏在你每次消失的入口，录下你说的话….接下来，你知道结果...。”她的眼神被他紧紧吸住无法移开视线，她没办法冷静下来使自己的声音镇定平和，反而发颤无力。  
“哈!真有妳的。”他笑的发狂，当赞赏的咯咯声消失时，取而代之的是愤怒的面容。“所以，现在告诉我，为什麽要逃走?妳应该很清楚，身体混有我的血，不论妳跑到哪里，就算是地球的另一边，我也能找到妳…”他将魔杖指向天花板。“妳要怎麽解释，那个男孩..就是妳逃走的原因吗?”  
“对，你说得都对。虽然那个孩子是纯血巫师，但你能接受他的母亲是麻瓜出身的巫师吗?我知道你会杀了他，反正对你也没坏处，制作魂器刚刚好，不是吗?”她苦笑道出实情的真髓。  
“哈哈哈────!!”他高亢的笑声如夺魂曲能取走人的知觉。“我真受不了自己。”一手留长如女人的指甲高举轻刮自己的脸，指腹像要把脸扯出皱纹，像发疯的丧心狂。“竟然让一个小自己几十岁的女孩看透。”他迅雷地伸出手卷起她长长及腰的自然卷发丝，她吓得出于防护而向後退，却无法逃开。他越缠越多，扯住她大部分尾部的柔发於掌间。像是种渴望，他闭上眼睛感受她恐惧的气息再次开口:“他与我很像，我相信妳也知道。那麽，妳爱他吗?”  
“对，我非常爱他。”赫敏坚定的回答。  
“那妳爱我吗?”他睁开眼睛，走进向下俯视抬头看着他的女人。  
“永远不可能。”  
“妳爱那愚蠢的卫斯莱小子?”她没有回应。“为什麽不讲话?像刚才一样，理直气壮得说永远不可能..试试看..怎麽?又要吞掉问题?难道我有愚笨到不晓得妳一直给他机会?”他抽出缠绵的手。“别傻了，赫敏。他看不到我在你眼里见到的东西，他一点也不懂妳。他不了解妳努力的样子有多美!他的初恋也不是你，就算妳一直在他身边望着他。别以为妳能瞒得过我，赫敏。在对妳摄魂取念..我已经了解妳的一切。…就算他爱的人是妳，他也不能给妳像我给妳那种强烈的感觉…他永远..无法从我手中得到你，他只是一个见好就收的弱者..”  
“够了!”她低着头，情绪激动地大叫。“你没有资格这样说他，伏地魔。”她抬起头瞵视他的红眼睛。“就算你说的全是事实，你又做得如何?..他不像你，总是要用支配别人来安抚你对别人的不信任..他从没把我..看成是…一个..一文不值的麻种..他..也不会伺机..要取走我的性命…他比你好太多了…..”  
“很好!”他打断她要说的话，举头望天。“没关系..没关系…”他恢复对她的俯视，露出残忍的微笑。“我会结束一切。”  
伏地魔挥动魔杖，从地里黑暗的渊薮冲出四条大锁链，它们一齐飞向无从闪躲的赫敏，铐住她的双手双脚，一扯把她摔倒在地上。缴械咒使魔杖离开主人，强行被他收取。  
疑惑於幻影移形的响声荡在耳边，忍住摔伤的疼痛，赫敏从地上爬起。消失ㄧ会的他在旋转的风煞中出现，带着一位白发男子，一手攫住他的後衣领。黑魔头无情得将他摔在她面前。赫敏知道躺在地上的男人是谁；她没有说，她害怕说出口。  
“让妳久等了，赫敏。…我想在了结妳的生命之前，可以做点有趣的事情。…对我来说，用索命咒和钻心咒是算蛮客气的款待方式，当然..它们是我最喜欢使用的几个咒语。…说到折磨人，也是要考虑美学，不是死了就算，还要..痛不欲生。”他对她笑了笑。“我研究不同形式的酷刑，妳已经尝过几种。这次我决定用点有典故的，它叫剥皮。不用担心，赫敏。我不会对妳用它，再强调，考虑到美学问题。稍微说明一下，这个刑法过程和结果都是上等的，因为受刑者不会很快死去，而是哀求死去。对旁人来说就是一种视觉享受。”  
伏地魔再次挥动魔杖，从地里唤出血淋淋的奴仆们。他们一个按住他的双手，一个按住他的双脚，第三个拿着一只称谓‘猫爪’的长竿倒吊勾。  
魔王解除控制白发男子的夺魂咒，继续说道:“..两位都是旧识，都是曾在魔法部工作的同事。”黑魔头蹲下身，拍拍他的肩膀。“我特地留你一命，..期待你显出你的用处，易恩．亚夫．路维克特。”他比个手势。“别让客人久等了，开始吧!”  
奴仆们听从了，他们发出‘桀桀桀’的奸笑。血人们撕破他的衣服，三勾一刺一拉一扯，连皮代肉从背上的肩胛撕了下来。血泉涌而出，分支多道沾湿木板，提起的爪钩还残杂一两片起皱的皮层，滴滴溅在地上，沿着木纹晕了开来。呼号的喊叫刺响赫敏的耳朵，强忍的泪不受控制的堕下。  
“求你..停下来...别伤害他..我可以做任何事..请你停止…拜托..”她欲站起身做点什麽，却一时忘了锁炼的束缚，又重重得跌了回去。  
“啊..听起来很不错!不过..已经太迟了，赫敏。”他对着行刑的奴仆说道:“我要讲一件重要的事，他..有点吵...”仆役听从了，摀住玩物的嘴，撕扯的速度变慢了….“妳知道为什麽我只是锁住你，而不是直接像对待他那样对待妳?..记得十几年前在马尔福庄园上的事?..我可以让我的部下在大庭广众下污辱你，或者让妳成为我会议上的馀兴。妳知道为什麽我没有这样做?”他瞩视努力从地上爬起的她，继续说道:“...妳宁愿自己受苦，也不让别人受伤，我觉得不需要再玩这种一成不变的游戏。…只要妳注视着..就像你那天经历的一样，我敢说它时常造访妳的梦境，在夜晚搅扰着妳，让妳彻夜未眠。..只是看，我就能同时感受那些下等人的痛苦嚎叫和..看到你哭的样子。这种一举两得的作法，为何要舍去取其一呢?”  
“你疯了，伏地魔。”她仰头看着他。“你真的疯了..”  
“我没有疯，我知道我在做什麽。”魔王陷入几十秒的思考模式。“……确实有些不同...在我带妳去那里的一个多月後，妳的行为有变得怪异。比如，不太反驳我的话，时常很早入睡…那时候，我应该要发现..应该要知道妳已经怀孕，应该要除掉那没有存活价值的小东西..”他再次比个手势，狂叫的男声又重访耳间。女人坐在地上直发抖，将脸埋在掌心上丶膝盖上啜泣着，链住的双手摀住两边的耳朵。她乞求当个聋子，好能阻断声嘶力竭的叫喊和每一次伤入那鳞伤遍体的皮筋间，他们张牙沾血的发癫狂笑。她企望是个瞎子，好能不见流注见骨，血肉模糊的躯体和魔王沉浸...悦纳的笑颜。“太无聊了!我们的客人不想观赏了!再刺激一点..”女人逐渐张大眼睛，她猛地抬头，惊恐地看着前方。这一刺，是深入小腿肌的韧筋。  
“呀啊啊啊────!!”  
“我看..我看了…我是认真的，我会做任何你想要我做的事。求你..不要再伤害他了..”更多的眼泪倾泄而下。  
听命的肆虐停止了..。“好吧!妳都表达妳的决心，我也不要不理会..”伏地魔蹲下身，鉴视她瞿顾的眼眸。他伸出手拭去涌出的泪，她害怕得缩了一下。他向下温柔地抚过她的颈脖直到握着她的手臂，他满意自己给了她伤害，不是表面生理反应造成的尖锐剧痛，而是更深一层..他伤了她的心。他要把它咬碎，最後吃掉它，这就是他要的心灵粮食。她瑟瑟发抖的模样让他更加兴奋，情绪激昂。“告诉我..妳右手臂上该有的在哪里?该不会..妳真的成功发明魔药?”  
“对。”  
“给我!”他一两根的指头磨着她软绵的臂肉。  
“它不在我身上。”水汪的瞳铺着一层云雾，打转无法逃开他的探视，她再次厌恶自己在他面前是如此软弱无力。  
“希望妳不要欺骗我，妳知道我将会做什麽?”他再次恐吓她。伏地魔去除夺走自由的枷锁，递给她魔杖，等待她去房子的另一头，从小包中叫出药剂交给他。  
魔王接过那泛绿光的解药，将它高举移至眼前，好能近距离省视。“…怎麽做到的?妳应该早就发现要治好伤疤，不是单纯配好药方就好..不然，七年那麽长的时间，怎麽可能连一个魔药都完成不了..”  
“我知道..”  
“知道什麽?告诉我..”她没有回答。“我知道妳知道..告诉我妳加了什麽?别想逃避我的问题，我多得是方法让妳开口。你该感谢我给妳选择权，选择心甘情愿的..坦白。”  
“..威恩的血。”  
魔王冷笑一声。“果然妳知道…”随後掏出一把人头蛇身作为刀柄的银匕首递给赫敏。它是把全长四十的小短刀。接近鞘口有片发光的绿牌置在上头，仔细看可以发现细小的字样。凸出底面‘假设’不明显地浮雕在左下角，牌子的下头刻着不知延伸到何处的绻根，有些如同浮云，有些如同被暴风吹袭的狂涛。延伸至中央是一朵绽放的水仙花，它是从一位在刀鞘尾部面色阴沉的男脸口中吐出的圣花，颜面下还相交两股叉和权杖。当匕首一碰着她的指头，体内属於魔王的血和附着匕首的灵魂碎片产生共鸣，如同被电流穿心劈进地里。这波动极其可怕，她甚至看见听见暴虐的幻象，几颗飘悬的白灰骨露牙笑着..，赫敏不禁倒抽一口气。  
“握好!”伏地魔向上推进她下握的掌中，裹住她的小手，让她握着它。“这是我另一个魂器。”他柔声应道。“..我给妳机会，把曾经在妳身上的疤全划回去。如果妳照做，我答应..不剥他的皮。”  
本该流干的泪再次滑落，她直盯着他。“好，我做..如果..这是你想要的…”赫敏拔刀出窍，反转架在上臂。她靠在墙边，瞠视对她微笑的魔头。“但愿你遵守诺言。”  
“我可是斯莱特林，真诚是学院宗旨之ㄧ。”她没有反驳他，只是闭上双眼，将伤烫的匕首刺进她的肉里。那把利刃如同刀仙紧紧吸住她颤抖的手，触感是如此雷同，如此地清晰..带领她印下火蛇滑过的轨迹，迫使她忆起狂妄少年的无情。切肤之痛使无力握住的魔杖和刀鞘落下，掉在地上。她没有哭号，没有退怯，像待宰的羔羊默默忍受烈焰燃烧她的血水，他只是看着…。在停止焚烧的匕首旁，她坐在角落用曾使用的方法治疗，她的动作是如此熟练..多麽理性的女人!   
她再次在右手腕愈合的伤疤上刺入它，黑魔法流动的侵略远远超过扎在手上的利刃。..她忆起与他共舞的夜晚，反抗是多麽得无效，他是如此轻易握持着她，监督她的动作，向下延伸..足尖相抵..欲进还退..心胸相触..鼻息相闻…。互凝的目光，严肃的神情..。他们是如此的贴近，却相隔千里。他，堕入深海地心主宰；她，伫足沙漠望星许愿。….如此的遥远….  
“不要..再进行下去了，..格蓝杰..小姐。我..已年纪老迈，早死..晚死都得死，我可以承受。妳..还有可以挥洒的..年华，不要..再因为我伤害..妳自己…”  
赫敏对着他温柔地笑道:“没事的，..真的。我经历过，也治好过..。”她准备再次刺伤衣内腹部至大腿的体肉。  
“妳忘了一件事，赫敏。..衣服…”他高举双手，对她笑道:“让大家欣赏妳美妙的姿容。”  
女人依墙缓缓站起，怒火正颤抖着。“好，如果这是你想要的。”  
她去掉脚下的鞋，踩在木质地板上。退下封住肤色的踩脚裤，及..腿间的衬裤。女人脱去穿在上身的金镶饰连身裙，解下罩住双生乳的灰壳。衣物从手中松落，聚在地上合成一堆。没被夹起..如羊毛的波卷长发，随意地落在她两肩胛间，下跃的发流削去臂肉，让它更加纤细，更加妩媚动人!发纱轻轻铺住串乳的塔心…脱去的尊严，赤裸地坦露，..慌乱不映眸。食死之首盻视那丰神绰约，气度庄严彷佛旌旗林立的军队。她的太阳仍未陨落，顾盼希望只为一条狗延残喘的贬值人命。她依旧闪耀如晨曦，他妒羡她瞳内拴住堕落的坚定意志，说一不二。她控住局面，他成了点缀她的配角。舞在她腹上的利刃不停向下刻着，划着….  
如圆杯，被折足的高脚杯肚腹，不缺调和的红酒从皮带裂口漏了出来，血洗石榴乐园。阖上的睫扇低落他渴望拥有的泉源，..从什麽时候开始，除了全能永恒的生命，他多了一样他想得到的东西?...忍住失血的灼热，依在墙面下滑的身躯。张嘴呼出的热气煽动着他，他探进她唇间的空隙..舔着唇廓..咬着唇瓣..吸着唇液..吻着唇肉..推着舌尖…。  
她别过脸阻断他，滑坐在地上，在他脚边疗着她的伤，穿回她的衣服。女人起身走离他，蹲在另一个男人身旁。  
“…格兰杰..小姐..”  
“没事的，路维克特先生。”她微笑，却不知在旁人眼中她是如此虚弱无力。脸上的红润已消失，苍白毫无血色。“等一下治疗，会有点疼。忍耐一下..”  
“我该..怎麽理解..这个状况..?”  
“没什麽..，我们只是互相憎恨的关系….。接下来，真的会很痛，请你集中精神，免得昏过去..”  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
在女孩准备滴下白鲜，血淋的奴仆抓住她拖往墙角，死咒击中他；易恩．亚夫．路维克特死了。  
黑魔王下达指令，邪魔的仆役拖走尸体消失屋内。  
“你杀了他..”女人空洞地看着那块空地。“你杀了他!”微弱的低语转为怒斥的尖叫。  
“妳都已经看过我杀了多少人，到现在..还在大惊小怪。他只是其中一个，没用处就该死，我不需要看妳善良的样子。”  
赫敏站起身，走到他面前望着他。“我..请你不要..伤害他..”她的唇颤抖着。  
“对..我有答应妳。但..别忘记，我只说不会剥他的皮，但不代表我要留他一命。是什麽让妳期待我要理会妳那生硬的条件?”  
“…也是…我是笨蛋!为什麽要对你抱有期待?..”  
“如果妳刚才有真诚的回应我，也许我还会考虑。”  
“考虑?别笑死我了!你从一开始就没想让他活命，..因为他的血统不让你满意，..像我….”毫无掩饰地揭露。  
“是的。而且..我们只是互相憎恨的关系，我也打算在今晚结束一切。”  
“你…”  
伏地魔紧抓赫敏的手腕，把她拖向楼梯口。“好..离明天没剩多少时间，楼上的小男孩和小女孩该起床了!”  
赫敏赶紧跑到他身前，挡在他与楼梯之间。“你想做什麽?”  
“..妳应该很清楚。”  
“不行，你不能这麽做。他是你的亲骨肉..”赫敏显出焦急的神情。  
“那又怎样?就像妳知道的，越邪恶的元素能更成功制作一个魂器。”他低沉的音嗓道出他悦纳的结果。  
“你真的执意杀他，那我也誓死保护他。”眼里满是怒火。  
伏地魔显出尊重的神情，他松开她，後退几步打量着她。他修长的手指在嘴边来回移动，思考她现在的思维。在沉默後，他移开手开口问道:“..为什麽你们女人老是喜欢做一些无聊的事情?”  
“无聊?需要我提醒你是怎麽被打倒的吗?”  
“Crucio!”  
“Impedimenta!”  
赫敏使恶咒变缓，自己身体一闪躲过攻击。  
“看来妳进步不少...”伏地魔夸奖道，但也因为没有听见惊栗的尖叫而感到失望。“为什麽妳每次都要与我做对?这样值得吗?嗯?就像妳知道的，我母亲的事…那个孩子有意义吗?他的充其量就是个谎言。”他用尖酸刻薄的话奚落道。  
“哇啊!我真的快疯了。那时我就警告你，我们不行，我们没有答案。”  
“妳放心，我会让妳解脱，妳和妳的孩子会成为我迈向全能永恒的踏板。我会永远记住你们的功劳。”  
赫敏简直气疯到了极点，她上前在他右脸颊上揍了一拳，血沿着他的嘴角流了下来。“谁要你记住?不用了，难道要记住某个人是看他的尸体吗?你这个傻子。你夺走我的初吻。”她手大力的打在他的胸膛。“夺走我的第一次。”推着他，使他後退。“夺走我的一切。”眼泪如雨滴下。“爱?问我爱不爱你?你要我怎麽回答?你带给我的只有伤痛，叫我怎麽爱你。我早就叫你停止，叫你不要再夺去别人的生命。你有把我的话听进去吗?”  
“妳够了没?”伏地魔紧抓她的双手吆暍道。  
“你不能这样对我…..”她低下头，把脸靠在被抓住的手臂上。  
“所以，为什麽自找苦吃?妳来到我的过去，为什麽要来招惹我?这样，我就能毫不犹豫的赐妳死咒，妳也不用痛苦了。”他紧抓她的手臂，刺进她的肉里。她拼命想挣扎，却被他抓伤，流出血来。“都是妳..都是妳的错，赫敏。为什麽要来打扰我?为什麽要闯进我的心?为什麽?..妳很幸福，开心养着妳的孩子..啊?就这样潇洒地离开，一声不响..这次是第几次?啊?让我像个白痴..而妳呢?妳做对什麽?”他低声对她怒喝，是把复杂的大提琴。“我绝对会杀了妳，妳不要以为我会放过妳的无礼。”  
赫敏被惊讶吹干眼泪，她直视他的眼睛。突然，她的慌乱被安抚平静，因为她看见他的灵魂。无关是否是位杀人魔头，..她看见的，只是一个对情执着，像死亡一样顽强的男人。“要杀我可以，但..我希望可以照顾他们到成年。算我求你，等到那时候，不行吗?”  
“今晚我就会取走他们的性命，不需要等那麽久。”暴怒的情绪从呼气刺到女人的脸颊。  
赫敏低下头，眼睛低垂，她真的疲於争吵。“关於我们，我真不知道该说什麽，为什麽我们之间变的那麽复杂。就像你说的，我应该避开你，我见到你的时候，我也是这样提醒自己，我也努力过。但…我也不知道我自己，我就是..没法丢下你不管。”紧抓的手慢慢移开，这次换他惊讶的说不出话来，只是盯着她哭红的双眼。  
“如果我不停止，妳还会再跑走吗?”他等待她的回复，却未能如愿，她只是转身准备走开。他恼怒於她总是这麽不直接，总是太多保留。男人抓住她握着魔杖的手腕，把她整个拉过来。将那支用卫斯莱家族的死做成的魂器，那支使他们相会的时间转换器，那支钻表把它强行带在赫敏的手上。  
当赫敏意识到表中的黑暗洪流，她试图挣脱，切望对他施咒，却被他紧紧抓住，扳往相反的方向，使杖头无法对准他。“你到底要做什麽?放开我，伏地魔。”当他松开时，那支经过伏地魔加入蛇血把关，只有他的爬说嘴密码才能解开，现在表怎麽也扯不下来了。  
“别想把它拿下来，就算妳把手臂砍断，我也会知道。只要你拿下它，或着销毁它，我就杀了威恩，如果妳想测试我的能耐。”  
“你这个混蛋!”她转身再次想逃开，她心痛於他总是想到自己，但问题是她根本无法要求他去学会如何真正爱她，因为他只能给她疯狂病态的占有欲。当一双有力的臂膊从後面抱住她时，她再也无法容忍那几近崩溃的情绪。“放开我!求你放开我!我想一个人静静。”她大叫并试着把他的手移开，却被他紧抓着双手不放。  
“陪在我身边，赫敏。”他在她耳边温柔的说道，像首悦耳的黑色星期五，她只能无力的靠在他身上无止尽的哭泣。  
“请..放开我的手，很痛..我不会走掉..拜托..”伏地魔松开被他抓伤的手，赫敏缓缓转身，飞快得在他左脸颊上又挥了一拳。  
这一下，又再次打伤他。当男人惊愕的眼神在回过头时，闪现被轻视的忿怒。但..转瞬，听到她嚎啕大哭的可怜模样，怒气也跟着烟飞云散。不是说他没看过她哭；事实上，他时常弄哭她。不同於愤恨的泪，这次完全是失去理智，神经质的大哭。她还得两手轮流擦去泣如雨下的泪。  
“为什麽..要到最後才说?为什麽..要等到你决定取我性命的时候才把话说开?..我知道…要让你承认你的女人是个麻种很困难，所以，..我也不想强迫你，就算..你那狂热的人种歧视让我很想生气。现在..这样算什麽?为什麽话都不能好好说?真的那麽困难吗?...我真的好累…好累….难道好人坏人，够不够格活着是用血统来决定吗?这只是我的问题吗?......你知道吗?我其实有想过，如果你不是汤姆．马沃罗·里德尔，不是伏地魔，我也不是赫敏·简·格蓝杰，我们是否就不用那麽辛苦?你是否会陪着威恩..像一个父亲，陪他渡过童年，而不是残缺的…”  
伏地魔走进，伸出手把她整个搂在怀里，一只手不变地搔弄她後脑杓的发丝。“..从来没有一个人敢对我训话，因为他们会从世界上消失..倒大楣。..妳要怎麽赔我?嘴巴都流血了..”  
“如果可以，我还真想在你眉心再挥一拳。”她气愤地说道。  
男人发出高亢阴险的笑声。“如果真是这样，妳可要小心了。”  
“坏蛋!..没关系，我一定会报仇。”她小声地说道。  
“哇!我拭目以待!”轻声细语..，贴在耳上的嘴勾起上扬的弧度。  
她没有再回答，没有回抱，没有反抗，只是任由他抱着她。..内心深处，理性在叫嚣，劝她推开他，离开他，就像他从没有拥有她，一个人走到天涯…为何会留下感动的泪?为什麽现在从他身上寻得安全感?这傻子和笨蛋的爱情!没有承诺守护在他们两人之间，不见世的情能维持多久?...她阖上眼，让这短暂的幸福延续，让自己靠着他，依在他的膛骨间聆听心跳的撞击，让理性与梦共眠……..  
他感到可笑，自己强烈认为爱情是无用廉价的，现在却因为一个麻种女孩而搞乱自己的阵，很难相信那个人就是..她。他很想擦身而过，就算走到尽头也不觉得可惜，但..为何他要挽回?...有一点，他无法否认，无法瞒骗，他想念他的褐发女孩。她了解他像他的朋友，照顾他像他的家人..。他闭上通红的双眼，埋入她的发间。不是特别的浓烈，而是平凡的清香。他沉於其中，感受她在他怀里平静的心跳声和呼吸频率。他搂得更紧，环住她的腰，拥抱给他温暖的女孩………………….  
“累了?”  
“嗯..”  
“到沙发上睡?”  
“嗯…”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (上)   
>  时间一直倒转在那一晚…那个房子..绻曲缩在阶梯木栏旁的矫小身影。这是第几次她描绘木板的涡轮，第几次用手去循回近椭的轮纹。眼神僵直成痴，涩瘪的唇不时抿着好缓解那不自在。蹑脚偷步得轻踩房外，探寻相聚的耳被尖锐的碎裂声震住。她想..应该是从那时就没离开那一小块地，凄绝的哭声丶如刀的讥嘲丶嘶叫的呼号将她锁在影矩中；唯一的光源是她侧边梯旁那窗外投射的月光。相吵的言语放大回响，延续使她不记得是何时跪坐地面。这是怎么样的情绪她无从得知，这已超出她能理解的范围，她被迫问自己‘为什么抖个不停?’那哭不出的迷惑唤起记忆重现……  
>  “我还要等多久，才可以看到威恩呢?”躺在床上的女孩用她的小手摸着带球的肚皮嘟嘴说道。  
>  “快了!过了五月到六月只剩几天，很快你就会看到他。”侧躺在小女孩身旁的母亲回应孩子的报怨。  
>  “好吧!..”女孩亲吻隔着肉的他。“威恩..”她轻靠在旁，在不变的慰抚下渐渐有了睡意。  
>  “爱妮丝，想睡就回床睡吧!”  
>  “喔!好吧!”女孩慢慢起身，坐在床边揉着她发痒的眼珠子，脚下还踏着没有后跟的便鞋。  
>  “抱歉，爱妮丝。等威恩出生后，我就会陪你睡。”  
>  “没关系，妈咪。”女孩微转过身来，看着母亲傻笑道:“我也怕我睡着，会踢着威恩。…可是..”  
>  “怎么了?”  
>  “今天..妈咪还没说睡前故事。”  
>  “啊!我都忘了。那..今天你想听什么故事?”  
>  “嗯..我今天想听新的..可以吗?”女孩的两条小腿晃呀晃的，心中满满的期待!一不小心，勾住鞋边进脚趾缝，把儿童拖踢远了。  
>  “新的!?嗯..这还真的难倒我了…”母亲微微皱眉，反复思量了一阵。  
>  …对於自己提出的大难题，久久的寂静使女孩决定打消念头。“算了!讲.. 男巫的毛心脏好了。”女孩边说边下床，走向邻着的另一个单人床拉开被子钻进蝉壳。  
>  “..我就应观众要求讲新的故事..”  
>  “真的!太好了!”女孩两眼发亮从被窝里跳了出来，差点连人带被滑落地面。  
>  “好好好..躺好!我要讲了..”女孩像是怕错过什么，赶紧缩回被茧，在厚被找个舒服的睡姿。

家人和我  
我叫爱妮丝．格兰杰．里德尔，是差不多十二岁，不知道自己生日几号的小五生。  
有一个小自己差不多六岁的弟弟，比起我，他安静许多丶能干许多。这几个字无法形容他是个怎样的人，我还在学怎麽跟唯一的兄弟好好相处，努力认识他。  
说到这，我表示曾对名字後，父方的名字感到疑惑。母方的名字可以理解，虽然自己是被领养的，但终归是妈咪的女儿，威恩就更不用说了；他是妈咪亲生的。可是，我们家的爹地又是谁呢?里德尔是谁呢?他在哪里呢?他长什麽样子呢?是不是那曾在模糊记忆中，在孤儿院，某个站在妈咪身旁的..叔叔?  
2012.10.26.  
我见到爹地了!好开心!我还在想为什麽会有一个不认识的大叔来找妈咪。不过，我们家的爹地长得真特别!他的眼睛是红色的，像猫的眼睛，而且还没有鼻子，难道爹地生病了吗?  
2012.11.02.  
我看很多童话故事，男生和女生最後会快乐的生活在一起。可是，爹地和妈咪之间，感觉跟我知道的有些不同，有谁能告诉我那是什麽?希望爹地不要走..  
2012.12.14.  
爹地好像很忙，常常不在家，我有些同学每天都会全家一起吃饭..我也好想…  
2013.01.06.  
最近爹地一星期会有三到四次跟我们一起吃晚饭，呀!..就是气氛很闷…不过，爹地对我很好，嘻!昨天他答应今天会回家，可是..晚餐他没有回来…  
某宁静的夜晚，某两层的屋子..传来某窈窕淑女的怒吼声。接续是开房门的声和鞋踩木板下楼的声音。  
“…我是那坨屎?”在女人不远处，纵排沙发的末端坐着审视她的男人。手边和桌台上满满的书面文件，他手上也握着一本。男人没有埋首书本的字行，而是微侧脸盯瞩，等待她给个解释。  
“不是，怎麽可能..我是作梦梦到按错键盘键，按成shift…”  
“我感觉不到诚意。”  
‘是谁有错在先啊啊啊────!...礼貌，赫敏!’“..请..请问有事吗?..没事我要上楼睡觉。”  
“过来我这!”  
“饶了我吧!我昨天很晚才下班，你也知道的..”回到家快十一点，洗澡打理完快一点，如愿以偿熟睡一小时，在半夜三点被面前这位男人用魂器传送的虐杀镜头当起床闹钟。如果是一时做恶梦，连续三次也太奇怪了吧!而且，还在自己换个心情入眠时吓醒她，这扬明是故意的。想发火又不能发火，这是哪招!?  
“妳是在不耐烦?”  
“哪敢!”  
“还嘴硬!在我面前，不要认为只用嘴巴就可以骗过我，妳的眼神已经表态妳在不满。”  
“对，我就是生气。你明明知道我很累，还用我最讨厌的画面来折磨我..”  
“那就是我，妳必须习惯。如果不喜欢，下次就不要让我叫妳那麽多次。我要见妳，妳就得出现，不准有怨言。”说完回过头，继续钻研被打断的字句，将注意力移至厚重的书本上。  
‘很好!改的永远是我，不是他。’“..你真是始终如一..”‘到底要怎麽样，才可以让一个人从小到大乐於对人使坏?’她不禁向自己提问。从三点後那一小时，她是怎样辗转难眠，除了她，还有谁比他还了解?‘..忍耐...赫敏…忍耐..’赫敏闭上眼睛深吸一口气，将怒气压下，因为比狠，她稳输的。“怎麽了...?”她慢慢向他走去。  
“坐下!”他对走到他身旁的女人命令道。  
“到底怎麽了..?”她缓缓坐下，瞥一眼他的面部表情，小心地..轻轻地慰问他。  
“睡吧!”伏地魔伸出臂膊抓着那边的肩，把她安置在沙发上，让她躺在他身旁。赫敏对此举感到疑惑，方才火药味正浓，黑魔头是打哪根筋不对，待她如此温柔。女人似乎想到什麽，欲爬起身。“在这里睡!”她又被力量拽回沙发。  
“好，我会在这里睡。”赫敏使力要爬起身，加重的力道不允许她离开。“我只是想去拿我的棉被，总不能….”伏地魔头也没抬，随意挥动他的魔杖，没五秒钟，一条墨绿色的被单稳当地披在她身上。“…谢..谢谢…”赫敏对这意料外的体贴感到不适，惊吓得有些僵硬。“给..给我的吗?被子。”她捏紧被子的边角，心怀戒备地问道。  
“收好。”他冷冷得应了一声。  
“喔..好..”赫敏收起半踩在地的双脚，全身缩在舒棉中侧躺着。被单覆住她的鼻梁，轻轻地贴着她，摸着的触感十分柔软，不禁让人想揪成一团抱在怀里，他用魔法变出的被单比她原本用的好太多太多。‘像他的作风，骨子藏着贵气王子，用的都得一等一品。’赫敏庆幸至少他没拿一条用过的破毛巾，讥嘲这就是她的水准该用的寝具。..虽然她喜欢这条新礼物，不过..比起它，她真怀念楼上房间属於她的被子，那缠留其上的体味会让她放下心进入睡眠，没有冰冷的新意。…渐渐地...她的思绪被某种感觉拉了回来，它开始移动..!那只手抚过上臂，她的身体点点滴滴..记忆走过的痕迹，沿着肩膀滑向她的後颈，不急不徐地捏弄丶按摩她紧绷的筋骨。又是这种感觉!在她紧张丶心跳加速的时候，他会像这样摸她让她安定平静下来。但..在这温柔前，他一定会用不同的方式虐待她直到她产生恐惧，这也许是所谓他追求的美感吧!她曾想过是否是因为他享受交替在她身上情绪的波动，夹杂在这中间的某种感觉。..如果真是这样，那这虚假的关系会延续到什麽时候?..她还在想的时候，那只手继续游走，指腹直直地驶入，为她浓密丶毫无线痕的发丝重重地开出路来，撮撮地把弄着。夹在指缝的弦丝轻微地拉扯发根丶尖细的指甲轻刮褐发间的肉皮。…这持续不断的碰触，让她不想停止，舒服到她快忍不住发痒的挑拨，她缓缓地闭上双眼，沉浸在他的抚慰中，疙瘩渐渐退去，疲劳得到回偿有了睡意。她真被他彻底打败!...“呵..”  
“有问题吗?”  
“..我只是突然想到你摸纳吉尼的画面，..好像..也是这样。我变成宠物了..”  
“纳吉尼讨喜多了。”  
“我想也是..”赫敏移开他的手，用不同於疲累的速度爬起身，看着他钻研的侧脸继续说道:“..我怎麽能跟它比，她是‘多麽’符合你的要求!”伏地魔只简单笑了一声继续盯着他的书本，听起来像是一种轻蔑的嘲笑。赫敏心想如果能揍他一拳‘多’好!“我现在像个吃醋的女人，可别以为我那麽幼稚，从刚刚我就一直在试探。”伏地魔停下来，微转头注视她严肃的眼神。“说说看，你到底有何目的?该不会..你叫我起床，就只是要..陪你?”经过一段冻死骨的寂静，男人还是选择回头，一言不发地翻阅他的书籍。“..用功的伏地魔先生，神明赐你嘴巴，就是要沟通。”伏地魔再次看向她，表情有些不悦。“就算你觉得无所谓或觉得我逼问你很无礼，但..在我看来你的行为非常异常。”  
伏地魔慵懒地将臂膊置於椅被上，直视女人的眼睛。“赫敏，对妳好一点，妳就得意了?我不需要向任何人交待我要做的事，神明也不能。”  
‘宾果!’赫敏回以微笑。“..我没别的意思。..果然有事..你是故意让我发现的吗?”  
“别说得妳很懂，我的思考模式不只存在是非题。猜对一半值得称赞，但..还不够。”  
赫敏换个姿势抱膝而坐。回想过往，从第一次见面到现在，对於能活着，能没有死咒交会的住在同一个屋檐下，坐在同一张沙发上感到惊奇!如果说世上有奇迹，他们之间那不寻常的关系应该算其中一种。毫不做作的保留自己，她总需要有最坏打算。最好是睡上一晚，最坏的连她以外的人命都不保；至於她，除了保住自己的命，就再也没有什麽可以留下。想乐观点，其中一个好处:她不会总是冲动想到什麽就说什麽，拜他所赐，她懂得察言观色，三思而後言。她不敢说她做得很好，但经历多次的身心折磨，她被迫在痛苦中学习与他相处之道。赫敏往後靠在椅背上，无神地望着那最远边角的天花板继续说道:“你不打算说吗?你真的没有事要找我?”赫敏回瞥一眼，男人仍旧沉默，持续书面研究。“你不讲，我就不追问。..我..只是想找一个有效的沟通方法。像我这种软弱的心脏，实在受不了像四个月前那场..囤积一次爆炸。我打从心底不想再跟你吵架了。”赫敏拉起搁在一旁的被单，披在自己身上。  
“..怕我?”  
“..说不怕是..骗人的…”  
一直静置的臂膊下移，搂住女人的肩，把她拉近好面对他。“同样的话，我讲很多遍了。听话点!按照我要妳做的去做，妳就不会感受到痛苦。”  
战兢惧怕从瞳中消失，重燃的火焰烧在她的眸里。“我不是要质疑你的权威，但有件事也请你理解:我赫敏是自由个体，不是机器人。我会尽量听你的，但不代表你要我去杀一个人，我就照做；这是我的底限。”  
对她眼里闪耀的坚毅光芒，他再次闪现对此的贪念。喜爱那带给他乐趣的天真，同时又极其厌恶想将它毁去。‘为什麽难以控制?这只是女人的弱者。’黑魔王撇过头，深深叹了一口气。  
赫敏对他的不屑很熟悉；价值观的分歧多少令她有些难受。但这是他们双方永远不会妥协的立场，像她也否认他现实的利己主义。“我可以问你一个蠢问题吗?”  
“知道是蠢问题就别问。”他再次看着她。“妳再不睡，我就要妳陪我睡。”   
“..谁叫你要用那种糟透的方式叫我起床。我现在很累，可是想到以前，你和我之间发生的事，摄魂取念和我得知关於你的一切，都是些片面的记忆。心理的想法无从得知，只是自己揣测瞎想..”  
“过去的事想那麽多有用吗?”  
“我知道改变不了任何事，但以後呢?我们还要重复一样的错误继续互相伤害吗?我不想。”  
“妳想问什麽?”  
“…你..你是从什麽时候开始喜欢上我的?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (下)  
>  “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

“还真是个蠢问题。”男人的嗤笑让女人脸涨红，隐藏不住的羞涩收进他的眼里。“讲得头头是道，我还以为要问什麽..”伏地魔回看她一眼，不假思索地回答:“你揍我父亲的时候..”  
“真的!怎麽会..啊..烦死了…”赫敏用额头不停得撞膝盖，她真想找个洞钻。  
“烦什麽?应该是我要烦吧!妳知道我花多少时间才承认这个事实吗?妳应该要感到荣幸!”  
“唔..烦我太冲动了。这..”赫敏抬头，举起擅揍的拳，指着它说:“这..不在我的计划里，我那时太生气了，我气他不负责任的心态，结果就揍下去了。”  
‘要欺负一下吗?’“会让别人迷上的暴力，引发的当事人也没多善良。”  
“唔..烦死了..”她完全进入钻牛角尖的情绪中，一边敲击脑袋一边骚乱她一头的翘发，好像这样可以点醒丶理出什麽头绪似的。“啊!对了!”赫敏突然想到什麽，猛地抬头，炯炯有神的看着伏地魔。“我乾脆再回去一次，不要跟你在里德尔府见面，偷偷把他们藏起来，这样..”  
她话还没说完，就被伏地魔抓着头大力得晃了几下。“好了，赫敏，停止妳没建设性的无聊思考。还有，我相信不论几次，妳都会这麽做，虽然我想不透为何你要为别人的家务事发脾气。”  
女人显得有些愧疚。“..对不起..”  
“好，我接受。”伏地魔将手从赫敏头上移开，继续放在椅背上。  
“那麽快就接受?你都不会後悔喜欢上我?”她有点惊讶丶有点担心。  
“後悔，因为你的条件不符合我的要求。自以为是丶情绪化又喜欢像现在这样，不断试探我。”  
她顿了一下..。别过头拉好被单，四肢缩在沙发，娇小得躲在布被中。下巴微靠膝盖小声地说道:“…我还是回去好了..”..缺点一次毫无遮掩的被指出，虽是事实，心里赤裸裸的被扎了几根，难过是免不了的。  
“…不要擅自改变别人的过去!妳还学不乖，是吗?一次不够，还要两次?目前算起来，已经有三次了，小智囊。”  
“你不是後悔吗?留着那些过去对你有什麽意义?..让..让一切回归本位，不好吗?..”她再次与他相视，等待他回答。  
“赫敏，..妳都已经浪费我那麽多时间思考为何会迷上妳，这次回去妳又要浪费我多少时间?妳觉得这样做是尊重我的表现吗?”男人的语气十分轻柔，是句会攻陷人理智的情话；她知道。女人知道，藏在温言下被揭露的不悦。..为何她的心宁愿听虚假的温情，而不是他真实的尖酸话语?为什麽要因他的直言难过?..也许他知道，他也容许爱与恨矛盾在他心里。  
“我知道了，我不回去总行了吧!”她知道他们有好一段路要走，路并非平坦。但至少，他愿意告诉她他对她的感觉，这对有强烈种族岐视的他是不易的结果。“..哈利曾跟我说很多关於你的事，其中一件..就是关於你父母的事；这也是为什麽我会出於好奇，出现在孤儿院的原因。我的感觉是，..就算一开始..你母亲的方法不太好，身为人父，已经知道..为什麽什麽都没做，丢下你们两个?不想用心，给点钱也好，..他有钱嘛!我真的不懂为什麽..，是什麽东西得来都太容易，所以才会那麽自私吗?”她开始生气了..。“糟糕!”她苦笑了..。“现在讲，火气又上来了!我应该多揍他几拳的..好难懂..我知道家庭对人影响很大，但没有亲身经历，终归还是不懂。”她有些泄气..。  
“被父母呵护大的小公主怎麽会懂，不了解，想也没用。”他凝视女人不断思考的侧容，他认为探究无法解决的问题是毫无意义，为何她要这麽坚持?  
“..你不生气吗?我刚刚..说到..你的母亲..”  
“我不喜欢别人谈论。不过，在我父母的事上，妳的想法跟我是一样的。”  
“那就好..”赫敏偷偷得松了一口气。逐渐有睡意的她，将右脸颊侧着微靠在膝盖上。  
“好了，研究我的时间到此结束。换妳回答是什麽时候喜欢我的?”他瞧见无神的双眼有了一丝紧张。“我不容许单向交流。我伏地魔已经大发慈悲，先给妳好处，妳也该回报点什麽有价值的。”男人对自己竟好奇女人的真心感到可笑，如果随便问一个部下，绝对没人相信魔王是正常的。他在心里暗嘲自己，同时也怨恨地看着身旁深思怎麽回答..他的女人。‘妳会怎麽回应我呢?赫敏..’  
‘完了’赫敏提醒自己等会说话要小心了!她暗地在心中叹气，为什麽连交流想法也得像打仗一样?她谨愼地与他互视。..的确，对一个喜爱掌控一切的魔头来说，想法的交流可能令他缺乏安全感。赫敏再次意识到，与他进一步的了解不是件容易的事。“..我的答案，你听了可能会觉得不公平。可是，我也不想对你说谎。...其实，我一直很讨厌你，因为从一开始，我就知道你是谁。”她意外他的反应仅只是眼角微抽一下，没过一会儿就恢复平静。眼骨间的阴影，眼珠子毫无游移地直盯着她，等待她说下去。“..我承认..你..是有种吸引力让人倾心於你，但你做的事一而再丶再而三的打碎我不切实际的理想，我根本无力阻止..。..我曾发过誓…一个疯狂的誓，..就算全世界为你倾倒，到死我也不会是其中一个。”她的语气如此坚定，彷佛下一刻就要用生命来宣示她的忠诚。  
‘如果这一切都崩溃坍塌..，妳还会留下什麽?’魔王发起一阵狂笑。“..你还是一样自以为是，是什麽让妳这个弱者觉得永远可以在我面前摆高姿态?”  
“可是..你容许啊…”她说的话不代表她受到特别待遇，就算有，他也是另有目的。她望着他继续说道:“就像你曾对哈利做过的一样。幸运再怎麽庇护我们，也会有破绽的时候。身为一个能统领万恶之长，怎麽可能一直错过机会?..我曾问过你，是什麽原因让你对我施舍?..比起哈利，你更容易取我的性命的..。难道..还有你想追寻的东西吗?”他依旧沉默，眼神比方才更加寒冷。她知道她说的话丶问的问题又再次刺激到他，尽管令她畏惧的冰凛才是他真实的感情，那些许埋藏在躯壳内的怒伺机击碎冰山的伪装。  
“..为什麽要留在我身边?”  
“你不也想这样?”  
“你是我说留下就留下的人吗?妳也可以抛下一切，就像你曾多次跑离我身边一样。妳多麽不听话，需要我一一列举吗?”  
赫敏有种快失控发火的情绪。..想到那一刻，分明是他用威恩威胁她，是他用那被他改造成魂器的表，强制将她与他联系在一起..。就像只放了一条线让她抓着攀岩，又问她能不能把线取走，要她自己想办法；问题是，他早就把所有可行的工具取走，她只能摔向悬崖..。‘忍耐，赫敏..’她要求自己不要生气丶不能生气，就算惹她生气的始作俑者就在身旁，她也必须咽下这口气。因为这一切，从头开始都是她挑起的，是她出於不成熟的好奇接近他的。想到这令人心寒的事实，..如同他的沉默，他仍会继续伤害她。赫敏看着他无奈的笑着。“是啊..为什麽呢?”她压下她的怒气。  
“是我在问你问题。”  
女人转过头持续挂着毫无意义的微笑。“..其实我也不知道自己是从什麽时候开始在意你..。..为了自己珍爱的人，我只想着要如何阻止你。长期的抗争，知己知彼的观念让我时常思考关於你的事。等我发现..应该是..十四年前的那一天，我还记得很清楚，..那天我没有打胜仗欢悦的感觉。”女人皱着眉头目视同一个桌脚，她没有说谎…。“..还记得四个月前吵得很凶的那次，我求过你让我抚养孩子到成年，之後随你处置，那..不是随口说说的。”抓在她手中的被子，绉痕更深了…。“..因为他说了..”她看着他..。“我从没想过他会迷上一个他不能动心的女人，..他也知道。..可是，还是说了。..很蠢吧!只因为那几句话，我就妥协了。.. 这就是我的答案。”  
“我是伏地魔，我不需要妳的同情。”魔王重申自己拥有主宰一切的地位。  
“你放一千万个心吧!我会同情别人，却永远不会同情你。如果我这样做，那些被你害死的人就太不值了。我只是选择对自己诚实，包括认真看待我们之间的问题。”  
魔头冷哼一声。“..问同一个问题，我讲得既简单又乾脆。妳的答案还是如预期长的过头。”  
“你不喜欢吗?”她饶有兴致的看着他，故作厌恶的眼神。“我讨厌你。”  
男人的眼角抽动了一下。“..赫敏，妳的乾脆怎麽连感动都消失了，刚才还罗唆一堆..”身边的女人忍不住笑意，有意的伪装消失得无影无踪，在他臂搏管辖的领域呵呵得笑着，嘴边还圆着调皮的酒涡。“唉!”伏地魔有些恼火得看着她的侧脸。‘很乐在其中..，格莱芬多!’  
“还有一个简单又乾脆的方法..”女人没把话说完，她微跪在他侧身好贴近他，披在肩上的薄被轻轻的滑落至小腿上。她一手顶在沙发前倾身，捧着下颊轻轻的吻他。虽然她也不知道自己会喜欢上他什麽，现下就试试吧..她睁开眼看着他的红眼睛微笑，小声点名大胆的原因。“方法..”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

“就这样?”  
“嗯。我想睡了。改天…”统辖的臂膊落下，圈住她的腰阻止她离开，一直握在手中的书被搁在沙发角，他拑住她的後颈，吻上方才留有馀温的唇。男人傲气的沉默全宣泄在唇齿舌尖，他吻得又快又深，不受阻断的为所欲为。她没有反抗他，数回来去的横行她只能稍稍回应，好能在窒息中找到一点呼吸的空间。这就够了，他知道她做她能做的。她无法与他对战，就贴近他，攀上他的肩头。原本捧着他下颊的手沿着脖颈向下绕过膛骨丶肋旁，直到抓着他肩胛边的凹处，手指按过的衣边留下一条条丶一道道不平的绉痕。  
男人睁眼瞥眼渐深渐沉的黑眼圈，她真的忍耐很久。他决定暂时放过她，克制待发的索求松开她，结束这隔多日的深吻。那只控住身体的臂膊再次平置在椅背上，他用另一只手为她梳理抚不平的翘发，这样做对整理她一头乱发没什麽帮助。他意在哄她入睡，他知道她喜欢，因为她没有推开，她很老实得呆在原地。“妳真的累了..这次没骗我。”  
赫敏拉回脚边的被子，倒头睡回刚才的位置。“我睡了，晚安。”男人提起书本接续阅读未看完的字句，..差不多过了十来分钟。“伏地魔…”  
“怎样?”  
“..你的右手..可以借我一下吗?”  
“妳要干麽?”  
“快点!借我一下!”伏地魔有些不愿意，最後还是如她所愿，移开摆得正舒服的臂膊，让她握住他的手。  
“...”她就把他的手当成孩子抱着入眠的小玩偶握在她的胸前。‘这女人…’  
“伏地魔..，我要枕头，脖子很酸。”  
“赫敏，我是寝具公司吗?”  
“喔!不然我去楼…”一颗正方墨绿色的小抱枕突然出现在赫敏的上头。“啊!”直直地打在她的脸上。赫敏用其中一只手去取，摸的感觉极为熟悉；瞧了瞧，发现跟早些时候给的被单是一组的。“谢谢!”她把枕子侨到头下，满意得准备睡去。..过了五分钟，伏地魔感觉握住他的手有些不安分..“…你的手好大好长!”她试着把她的手跟他交叠，相互比对。“我现在认真看，光手指你就超出我快一个指节，加指甲就快二个指节…难道也是魔法变身才这样，还是本来就这麽长?”  
“赫敏，我是考虑到妳现在的身体状况，没要妳做什麽，妳倒考验我的耐心..?”  
“晚安!”说要睡，不久果真睡去了。  
..待身旁渐渐静下，伏地魔将注意力回到书本，进入思考的阶段，思考他的成就和计划将要做的事..  
第三次的崛起，扣除差不多七年的潜伏期，历时差不多七年的时间，他再次占领英国的魔法部。除了英国，他向西夺下了冰岛和爱尔兰。不过，麻烦的是决定下一个目标。以英国为中心，向东直接攻取比利时，会让周边的大国有准备的时间。改成葡萄牙，也不是最佳的。虽然葡西两国曾关系紧张，但自从签订合约，双方变成生意上的贸易夥伴。斯莱特林要谋定後动，在大片欧洲领土上一次征伐两国，是置於险境的做法。也许有人会说，魔法界与麻瓜界是隔绝的，但也不是完全脱离关联。国家上级的政治阶层仍与魔法部拥有某种意义上的友好关系，如同梅林也试图使巫师与非巫师人士和谐共处一样。挪威也不是好选择，地理位置太远。对於只拥有三国的他来说，情势不利，不好掌控。  
经过深谋远虑，不屈服而着手改变现况，最优的方法是攻下法国。涉略黑魔法的人都知道，这是个找寻同好的地点。法国是追寻自由与艺术的国家，他多少对出身此地，众多的黑巫师心生敬意。因为这样，接管变得困难许多。是的，法国的黑巫师在黑魔法上的造诣极高，他们崇尚精神上对麻瓜的征服，在此所发挥的创造力可是无人能比。对他伏地魔来说，除了纯血巫师外，那些麻瓜丶麻种和泥巴种是困扰生活的丑陋，必须将妨碍正统的危险，将夺去巫师荣耀的丑恶扼杀。相比之下，他与他们就有价值观上的差异。法国的巫师大都出生历时百年的巫师家族，多半拥有影响法国上层社会的经济手腕，在争取民主的法国存在他们自持的贵族体制，使他们不受制於人，包括他黑魔王。没关系，他可以慢慢来，循序渐进的攻取，他可以品尝这艰险的过程。  
在称霸的路上，他一次又一次得体会到，了解敌方的底细有多重要。就个人而言，除了知道他的基本资料，也要知道他的优缺点，他的成长背景。背景可以扩大范围到家庭丶家族丶生活圈丶谋生圈丶地区，直至国家。何况是攻下一个国家巫师的中枢───魔法部，更需要详细真确的情报。包括巫师人口丶历史丶管理方式丶经济丶文化，还有它与麻瓜界交互的影响有多深。种种元素的掌握，耗时却能稳当他王权的位置。  
有一点，令人困扰的一个问题，是他根本无法了解无聊平凡人的思维。他的无数随从可以给他具体的建议，这很好，但还不够。他需要一个属於他的反抗势力，可以带给他全新视野，能了解他无法理解的人心领域，也需要了解他的需求。这个人是谁呢?  
“赫敏...”伏地魔转头注视，发现女人睡得很沉，他这才留意到自己的手仍被她紧紧握着。自己太沉浸思绪，完全忘记不适。与他共眠的男人女人，不论是谁，只分成两种类型。一种是心生畏惧，战兢得服事他，完成他所有的要求。一种是认为这是种光荣，而毫无保留的奉献。一切的前提是，他必须对这个人感兴趣，不然，他不允许别人碰他。但这个褐发女人，她完全颠覆了，他想破头也无法把她归类成哪一种。‘第二次..，要报复一下吗?’他把书放在木桌上，压低身躯，掀开盖住她上半身的被单，拨开薄纱的绻绻发丝，探见逐迹裸露..脸庞凹陷的耳壳和下行的颈部，其上无数绒毛正唤着他的舌，张嘴要含住那铺满呼吸孔的瓷肤..  
‘喀嚓’多声，微‘咚’几声，恢复平静….  
“威恩，你拍到什麽?借我看。”两人的卧房里，先男孩一步，从楼梯口溜进房内的女孩，在关门之际，对男孩手中几张纸片极其好奇，由不得小声催促。  
“等一下，我还没看完。”男孩将手稍移开，以防着急的姐姐把东西抢去。“嗯!”阅览一遍，他终於甘愿将五六张递给她，一手还拿着黑色的拍立得相机。“还好我有用连续拍功能，不然就捕捉不到画面。”男孩得意地说道。  
女孩害羞得呵呵笑道:“爹地偷亲妈咪..噗!”她持续甜甜得笑着好像有糖吃，迫不及待要看接续的几张。“嗯?..”过了两张..，相片中的主角没有改变，却好像有些不同。“..这张..”又过了两张。“嗯?..”她跟前面几张比对了几次。“..怎麽..怎麽好像..爹地怎麽好像在看这边..”  
“嗯。”威恩一副理所当然，若无其事得答道。  
“怎麽办?好像被发现了。”爱妮丝有些紧张得看着威恩。  
“没差，睡觉吧!”威恩向墙边的木柜走去，将相机放回架上，转身准备上床睡回笼觉。  
“怎麽会没差。”爱妮丝跟在威恩的後头，直到床边，手里还紧握那几张照片。“爹地好像很生气的样子。”  
“这样最好。”   
“呃…你就这麽讨厌爹地吗?”男孩不打算回答这个问题。  
“姐，妳也赶快睡，明天妳还要上课…”说着说着，男孩不再说话，最後睡着了。  
..没有一盏照亮的客厅，月光微微洒透窗格，尘粒飘动默默地沉入昏暗。男人坐着继续阅读，看着被握住的手，他的脸更黑了..。


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

不知怎的，赫敏感觉光线射进她的眼睑，感觉到四肢摆放的位置，听得见偶尔驶过她家门，几辆汽车发出的引擎声丶排气声..。意识到自己清醒在一天的初始，赫敏睁开眼睛环顾可见的四周，自己仍旧躺在沙发上。头枕的丶身上盖的是他给的礼物，她有种跳脱现实的违和感。‘我还活着!’这是她醒来脑海闪过的第一句话。想想在四个月前，大吵完，她在最危险也最安全的环抱中逐渐有了睡意。他问她两个问题，她简单应了两声。他松开她，把她扶到她现在躺的沙发上，他则坐在一样的位置。赫敏一手滑过他曾紧抓的地方，忆起在密闭空间，他也是紧抓她的双臂，把她扶到床上。不完全只是他说的几句坦白，他们之间的小事情丶些许共同的回忆步步地累积，她彷佛看见过往的重量逐渐压垮他们之间的高墙。她还记得，四个月前，她跟几个小时前一样，任性地抱怨脖子酸，连要枕头都没讲，理所当然枕在他一边的大腿上。..一开始，他相当不悦，疆在那里，曾抓着她的头想从他腿上移开。不过，他後来还是一样叹气，任由她枕着，替她解下夹在後脑勺的大嘴夹，让长长的发丝散在他大腿和肚腹的衣袍上。那晚，记忆点着她的肌肤，画笔为她的枝条增叶，把她从踏往梦乡的路领了回来，她缓缓张开眼睛。她看见他沿着自己裸露的右手臂，从下臂无数绽开的深疤亲吻直到上臂。为什麽他那麽喜欢那些伤害她的伤痕，好像害怕它们消失..?她不知道问自己这个问题多少遍了..。没过多久，他也发现她正凝视着他，他没有继续，他的右手停在疤上画着，他凑近她耳边嘶嘶道:“睡吧，赫敏..”另一手抚摸她的发丝，拨开耳後..逐渐接近的气息，沿着耳窝一圈圈地痒到深处。那比画的手向下穿进她的指缝，由内打开她握紧的手掌。他在她敏感的耳後，由轻转重很狠地印下一记，再次耳语道:“赶快睡吧..”他搔弄她的发，像几个小时前一样，她闭上眼，不知不觉就在他身边睡着了，醒来的时候，他也一样消失了..。赫敏慢慢坐起身，目视前些时候伏地魔坐过的地方，她还在想的时候..，突然发现一件重要的事。‘为什麽闹钟没响?现在几点?’她举起右手想确定时间。‘早上9:33..今天是7号星期一..星期一…’“啊──!!”赫敏像虾入火瓮从沙发上活活地跳起来，她什麽都没想，着急的冲进楼梯旁一楼的盥洗室，想用她最快的速度准备好。“烦死了!”赫敏打理每天起床後会做的事，给自己来个全身清洁咒，例行公事的擦擦抹抹和化妆。过了十分钟，匆匆地踏出浴室，转身跑上楼，奔向房间她的衣橱，打算更衣…  
“早安!”赫敏下意识环顾四周，疑惑耳边声音的主人没有出现，难道她幻听了!?当那嗤笑伴随黑色云雾从她右手上的钻表传出时，赫敏总算领悟它的另一种用途。  
“你不吓人会死掉吗?”赫敏有些失控的大叫。  
“死掉是不会，无聊倒会。”他满意女人稍稍被他激怒了。  
“大人想拿我消遣，请注意时间，我已经上班迟到了!”赫敏赶紧从衣柜取出一件短版t-shirt和黑色短裤，她现在的心情比刚才知道睡过头来得糟。自己急得发慌差没飞起来，身边不知哪来一位闲情逸致。  
‘少见的傻样很有趣很可爱，不是吗?’他决定进一步的戏弄她。“妳怎不弄清闹钟没响的原因?”  
“你这样问是什麽意思?”赫敏停下来，有些不安地问道。  
“楼下电话设定的闹钟，连楼上手机设定的闹钟我都关掉了。我多细心，是吧?可以让妳好好睡觉。”他的坏笑更加明显了。  
赫敏刻意压抑的怒气瞬间爆发，起床混沌的脑加上规避迟到的铁则再加上恶质的玩弄，真的火冒三丈!“我终於知道黑魔法是为了什麽而存在。你明明知道我早上要教学生钢琴，还关掉我的闹钟!”赫敏几乎失控的对他大骂，他没有处罚她的无礼；相反地，她越生气，他笑的越高亢，非常享受惹怒小家伙的风景。出於不想让取胜的人更得意，赫敏使尽全力压下怒气，打算更衣完离开现场，不然她的魔杖和嘴巴会不听话。但事与愿违，黑色云雾愈趋扩大，像道墙挡在她身前，包围着她，让她想前进半步也受到限制。赫敏深吸一口，好声好气的恳求道:“伏地魔，让我走，好吗?没有那些钱，我照顾不了威恩和爱妮丝。”  
“在妳眼中，我是那麽没有能力的男人吗?钱我来处理就行，妳现在该做的是冷静下来听我要说的话。”  
“我不要你的钱，谁知道那些钱是从哪里来的..。我会仔细听，所以，可以让我ㄧ边做事一边听吗?我已经迟到快一个小时，让学生等，我会过意不去的。”  
“他不会等。”  
“什麽意思?”  
“唉!”他的叹气像一种鄙视。“要让妳死心得说明了，我本来想跳过的。我已经取消你的工作行程，包括今天教授的学生和另外两个，连同其他相关的人，我修改他们的记忆，意思是他们不记得妳了。”  
赫敏再也无法控制情绪，气急败坏直至颤抖的程度，她真想揍他一拳或咒他一招，但这种发泄根本对一团云雾起不了作用，除非她想毁掉戴在手上的魂器。现实是，这个可能是不被允许的，最终她红了眼眶。“伏地魔，..就算你再怎麽否认我，你也不能这样。…你让我这几年的心血全都白费了。”酝酿许久的泪伴随不甘的怒火流了下来，无法责备是因已无力改变现况。“..在你眼中，我的工作..就这麽可笑，是吗?”  
伏地魔没想到她还真的哭了，虽然这次惹她生气是他早就计画好的。再度共处的四个月间，他观察她的作息，当然也知道她的工作内容，她最近甚至要帮一个孩子参加鉴定。看她那麽难过，可想而知她有多重视这份工作，就算是敎三个麻瓜儿童弹钢琴也乐在其中。他本期待她会做点无用的报复，结果到头来她还是在失控期保有一点理智。他鄙视她是个麻种，无权拥有巫师的魔力，但时常被迫承认..她是个才华出众的女人，而她是为他存在的。“妳有比这个工作更重要的事要做。”  
“伏地魔，你到底想做什麽?”  
“很高兴你问到重点，现在下楼!木桌上会有你要的答案。我先忙了，祝妳有美好的一天!”大团围住她的云雾瞬间聚散，缩进表中，顿时狂风化为宁静，连同她的泪一起带走，收进他的魂魄。

当他从家里离开，下一个地点转移至马尔福庄园，与他的食死徒们共进早餐。他偶尔会这样做，观察随从们的生活习惯，他相信这些细小的掌握可以帮助他多少了解他们的个性。用餐完，他花些时间了解会上的成员们，他们的家庭状况还有由他们管理的无数部下发生的大事。几个月会有一次共同用餐的时间，谈谈随从的状况是每周一次。当然，在这之後，他会谈点正事。  
主人的沉默让骑士们看出有事要宣布，谈话声一个个停止了。“很好!这个上午有良好的交谈。”他笑了笑，继续说道:“经过上次的会议，我决定下一个目标是法国。你们是否有想法要提出来?”  
随从各有不同的脸部表情，有的沉下脸来丶有的你看对面的我，我看旁边的她，面面相觑不知如何应对，显示些微惊恐丶有的藏不住内心强烈的挑战欲，正等待差遣丶有的正陷入思考…  
“主人，我认为那边想各治其国，幸好他们的理念很多与我们一致，..也许能试试结为盟友。”  
“罗道夫斯，那边根本赌定主人不能胜过他们，如此无礼还配作盟友!”  
“我不认为这个方法不好，特拉弗斯。”  
“是，我的主人。”  
“傲慢有时是有筹码，越难取得价值越高，取去也必定成为听命忠信的仆人。你们还有进一步的提议吗?”  
“我的主人，如果派几个人去了解那边的状况并定时汇报，这样的情报掌控是否会有帮助?”陷入思考的席德低头恭敬的问道，两手还紧抓桌缘。  
“别觉得不自在，席德。你是有能力的人，想说什麽就说吧!”  
“我明白了，主人。”席德赶紧抽回双手，瞥了眼斜对角的合作夥伴。“亚克斯利有取得一些资料。”  
“是的，主人。”亚克斯利稍往前，坐在椅子的边缘，好让主人可以明显地看见他。他将双手交叉在各的指缝置於桌面，像往常蓄势待发。“我目前得到一些资料，得知目前在法国势力最大的四个巫师家族，分别是波纳瓦丶吉索丶斯辛顿斯和斯诺威。我们可以集中调查这四个家族的近况，好能得到取胜的方法，不知主人觉得如何?”  
阵阵撕扯的狂喜贯穿他全身，他彷佛看见那不能见的荣耀边缘，欣喜只微微闪现在睽睽注视的红瞳深处，那细狭的瞳洞彷佛要夺去力量，将人掳至黑暗。“很好，亚克斯利。”伏地魔道出一句毫无感情的嘉许而非承诺。  
“感谢主人。”渴望得人荣耀的仆役，已取得主人全部的奖赏。  
“对了，马尔福..”伏地魔将注意力从亚克斯利移开，移至那能完成嘱托的工具上。  
沉下脸的仆人有所惊觉，抬起头瞻望他的主人。“是，我的主人。”  
“我记得你与斯辛顿斯家族有些交情，是吗?”  
“是的，我的主人，有艺术珍品的交流。”稍显瞿顾，仍老实道出他私下的不良癖好。  
“改天谈谈交流的内容，你觉得如何?鲁修斯。”  
“我明白了，主人。”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

在威恩的世界里，他的家人只有母亲和姐姐，他认为她们才是他的家人，永远不需要其他人来替补丶来加入，没人可以动摇这个规则..  
有一天吃晚餐的时候，他开吃最爱的海鲜柑橘沙拉，里面有他最爱的草虾。像往常，姐姐一样多话，母亲一样回答，他一样聆听着..  
“…妈..”  
“怎麽了?”  
“..里德尔是谁?...老师说，有些名字的第一个名称是我的名字，第二个是妈咪父亲的名字，第三个是父亲的父亲的名字。老师还说，一个家庭里面，一定会有父亲和母亲，意思是，每个孩子生下来，都会有属於他们的父亲和母亲。我是被领养，所以是例外。可是，威恩跟我不一样，他是妈咪生的..那..里德尔就是威恩的父亲，我的养父，对吗?”  
姐姐要写一篇‘家人和我’的作文，问有关父亲的事情，他才知道，一个人生在这个世上，除了母亲，还要有父亲，这是他第一次意识到父亲的存在意义。在接续的每一天，他希望那一开始就不在的父亲，永远不要出现在他和他的家人面前，他希望自称父亲的怪物不要来打乱他的小小世界。他讨厌他，他对他来说是一个侵略者，他绝对不会听他的话。  
“威恩，你看到长辈，是不会问安吗?你的母亲没有敎你怎麽表现礼貌吗?”威恩有些不耐烦的从餐桌的书堆中抬头，毫无畏惧的盯着打扰他看书的老头。

伏地魔离开马尔福庄园是中午的事了，从傍晚的英国启程，他决定去处理点家务事。他幻影移形到智利的家，在时差五小时的下午出现在饭厅，那个小家伙一样坐在背对门的椅子上，不受影响的做着他的事情。‘还只是个小鬼..无法察觉他的气息吗?’伏地魔稍走近些，走到他身後，发现除了阅读麻瓜的书籍，他也学习霍格沃兹ㄧ年级的课程，看出男孩有超过一般孩子两三岁的智能，他不得不承认赫敏把他教得很好，也被迫承认他是他伏地魔跟赫敏才会生下的高智商儿童。这个事实在他第一眼见到他的时候就略知ㄧ二，毕竟有多少孩子会对一个从未见过的陌生人散发敌意呢!伏地魔从他身後走开，移至他的身旁，最後走到他对面的厨房柜前，这小子仍像只存在他一人的空间，对身旁  
的人事物毫不关心。伏地魔心生怀疑，在那麽近的距离，一个有天赋的巫师怎麽可能无法察觉第二者的存在!?‘你是不能忽视我的，男孩!’伏地魔推断，他要就是年纪太小，警觉不够；要就是选择无动於衷。“威恩，你看到长辈，是不会问安吗?你的母亲没有敎你怎麽表现礼貌吗?”  
“跟妈没关系。”  
“嗯..有嘴巴可以回话，表示是你的问题，威恩..”伏地魔瞠着明亮的红眼，用轻柔的语气说着。男孩察觉不对径，握紧手边的魔杖，立刻踢开椅子，缩到木桌底下，钻心咒正好从他的头顶飞过。“别躲着我，威恩!你有本事嚣张，就拿出应付我的本事。”伏地魔讥讽着，手中的魔杖试图逮着用家具当盾牌的小身影，没过多久，有碍遮掩物太少，男孩逃不过魔咒的捆绑，摔向另一边的墙壁惨叫着。不可饶恕咒被简单试了一转就抽离，伏地魔走近威恩，站在旁边俯视拼命咳嗽的男孩。“这不算什麽..你努力学咒语，迟早会用上它，了解它的功用也是件好事。”威恩缓缓地从地上爬起，身体对未曾历经的折磨倍感不适，战栗无法停止。他依墙维持半蹲的姿势，想赶紧站起身，躯体仍感觉痛苦难耐丶酸麻至极。他的不满逐渐表现在脸上直瞪着伏地魔；曾有一刻，父亲彷佛从儿子的褐瞳看见他的母亲。立时一个用手背挥来的巴掌，把尚未站稳的他狠狠的打向地面，血从他的嘴流了出来。无法饮恨的男孩打算握起手边的魔杖还击，但一切在父亲眼中都太慢了，半握的左手被脚掌用力得踩在地，虽不至骨折，却足够让人痛得大叫。“还不晓得礼貌吗?不知道我可以告诉你。长辈来的时候，坐着的人要站起来问安，像现在是午安就该说午安，了解吗?”他移开他的脚继续说道:“该表示你的教养，威恩。..还是，我去问问你母亲是怎麽教育你的?”  
威恩用右手撑起身体，让自己可以慢慢站起身。左手指仍呈现一种奇怪的形状绻曲着，他心有不甘的小声应道:“午安..”  
“大声..”伏地魔手持魔杖向上挥了几下，音嘶而散却带有不容轻看的威严。  
“午安。”音量提高许多，却没什麽精神，更别说敬意了。  
“甘愿地说!”伏地魔举起魔杖直戳他的眉心，暗示他在听话与挨痛做个选择。  
威恩发自内心不想屈从他，一种莫名的羞辱挑起强烈的报复心态。他实在不愿改变主意，但前些时候无法反击的挫折，威恩被前所未有的失序与不知所措重重压制，特别是他听到他提及母亲，他不知为何有些紧张，害怕让母亲知道...。最终他选择暂时的服从，表现被要求的纪律。“午安!”  
“很好。以後我回来，不要不守本分。..另外，告诉我你晚上在干嘛?”  
“睡觉。”  
“Crucio!”  
咒语一样被简易的施了一阵便消失。极端的肌肉牵掣对年幼的威恩还过於陌生，他倒在墙边举动不灵的抽搐，喉咙不受控制的传出‘呃..呃…呃.’的痛苦呻吟。伏地魔蹲在他身旁温言地说着，他期望他听清楚他要说的话，他不允许再问一样的问题。“看着我回答，威恩..告诉我晚上不睡觉在做什麽?你在楼梯间做什麽?”  
“拍照..”男孩看着父亲老实地答道。  
“相片在哪里?”  
“..不知道。”  
“Crucio!”  
击下第三次的咒咒虐，男孩受不住痛楚而昏厥。有些失望的父亲撤去咒语，伸手抓住男孩的额头，搜寻他想要的资讯。在离开男孩的思想，看着昏去的杰作，魔头笑了。眼前的情境令他忆起差不多十七年前，有一个拥有强烈生命韧性的女孩残存在他的魔咒下屹立着，不为苦痛左右决心。为了守护她所爱的，一次又一次的逃离他，一次又一次的试图瞒骗他，一次又一次不自量力的认为可以阻止他。如今她已经是他的女人，他们交织的无数夜晚产生了一个生命，而这个小东西存在他与她的一半。这个孩子传承他斯莱特林的血统，遗传他独特丶不易被理解的思考模式，拥有他曾有的发色和肌肤，他们是如此相像，让他不时认为他是从过去来到现在的童年；惟一与他分别的是那双褐色的眼睛。他方才稍做试探，发现只是提起母亲，与他相同的冷漠在这刻转变为属於她温暖的情感，当这两极化的差异拼凑在同一个生命体，出现在他面前的孩子身上，他开始有种奇妙的感觉..有些愤怒丶有些狂喜….  
“我回来了。”突如的开门声和问候打断了他，魔头睨视饭厅的门口。“..嗯?爹地!..你怎麽在家?”女孩眸里一点一点地瞥见恐惧，她进门的第一眼先疑惑的看着站起身的他，再就是他脚边嘴角流血丶脸颊有些瘀青..她的弟弟。环顾四周东倒西歪的桌椅丶散落一地的书本笔擦丶破开分离的玻璃杯片和溅透木板的水痕水迹，视线绕了一圈又回到他身上。魔头观察女孩接续的反应，他对她没有僵直原地哭闹感到有些惊奇，她不可能不明白状况，事实上，她害怕到紧抓门把仍未松手，书包背带都被抓皱了。虽然如此，在了解屋里发生什麽事之後，她转过身轻轻地把门关上，一小步一小步跨过几本被印上鞋痕的亮面册书，来到他面前抬头觐视着他，似乎抖得比刚才更加厉害。“对..对不起，没经过你的同意，可是，我真的需要，所以..”  
伏地魔往後退了几步，让自己不用低头就可以看见女孩。“告诉我，爱妮丝。照片放哪去了?”  
“..我拿去交作业..”  
“什麽?”魔头无法相信他听到的话。  
“星期一常常要交周记，这次的主题是父母，所以我才会拍照..”  
“妳问我周末会不会回来是因为..作业?”  
“对!我不知道爹地会生气，..我..”女孩试着用道歉来缓解怒气，伏地魔打断了她。  
“妳全部都交了?”少见的..，比起态度他更在意现实状况。  
“只有一张。”  
“其他的呢?”  
“坏掉了..”  
伏地魔心头闷着怒火，他像个傻瓜听到最後却没有结论。“好..听好了，爱妮丝。”他执起魔杖，指着爱妮丝站的地方。“我最後一次问妳，照片在哪里?妳最後一次看到它是出现在哪里?”  
“老师那里..”  
获知答案後，他决定动身往下一个地点。在准备离去之际，女孩跑上前拉住他的衣角，伏地魔有些不耐烦的咬牙道:“有事吗?”  
女孩不敢看他。“没..没有..”爱妮丝自己也不知道她现在的行为有什麽意义，这只是她一种情绪的表达，她害怕某些事的发生，尽管她无法明确描述那是什麽。  
“拉住我是什麽意思?妳做的好事不够多还要耽误我的时间吗?要我像咒威恩那样处罚妳才懂规矩，是吗?”  
女孩赶紧放手。“对不起，爹地。我下次不会再拍了..”伏地魔没有等女孩说完的意思，悬空旋转的风扬起如焰的红发，垄罩她的黑影缩成一点消失了。

超过睡眠的黄金时段，肚子有些饿的赫敏用热一杯香醇的牛奶，在星星醒着的夜晚，於庭院的草皮上啜饮着能量。夜晚的凉风吹拂她的脸颊，每吹动一次都催促她入眠，但无论身体怎麽劝戒，她知道这晚是清醒的，心理的烦扰从未停歇。她的手跟着思绪举起，跟着波动向前踏了几步，依着那隔膜站立..  
罩住屋子的结界是四个多月前开始运作的，它与一般的保护咒相同，不会让外头看见内部的状况。特点在於结界本身会记忆被允许进入的身分证明，这样，就算是爱妮丝也能自动出入，而他伏地魔就是这术式背後的掌控者。看着掩世的证据，想着他所做的事，一种撕心裂肺揪扯她的心。桌上那叠书和文件详载法国麻瓜界的历史，她知道他不会停止..，他要做的事她连想也不敢，害怕脑海情境与现实对证。为了达成自私的目的，他不惜撤去她心爱的工作，一种愤怒逐一攻占理性防线，他爱的永远是他自己。他的温柔是甜蜜梦境，梦醒了，求她别离开的拥抱，那样的他也就消失了。上一刻被不一样的他触动，相信他不再像以往那样残暴；下一刻就被无情的羞辱，嘲笑她天真地以为他会改变。他从她身上拿走所有他想要的，以前也是，现在也是，以後也是，她知道他还会继续利用她。她一再告诫自己硬起心来，谁认真谁就输了。可是，她还是一次次的妥协，明明她比任何人清楚他的为人。她时常反覆问自己，在他眼中，她算什麽?是某个供他排解生理需求的妓女?还是某本替他完成霸业的参考书?  
杯中液被抖动激出，液体沿着杯身滴痛她的手，她想过就这样放手，会不会让它碎得彻底，但她没这麽做，扶起马克握紧，没让它落下。假设是块待塑的陶泥，一定能留下她的抓痕，留下被迷惑的心，留下悔恨。不安在暗处擦亮匕首，不知何时会刺穿，俄罗斯轮盘转动後扣上，不知选谁来贯穿他的太阳穴。输的人时常是她，只因为是个麻种，是个女人，不像男人一样强壮，能力不及，是个弱者..。是否有一天等她没有价值了，他就会丢弃她像丢弃一张用过的废纸，定她生命的终结?  
心仍旧烦躁，她又想哭了，风却没有给予流泪的机会。吹冷了她，要她在不定与失望中表现一副泰然。要求的是她自己，她不会示弱的..。  
“那麽晚怎麽还没睡?”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

男人离开孩子的家，往搜寻记忆中学校的位置移动。他庆幸男孩习惯警觉四周的环境，方便他幻影移形到某个隐蔽的街角，学校旁被当地人习以为常，该看到却不受重视，一小片无人看管任凭自然养成的林地。男人换上众多面孔的其中一张，走向校区的门口。  
他手插口袋，站着观望无趣的乡村校园，有人走来招呼他:“先生，你找谁呢?”  
他抽出手向右侧走去，有礼得回应警卫:“你好，先生。我有事找女教师雷耶斯谈谈，关於我家女儿的问题..”  
“你是要找姮莉．里卡多．奈森尼托．雷耶斯教授吗?”  
“正是。”  
“真是糟糕!你来晚了!雷耶斯教授大概三十分钟前已离开学校，还是你明天再来，有很急吗?”他保持沉默..。“还是你去一趟教务处，也许他们可以帮上你的忙。你只需留下你的证件就可以了。”  
男人没多少犹豫，右手伸进左胸膛西装的内袋，拿出灰棕色的皮夹，抽出身分证明交给警卫，就大步大步踏进校园。照着口述，直行走往广场的侧边楼梯，上个六七阶，教务处就在走廊的左侧。还好不是难找，不然他有绝对的理由把学校炸了。  
教职室的门被推开，进来的带着温暖笑意；他现在要变成另一个人，他认为微笑是留下好印象最快的方法，不论过程怎样，只要结果是他想要的有什麽问题。他喜欢变成另一个人的感觉，一种安全感问题，他想将真我消失在这场戏里..  
四周回头再回看的淑女是熟悉的场景，曾是几十年前他眼里的景色，那时注视他的是高贵的俘虏，他喜欢这种感觉。不同以往，他厌恶配不上他的关注，注视是肮脏的冒犯；这还不过一分钟。他表现的淡然，里头早心急如焚，他高兴终於有人起身向他问候:“你好，先生!请问需要帮忙吗?”  
“我为了女儿的教育问题，特地来学校找雷耶斯教授。遗憾的，她已经下班。”  
“这样..”应答的教授思考如何处里。“先生你有教授的联络方式吗?”  
“没有，我女儿没有给我电话。”  
人生历练告诉男士，为了安全，有怀疑陌生人动机的必要。“..不然，我现在帮你联络看看，看能不能联络上。”说完，教授坐回自己的位置，拿起话筒‘哒哒’的按着电话按键，等上半分，挂回再拿起，拨通另一只不同的号码，等上快一分。最後，他挂上电话，站起身再次回答被两三个痴情女围住的匿名男子。“先生，雷耶斯教授没有接听电话，请你明天再来，不好意思!”  
他了解对方的礼貌是起戒心的表现，他决定改变方法，因为现在什麽都比不上时间的紧迫性。“好，没关系..还是我可以简单请教你，因为我明天不方便来这里。我叫提姆，怎麽称呼你?”  
“我是聂鲁达教授。”他举起右手，邀请客人入坐办公另一边围桌的六七张木头椅。“要坐下谈吗?”  
“聂鲁德教授!”他向前走了几步，迷上他的女人跟着让开，生怕碍事。“我等会有事，不方便久留。”他走近，来到他的身侧，用只有他听得到的音量，一脸严肃得说道:“..个人私事可否在走廊上告知。”  
男教员稍稍放下防卫；也许他真有急事相求，没有像他想得那麽糟，也许他的女儿果真出了什麽意外，他才会着急得跑来学校。他假想陌生男子非闲杂人等，万一意外因他的多疑而酿成大祸，不就本末导致。何况在开放式的空间，人来人往的走廊通道，他也不能做什麽，真有二心，他也该约别的地方，而不是选在教职室外谈。“..好，没问题。”思考後，他决定答应他，带头走出教务处。  
聂鲁德教授到外头逐渐止住步伐，心想不速之客的可爱女儿到底出了什麽问题，但他没搞清楚自己从未有了解的资格。  
“Imperio!”  
隐藏皮里肉里的杖头指着他发出指令，悟性的脑已失去功用。父亲让戏码续演着，用着急的嘴脸取出答案。“我真的需要雷耶斯教授的居住地址，能不能在不被人发现的情况下赶快告诉我，好吗?”  
“当然可以....”  
男人获悉位置後，便改写聂鲁德的记忆，让他失去被下咒的记忆。施遗忘咒前，男人得出如何到达女麻瓜住处的方法。碍於资料有限，聂鲁德没实际去过，自己也没去过，他不得不看着地图，像个麻瓜开车开了将近三小时，翻山越岭，有时还得连人带车搭小船到对岸。回到陆地，再循环开一段小路在过河的经验。  
路上，他在思考要不要制造学校的失踪人口；比如说，拿聂鲁德做他会议上的即兴。像他那种一心想保卫别人的家伙，能在折磨中逐渐丧失自己，不是靠夺魂咒这种入门，而是一点一点让他享受征服的过程，让猎物萌生服侍他的念头，但他怎麽可能让一个麻瓜服侍他呢!他根本不配!所以，等他兴致过了，就是他的死期，把他活生生的拿去喂他那群食腐动物是不错的选择。‘真是可惜..’智利的魔法部不是太大的问题，他愿意挑战他们的实力，但现在不行，时机还不成熟，隐藏身分不招摇是他给自己的要求。他有能力在骚动完收拾乾净；问题是，他认为拖延的时间越久，照片公诸於世的可能性就越高。不支持他的除了反对者，还有质疑他地位的不安定份子。在追求更高权力的现在，他立意要歼灭所有不满的声音。他知道，天下无敌的自己除了魂器外，多了一样担心的事，他不愿承认那随时会动摇帝王位置的危险，他的麻种女人..。他怨恨不能排除娱乐会在她的聪慧下完败，他知道自己能够控制她，也明白不是每次都能顺利，一但她下定决心，连命都能不要。自杀式攻击在他看来是愚蠢，小看一个能杀他三次的女人绝对是愚蠢。她是他不能拥有却想拥有的存在，他都要也都不允许失去，他不容许自己因为一个女人而使霸业完结。所以，在此时此刻，他要自我消失。  
男人到达女麻瓜的住处已过了黄昏，家里的摆设繁杂的罗唆，他发现许多女人特爱布料，窗户有窗帘丶桌子有桌布丶柜子有花布丶床有蕾丝丶沙发有布做的罩套..，加上一堆摆饰的制品，弄得休息的地方像是一间布料仓库。不是说他讨厌女性特质，他喜爱美丽的事物。可是，像这样一成不变，毫无设计感丶遮掩物体架构的摆设使他有种一扫皆空的念头，至少眼睛看得舒服。无法掌握照片的真正位置，无奈不能指定照片的讯息，不能说出他和她的名字；几十年的岁月，他了解没有什麽是绝对的，屋子只有他不代表只有他，探听的精灵也是他提防的对象。魔杖叫出无关紧要的纸片搞得心烦意乱，直到他把天花板的玻璃吊灯炸的粉碎，心情才好了些。他花了一分钟思考，决定从书房一柜一柜的找，过了快二分之ㄧ钟点，找到某袋置在角落的无数簿本，从周记本中找出一本，从某页数找到他要的照片。照片的记忆告知令他惊讶的讯息，在他来到屋子将近一小时的时间，在抽屉找到被撕烂的纸片烧在手心，馀烬被火蛇完全吞没，暂时结束向魔王捣蛋的恶作剧。

向明日走去不及三刻。狂风呼啸，推草动枝，转流归规，扑面乱发，气冷刺骨，划空折衣，飞石扬尘，纠缠成形。袍纱‘啪拉啪啦’打着她的背，他回来了。缠绕的黑线，她视而不见，看风线如无墨。漠视耳边的气息像待不停吹动的风偶尔夹送大风般平常，恢复平静渐汇的存在，她毫无退进。  
女人直视前方，无神地张望某处。看是枉看，她的心眼早随恨意远去别的世界，成装假的瞎子。男人从紧握杯缘的双手察觉淡然的另一面，他安心的撤去探寻，两个不稳定的心情在这时可算平等。  
“那麽晚怎麽还没睡?”他在她耳边平静的说着，提一个知晓答案的问题。他了解她烦闷的原因，这也是他刺探她的理由，他要用她的负面情绪平复他被小鬼头耍弄的不悦。  
女人没去多想他为何要问她问题，他的关心让她觉得虚伪，她冷言短语地应道:“饿。”  
‘真爱说谎。’他没有笑出声，心里暗许女人不服输的个性。‘看妳能撑多久..’他想了个话题，找个她关心的课题，确定她会回答的那种，也一定要让她知道他今天有多辛苦。“有件事我得提，好好管教那两个孩子!妳再放任，终有一天，他们会死在我手上。”  
“你不会的..”  
“哈!说点有概念的话，赫敏。一个是麻瓜，一个是麻种之子，哪一个像是我伏地魔该存留的?”  
女人待质疑无特别反应，她要表现得自信，让存活的机率高些。对魔头，她不能求情，这只会让他想将其践踏。“是没必要。可是，就像你让我陪在你身边一样，你也会让他们活着。”  
“妳又知道了?”他不悦得驳回，对无法斩断的感情，他认为伤自尊。反问是不想承认，如实回答只会让她探问更深，他厌恶这种掏去的感觉。但为何心里有些部份不排斥她理解他呢?  
“你没说原因，我怎麽知道!我只是猜个大概..”她喝口被吹凉的温牛奶，转过身抬头望着他。“想避免我自以为是，那你可以告诉我理由，让我知道理由。”她的目光犀利，如锋芒映射眼眸。  
“..没有必要现在..”他定睛注视着她透褐光的双瞳。“..有一天，妳会知道的..”一句一字泯没在嘶嘶哑音中。  
“好吧!”她结束与他眼神的交会。“等你愿意说的时候再说吧!”赫敏转过身，看着远方喝尽所剩不多的牛奶。“..试试…跟..他们好好相处，你会发现他们有时是很可爱的。”  
“我没有时间照顾两个小家伙，你只要努力敎好他们对待我的方式。”  
赫敏有想生气的理由，她决定不看他的脸，用这个方式抑制揍他的念头。“你真的认为教育孩子是我的责任吗?如果你想让他们尊重你，你就必须陪他们。”  
“提像样的建议，赫敏。”  
“你所谓像样的建议是什麽?由我扛起家主责任，你挂家主名号吗?这合乎逻辑吗?”她稍移动站姿，侧身对着他。风吹蓬褐色的鬈发，她转头斜视，从锁骨丶喉结直往上，再度探查他的面部表情，再次开口。“..你也喜欢受到重视，打从心底受别人的尊重，不是吗?”语气没有上句的严厉，她语带温柔的规劝着。她不愿激起怒气，因为要求对他是难事。但为了孩子，她得据理力争。  
他从未中断省视她小动作的意义，一切看在眼里。所以，当她再次看着他，他早已看着她。“..我还真说不过妳，话一样多得令人受不了。”她没反驳，倒是顶着臭脸别过头去。“呵..我就看那两个孩子能有什麽用处，赫敏。妳必须了解，妳试图说服我去做一件事情，妳相对也该回报我点什麽。”  
“请问你想我怎麽做?”她再次转过身看着他说话。  
他的眼神盯紧他的猎物。“书..看了没?”  
“没有。”她说得稀松平常。  
‘很勇敢..，女人。’“为什麽?你不是喜欢看书吗?”  
“我不会看的。”她感觉左脚向後移去。  
“这不是问你有没有听到我说的话，明白吗?以後每个星期一，交一份报告书，把资料汇整给我。”  
“我不会写的。”说完便移开视线打算离去。“牛奶喝完了，我先睡了..。”  
‘又是那个冷静坚决的眼神..。妳无权拒绝我，赫敏。’他不允许她擦肩而过，他拦住了去路，抓住她左边的臂膊，把她从他身侧拽了回来。“让妳听话的方法多得很，想试试吗?一天杀一个直到妳点头答应要花上几天?”她越想挣脱，他就捉得越紧，攫住的疼痛让她差点拿不住勾手的马克杯。夜晚的他很亲切，说话轻声细语，柔如丝绒，但她的心却彷佛被人用利剑刺穿似的，他的笑只让她觉得熟悉和冷酷。“....啊..真可怜..妳又不能好好睡觉了..。”他伸手摸着被吹冷的右颊。“妳不是很了解我吗?这对我伏地魔不算什麽..”  
‘脚踩尸首的王者之路也带上我，是吗?’“请让我走，我要去睡觉了..”她没有看他，方才瞠视的双眼让她了解暗藏的怒火。‘谁在乎!’每个人都有情绪，她也有，她也有理由生气。  
他心烦她再次想摆脱他，她正用右手插入他的指间，要把他的手扳开，收紧的痛楚没有使她放弃。‘不肯合作，是吧..’魔头冷笑一声，抓住她的右臂，大力的晃了一下，强迫她停止无用的挣扎。“说答案!”他满意她不再面无表情，当她再次与他对视，是毫无掩饰得瞪着他。  
赫敏高举右手的钻表让他看见，抑制满溢的愤怒，咬牙地说道:“由得着我吗?”下一刻，用两手的拳头连同杯子的硬度直接打在他的胸膛，把他硬生生地推开。“晚安!”毫无问候的亲切，礼仪式地说完，她头也不回的走向通往客厅的门。  
他没有拉住她，伏地魔转身看着她的背影。每次抓住她，他都能感受与他相异的脆弱，她是如此容易在他的力量下感到不适。为何?为什麽她总是要硬撑?像现在这样颤抖地离去..。他暗自觉得她当女人太可惜了，如果是个男人，应该更有挑战性。算了!她还是当女人好，事实是，她是。  
他了解她明白自己的立场，至少从她承认他对她操有的影响───他的魂器，她的钻表───就能看出。但承认有什麽用，她还是隐藏，还是不合作。他知道没有必要去关心她到底睡了没丶书看了没，他也可以用惯用的咒语。可是，他就是想看她垂死挣扎的样子，不屈服授予的命运，与他对抗的样子。这就是过程，他痴迷着，也会看到最後。她关上客厅门，伏地魔准备显形於别处。‘晚安，赫敏。’他在心里回覆完便消失了，就算他已看见依在门後，滑坐地上哭泣的她，仍带着笑意离去..。


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

赫敏醒得很早，迫切性得举起右手，看准时分才想起已不需做什麽特别的准备，已没有人等她教授钢琴课了。烦恼扰乱她的夜晚，理不出办法，是威斯忌带她入睡，是疲倦勉强赢过心智才换得的一点安稳。  
“啊啊──!气死人!”赫敏把被单拉到一边，略瞥天花板又微闭双眼。她根本睡不到四小时。要自己补眠，结果想着一样的事情又过了一钟头，补眠比没补眠还累。赫敏决定下楼去厨房弄早点。  
看到墙壁上的一些小洞，像有人用魔咒钻出来的。事实上，昨天傍晚她从商场回来，察觉厨房有些不同。不是很明显，但刻意追寻，手仍能摸着它们。‘该不会威恩在练习新咒语?’赫敏了解家中有孩子，家难免会有被移动的痕迹，何况练习多少会出点状况，她以前小时候也遇过。‘这几天要安排时间，关心威恩的学习状况。’接着，赫敏没把墙壁的洞放在心上。厨房的门被打开，爱妮丝走了进来，表情有点呆滞。赫敏停止手边的工作。“有睡饱饱吗?弟弟起来没?”  
“怎麽可能起来!妈咪，你也知道弟弟爱睡觉，常常睡到很晚，晚上又好动得要命。”  
“现在也该饿了!爱妮丝，等会你回房间，把威恩叫起来，他从昨天晚上到今天都没吃东西，就算想睡也要有个限度。现在发育期，吃完想睡再睡。告诉他，想记得书的内容，饮食很重要。”  
“弟弟没问题的，他昨天半夜有起来吃东西。”  
“这样不行，不能熬夜!熬夜对身体不好!晚睡晚起就算了，像昨天那样太晚了!你等会回房间把他叫起来吃饭。”  
“喔..好。”爱妮丝不情愿地答应了，小脑子转着主意，有些事却引起她的注意。“我突然想到一件事，妈咪昨天晚上没煮今天的早餐吗?”  
“我有用；可是，今天早餐我决定弄别的，昨天用的可以晚点吃。早餐吃麦片比较健康，你也不用热东西来吃。”赫敏继续搅拌三个粥碗内的泥状物。  
“喔!太好了!我也喜欢吃麦片。”女孩持续往隔饭桌和瓦斯炉的平台走去，颠脚尖想瞧瞧除了麦片还加了什麽。“里面有麦片丶优格丶牛奶…还有什麽吗?橘子..要加橘子吗?”  
“对，要加橘子和苹果，里面还有坚果。”  
“唔..我的橘子可以挖给威恩吃吗?今天起床喉咙有点不舒服。”  
“晚上我熬些药，你睡前喝。现在你先倒杯热水喝，会比较不咳。”  
“嗯!”  
“好了!美味的麦片完成。爱妮丝，你早餐在家吃还是带去学校?”  
“带去学校好了，我怕会来不及上课，..我可以在车上吃吗?”  
“可以。妳喝完先整理，早餐我打包。等你好了，我开车送妳上学。还有，爱妮丝!”对准备离开的女儿，赫敏再次郑重得嘱咐道:“别忘了把弟弟叫起来。”

夏日清晨的凉风吹了吹，吹了一周，从智利吹到季冬的英国，寒气入了雨间，落下的雨被阴冷吹冰，融进英格兰的空气中。那的凄清恐怕连仲夏最热的日午也无法化解。预言家日报是主权者蒙蔽思想的工具，将近七年的时间，宣扬纯血统丶压榨混血与麻瓜成一种风气丶一种信仰，可以拿来夸耀的证明。另类的言论只收录在唱唱反调，它是英国的禁物，任何人被发现参与编辑丶印刷与发送，哪怕是提供资料或表示点支持，甚至是拥有或阅览，都将成为食死徒关注的对象，轻则失去自由，重则失去生命。但这认定将销毁的产量不低，尽管食死徒曾骄傲地宣誓，三年後，人们将遗忘它的存在；三再四的七年後，他们不得不兴起一个事件小组，专处理一切跟怪怪杂志相关的事宜。唱唱反调成受欺压者渺茫的希望，再来就是海地斯无尽的追赶，直至被掌握生存的权利为止。英国和另外两个受管辖的城市，是许多无纯血身分的巫师厌弃之地。治安欠佳与旅行的意外频传，许多国家的麻瓜政府一一呼吁人民，为了安全考量不要冒险远赴当地，英国丶冰岛和爱尔兰从必游胜地转移，加入不受欢迎之旅行景点行列。魔头没有命令追随者攻击麻瓜世界，他认为时候未到，只须做到监视即可；但对一个高谈阔论的黑魔王来说，他是不会限制自己的小朋友去干坏事的。  
伏地魔坐在往昔的主位上，等着臣下一个个到达会谈的场合。“延续上次的会议，你们是否有取得不错的资料?”魔头再次将注意力放在选择低调的随从身上。“鲁修斯，由你先发表意见是再适当不过的，是不是?”魔王表示友好地笑了笑。  
“是，我的主人。..”鲁修斯听命行事，迟疑地将圆盒从桌边移到桌上。他挥动魔杖，初始是金属转开卡榫的一个声响，半径只有一公分的圆盒康啷康啷的立成长十五，宽二十，高六十公分的迷你厦楼，木齿轮转动木齿轮转了七下，其中一层小木柜抽了出来。鲁修斯小心翼翼用魔杖点了柜中物，从里头飞出一只小得无法辨识的透明凹镜，设计安在眼珠上。它飞到中央，在咒语中碎成许多冰晶，粒晶映射吊灯的金黄光芒，在暗夜闪烁着。碎晶绕圆，一秒比上一秒加快旋转的速度，影像逐渐在划亮的镜面成形..

..通往香榭大道，有直直的一线车道在宅旁，车道旁有直直的人行白砖和走过几颗树便安放的双向木头坐椅，主人翁住在车道旁一个白色大门的屋子里。他们踏近门口他就知晓，门自动开启让他们入内就轻轻地关上了。他不在初迎的主位候着，在更深处，只有曾被邀请入内才能穿越的画廊走道，道两边的木色磁砖各有黑线两条，延伸直到尽头铺上豹纹的地毯，一个发量稀疏的中年男子朝他们缓步而来。他深褐有些偏白的发丝梳着整齐的三七头，额上还有一鬈翘着高高的波浪，灰色的眼珠亮一个光点，不自在的注视和扬在嘴边之胜利者傲气的笑。“欢迎，鲁修斯。”他在离他几步远的地方停下来，偏头盯着他的衣服，思索地说道:“黑色..”  
“我知道，这是属於我的，你说很多次了。”  
“是的，你的色板。”  
“..从我认识你以来，每次见面就给色板指导，你的专业没人否认。但对一个不了解你才能的人而言，他们会认为你是整形过的昔日好友。”  
“鲁修斯，我从五岁就告诉双亲，什麽是我喜欢他们穿的丶什麽是最适合他们的穿着。人生下来不被欣赏是悲哀。你不能约束我的头脑，我拥有思考美事的自由。”  
“我的意思是不要在初识的人面前展现你的专业，现在正是这个场合。”  
“你太严肃了!这只是至交间的交谈，看来你在英格兰紧张惯了，来这里不必分那麽清楚。我们应该坐下来轻松聊的，跟我来吧!”他转身向前走，墨绿一路渐黑到底的背影融进地毯，宣示领地的永驻者。他领他们坐在木制边的沙发，墨绿色软垫上刺绣土黄偏金的枝叶与开极艳的花样，枝彷佛从木里生成。男主人穿着与软垫刺绣同图型的内衬衣在直线条的衬衫里，内衬衣的绿浅了点，纹路近看像水滴，弯得像月亮。  
“你想进一步认识我的家人?” 鲁修斯问道。  
“我知道，婚礼我有去。”  
“不是纳西莎!我想介绍你认识的是其他家人。”  
“我已故大姐的丈夫罗道夫斯．莱斯特兰奇和罗道夫斯的弟弟拉巴斯坦．莱斯特兰奇。”  
“欢迎!我想鲁修斯有跟你们提到我。”强调自我意识在道出大名前，做个明显的停顿。“..立拉．斯辛顿斯。..”似乎有什麽引起注意，他停顿了一会儿，接着说道:“你们可以小逛一下，我等会回来。”说完，走回他们刚进来的长廊。没过多久，一位有金短发的女性跟他一起走近他们。  
淡蓝瞳瞧见稍变老的熟面孔，她立即向前来个法式贴面礼。“纳西莎!我们多久没见了?”  
“有几年了..”  
“有这麽久了!?算了!那不重要。我有好多事要跟你说..”她自然得从纳西莎右侧擦过，用她听得到的音量小声语道:“..我们换个地方..”  
纳西莎跟着她走了，莱斯特兰奇兄弟在他离开那短暂的时间蹓哒去了，可见范围只剩斯辛顿斯和盯着窗边的鲁修斯。男主人心想是什麽让他看这麽久，循着同一方向望了过去。“你注意到它了，那个雕塑品..”从不为所动明了，鲁修斯注意的跟他探知的是一样的。“它很适合摆在那里，光线从外头射进来的时候，黑色的肌理随着光射的角度，会产生不同被白色占去的色块。有意思的是，她是个东方人。”  
“比想像中的复杂，曾经那麽坚信爱情的人。”  
“我承认它给你无限的想像空间，请停止!我只是配合颜色，认为窗旁摆着很适合才买下。”他越过鲁修斯，在靠沙发後的单人沙发坐下。红上头也绣满枝叶，底部的边缘围圈黄线穗边，一条蓝带子还缝在穗边上。系项圈的罗德西亚脊背犬卧在他的脚边，牵线刚握在主人手里。依然站着的，察觉尊敬的友人已坐在高谈席无声地候着他，鲁修斯走离原地，在沙发後另一边的红沙发坐下。他的视线很快便落在扶手旁木桌上的一方盒，立拉轻笑後说道:“它原本没在这。能在上一刻看见雕像的下一刻就遇见它，我想不全是巧合。”  
想着那具雕像，，鲁修斯肘靠扶手回看着他。“你想说什麽?立拉。”  
“它曾是布尔唐．波纳瓦的所有物，也曾是我的，现在也该是你的。”  
“你觉得它是值得我马尔福收藏的东西吗?”  
“请别误会，至交。布尔唐我不便多说，要知道你可以问他。至於我，我不偏好使用物品，只喜欢摆设。最後，警告你别把自己的血滴到瓷缸里。”…


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

…汇合而成的晶体再度散开，恢复凹镜的模样缩回柜里，木齿轮回转七下，层层缩进圆盒。  
“那个盒子研究得如何?”  
“如果主人喜欢，我鲁修斯想现在展示它的用法。”伏地魔默许後，他命令家养小精灵运来一个方盒，将它放在他面前的桌上。这时，罗斯夫斯和拉巴斯坦带来一个在场认为不配存留的麻瓜出生到桌旁的那块空地。鲁修斯再次挥动魔杖，除了底座的第六面，其他五方的盒面一个向前丶一个向後丶一个向左丶一个向右丶一个向上移动开来，里头的东西在金灯的照耀下，逐渐呈现在众人面前。  
一只高两英尺，宽一英尺又三英吋的青铜色山羊，它坐在宝座上，位下踩着头骨。各在一边的眼睛乍看像注视两旁，但身体微拱是低头觊觎左掌上的瓷缸，右手举起一根生骨。鲁修斯ㄧ声令下，山羊腿间的方形凹巢燃起了火光，他开始念起词来。他们制服挣扎之人，那人如同鬈毛被荆棘勾住的羊。他们举起弯刀，切开她的血管，血滴在绿酒杯里，山羊有血可喝了，它睽违的瓷缸有酒液涌入了。火烧起来，她抱着头捶着心脏在地上打滚，哀叫着，火舌继续贪婪地攫取意志，直到烧完，她的意愿已被夺去，不是没有记忆，而是没有自主的权利。她不想往前走，却好像有什麽拖着她，如同无形的铁钩钩住下唇拉她入笼。  
牢门被打开，柱间无任何身影，阶下囚不想被发现，成为下一个处决的人选。一样的步伐走着，她循着客厅照射下来的微弱光线，来到姐姐躲藏的那根柱基後。缩在角落的，馀光瞥见熟悉的鞋子和裙摆，立时抬头惊讶地看着她。“洁乐尔丁!”她迅即起身，握住她的双臂。“洁乐尔丁，发生什麽事?妳怎麽回来了?他们呢?妳有没有怎麽样?”些许光线无法照亮房间，姐姐无法用视觉探知妹妹的伤势。妹妹没有说话，她冷冷地转过身，用另一只没有受伤的手牵着姐姐离开地下室。“洁乐尔丁!到底怎麽了?”姐姐带着疑惑跟着妹妹，她一步一步往上，踏着一层层的阶梯逐渐看见围桌坐的一群暗黑骑士，他们的眼鄙视着..她们。当她看见桌上摆着方瞳的怪物，见地毯上的斑斑血迹延续印过来，越来越多在他们站的地方，有什麽在滴，红色的液体从他妹妹握着魔杖的手滴了下来。“洁乐尔丁..”她抽掉握着她的手，按住涌出血的地方。“洁乐尔丁..怎麽这样?告诉我发生什麽事了?怎麽瓣?一直流血..怎麽瓣..”姐姐捂住自己的嘴鼻低声地哭泣，不管血是否沾上她的手和脸。  
“对不起，姐姐..”姐姐惊慌的眼目中，看见泛着泪光的妹妹对她举起魔杖。  
“..Avada Kedavra!”  
绿光闪进方瞳，山羊有点失望，它不能马上取那位供它血的生命。沾湿的魔杖掉到地上，一边的眼睛看着女孩倒在姐姐的尸体旁边，她的眼中划下刚才未能留下的一滴泪水。  
“我的主人，我已经展示完它的用法。请原谅我只能呈现陈旧的概念，几滴还行，溅一堆可无法恭维，我有点洁癖。”  
“有什麽好担心的，清理是家养小精灵在做。..事实上，我觉得这个术有点..没有效率，我只需一根魔杖..”他将魔杖指着鲁修斯。“Imperio..就好了..”  
鲁修斯深信主人对这个术式有些不耐烦，上一秒如果主人没移开魔杖指向墙壁，他就得吃记魂魄出窍。“恕我无礼，主人。这个术虽然没有像魔杖有立即的约束力，但能达到绝对的约束力，这点可超越魔杖。魔杖的蛮横咒是一道命令，对被施术的人，只要意志力够强，都能抗拒。但刚才的术不是魔力的较竞，而是某项有第三者的契约。”  
魔头陷入沉默，想到以往的失败，他被迫承认属下所说有道理。“听来又是个..古老的黑魔法..”  
“是的，我的主人。它能追溯到几百年前，可能在您伟大的祖先萨拉查．斯莱特林的时代就流传着。”  
“鲁修斯，我相信它存在某种美意。你那麽热爱收集，应该能理解它的深度在哪?我很期待下次的交流。”魔王满意随从的表现，但那位食死徒的心并未像他嘴上那麽忠实与甘心乐意。“..除了这个，还有其他收获吗?”  
“..有的，我的主人。我们受到邀请参与斯辛顿斯家族主办的宴会，并且有机会能遇上波纳瓦家族的巫师们，甚至是布尔唐．波纳瓦。”  
“很好，我等待你们的好消息。”  
“是的，我的主人。”  
“还有，这次卫斯莱也贡献不少，要不是他的发明，我想鲁修斯很难跟我们交代真实的情况，是不是?”

爱妮丝照往常上下课，回家做当天老师交待的作业。坐在客厅里，边写边听威恩拉小提琴。那件事後已过了一个礼拜多，但似乎他们的时间还停在那天。爹地处罚威恩後的隔天，弟弟害怕脸颊和左手背上的瘀青被妈咪看到，都一直躲在房间里。到了晚餐时间，威恩还是没来吃饭。担心弟弟作息的妈咪，硬是把威恩从床上拉起来，要他吃完再睡。看到威恩戴着口罩和手套，妈咪以为弟弟生病了，在威恩闹脾气和我的劝说下，总算那天晚餐，弟弟能躲在房间吃。但是，没想到半夜妈咪来看威恩身体状况时，在我们两个熟睡的状况下，瘀青被发现了。..  
爱妮丝告诉母亲，弟弟早餐也要在房里吃。母亲没有阻止，任凭女儿将食物带上楼去。等女儿将餐点放在床头柜，母亲也跟着走进房中，一脸严肃。“威恩，现在起床去刷牙洗脸。还有，爱妮丝，告诉我是怎麽一回事?为什麽威恩受伤，妳没有告诉我?”  
“妈..”  
“我都知道了。现在讲清楚，不然你们今天就得罚站。为什麽受伤还骗我是生病?”  
“是我要她不要说的。”躲被窝的男孩醒了，坐起身想把一切说清楚。“我们又没做错什麽，是..”  
“威恩..”爱妮丝突然用很大的音量说话。“..威恩是因为我才跟同学打架的。”  
“怎麽会?你跟同学处得不好吗?”  
“这里跟我同年纪的..，好像..很讨厌我..”刚才盯紧的褐瞳，阖眼倒回被窝，口罩丶外套和手套一个接一个被丢出，落到爱妮丝脚边。  
赫敏看见威恩又倒回去睡，暂时先把女儿的问题摆一边，坐到儿子的床边。“威恩..”被窝没什麽动静，没有起床的打算。“威恩，起来!你不起来，我没办法帮你治疗。快点!我等会要带爱妮丝去上课。”被窝还是任性不起床，赫敏放弃好好说的想法，挥魔杖把被子拉离摺到爱妮丝的床上。“快点起来，威恩!我要生气了。”威恩心不甘情不愿的起身，他没有再装的若无其事，缓缓起身的过程，身体之前受到的撞击正微微抽痛。没有外套和被子的遮掩，两边脸颊和两只手臂一块块的瘀青显在眼前，心疼的母亲举起手想朝儿子的头打下去，不忍又收回。赫敏很想痛骂一顿，但回想过往，自己也曾被排挤，而那人的儿子却拥有与他父亲相反的特质，受那麽多伤要保护一个麻瓜姐姐。骂也是担心，赫敏却因有这样的儿子自傲和欣慰，她不责骂了，放下的手温柔地摸着威恩的脸颊探问道:“除了瘀青以外，你还有哪里不舒服?”  
妈咪从小包拿出一瓶药水。威恩喝下它没多久，伤就好了；没有瘀青，没有嘴巴里的裂痕。可是，那天後，威恩都不理我了。

隔天，下课回家，威恩跟昨天一样在练小提琴，没有像往常看书和练习咒语。“又在练习小提琴，你好像很久没拉了。”褐瞳持续紧盯乐谱。“感觉今天比昨天拉得好，昨天还有拉弓沙沙的声音。”爱妮丝又走进威恩一些。拉弓拉快一个音符，又恢复节拍。“怎麽突然想拉小提琴?”继续拉，有一行的五线谱没拉错。“是妈妈叫你练习的吗?”按弦慢过拉弓的速度，音乐走音了。“这首是什麽曲子?”拉错的那几组音符，被重新拉过一遍後，收离琴弦。威恩把乐器放回箱子，提取琴包和乐谱架走向走出客厅的木门。“为什麽不拉了?你继续练习没关系..”  
“如果想我继续练习，就别来吵我。”退出一条路让他走出去，他连看她都没看，说完就大力关上客厅的门，连厨房的门也锁上。

隔天，下课他还是在拉小提琴。爱妮丝想到昨天被冷处理，想开口又不敢，泄气地坐到背对他的沙发上，拿出今天的家庭作业。只有琴声的空间没有人说话，看着纸本上刚写过的功课笔迹，爱妮丝心里打起某种仗，打着打着..，她越想越不对，她又没做错什麽，为何现在要跟自己过不去。‘做姐姐的，别跟弟弟计较!’她毅然放下铅笔，起身走到比昨天更近的位置，用更大的音量问道:“为什麽不理我?”弦乐突然被拉成刺耳尖锐的长音，他又开始收拾要移去厨房，却被爱妮丝挡住开门的去路。“你还没有回答我为什麽不理我。”  
“因为妳很吵。”   
“我吵也不是这几天才吵。我是很吵，但是你之前还会应我几句，这几天，你是完全不理我。”  
“那为什麽要说谎?为什麽要跟妈咪说我跟妳同学打架?妳明明都知道，知道是那个怪物把我..”  
“说你被爹地打又能怎样?”  
“那个怪物就会被妈咪赶走。”  
“你就这麽讨厌爹地吗?”  
“我没有爹地这个人。”  
“怎麽没有?他不是生我，是生你的..”  
“不是，他不是。我只有妈咪和你，没有别人!那麽想把他当你爸就当，我也不要你这个姐姐。你也不是我姐姐。”威恩使出魔力，使压在爱妮丝身後的门连人推出一个缝。威恩越过她，粗鲁地把门开到他能出去的宽度，不理会撞击硬生生地撞伤门後的爱妮丝。他再次大力的关上门，厨房的门也锁上了。  
轻抚疼痛的右手臂，爱妮丝呆站在原地，她不了解为何有难过的感觉。‘笨蛋威恩!’爱妮丝在心里偷骂，她明白现况不是告状弟弟被爹地打就能解决的，她的直觉告诉她不能说。她心里的声音告诉她，如果她说了，某种可怕的事会发生，虽然她无法描述那是什麽。‘笨蛋威恩!妈咪也很辛苦啊..’爱妮丝再次在心里埋怨，她不了解为何爹地要这样对待弟弟和妈咪，一切的发展都不是她能理解的。爱妮丝看着空荡的客厅，回想缩在阶梯旁听着这里争吵的声音，疑问再次涌上心头。‘妈..这个家到底怎麽了?..’

隔天丶隔天丶再隔天到了今天，威恩一个礼拜没有理爱妮丝，他的小提琴一天拉得比一天好..

一周三四次的接送从那天起改为五六次一周。之後，她会开车寻觅当读书机的地点。她喜欢看书，但长时间的阅览跟沉思不时使她饱受头痛之苦，这大概是赫敏最近常食用鱼肉的一个原因。她日复一日，周复一周的阅读各类书籍，每周都会汇整资料，奇怪的是他都没有来找她拿报告书，也没有回家，更没有恐吓讯息。感觉像是能松懈，但她认为他既然知道她授课的事，必然也会知道她没有终止阅读。这是被迫执行的任务。从中她思考一些事，每思考一次，某种决心就更加强烈，她渐渐发现自己无法藏住它，有件事她必须去做。为此，她需要跟他谈谈。


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

爹地快一个月没有回来，威恩快一个月不理会爱妮丝，他的书和练咒快一个月没碰。经过几周，他练习不同的曲子，拉得更好听了。家里被音乐气息渐渐掩盖，妈咪最近比较少载我去上学，她把注意力放在威恩身上。  
下课後，写功课有提琴声钢琴声，分开的演奏练习逐渐转为交融的奏鸣曲。它们像对诗人在互述在讨论春天，越聊越投机。  
妈咪和威恩搭配越好，爱妮丝越容易放下手边事，静听让自己开心的曲子。爱妮丝几乎趴在椅背，睡上几分钟的傍晚觉。不过，得换时间了，要换到晚上睡。一阵沙发的晃动，爹地突然在女孩身旁坐下。为了不让投入的威恩分散注意力，爱妮丝摀住嘴巴以免受惊吓叫出来。猜想爹地回家的理由，小女生偷笑，继续趴睡在沙发上直到音乐结束。  
“第一乐章合格了，下次再敎第二乐章。休息一下，等会准备吃饭。”赫敏说完，威恩收拾乐器和乐谱架，上楼睡午觉去了。她盖上钢琴盖，准备走往木门，她看见黑衣先生正面无表情的看着她，吃惊的女人故作镇静地问道:“你要一起吃饭吗?”他什麽也没回答，只是直勾勾地盯着她。“如果没有回答，我会准备你的。”赫敏踏出客厅。

孩子在房里准备睡觉，赫敏看着第二乐章的乐谱，幽静地弹起钢琴。双手弹过一番，手指离开琴键，疲倦的她稍往後仰，後脑杓却好像撞到什麽。惊吓下意识想尖叫的她，嘴巴被一只细长有利的手包覆住了。“妳大叫的话，那两只会吓到的。”悬在半空的双手明了谁是声音的主人，无奈地将那只大手从她嘴上移开。“是妳太投入了，我站在後面好一阵子了。”  
“你怎麽不坐着听?”  
他双手交叠在身後，欣赏她坐立难安的小动作。“我想站着..”   
“…”她承认自己跟他的接触让自己有些紧张和不自在，後方释出的善意是个问题。虽然今天的见面是她引来，事情如她所想进行的很顺利。她了解他是有目的才出现的类型，就看理由是否跟她制造的一样。  
“妳最近在弹的是什麽曲子?”  
“德国作曲家贝多芬的第五号小提琴奏鸣曲春。”赫敏学识地劈哩啪啦讲了一长串。“怎麽会..好奇我弹了什麽?”  
“..最近..时常..在我耳边传来一样的旋律，不想听都得听。”  
“练习很容易重复，你可以暂时把关联停止..”  
“妳很清楚..我早有这麽做，杂讯很困扰的。”  
赫敏阖闭琴盖，抚过盖上延伸的直圆角。“..把它当交流吧!”她没有打算说服，赫敏想，改个话题比较恰当。“我刚以为..你吃完就走了，虽然我也不确定..”  
“聪明的赫敏，妳能回答我的问题吗?妳知道我为何没有离开?妳是否忘记我们的约定?是否该给我个解释?”  
事情进行得很顺利，闲聊的成分消失，制造的机会来了。赫敏起身，隔着她刚坐的椅子，转身面对他。“有件事..我得跟你谈。”  
“什麽事?”  
“我想去法国一趟。”  
“理由?”  
“我阅读很多资料，一致认为纸上的话是片面而不是真实的全貌，我想用我的眼去看清。”  
“可以，妳去没问题。”  
赫敏不相信自己的耳朵，伏地魔答应她去欧洲?“..你的意思是..我能去法国..?”她难以置信得探视，他对自己的决定没有半点犹豫，疑心重不可能毫无考量。赫敏决定先不质疑，暂定他允准她的提议。事情进行得很顺利，她不会让机会溜走，有件事得协调好才行。“..我知道你的意思了。但是..，我有一个请求。去法国的开销，我想先跟你借支，等我回来，再把积欠的款项还给你，可以吗?”她不想让他有机会用好意来控制她。  
“妳责任心很强，但我想..不须这麽麻烦。既然妳是为我做事，我支付费用有什麽问题?”  
“不，我还是要借支。”她坚定地重申道。  
“为什麽要这麽固执?”魔头对不照他意思的发言感到不悦。  
“我..没办法完全信任你。我会做好的，可以..请你给我一点个人发挥的空间吗?”  
赫敏不知道自己到底是哪来的勇气可以说出刚才的话，说完的下一秒她就後悔了。她能察觉他直盯双眼的不满，眼睛是不会说谎的。假笑的样子不会让人感到亲切，而是恐惧。“赫敏..，妳想挑战我的极限到什麽时候?妳诚实的说出来很好，可是..，妳表达的意思没有礼貌，妳明白吗?”  
“我知道，我也不会期待受原谅，我也有这样做的原因。”  
“妳每次这样理直气壮，又是为别人?”  
“对，为了威恩和爱妮丝。”她没有说出另一个她害怕的事，这件事肯定是他答应她去法国的原因。“我的存款无法同时提供他们的生活费和去法国的开销，我只能择其一。所以，要两全其美，我就得借支。”  
“有件事我得声明，赫敏。我去掉妳的麻瓜教学，是因为你有更重要的事要做。所以，我不希望妳在法国办完事回来，还要花无谓的时间工作，造成我计画的拖延，只为了那两个儿童。”  
“那请你告诉我，除了借支，还有其他更好的办法吗?我人在法国，你有办法照顾爱妮丝和威恩吗?”  
“妳会失望的..”消失的假笑勾起戏弄，看着我的是小丑吗?“我愿意修改他们的记忆，让妳找不到他们。或者..，有效率的..”  
“伏地魔!”她大声叫住他的名字，打断他的话。“就算你不这麽做，全世界都已经惧怕你了。如果在孤儿院，我也用你的方式这样对待你，你会开心吗?”  
“我和妳有什麽不同，妳有想过吗?如果妳能像我，妳会像个强者不受伤害。从妳抱着天真理念的那刻开始，妳就已经赢不了我了。”  
“..我知道。所以，请你放心，我会全部做好的，不管是你要的，还是我要的。有我调的药剂，我不睡觉也没关系，牺牲我休息的时间总行了吧。我都会做好的，所以，不准动他们。”  
注视眼前坚毅的眼神，魔头痴迷着，有种情绪牵动着他。他伸手想去摸，她被他突如的动作吓着了，因为她说出越权的话，她不能要求他不准做什麽。她的紧蹦在他温柔抚过头发发丝渐渐地缓和下来，那只枯瘦的手停留在鬈曲的发尾，卷起发丝的手指不打算放掉，他瞥见那双手紧紧按住琴盖的边缘。“妳活得真累..，以前是为了哈利波特和罗恩..，现在是为了那两个孩子..。妳怎麽做事从以前到现在都没有变..，有更好的方法，不是吗?”  
发丝穿进指尖的手来回稍稍磨蹭她的脸颊，要她看着他，回答他。赫敏握住手背停止它，有礼地答道:“..谢谢你的提议，我不打算改变我的想法。”  
“..好，我借支。不过，我有一个条件，我要你在法国扮成一个东方女人，样本我提供。不难懂，我要你隐瞒身份，在法国没有赫敏，做得到吗?”  
“好，我会做到的。”  
“很好!善用我给的慈悲好好发挥，期待妳的成果..”强劲的阵风再度刮起，她握住的手抽如丝绸，言语在移形的一小段，逐渐缩小，最後消失在黑点，不见了。  
结束短暂的交谈，客厅剩下她一个人。是应该要高兴，她已经达到见面的目的；但成功是一回事，恐惧是另一回事，按住琴盖的手还僵硬发颤。赫敏强迫左手握起，甚至用右手强制去扳动。她觉得这样的自己很可笑，格莱芬多的勇气去哪了?经过几次的交锋，她了解面对比自己强大的敌人，她仅是只被拔光牙齿的狮子。好几次，她很想顶回去，但想到自己今天不是来探讨他与她之间，谈这会让交谈毫无定论，有勇无谋只会让他更生气。她看着逐渐恢复握持的手，下定决心，她不会被无知弄瞎心眼，她会做好准备。  
楼上的孩儿们不知道发生什麽事，不管是任性的男孩，还是逃避现实的女孩。他们带着不同的感情度过夜晚，一个抱着某本麻瓜百科熬夜也不愿理会，另一个则沉浸於被吹满泡泡的梦里..  
伏地魔知道自己被女人摆了一道，当他想质问她为何没交报告书，她淡然跟他商量，他就察觉与她的见面是她设计的。恼怒的情绪是有的，但更多奇怪的感觉是他觉得..有趣!因此，他顺其发展。  
曾经的思考过程中，思路不断来到岔口，选了走了又得到下个岔口。岔口时常不会简单只存在对立的两条选择，而是多条，他必须不停选择。决定攻下法国的答案见晓後，他遇上很多阻碍，就根本，他连掌控法国魔法世界的四个家族有谁都不知道。既然崇尚精神上的控制，他目前捉着的也只是些摸不着实体的黑影。食死徒是他执行的工具，他却不能信任他的工具。他迫切需要一个忠实的情报来源，一个能带给他全新视野，他需要另一个，另一个能带着他走动的来源。就在刚才，他得到他想要的结果。赫敏啊!妳将会带给我什麽惊喜呢?


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

为了方便魔法界的人进出，赫敏相信交通要塞之ㄧ机场必有前往魔法界的入口。她选择像个麻瓜花十几个小时坐飞机到法国，毫无预警的幻影移形是不智的，这跟她怀着逃亡心态逃离英国是不一样的状况。来到法国领土的上空，逐渐下降的颠簸让赫敏想起自己跟着飞机飞行在半空中，那种晃动..上下起伏再往下的感觉让她很不舒服。不能在密闭空间大叫的窘境，只能紧抓扶手让自己保有些微安全感。飞机渐渐下降，着陆并开始滑行，终於让紧蹦的自己放松些，她睁开眼睛再次在心理复诉一句话。‘我恨飞行!’通往航厦的路上，身边的乘客托提各种大大小小的行李，与她的黑色小包形成强烈对比。为了达到伏地魔的要求，她变身一个同有褐发的日本女孩，连她随身的魔法物品也另准备一副，以免被心细之人察觉身分。看着窗外，圆形的光滑出那条又长又直的线，将灰蒙的云气晕满淡淡的橙色。左手钻表的水晶表镜告诉她，到达法国是当地凌晨五时，经过长途飞行，站在另一国家的时间竟是一天的初始!真奇妙的感觉!她有种可以完成很多事的预感，像是哈利喝下福灵剂的那种活力。想像他的样子不代表自己喜欢药剂带来的莫名幸运，她仍满足自己双手得来的成果。心情不错，长期的坐姿却增其疲惫感，喝了提神药水，她做好准备搜索一番。赫敏不时换成不同的样子地毯式搜索，省去被怀疑是闲杂人的麻烦。可惜的是，她去过的厕所没有一间是入口，倒是很时尚的着装地点。花了一整早的时间走动机场间，赫敏一无所获的坐在位上，想着仅剩尚未确认的数条机场出口。‘难道法国的魔法界人士不坐飞机吗?’咬着手中一颗颗的坚果，她能感受这里比机场内部冷，外头个位数的温度从出口送进寒风。自小在英国长大，对法国的天气不会超出预料，冬天差不多冷，比英国乾燥一点。可是，好不容易适应智利的气候，却得回头从南半球到北半球，从夏天变冬天，可不是一般的极端。赫敏带上手套，多批一件外套，起身巡起出口，决定从数字大的开找。寻觅的两三个毫无收获，她改往数字小的地方找，第十一不是..第十不是..第九不是..第八…  
“唉呦!”赫敏听到一声哀叫，她睁大眼睛想看清楚发生什麽事。有个中年男子倒在支撑机场众多的一大柱旁，像是走路出神，没留意前面，硬生生地撞上的。赫敏观察他，那人有体壮的身材，矮矮胖胖的。他慢半拍的站起身，没有如预期继续往前走，拿出手机扫了一眼变转身走入机场。赫敏尾随他之後，不放过一丁点的线索，她从小包叫出跟了她将近二十年的子机和母机。  
这对机子可是弗雷德和乔治制作的进化版。她时光旅行回归後，可没忘了答谢道具远在过去的功劳。对卫斯莱双胞胎而言，答谢方法最好是付钱买下他们的发明。测试过子母机的效能，她请他们加上一些新功能。比方说，她不用伤脑筋笨重又显眼的子机怎麽能放置在前面的男子身上，它能随意改变外型。至於要变成什麽，可以自己设定，还能储存历史档案。或者，子母机不在限定魔法探测，还能当作定位探测器。  
赫敏从後追上他，假装擦身越过，让子机附着他军绿的上衣上，成功後缓缓放慢速度走在他身後。那位胖大哥往数字小的地方走去，直至三号出口便右拐进去，赫敏跟着他穿过两道对称的玻璃自动门。那位男子毫不迟疑的往一灰色泥柱撞去，融进里面消失了。‘太好了!’赫敏带着欣喜跟了上去，接着的哀声有更切身的痛楚，换她跌坐在柱子旁。‘怎麽回事?’把晕眩感压下，她伸手敲打几下柱子，没有半点通融。‘真奇怪!’赫敏突然想起很久以前，二年级的时候，哈利和罗恩也遇过一样的事。问题是，那是有目的的恶作剧，她人生地不熟，有谁想害她呢?赫敏站起身，转身走进机场，决定把机场所有出口的柱子摸一遍。没道理的，没有任何柱子让她通过。正灰心的赫敏想起刚装的探测器。‘有了!’探测器显示目标出现在圣马丁运河附近，目标没有移动，表示他停留在某个地方。好消息是她知道上哪找人，坏消息是她要怎麽去呢?为了节省时间，赫敏搭乘计程车前往，花去宝贵的85欧元。坐在车上的几十分钟，她再次感受法国人的眼睛不会闲着。车上的司机十分好心的督促她，就算在车内，也得小心身边的财物；说有前例是直接打破玻璃抢劫一堆话，惊讶她从机场离开只带一个小包等一堆问题。到达所谓的圣马丁运河，赫敏下车恢复一人的平静。她随意徘徊在人行道，找寻目标的位置，走进受树荫庇，五六层公寓高高相连下去的quai de jemmapes。前後经过吧和咖啡厅，她停留在一间被漆上糖果粉的吃饭地点，墙壁绘上圆胖胖的小生物。当她的眼睛从白木门的窗子探进去时，她找到那个矮胖的男子和另一个比他高一个头又瘦一号的男子坐在门边的白色圆桌讲话。赫敏没思考太多，推门踏进HAi KAi。她选择门左边镜子旁的方桌，坐在他们身後，好听清楚谈话的内容。她正好是继他们之後，店里第三个客人，没什麽吵杂。听清楚他们说的语言，她发现他们有她怀念的英语腔。  
“…你没睡觉，整整工作了两天到中午才下班，晚上上大夜，到明天晚上才睡觉?”  
“没办法..”  
“你疯了不成!你隔天睡觉也是後天的事了，不是只能睡五小时?”  
“没有其他办法了..。我可是拜托了很久，才换上这样的班的..，我不能错过今天晚上..”  
“啧!我也帮不上什麽忙，我只比你好一点..”  
“我了解..”  
“..不说这些了!你先好好把中餐吃了，我已经买单..”  
“好兄弟，你不需要这麽麻烦..”  
“你就让我帮你!不能睡觉，饭总要吃好。等会到我家睡一下，准备工作我来做就好。”  
他们之後没什麽交谈，在她不易地把绿绿的前汤喝了差不多，两位结束用餐走出店家。咬着硬梆梆的法国面包，她边沾前汤边注意探测器。目标定点某处没有移动，赫敏猜想目标如实待在朋友家休息。她没追究点所在位置，比较好奇的是他们移动後要去的地方。现在当务之急是把自己喂饱好接续追踪，她不想受复杂的巷道图影响吃饭心情，事实上，食物已让她吃得够不专心了。盯着眼前鸟头人身的墙壁画作，赫敏思考如何打发空出来的时间。付了快20欧元，赫敏回到街道上，心里惦记着超出预算。她随意乱逛，不知道自己在晃什麽，不知道自己身在何处。也许是周二下午，街上偶尔走过一两个行人，听得见自己的脚步声，她发出疑问。‘我真的在巴黎吗?’稍稍有些安慰，大概是经过学校围墙，听见另一边小孩嬉戏的声音，才缓解过份安静的不安。走在运河旁的砖道，涂鸦嫌地砖不够写，还爬到树干上。美丽女雕像手上拿的是..，某枝故意放上去的…牙刷!赫敏一度有想把它拿下来的冲动，但观察一下，身旁偶尔走过的法国眼睛，只冷漠得瞥了一眼，好像那枝是自由女神高举燃烧的火把。没什麽好奇怪。‘..等等..，这很奇怪吧!’赫敏无法理解视觉上的冲突却如此不受重视，难道这是演给外国人的法式玩笑!赫敏经历一番挣扎，决定入境随俗，继续向前走。当她再次目睹跟招牌一样大的涂鸦出现在房子上头，她定出在法国任何事都会发生的结论。从大路转弯，赫敏走到一条笔直通到底，两边高高白白五六层的街。她曾听过一些传闻，据说法国的瞎子靠鼻子能独自寻觅美食。在无人的街道，不需要数着头上那边的窗户有几扇，她闻到某种令人想追着它的味道。当脚步向前跨一步，香味就更浓了一些，直到找出引她来的凶手───面包店。起初她想不透，除了摆时钟那个角落，其他墙面包括天花板，挂着有瘦有胖方镜的小店有什麽吸引力。她随手指着玻璃那边的苹果派，拿在手上热热的很舒服，它正飘着香味要人去吃它。抵受不住诱惑，赫敏坐在店外的长椅上进食了起来，没多久手上只剩下包装的灰蓝纸袋。黑框眼镜的中年妇人对再度上门的访客自信的微笑，这位新来的东方人决定买些当自己的晚餐早餐加点心，还有几份是威恩和爱妮丝的。不知是身心都受到说服还是提神药水的魔力殆尽，赫敏没有力气在闲晃了，她决定休息一会。

两名黑衣男子移动没花太多时间，也许天气寒冷让他们全身包得密不透风，藏在帽兜下的双眼警觉地左右游移视线。当他们来到某街道的小巷口，他们知道目的地。目的地入口左右各站高大的西装男子，他们确认两名黑衣男的身分，没阻止他们进入。过了没多久，另一黑衣女子也打算跟着入内，却被挡住了去路。他们比了个手势指向入口旁的告示牌，牌上几行的法文没马上解答女子的疑惑。她退到一旁，花了一点时间搞清楚意思。牌子标示养鸟人士的经验座谈会!  
长廊的深处没半张椅子，艺术雕塑冷冷地被撇在一旁。里头一团黑，宽大衣袍罩住身体，游移像死神的装束，每个站立的黑影，手中握持长长的手杖，每个杖头都用链子链着一只鹦鹉。  
r1的青色鹦鹉发声。“..我前几天去视察斯诺威家族的领地，看见被税金压得喘不过气来的巫师家庭，约莫有三十至四十，有一个家庭连给孩子看医生的钱都没有。”  
o2的黄色鹦鹉接着说道:“我之後有带他去看医生，还好及时救回来，不然就只能病死了..”  
a2的灰色鹦鹉发问:“怎麽这样?病那麽重，怎麽没钱看医生?”  
“稍微打断谈话。”r1将注意力集於身旁带着灰色鹦鹉的同伴。“这位是新员，x1。x1，你说明一下。”  
x1遵照指示提出些许细节。“你们大概都知道所得税调成11%，无论你有没有工作都是11%。”  
“这不公平啊!不是说好失业就不用付税金吗?”同是灰色的另一只鹦鹉激动地抱怨。  
“才没那种事。我因为有家传的小旅馆，比其他巫师好些。老一辈都知道近来法国的经济越来越糟，增加税收谁会反对。”  
“我还是不了解。虽然..11%不算少，但不至於到没钱看医生的地步..?”  
“..简单得说，就是职场垄断的问题。我不清楚其他地方的状况，但我所住的地方，让不是纯血的巫师失去工作，连苦工的份都没有，等死是平常事。你说还有钱看医生吗?”  
“太过分了!”怨气从提问的灰色鹦鹉发出，也从其他鹦鹉口中发出，怒气燃烧他们的心。  
“我可以体会x1说的，我们也是。”第三只a8的灰色鹦鹉说道。  
“我们也是。”属於b4的白色鹦鹉接着回答。  
“但愿别成为一种趋势啊..”a2的鹦鹉答得消沉。  
r1的青色鹦鹉再次宣布接续的行动。“..我会继续跟患难中的巫师们协谈解决之道，不是纯血不是种错误，我们不接受经济制裁。所以，请各位继续想能做什麽，好能在会议中提出来。今天提早结束，请大家回程格外谨慎。g5和b3!有人跟踪你们到会议门口，等会解散，立刻搞清楚来历。会议结束!”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

寒冬的小雪一颗颗落在小黑帽的头上，褐珠不时瞥眼手掌心的母机。一个多小时，赫敏站在可看见入口的位置等待，除了呆等没别的方法。欣喜地，不用挑战两钟头，陆续有黑衣人士迈步走出往自己要去的地方，她手中的那个点也开始移动。它往她所在的位置慢慢移动，不久赫敏再次看见两位熟悉的黑影子回到街道，他们踏上归途，从来的路走回去。她跟着他们走进一间餐馆，跟着他们吃晚餐，跟着他们回目标友人住的第九区。‘晚上要住一起吗?矮胖先生不是要上夜班?’她还在为问题找个理由，顿时发现点从刚才都没有移动，反而是她自己逐渐走向点。‘怎麽了?应该还没到才对?’  
“Expelliarmus!”  
突如从左方袭来的缴械咒，赫敏赶紧向後退去施了个障碍恶咒闪过攻击，谁知施咒者并未打算停止攻击。接连从他的魔杖使出昏迷咒和束缚咒，赫敏不得不後退闪过他一次次精准的咒路。她从对方施咒的速度看出施咒者的技术精湛，但为何他只投出毫无杀伤力的攻击?难道他打算活捉她?就算是生擒，来者也太客气了吧!赫敏不仅对人生地不熟的自己被攻击一事感到疑惑，同时也好奇攻击她的人是谁。她的经验告诉她，那个座谈会并非想像中单纯，她很高兴自己捉住某个线索了。正当她还再思考怎麽应对之时，来不及确认的目标点消失，下一秒闪现在刚才已走过的路上。  
“Imperio!”  
魂魄出窍从她背後冲来!前面的咒语仍试着要捉住她。‘有两个人..’一前一後的攻击在不宽的巷道。既然对方都用不可饶恕咒，她也得自保了。赫敏指着後面甩了个粉碎咒，炸开後方的地砖，碎石放射朝天空东西南北飞出。两个黑衣人想的是别被砖石击中，打算从落下的缝隙中射出最後一击。谁知?被轰上天的石块没有落地。  
最先攻击的黑衣人想起上一刻的疑惑，过长的粉碎咒..!“找掩护!”他高声喊叫。果然，如他所料，那些飘在空中大大小小的石砖一举朝着他们导弹式的追炸，直到碎成灰为止。  
赫敏趁施出粉碎复合咒的空档，往左侧滚了一圈，前方的昏迷咒和束缚咒从她的上方飞过，後方的夺魂咒从她右侧飞过。她相信复合咒没法挡住他们太久，想握住情报的念头不容她幻影移形。对战就算只能拖延攻击几秒，也能影响胜负。赫敏还来不及站稳，前方使用咒立停躲过飞石和魂魄出窍光束，利用显形缩短距离，最先攻击的黑衣人只离她几步之遥。‘太快了!’他一记精准的四分五裂，她挥出盔甲护身。他再用一记比四分五裂更大的分裂咒直接炸开赫敏的护身咒，惊讶的表情从赫敏的脸上出现。除了战场，她再没见识人有如此能耐瞬间将魔力凝结後爆炸的威力，瞬间爆开的威力把赫敏摔出了快十公尺。魔咒没有再攻击她，当赫敏忍受身体传来的痛楚，再次坐起想看清楚她的敌人，馀光瞥见不妙，两根魔杖正指着她要她投降。当然，赫敏没打算听话，她握紧魔杖。不知是炸开把她摔出去的威力太大还是怎样，遮掩的黑色兜蓬滑落她的脸，当她打算缓缓站起面对他们时，两张帽兜下的脸逐渐从警视转为惊愕。他们没想到刚才竟是跟个东方小小姐比试，纵使那娇小身影曾让他们起疑。  
“..把你摔这麽远让我感到抱歉..，我这麽做是为了确认你的身分。你是谁?为什麽要跟踪我们?”  
“…村上 禾子..，我的名字。”  
赫敏看不清来者的面部表情。他们迟疑了会，互看，接着大声问道:“你刚刚说你的名字叫什麽?”  
他们真的听不懂她在讲什麽，这也难怪!她是反覆念这个名字，直到自己可以发音标准为止。“村上 禾子!”赫敏再次把名字大声讲出来。但遗憾地，两个离日本很远的外国佬要在短时间意会不是件容易的事。赫敏决定做比介绍名字更好的补充。“日本人..”  
“啊..日本人!”尴尬一笑後，他们又陷入沉默。“…”愧疚叫不出名字，那位把赫敏摔出去的黑衣男打算先问正事。“..抱歉!你的名字我不会念，我们姑且用英文沟通看看，可以吗?”  
“可以。”  
“请你告诉我们，为什麽要在这麽晚的时间跟着我们?如果我没记错，你从HAi KAi跟我们到现在。”  
‘是个眼尖的人..’她不会错过线索，赫敏向前走了几步，拉近离他们不到五步的距离。“你们仔细听我说话，会知道我跟踪你们的原因。虽然我是日本人，却没半点日式英文，在法国遇到你们真是太巧了!两位是英国人，对吧?”对面两个黑衣人没有说话。“我都说那麽直接了..。我也是从小在英国长大，十一岁就读霍格沃兹，格莱芬多..”她欲言又止。  
其中一个取下兜帽，是那位被她放追踪器的胖哥。“你该不会是..血统..”  
“是的，我的父母是麻瓜，我不以此身份为耻。”赫敏露出自信的微笑。  
没过多久，另一瘦高的男子脱下兜帽，他没有像夥伴一样放松警惕，魔杖仍直直地指着赫敏，语气不屑得说道:“补捉不是纯血又多一个方法..”  
“巴..”夥伴打算叫住却被打断。  
“我不能光听她说的那几句就让我们面临危险..。很抱歉，日本小小姐!也许你是真的，但我没有证据相信你。”  
“..没关系，你们太容易相信我，我反倒要担心你们日後的安危。但..我的现况，除了跟着你们，我没别的办法。我既没来过这，晚上要住哪也不知道..”  
“巴特..”  
‘他叫巴特啊..’得知对方名字後无声的对峙，赫敏看出坚持阻止收留她的打算，僵持原地不会有任何转机，她尝试打个赌，一个没有保障的赌注。  
她缓缓蹲下，把属於自己的魔杖放在地上又起身，这动作明显激怒了对方。“..你在做什麽?换我要担心你日後的安危。”  
“不错!扯平了。”  
“神经病!”一道昏迷咒飞向赫敏，她没打算躲开或反击。很快地，灰暗一片，她睡去了。

赫敏从昏迷中醒来，发现自己睡在一张双人床上，身上还穿着她乔装过的黑色斗篷。看着看着..突然想到什麽，她开始检查身上的东西，意外都没有少，她好奇自己身在何处?‘是被关起来吗?’这个假设在她看到床头柜橘黄小灯下的金属钥匙时被推翻。问题是，她到底在哪?赫敏下床拨开遮蔽光源的白色窗帘，微微从透明窗户往前往下看。她不是在很高的地方，在二楼，视线不是很宽敞，对面有一样高度的房子。是的，她就在狭窄石头街上两排房堆的其中一户房间里。赫敏拨回窗帘，透白光的房间变成灰色调，这像病房的房间是怎麽回事?难道她真被当神经病关到医院吗?看了一圈室内，赫敏想到霍格沃茨每年必报到的校医院，如果想像拉上窗帘，隔间成一个病床一间，天花板向下一点还蛮适合比拟的。对自己怀念的心情，赫敏笑笑就回神过来。她举表，时间转了一圈半多一点，到了隔日傍晚，难得一觉睡那麽久，睡了十几个小时。睡久的脑晕痛，还没习惯从长期睡眠中起来。赫敏看着天花板，想想清楚到底发生什麽事。她推测睡那麽久除了咒术影响，身体在长期飞行和当地侦查已超出负荷。昏迷咒会随时间减退，药剂当然会随时间停止功效，疲倦感更胜一筹。她没想到他真的对她施咒，当那杖头对准她发射咒语时，她曾犹豫是否要躲开或反击。但既然开启赌注的是她，就让赌局延续下去吧!听见他们在HAi KAi的谈话..求生的艰辛，她相信他们不是她的敌人。警觉心是长期受欺压才产生的危机意识，到底在法国发生什麽事?到底在他们身上发生什麽事?很多假设浮在赫敏脑中，她要搞清楚。赫敏给一天没洗澡的自己来清新咒，纵使她十分想念泡澡的感觉，可现在不是摸鱼的时候。换上来法国穿的那套，她拿起床头柜的钥匙走出房间。狭窄的走道铺着灰地毯，头上的灯感应活动逐一打亮，把沿路的绿色金属门闪出一点刺眼的光泽。  
走出有绿色门的个人电梯，左手边柜台站一个有东方脸孔的女子，她忙着讲电话，旁边坐着的中年妇女专注话筒的另一边，简单问安便没给她特别关注。等着的时间，赫敏随手拿起台上的名片瞧瞧。她把名片对翻，看一长串地址的末端。‘Chambery..’以为自己看错，她再次把地址看了一遍，不是Paris，是听都没听过的Chambery!趁中年妇女有些微空档，赫敏凑过去对不理解的法语歉意地问起英文。“抱歉!我想知道这里是哪里?”前面的中年妇女说一句听不懂的话，她的思绪脱节，赫敏知道对方听得懂也回答她。可悲的，她无法理解法语的地名。抿嘴思考该如何处理，赫敏指着名片上的地址，挤出一点关键字眼。“..Chambery..”中年妇女微皱眉头，又说了一句赫敏听不懂的法语。‘很好!无法沟通..’旁边的女子见状，轻碰坐在身旁的人，把话筒搁在一旁，说了一句日本话。  
见赫敏ㄧ脸惊呆的样子，她再次用英语开口:“你会说日文吗?”  
“..呃..”乔装日本人，底子是英国人的赫敏一时不知怎麽回答。‘等等!’她可不记得自己有跟两个英国男士外的人介绍日本人的身分，东方脸孔有很多不同的国家，为什麽她能赌定?难道在她昏迷期间，有发生什麽她不知道的事?“..我不会日语!我虽然是日本人，但从小在英国长大，都是用英文沟通，你可以跟我说英语。另外，我想知道昨天晚上是否有人带我来这?那两位男士去哪了?”  
“你不记得了吗?”  
‘..嗯?’  
“等会边吃边聊..”她移开遮住话筒的手，继续中断的谈话。  
对落於陌生地的心急之人，几分钟的等待如漫漫长夜。没等女子讲完电话，赫敏转身步入电梯回她的房间，她急需搞清楚从那荒唐的昏迷咒後，到底发生什麽事?赫敏拿出法国省份地图，很快在法国偏北趋中心位置找到Paris的字样，之後向西向北向南向东四处寻觅Chambery的字样。最後，终於在东边，也就是Paris东南方靠近瑞士的一个区找到它。这不是一个近距离，为什麽她一觉醒来会在这里?赫敏十分不解，当她想起消失的两位男士，突然想到被遗忘的追踪器，她拿起来看。‘很好!还在机场。把我丢在遥远的东南方，自己还在巴黎..。’赫敏决定今晚就启程，她不会让线索溜走。  
这时，後方传来电话声。赫敏看向亮红灯的电话，她想她在前往巴黎前，先弄清楚情况，顺便添饱饥饿的肚子。所以，她接起话筒。“客人，你怎麽走掉了?我本想等会下班带妳去吃饭的，小旅馆没有提供膳食。你应该饿坏了，我带妳去附近一间有名的可丽饼店，你觉得呢?”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

他们走出旅馆所在的Rue Denfert-Rochereau，赫敏没有说话。快十年没踏进欧洲的英国人，怀念因这从未到过之处而产生，有哪个旧识跟她一样仰望欧洲的天空呢?她想将眼前的一切放进记忆里。  
带领的日本女子瞥眼身旁的同胞，她简单的回看一眼又沉入自己的世界。女子见这幕，饶有兴致得开启话题。“当初来这的时候，觉得这里很美，直到後来去了巴黎，才知道自己错了。去完再回来後发现，Chambery实在太小了!没办法像巴黎有壮观的感觉，格局是小一号的巴黎。”  
“..你说哪里太小了?”  
“Chambery.”女子理所当然地说道。  
“那是什麽?”  
“…”女子轻笑一声。“我知道问题在哪了..。你知道这是哪里，但因为对法语一窍不通，所以，刚才老板娘告诉你答案你却听不懂。”  
“她要告诉我什麽?”  
“告诉你这里是哪里。”  
两个都言之有物，却什麽也没搞清楚。“你们怎麽念C-H-A-M-B-E-R-Y?”赫敏拼出字母，想得出结论。跟着女子念Chambery几遍後，总算了解自己污蔑法语的美丽。“我竟然用英语去诠释法语!”女子笑笑没做回应。沉默一阵後，赫敏想到另一件事。“刚刚忘了自我介绍，我叫村上 禾子。”  
“昨天晚上你订房的时候有说你的名字，我才知道你跟我一样是日本人。”  
‘有这种事?’赫敏怀疑自己是否失忆，对此十分烦恼。“..该不会也把你的名字忘了吧..?”  
“叫珊黛雅就行，这是我在法国用的名字。”  
“你有日文名字吗?”  
“没关系，叫珊黛雅就行，我已经习惯别人这样叫我了。”赫敏没打算深入问下去。毕竟，自己没有在身份上诚实。  
他们又陷入沉默，赫敏决定在不出卖自己的情况下，探问对方的底细。“既然你觉得Paris比Chambery好，为什麽想来这里住?”  
“..我一开始确实想住在Paris。大家都知道Paris房子难找，应急我就先住在Chambery。”  
“你怎麽会想搬到法国住?”  
“主要是来上课，其次是少女的梦想。..你可以想像自己是公主从城堡走出来，穿着最美的礼服..”赫敏从她的眼里瞥见憧憬，这一瞬间，矜持的她变得跟小女孩一样可爱。“哪像Chambery，到处都是古堡。”看她抱怨的样子，赫敏忍不住偷笑几声。  
‘城堡..’赫敏开始思考自己到底属於喜欢城堡还是古堡。她想起儿时听到的那些童话故事，她想自己是喜欢城堡的，英俊的王子和美丽的公主，还有马车，一切都是那麽完美。直到渐渐长大，她领悟到为何人总是憧憬童话并追求着它，大概是人从未拥有它才想去实现它。现在，她仍觉得住在城堡的是美丽的，但完美的贵族形象不适合她，比起花瓶的美丽，她更渴望自我雕塑的汗水。  
‘又陷入自己的世界了。’珊黛雅发现对话停留在她闭口之後，不由得有些无奈。“我说Chambery很小吧!Chateau des ducs de Savoie到了!”  
“什麽到了?”某项宣布把赫敏拉了回来。  
“抱歉!我忘记你不懂法语。”珊黛雅转过身背对听众，正式地举起左手向观光客解说。“..左手边的古堡是萨伏依公爵宫，一个从十一世纪到近期二十世纪风靡几百年的萨伏依王朝公爵居住地。它经历两次大火，虽然没有全部烧去，也烧去不少。重建後，现在是萨瓦省政府和议会的所在处。”赫敏在珊黛雅介绍前，早就注意到左边的压迫感。听完叙述後，她更停下脚步仔细从左至右注视灰灰的古堡。一开始想瞥一眼，却不受控制的逐渐走向入口微梯型的数十矮阶，耳朵小声传来後方珊黛雅的声音。“..村上..上..村上小姐，你是想进去看看吗?..禾子!你要逛吗?”  
几次逐渐放大音量的询问终於叫住赫敏，她驻足在阶梯上，往後看向追上她的珊黛雅。“不好意思，我走神了..。我可以进去看看吗?”  
见笑的珊黛雅好奇地问:“你喜欢古堡，对吧?”  
“我跟你一样是喜欢城堡的。只是..”赫敏停顿了。  
“不，你是喜欢古堡的。你的眼神很复杂，你有发现吗?”  
“..我没有骗你，我是真的喜欢城堡，只是..”  
“..你来过这里?”  
“没有，..是一个很像这里的..东西..”  
珊黛雅没再追问，含糊的说词问也问不出什麽内容。“好吧!我带妳逛逛。相信我，里面没什麽，因为大部分烧光了。妳不介意，我可以带妳走走。”踩着湿滑的矮阶，她俩拐进古堡中。刚落的雪白把二十英尺的长方碑石，把碑文的白比了下去。无法躲避溶雪的二位青铜男子，高高俯视停留阶梯的日本女子们，见证那不愿抹灭的尊荣。  
一大层一大层的阶梯群，中间走过的痕迹露出块状的红砖石。侍立在左，一个个披雪之圆柱矮树迎接访客，门闩敞开，浅黑拱门在阶梯群的最上方等着朝圣者。  
..珊黛雅曾说，左边一直走会看见省政府；如她所说，赫敏感受不到古堡的气息，里头变成萨瓦省有关的办公据点。没什麽特别，这儿的树外头有，这儿的草坪外头有，有比这儿更好的林地。但..这儿的一切，它的房角石，属於它的一草一木，从最高处看下去的景色与平民不同，这一切都是他的，将宝座下城市当做脚凳的公爵；他的。..她试图从这官方建筑找出过往的痕迹，她晃向视线的左方。草皮斜坡上探出一半，被树遮住，似乎是古堡里头一个毫不起眼的小堡头。看不出原貌难免有些可惜，想像几百年前..，这里来往奔走的贵族还有服侍他们的众多仆人们..。  
循原路来到拱门前，一心想告诉赫敏这已成办公处的珊黛雅，一进古堡就拉她左转直走，忽略右方被雪铺白的庄园绿地。仔细观察里头的树木，不像门口阶梯的矮树固定距离安置，竟也能发现无形的线引导林木成参差不齐的排，连较远的圆锥矮树也遵循同样法则。她在雪地上踩出一圈圈的脚印，赫敏走出来渐渐远离，离被石墙和石墙上竖起之绿色栏杆围住的古堡而去，心想它的真正主人是否如愿受到保护?他能永远拥有和享受属於他的一切吗?  
她们往南走，来到Rue Croix d’Or。“这条叫金十字街，历史上贵族的居所。”  
珊黛雅像个导游向赫敏介绍沿路的店家。仰望前头火红八方体的TABAC，与圣马丁运河相似的街头，让赫敏很难把它跟贵族联想在一起。“..看不出来曾是贵族住的地方。”  
“..我有同感。不容质疑，Chambery是一些年遇半百的有钱人养老的地方，特别是法国的老女人，你可不知道她们拥有多少地。”她们走西北向，经过平行的Rue Metropole。“都会街，或者画廊街。”眼睑意赅的说明，赫敏马上了解逛点在哪；可是，她似乎没有闲情逸致欣赏。看见没意思走进的村上小姐，珊黛雅继续带赫敏越过它前行，来到同样平行的Rue Juiverie。“这条是犹太人街。Chambery在古街很有规划，从刚才的金十字街到犹太人街和等会的下城堡街都一路平行。”赫敏听着解说，一步步向前跨步，探究的眼神逐渐转为疑惑。  
“..我有疑问，我怎麽觉得这里是我们刚才出发经过的地方。”  
“..你记忆力不错。可丽饼店其实离旅馆很近，想说等候的时间带妳走一圈附近的点。”珊黛雅举表看时间。“太好了!七点了!我们去吃可丽饼吧!”赫敏明白为何珊黛雅一直看时间的理由。确实，她一时忘记法国人是七点吃饭，早些时间，也找不太到提供餐点的餐馆。纵使着急，了解当地不完全是坏事。“快到了!好吃的东西值得等待。”他们弯进窄小的巷道Rue de Lans，经过几间店家，赫敏望见几盏吊灯亮在左方，一个卡其色砖石的房子。窗格与窗格间吊灯下各安有土色画框的点单，直到见到挡路的回家板菜单，退了几步会看见拱门窗格的透明玻璃印着Le Gulliver的字样。木头墙丶木桌椅丶酒红的桌布丶橘红的餐巾纸丶肉色的壁纸丶如火把点黄的壁灯丶方格的酪黄砖地，墙壁上的画作是船只返港，帆後夕阳的最後热情。白色餐垫纸晕染成非白，冰透的玻璃杯融上剔透的鹅黄，暖得让人产生杯子能入口的错觉。La Parisienne是赫敏点的可丽饼，磨菇丶奶油丶韭菜丶磨碎的瑞士奶酪是它的材料。“这家的可丽饼在其他地方吃不到，不管馅料还是饼本身都是祖传下来的特制配方。除了自家人，没有人能做出一样的东西。”  
“..谢谢你带我来，可丽饼真的很好吃!之前听说来法国，一样不能错过的就是它。”赫敏又划了一刀，一叉速速地把爆馅的薄饼塞进口中。  
“很高兴你喜欢。..如果没在减肥，我真想每星期都吃，呵呵!..事实上，旅馆确实有供餐，但既贵又不可口，我想都是花钱，这里比较值得。”  
顿了会，赫敏叉了一搓拌吃沙拉和薄饼馅往嘴里送，不知该对珊黛雅的处事作风做何反应。沉默的进食间，赫敏想起一个尚未厘清的问题。“..按照你说的，昨晚我们已聊了些。…也许是我喝多了，不太有印象，..昨晚，你是什麽时候见到我的?”  
“..嗯..快十点的时候。”  
“你可以详细描述昨天见到我的过程吗?”  
“昨天下班的时候，你摇摇晃晃得走进来，说要定两天的房间，钱也是在那时候付的。”  
“…所以，除我以外，你有看到两位英国男士吗?早些时候跟我一起..”  
“没有，只有你一个人。”闲逛几小时仍无法抹去疑点，在人生地不熟的Chambery调上监视记录也不是件容易的事。还没确定对方身份，她也不能摄魂取念。“没事的，也许你是真喝多才想不起来。对了，你刚刚说从小在英国长大，你是住哪?”  
“伦敦。”  
“你是来旅游吗?”  
“对。”  
“太好了!高兴在离日本那麽远的地方遇上我的同胞。刚好这几天休假，可以带妳四处走走。有我，你比较不会走冤枉路。”  
“..谢谢你的好意，我打算今晚回巴黎。”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

食死徒能察觉会议从某时间点开始，寂静得可怕。诡异的气氛让人看不透，微闭双眼靠在椅背上不说话的主人比猖狂更叫人不安。  
“..主人…，您希望我们谁去赴斯辛顿斯的宴会?”亚克斯利低沉的嗓音馀音一过，议论声少了几个。  
“主..主人..要过目怪怪杂志事件小组传来的..新的追踪报告吗?”奥古斯特畏缩地附和没被给予回覆。骑士们互相交换眼神，一致疑惑得看着主位。  
“…主…”离主人较近，隔三个座位的诺特，把卡在喉咙的声音全部只叫出一个字。  
“主人，我们都报告完了，请您吩咐!”被允许自由发言的席德，坐在黑魔王左手碰得着的第一张椅子上用一样的音量坦言。沉睡的魔祖被不情愿的唤醒，伏地魔睁开鲜红的双眼，举起魔杖令出一道绿光。  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
沉默後的回答是把某个悬在半空的麻种索命。‘磅’一声，尸体砸在窄长的桌上。  
“Crucio!”  
再对被控制用来捉麻种的洁乐尔丁施了个粗暴的钻心咒，屋内一声刺耳的尖叫，她倒地昏了过去。这下更静了，连狂喜都得压下。‘好女孩!看妳做的好事!’伏地魔一个字都没听进去，思绪跟着女人飘到巴黎。他恼怒她都不能学会安分，偏偏要搞个赌注，最後再被昏迷咒。她以为她是谁?明明是弱者，搞什麽宽宏大量!他才刚解决照片公开，她就倒在那让外人有机会对她摄魂取念。对他伏地魔很谨慎，给她方便，她的智力是不会设想他魂器的安全?就那麽勇敢没设想她的疏忽会惹怒他吗?还是了解损失最多的自己会保护她?“乔治!”  
“是的，主人。”夺魂咒的威力让侍立在旁的卫斯莱感受颤栗，无力得跪在魔头身旁回答。  
“我刚刚受到一点打击..一点..，你就维持这样的姿势，卫斯莱。”随从们更紧张了，开始烦恼是哪句话哪件事惹黑魔王不开心了。“..因为那点小打击，我把你们说的话都忘记了。替我整理报告出来，乔治．卫斯莱。”

地铁站Cadet的地板一脚脚的雪融印，在聚集处混成一滩滩看不清是几双鞋踩过的湿地。附近延伸的巷道有间Le Caviste Bio，亮橘窗框把玻璃里头十人坐的长桌分成大小块的视野。瘦高的男子坐在左边最尽头的位子喝着红酒，前菜的海鲜还原封不动的摆在他的前方。烛台的三根蜡烛亮着等待，风铃被晃响，馀音和吹进的冷风伴随来者坐到右边第五深咖高椅上。  
“怎麽约这里?”  
“如果工时正常点，我也不用破费帮你补充营养，等会吃完赶快回家睡觉。”  
“不用你说，我也渴望现在倒去床上。..你不吃吗?”  
“我吃饱了。”  
“也对，你不是喝白酒…。…你刚刚电话说有急事，是什麽?”  
“珊黛雅打电话来..”  
“怎样?那个日本小小姐怎麽样?”  
“..她回巴黎了。”  
“啊?”垂下的两边腮颊赶紧吞下食物，生怕一激动喷发到对面。“我以为她会在Chambery逛一阵子，怎麽那麽快就回来呢?”  
“谁知道!珊黛雅问不出原因。”  
“珊黛雅怎麽说?”  
“她没问出什麽东西，得到的资讯比我们多一点而已，她试过读取思想也没有成功。”  
“..她中昏迷咒了..”  
“这也是我想的。既然昏迷咒会影响她，为什麽同样是咒语的取念行不通呢?正常情况下，大脑封闭术在有意识的状态下控制，难道纯熟到对外来侵略自然防卫吗?连一幕的讯息也取不着。”  
“这有可能吗?”  
“基本上是不行，疑点太多。如果她只是想找个安身的地方，为什麽珊黛雅留不住她呢?这也是为什麽我没办法信任那女的。”门上的铃条‘啷啷’互相撞击，坐在白高脚椅的侍酒师起身打个招呼，得到不怎麽悦耳的法语。  
“我知道你顾虑的理由，可是..”不停往嘴里塞食物的嘴巴停了下来。  
“怎麽了?”看着对面的眼珠子焦距没在他身上，而是在他後方跟着移动到左边，他见到肥肿的右手晃动指点他的左方。  
“你们看得懂法文吗?可以介绍我菜单吗?”  
“再次见到妳了呢!”  
“..嗯..我坐在你旁边的位子如何?”有些动作无须沟通也能明白，明眼的老侍酒师不知从哪搬来一张一样的高脚软椅到赫敏站的位子，比个手势请她入坐。对此厚道的礼仪，满脸皱纹淡淡得笑表坚持，让赫敏习惯不来也推托不了。待女子就坐，白发男士递上皮制本子在赫敏面前。  
“看你想吃哪一种..”他继续进食，手指头在翻开的菜单上来回指点。“吃鱼还是牛，建议你可以点它的前汤，用几十种鱼去熬的..”  
“前菜没剩多少，你还叫她点前汤!?後面主菜会上不来。”  
“我想她都来了，没喝到会很可惜。”  
“..我不一定要吃东西。”赫敏合上菜单移到一边。“我跟你们分喝这瓶红酒，可以吗?”没有人反对这个提议，巴特为赫敏倒满高脚杯。随意，在桌上转圆晃动杯子，她深尝一口酒。  
“你要不要吃点?”见赫敏迟疑的样，胖哥又开口道:“你帮忙吃，我才可以赶快回家睡觉。”说完憨憨得笑着。  
“..好。”找不着拒绝的理由，赫敏放下酒杯，用叉子掏了个螺肉来吃。  
“如何?”  
“..很好吃。”  
“..还有虾子，..要不要帮你剥虾壳?”  
“喔!我自己来就可以，谢谢你!”原本不多的海鲜小拼就这样合力解决，胖哥的主食跟着上桌。  
“旗鱼行吗?”  
“行，下次我请客，不然你邀的我不来。”  
大胖刀叉‘窸窣’的声，赫敏停止静默。“昨天与你们分开後，我遇到一桩离奇事件，你们听听看有什麽事发生在我身上。当我再次醒来是今天快傍晚的时候，没有中间十多个小时的记忆，突然出现在一个离巴黎至少五钟头火车车程的法国东部边境。我十分好奇法国地那麽大，为什麽偏挑Chambery呢?”  
“事情时常是分开进行，聚在一块就是‘巧合’。比如说，巴黎那麽大，妳能够一直找上我们的‘巧合’。”小面积硬点戳着她的右大腿外侧，赫敏低头往桌下去看，见属於她的魔杖握在巴特的手里。  
赫敏赞叹对方纯熟的无声咒，他竟然可以边说话不受影响得拿取她的魔杖。赫敏没有任何惊吓和恐惧，她投以微笑注视他的眼，她能感觉撕扯在她的瞳里，却仅能在瞳面而入不了深处。她能察觉他一点的剉败感，她放低音量随意地说了一句。“你该不会又要丢我一记昏迷咒吧?”  
巴特把手中魔杖收到上衣内侧，再往自己的杯倒，倒不下的倒赫敏的杯，把酒瓶剩馀的倒光了。“金!晚上睡我家。”他起身跟不远处的白发侍酒师搭话去了。  
赫敏把注意力从巴特身上移开，喝了一口Modat，瞥眼身旁快把餐吃完的大胖。“你叫金吗?”  
“呃..对..妳..妳的名字是..?”  
“村上 禾子。”  
“村..妳可以再念一遍吗?”  
“村上..”  
“村上。”  
“对..禾子..”  
“禾子。”  
“村上 禾子。”  
“村上..禾子..”  
“对，没错。”  
“等会就忘了怎麽念。”  
“多念几遍就会。”  
“..不要生巴特的气，他人很好的。”  
“我不会生气的。”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

赫敏不记得步曲什麽时候停止，直到在陌生人的床上醒来才发现自己多一段空白的记忆。房间不大，没离床太远的瓦斯炉，巴特手忙热锅里，在矮桌和那边厨房来回走动。白桌摆着一盘盘，随着视线，赫敏发现窗外的颜色不是亮的。“我又睡到晚上吗?你们对我用昏迷咒吗?”  
“我没有把握在我们不在的时候，你会做什麽。来吃吧!”赫敏下床径直走进厕所打理，接着走回床边坐在软垫上。‘咕噜’声从赫敏的肚子传来，两个尴尬地互看几眼，赫敏率先拿起叉子进食。看着看着，巴特跟着进食起来。除了咀嚼的声音，每口之间还夹杂窗外的车声和来回混淆的人声。“村上小姐。”她惊讶巴特仅凭几次听闻便记住她的假名。“请原谅我待会不婉转的提问。请告诉我，你是怎麽找到我们的?你还是什麽都不愿意说吗?”  
“如果我不想回答这个问题呢?”  
“我会用我知道的方法来得到答案，你一定要这样吗?”  
“..我答应告诉你，但不是现在。而且，我有个条件，在我回答你的问题前，你要先解答我的一个疑问。”  
“谈条件你搞错地方。”  
“我没有开口，你们是得不到答案的。昏迷咒两次那麽长时间，摄魂取念不是太难的魔法，是吧?”  
“村上小姐，不要逼我用我不喜欢的逼供方式!”  
“那就不要用!我都已经把命线交给你保管，回答一个问题是有这麽困难吗?”  
“有必要坚持成这样吗?”  
“你也一样!”  
一去一来，本应安静的房间被针刺得到处都是，巴特觉得耳朵痛。“..你到底要问什麽?”  
“我想问的是，你们为什麽要从英国搬到法国去呢?”  
“..金跟我是工作关系来到法国，一切没有想像中容易。七八年前那件事，你知道对吧?”  
赫敏当然知道，她清楚得很。害怕这个问题，为了接近核心，她必须面对。“你继续说。”  
“那个连名字都不能提的人..是的，他回来了。一切来得突然，没有时间准备。..金只有一个女儿，幸好有贵人保护。到现在几年过去，他们仍分隔两地无法见面。”  
“..你呢?你应该没事吧?你有家人吗?”  
“不知道。打听过丶找过，还是..找不到。..”  
“抱歉，让你想起难过的事。”  
她陷入沉默..。巴特没办法将无礼的追问跟仅是私事的短少回覆画上关连，他不由得探问一句。“你想知道的是这个吗?”她没做什麽回应，令巴特更增疑惑。“你认识我们吗?知道我们的事做为条件交换，你有什麽好处?你..我真的不能了解你这样做的理由。..你的目的是什麽?”  
“我想知道外面的世界发生什麽事。”  
“什麽意思?你的身分不会让你无法体会才对..”  
“..被你这麽一提，我也差不多。我也不知道我的父母过的好不好，..我的朋友们在哪里..，我真的很想念他们..”失控的情绪垄罩着，赫敏赶紧制止搁在一旁。猛眨几下眼睛，像要把掉进眼睛的睫毛去掉，理智拉回自己。“我可以再问你一个问题..”  
“请村上小姐遵守规则，我已经回答你的问题。”  
“我会说的，等金回来，我在一起说。还有，..我可以借你的浴室洗个热水澡吗?或者，你想还我魔杖?”赫敏了解不能操之过急，关紧浴室，她抱膝坐在一角的瓷砖，看着面前白色的木门。如果是以前的自己，听到一定会高声斥责，现在是常听坏消息而麻木了吗?那些她关起的记忆，那三个月，没日没夜的失去。发热的身体，有些东西再次充盈她的眼眶。门另一边清理的走动声会吓着她，她赶紧脱去衣服冲进淋浴间，害怕有人听见她快遏止不住软弱的哭泣。有些时候，随着时间过去，会觉得自己可以潇洒地面对它，可以说‘没事!看惯了!’。如果不会说话的报纸跟自己无关，也许不会生气。事件正在说话，受苦的人和使他们受苦的那个人在说话，催逼着她。水滴继续打在她的头上，她不想听见..她不想听见!揪紧掌心上的钻表，她不想看见不想看见!她要把它丢到九霄云外。‘别想把它拿下来，就算妳把手臂砍断，我也会知道。只要你拿下它，或着销毁它，我就杀了威恩，如果妳想测试我的能耐。’…她想她需要一点酒精。“巴特，你想喝一杯吗?”这是她踏出门的第一句话。

睁开眼，她又躺在床上，天花板似乎比昏迷前所见更加灰暗，她记得这种感觉。她小心翼翼地看着左边慢慢坐起，她知道这是哪里，她确认性得向右看去，她看见他。她下床以她觉得最自然最快的速度走进盥洗室，靠在墙面环顾四周，没变!她又回来这个她曾逃出去的空间。自己似乎在醒过来前，做了一连串乱七八糟的梦。像梦一直以来的特性，它有临场感；惟一不像梦的，是太有时间性丶太逻辑了。一开始，..昏迷咒击中了她，她看见自己的身体向下倒去，看见从後面抱住她的巴特，她听见他们在说话..  
“昏过去了吗?”  
“嗯。”她看见巴特用手指微开她一边的眼皮，对着她执起魔杖。  
“Legilimens!”  
“Legilimens!”  
第一次後几秒施了第二次，沉默半响，巴特说道:“..金，换你试试。”  
“怎麽了吗?”  
“你试试摄魂取念。”  
“喔..”金跟巴特一样施了两次。  
“如何?”  
“感觉施跟没施是一样，你也是吗?”  
“嗯，我也是。”  
“怎麽可能?你打算怎麽办?”她看见巴特抱住她，跟金幻影移形。他们来到她看过的街道，走进她曾踏出去的旅馆，珊黛雅看见他们什麽都没问，领他们进电梯，走过窄小的走道，带他们进她曾住过的那个房间。  
“这女的在巴黎跟踪我们，中我的昏迷咒。你试试摄魂取念，看看能找到什麽。”珊黛雅手拿魔杖指着平躺床上的她施咒，只一次没有追根究底。“不行吗?”  
“你要怎麽办她?”  
“金等下要上班，我们不方便照管她。麻烦你查出她的身分跟我们汇报，别让她知道妳是巫师。”她看见巴特和金移形去，珊黛雅封闭房间和声源。她尝试任何窥探的咒语，包括很多她不知晓的魔法，仍徒劳无功。她看见她拿出一些魔药，却怎麽也入不了她。她不厌其烦，不知名的力量也耐心地一次次摔倒她让她无计可施。..她赫敏不可能有这种力量。  
“想够了吗?”赫敏被突如的哄哄响吓着，她停止沉思不是因为它们不重要，而是她还没有准备好面对他。“想好就过来，妳要让我等多久?”尽管不知所措，逃避是不被允许的。赫敏慢慢走出盥洗室，眼里满是复杂。“我还担心妳什麽时候肯出来?过来我这。”过了一会儿，他不耐烦盯着她仍驻足原地的脚丫子，语带严厉的问道:“妳是要我用魔杖把妳带过来吗?”  
她当然不想，但这样光着脚有点尴尬，特别是在一个很讲究礼仪到挑惕的魔头面前。“..你有看到我的鞋子吗?银色的那双..”  
“...”伏地魔若无其事地盯着她，慵懒得举起魔杖点着地板。赫敏带疑得低头，心想是自己看漏吗?“有没有看到它在发亮?妳觉得需要穿鞋弄脏它吗?”  
认真想鞋在哪儿的人彻头彻尾是个白痴!的确，她很难想像黑魔王带人走的时候，会回头想对方‘是否需要穿鞋?’这种问题。一如既往唯我独尊!“..这样也行，我也不是一定要穿鞋。”说完，把‘鞋子’话题丢到脑後。  
在他的注视下，她感到窘迫。她顺从地走过去，这是第一次在这个长桌无需隔空相望，那张椅子早就落在他身旁。第一次他为她拉椅子，她看见他挥动的魔杖疑惑地看了几眼。伏地魔见她别过眼对食物发楞，迟疑片刻，礼仪式得报备她要开始用餐後，自顾吃了起来。他轻笑一声，简单吃了几口。她没有看他，静静地吃她的食物，像在一个人的餐桌。他的摄魂取念被她的封闭术挡在外头，他只看到见过的风景，那个让她流连的古堡，还有她忍住的怒气。伏地魔没有给自己像给赫敏准备得那麽多，他很快就解决食物。他移去餐具，她还是瞥了一眼继续吃她的，直到一封信搁在桌上，她放映的风景片才就此打住。“打开来看!”赫敏放下食物，再次探视他的双眼，小心得打开被封住的信封，抽出一张信函。  
游移在字行间，她疑惑地移开视线与他对视。“为什麽你要给我看这封信?”  
“哈!总算开口了!我竟然能容忍妳的无礼!”  
赫敏意识到什麽，赶紧开口。“对不起..”  
“免了，妳这种毫无诚意的道歉我不接受。”他看见她像要说什麽，他没有给她机会。“担心了?”他看见她要说什麽。再次，他打断她。“时间很长!我等会会给妳时间反省，现在重要的是妳要听清楚接下来我说的话。妳应该很清楚请帖的场合，我要妳以村上的身分去斯辛顿斯的宴会。”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

伏地魔丢了一份文件在桌上，她随即拿起翻阅，里头详载一衣装企业的发展历程。“为什麽你要给我看这个?你要我潜进去吗?”  
“记住!”他加重了语气。“上层社会圈子小，各个家族为了自身利益不会只知道闭关自守，除了继承人守住的家族秘密，交流更是频繁。不是麻瓜，是能力不凡的巫师主宰的领域，妳不可能是耀眼的贵族荣耀，却不允许愚笨的显眼。妳了解我的意思吗?”  
“我了解。..我可以知道你为什麽要我记熟这些资料吗?我想表达的意思是，这个衣装企业跟巫师有什麽关系?”  
“妳是不知道还是太多假设?”  
“後者。”  
“说说看。”  
“..《魔法史》仅一章谈到法国巫师的活动，有一个用如尼文写成的名字只在该章出现。如尼文属於全音素文字，辅音和元音是一体的。可是，我在词典里找不到正确读音，名字刚好三个字母，三个字母都仅留下辅音纪录..”  
“三个字拼凑可行性较高的元音组合近二十个，留存的残篇纪录千年资历，大部分已失传，是二十中的其一还是现已不存在的其他组法根本无从稽考。”  
‘有这麽多组合吗?’她只组出九组。赫敏没有表达质疑，不想被比下去。“你什麽时候研究的?”  
伏地魔轻笑一声。“..如果妳不要赶着走，应该会跟我成为七年级选修魔法史的邻座，可以遇上在图书馆准备终极巫师等级的闲暇，参与我一时兴起的字母游戏。”  
听他调侃这几句，赫敏敬佩‘博学之人’的想法倒吞回去。“..我想我没这个闲暇参与。”她没做理会延续自各儿的假设。“在智利，我去图书馆借了一些书，有一本名《真》的书带给我ㄧ个假设。这本书被誉为十五世纪小说名着，有趣的是作者没有把它视做娱乐书籍。在《这不是你想的名着:那些谜一样的小说家》里，编辑谈到它因内容骇人听闻曾一度遭遇灭世，作者下落不明，翻译和印刷此书的相关人士曾遭遇生命威胁，它可以流传至今可是个奇迹。《真》从头到尾一直在讲述两名法国男士的互动，一方掌控，一方看似对抗实质走向黑暗的故事。我认为它阐明在法国一直上演巫师界和麻瓜界的利益纠葛，就在看见里面频繁出现的家族名字，名字的意思有‘汇集’的意思。三个如尼文的辅音纪录，有种拼法刚好能组成一样的意思。”  
伏地魔没有打断赫敏麻瓜着作的分享，他随即丢另一份文件在刚才那份上。“妳刚才不是问我衣装企业跟巫师的关系?打开看看。”赫敏从文件里面拿出几张会动的照片和一些画得写实的素描。“把这些看熟..”赫敏没再问问题，手头的两份文件已清楚显示彼此的关系。她把请帖和两份文件摆到左边，用比刚才快一点的速度把剩馀的食物解决。礼仪式得道谢餐点後，起身捉着那叠往左边走去。“我有说妳可以离开吗?过来!”她停止往前的步伐，转过身在原地与他对望。  
“我刚刚只粗略看看..”  
“看文件不是妳现在要做的，妳该跟我谈。”伏地魔恼怒她还是没动作，垂在两边的手臂，握持的魔杖不耐烦地敲响石椅的扶手边。“..太远了!”她走近几步，离他仍有一尺之遥。“..说说看，妳今天醒了，怎麽在盥洗室想这麽久?”  
“..没什麽，突然来这里，有点吓到..”  
“妳怎麽不问我为什麽把妳带到这里?”  
“把我带来这里是你的自由。”  
“哈!赫敏，妳不是很认识我吗?怎麽办?妳讲错了。”  
“我没厉害到每次讲对，我不是你。”  
“..女人，我像是无聊到等妳起床为了跟妳吃顿饭才把妳带来这的那种?我黑魔王伏地魔!说!妳醒的时候在回想什麽?”  
“我已经说那没什麽。”  
“在我面前，妳还想尝试撒谎吗?大脑封闭术是为了防御而存在的。”伏地魔举起魔杖指着她。“该用什麽方法让妳老实点..比如说，我可以提提妳想的某个疑问，是谁保护某个麻种..”  
“不要说了，我现在不想谈这个。”像点着什麽，本该隐藏的焦躁被无情挑起，她硬声制止喧扰的不安。“我都会做好的。..虽然没办法今天交报告书，我可以明天交。求你让我回去。”  
伏地魔慢慢放下魔杖，注视埋在鬈发中几近崩溃的脸庞，他嗤笑了一声。眼神略过她，意味深长地看着手中握持的魔杖，指头摩过杖边。“真令我伤心..妳竟然不怕我的魔杖，比起皮肉伤，妳更害怕别的事，是吗?..妳说都会做好，妳真的知道做好的意思吗?说来听听，妳要做好什麽?”在良久的等待，他没有得到任何回应。“..又不回答吗?要我帮妳说吗?..是不是我该多谈巴特丶金和珊黛雅，妳才不会继续试着敷衍我?”  
“我现在不适合，你也不想听到任何不敬的话..”  
“比起欺骗，我可以接受一点坦承的不敬。”  
“你不让我回去吗?”  
“我们还没谈完。”  
“我累了，我们改天再说。”赫敏转身用最快的速度冲去盥洗室，一个很大力道从她後方捉住她的肩膀往墙壁一摔。硬骨直接撞往连魔力都击不破的硬墙，生疼差点站不住。她微睁眼，直见穿一身黑袍的男人差一步就撞上她。没有强而有力的手臂挡在她两旁，他的手交叉在後。请帖滑落在那儿，她的眼对上他发亮的红色双眼，她知道她再离开半步就有得她好看。  
“..宁愿站也不愿意坐下，像随时准备离开的人，是有那麽急着走吗?”仍是一片寂静，似乎能听见水滴落的声音。略瞥那发抖的拳头，他冷笑一声。“怎麽?”他伸手慢慢地捉住它把它移到她跟他之间。“妳该不会想用它揍我的眉心吧?何不试试呢?”他硬拉她的手，像真要给自己一拳。这麽一瞬，赫敏感觉到的不是手骨撞及额头的硬痛，而是某种柔软的触感，她抬头见他的唇停留在她的指节上。当他们眼神交会时，他张牙要咬她的手指关节。赫敏立时缩了一下，又被伏地魔拉了回去。以为是硬咬的痛楚，没想到只被他轻轻带过。“..我突然怀念妳冲着我大骂的样子。”  
“如果有用，我骂几次都甘愿。”  
伏地魔放开她的手，叉回身後，红眼仍死盯她不愿正视的眼眸。“..我答应借支的条件是要妳的存在在法国消失。妳扪心自问，妳真的有达到我的要求吗?在我面前什麽都不肯说，即使我知道妳破坏我们的约定。妳去法国不满四天，就对别人掏心掏肺，妳连他们的底细都不清楚..”  
她再次与他对视。“不稍懈下心防，我根本得不到情报。”  
“..我了解这样做的目的，这是错误的方法。妳学那麽多咒语是为了让别人对妳施咒?”  
“你说的方法是什麽?”  
“打败他们对妳来说会难吗?..让我承认的麻种如果败在别人手上，身为黑魔王的我岂不很尴尬吗?”  
“我不会对他们用，他们是因为受伤害才自保..”  
“妳不怕我受伤吗?”他抓住她一边的面颊，凑到她耳边，死白的长指甲陷进敏感的肌肤掌控她的心跳，他能触上害怕的颤动。“听清楚我现在说的话，这是最後警告。在我以外的人面前，表现像妳曾试图隐瞒我的毅力，再多的怨恨想发泄也得忍，忍!..妳所珍惜的，不管是那两个小鬼还是在法国结识的新朋友，他们的生命取决妳怎麽做，赫敏。”他松开手，瘦长的指节顺着耳下突起的直下渐渐远离，留下圆弧的斑痕和刮过的馀感。被强行扳过的力道消失，她回过头盯着前方的一片黑，高大的身子富具压迫感。赫敏假设自己的心态是因为没穿高跟鞋，与他过近的距离让自己显得更弱小。她手轻轻地安抚被搞出印子的地方，尽管它会再次恢复原本肌肤的颜色。那只还她自由的左手撑在她的右上方，再次地回视早盯着发热的双眼。  
赫敏心知肚明警告不是好心的提醒，而是以她珍视的作为筹码要胁他魂器的安全和守住有损他黑魔王的记忆；一切只为他自己。“谢谢提醒!像你守护你的存在般，我也会守护我所爱的。”  
“我们不是在商量。”  
“..至少死期不是现在。在你占领法国前，他们是安全的。”  
“..好..”他挂着似笑非笑的脸孔。“..我能当作是种娱乐，妳最好能守护他们到永远，怀着妳天真的梦想!”  
“..我会的。”  
不知何时开始，他的魔杖已消失在手上。没有再直盯她的双眼，他凑得更近直至她能感觉呼气打在额头上。他枯瘦的右手覆上她的左脸颊，插入发间，声音清晰得传入她的左耳。“..哪怕一点点，妳有想过守护我像妳守护妳的孩子丶妳的朋友或..他?”文件掉落地面，落在他们的脚边，她能感觉强烈的收复从肋间传来。“说你想过..”进发间的那只手移到她的脖颈间，一转把她的头顶在墙上，这扭曲的一下让她生疼的倒吸一口。她微踮脚尖，想减轻脖子被拉扯的分解感。所做的毫无用处，她踮得越高，他扯的越高。呼出的气触及肌肤的位置不断下移，在她的锁骨间像条蛇来来回回取走她的氧气，她的肌肤没有感受到任何亲吻。对她不稳定的呼吸声没有任何反应，他只想静静地感受..倾听哮喘患者不小也不大的哈气声。不能调节的力道，指掌抓透每根肋间，碰上她柔软的胸脯。“说你会..”她的双手没有人定住它，任哪只都能握着他的肩膀，她却怎麽施力都无法把他推开，留在他身上的感觉只是她双手的颤抖。她生过他的孩子，哺育过他的孩子，她的身体已经跟以前不同。当他摸着那比以前更加隆起的那部份，他没有温柔待它，尖薄的指甲像要穿透它般刺了进去。这下，他的肩膀也感觉到紧抓的痛，她看着天花板憋住的汗水逼了出来，她叫痛希望他停下来。他放轻点力道，常常的指甲仍扎在上头。在她棉衣上锁骨下微露的皮肉上咬了一口，嘴还停留上头轻轻地说:“妳爱我吗?”  
她的回答有声却有着不易分辨的哑音，对缠连她身上的，声音在他耳间格外清晰。“..我..不会..爱上你的..”  
他放开了她，尽管看不见仍有所感觉。她摊站在墙边，平复自己的情绪和紊乱的呼吸。黑影不动地笼罩她，她瞻仰他居高临下，魔头正舔掉左手指甲上沾到的血，冲着她不屑地笑道:“是吗?”他捉住她的手把她拽在身後，大步地拖着她到密闭空间的出口，看着墙壁说着。“妳从这里出去的玩意还在吗?以後妳想来这里或要从这里离开都行，我开放这给妳。我对妳很好，是不是?妳要不要给我ㄧ吻当作谢礼?”他看着她疑惑的双眼笑着，他没有得着任何回应。他转过头闭上眼睛，拿魔杖的手抚过墙壁的那边到这边，嘴里念着与蛇的对话，无缝隙的壁打开，出口两边上下各有一组巨毒牙。赫敏能感觉一股力道从她的右手臂传来把她丢了出去，当她回过神，她发现自己回到巴特的房间。赫敏猛地转身，见巨蛇的眼睛紧紧盯着她，它的嘴巴慢慢合上，赫敏知道它不可能闭得这麽慢。她看不见他的脸，两份文件和请帖按他魔杖的指示从密室飞到她的脚边。“我不会太多干涉妳在法国的活动，我给妳的自由请妳好好善用，不要让我失望..”他说完了话，蛇嘴也闭上，巨蛇的头消失在被关紧闭的房间里。  
赫敏定在原地，她拉起衣服，右乳头真的被他抓破了，血也印到内衣上。她脱下衣服，小心地治疗这个敏感的地方。看着地上的那叠，她走过去弯下身去拿，隐忍的眼泪在她独自一人的那刻流了下来。她安慰自己，对自己不断诵念一样的话。“一切都会没事的..一切都会变好的..”她了解从她制造时间转换器的那刻，一切都极端往错的方向驶去，从那刻起什麽都已挽回不了..


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

他莫名得烦燥，用杀戮也无法去除这种感觉。他黑魔王为什麽受一个麻种左右，大逆不道!他已经对她很宽容，她到底还不满意什麽?显形在小家伙的庭院上，比起她不爱的他，她更爱那些没有能力的。至少他肯留下她，他的用心肯定多过任何人，没理由得到的爱比别人少。他要她给他多过别人的差别待遇，他要知道她脑袋在装什麽。了解她珍惜的，他要了解属於她他所不知道的所有情感，他要知道为什麽她不爱他。  
小女孩听见门关上的声音，她好奇得向後转身。“爹地!”伏地魔简单扫了饭厅一圈，果然餐桌上有个黑色转盘，里面装传面包香的灰蓝纸袋。他伸手轻轻滑过纸边冷笑一声，透过影像跟实际感觉果真不一样。小女孩站在椅子上看着，歪一边头。“..那是妈咪从法国送来的，我最近每天吃面包。爹地，你要一起吃吗?”伏地魔瞥见爱妮丝小手准备拿起第三个盘子。她手一轻，盘子飘到前面的桌上，连同第三个盘子一起定位。“哇!你跟妈咪一样用无杖魔法!”  
女孩的活泼没受到关注，一张椅子在伏地魔面前滑了出来，他随即坐下，看着女孩问道:“..威恩人呢?”  
爱妮丝跳下椅子。“他应该在看书，我去叫他。”说完，快步奔向饭厅的门。  
“爱妮丝..”突如的叫唤，女孩倒退几步来到伏地魔身边。“..威恩这一个月读哪些书?这一个月，妳有看过他练习魔咒吗?”  
女孩努力掩饰，伏地魔仍能察觉她的为难。“..嗯..，我不是任何时候在他旁边，爹地你自己问威恩好了。”女孩认为自己只能说这些，前脚向前迈步又收了回来，爹地没说话她也不敢离开。“..我..去叫威恩..”  
“去吧!”得到允许，女孩奔出饭厅。  
没多久，女孩回到饭厅坐下，她小心地瞥眼爹地的脸。“..威恩等会来..”说威恩威恩到!进门对父亲行个问候礼，三个先後相继进食。伏地魔以为餐桌会如往常出现两小个你来我去的吵闹，今天有些问题，跟赫敏出国前那顿一样，小家伙们没有交谈。从魂器传送的记忆，应该从一个月前爱妮丝说自己被排挤那时开始..，让他想到被撕碎的相片。“爹地，面包好吃吗?”  
“..你们是..吵架?”  
答案写在爱妮丝脸上，比赫敏还了解状况的伏地魔不问也知道答案，他只想看看小个们会选择用什麽方式回答。爱妮丝看着对面不看她一眼静静进食的威恩，再回看爹地，轻轻地晃头道:“我们没有吵架。”爱妮丝用脚踢一下威恩，沾满口面包削的嘴巴对着爹地微微地笑。“威恩平长话少，脸没什麽表情，跟爹地一样。”  
“要我每天像智障一样嘿嘿笑，我做不到。”  
“要你管!”  
“对，要我管..”  
“不是这样，我的意思是..”  
“是是是。”威恩一脸取笑得将最後一口面包丢到空中，再用嘴巴接。  
“喂，你根本没听完我说的话..”看着吃完面包准备往水槽移动的威恩，爱妮丝来不及完成空中接食，赶紧把最後一口塞到嘴巴，鼓着脸小跑到威恩身边，把自己的碟子也放在水槽。“我也要。”威恩没有拿出魔杖，而是去拿边上的清洗海绵。没把嘴里的食物全部咬完，爱妮丝忍不住开口。“你怎麽不用清理一新?”威恩没有回话，他洗完自己的，手不情愿地抓走爱妮丝的盘子。洗完，男孩拉着女孩的手走出饭厅。  
门扇关上的同时，伏地魔笑而不语，他将一切回归原处後走出饭厅。从窗子能看见客厅里头女孩写着作业，男孩拉着提琴，两人没有交谈。‘赫敏啊..妳的孩子跟妳一个样..’等那提琴拉完一轮，他打断紧接的其他练习。“威恩，你提琴拉的很好..”  
“最近他在练习..”一只大手突然摸了她的头，爱妮丝感觉自己说不出话来。  
“爱妮丝，..上次看见威恩练习魔法是什麽时候?”  
“...”  
“回想需要时间，记得要想对。”  
“可是，爹地，也许威恩是我去上学的时候练习的。”  
“说妳看到的，这不是太难。妳可以回答一个星期丶二个星期或者一个月..”  
“我没有算。”  
“...”父亲伸出手，等待小女孩牵起她的手。“来吧!爱妮丝。让我来介绍更多巫师的世界!”从来客厅的那刻开始，没给爱妮丝任何关注的眼神终於投射在她身上。好奇心驱使小女孩握住伏地魔左手的小拇指，他能看见褐色眼睛里的躁动。  
“爱..!你要带姐姐去哪里?”  
女孩看见男孩激动的表情，握住决定松开，反被大手紧紧握住。她抬头仰视父亲，跟着视线侧目注视威恩与他的对视，她听见爹地笑着说:“你跟来不就知道了吗?”爱妮丝心里有些紧张，她希望是自己想太多。毕竟，她不能违抗父亲。  
威恩看着她被牵出门外，他听不见他们的私语，屋里可以看见他挥动魔杖，爱妮丝的脚逐渐离开地面，站在原地无法看见她。男孩奔了出去，他望向天空，女孩飘在空中仍继续提高高度。..像在梦境，女孩陶醉遨翔空中的感觉，她听不见地面上的声音。“我..!”吼出来的声音突如转为平和。“..我已经表现该有的礼貌。”  
“我看得出来你尽力，但任何事都该有所长进，是不是?我不在，不代表你可以糟蹋魔力一个月!”  
“我没有糟蹋!”  
“我也希望是这样..”他举起魔杖..  
“Fi-ni-te In-can-ta-tem!”  
男孩清楚看见口形，听见说慢的咒语，使女孩飞向空中的魔杖解除操控，一个停顿，女孩开始急速下坠。高度之高，他听不见尖叫声。女孩知道自己正破嗓的乱叫，风声之大却大大包覆所有，包括那一望无际的天空。他能感觉到女孩所感觉的一切，下坠的恐惧几乎忘了眼前隔岸观火发亮的双眼。“想点办法，儿子。不然心爱的爱妮丝会死掉的..”  
男孩没想到会遇上这样的状况，是自己对面前怪物有丁点妄想，妄想他不会做到这地步，因为姐姐对父亲强烈的执着。毫无预警丶无计可施让威恩十分生气，掏出荒废许久的魔杖对天空施展咒语，试图阻止落下的速度。无法计算位移，无法从侧面精准投射咒语，时间无法给予宽容，男孩抱着无法自保的最後打算，奔去女孩落下的正下方，高举指着正上方大声命令!  
“Immobulus!”  
这一咒成功将女孩定在不到两层楼高的空中。男孩紧张得做了回深呼吸，再次对女孩的身体施个飘浮咒。上下晃动魔杖，女孩的身体也跟着上下晃动，确认漂浮的主权在自己手里，威恩小心翼翼地将爱妮丝从空中引到自己身边。他压低她的身体，自己半坐在地上，施个咒立停从下面接住她，结束一场惊魂记。‘碰’一声，比男孩重些的身躯倒在他怀里，女孩早已失去知觉。在确认尚有微弱的气息，威恩才松了一口气，往後瘫躺在草皮上。他的警惕心没有完全消失，把姐姐挪到一旁，威恩起身面对一直冷看全程的父亲。“如果我不能念对咒语，姐姐会怎样?”  
“那已经不重要，成功通过测验才是我要的结果。”  
“她会怎样?”  
“没有怎样。比起关心一个跟你没有血缘的麻瓜，多关心魔力的提升是比较有价值的。”  
“我救不了姊姊，你会让她就这样摔死吗?比起我，她更喜欢你..”  
“..你够强，没有人可以夺走属於你的东西。巫师该有身为巫师的认知，别为了赌气，沉浸在麻瓜的知识里。这次的愚蠢，我不希望有下一次，听清楚吗?”他得不到儿子的回应，威恩投以的眼神转为冷漠，什麽也不说的从他面前走开，准备走去心爱的姐姐身边。男孩没有预警钻心咒的来临，倒在地上感受一阵的痛苦，他没有觉得惊讶或陌生。他怕痛，所以表现被要求的礼仪，但在今天，他没想特别去争取什麽。当叫声停止，他侧身蜷曲在地上，睁开眼睛看着草细细得长在他眼前，在喘气声中，他觉得事情就只能这样。伏地魔走到他头的旁边，高高地看着他。“长辈问话不回是哪里学来的礼仪?爱妮丝可是为了保护你不像现在这样，说了一个又一个的谎，你怎麽到最後还是让她的努力白费呢?..”袍纱刷过面颊，他听见他远远地说道:“..我期待你的表现…”之後一声，回复原本的宁静。  
眼神逐渐聚焦，他眼里的画面是远方陷入梦境女孩幸福的脸庞。他翻过身不再看她，呈大字型躺在草皮上，望着夜空飘动的云..。“可恶!”他狠狠捶打草地一下。

..她意识到自己躺着却不知道躺在哪，听见东西碰撞和纸页翻阅的声音，眼睑透进一些白光，她睁开眼睛。“总算醒了，智障姐。”  
“..威恩..”他坐在隔壁床头，手里拿着《黑暗力量:自卫指南》。“你又开始看了..，爹地有怎样吗?”威恩像没有人问话一样一语不发，见状的爱妮丝也没多说什麽，坐起身想看清楚几点。“快九点了!”爱妮丝对着钟大叫，茫然得看着威恩。事实上，从她醒来後，他压根没把书本的字看进去，威恩只是假装认真，不时馀光注意姐姐的一举一动。当然，刚醒来意识恍惚丶赌定弟弟爱理不理的爱妮丝是不会发现这件事，她很专心想着别的问题。“为什麽我会在床上?我刚刚不是在..天空..，然後，..好像往下掉。我怎麽不记得後来的事?我怎麽昏过去了?”  
“..有不舒服吗?”  
“肚子有点不舒服。..你还没告诉我，我怎麽在房间?爹地呢?”  
“他走了。”威恩回过头，看似重返书中冷冷地应答。  
“真的?”爱妮丝跳下床，跑出房间。她悄悄打开母亲二楼的房间，下楼看了客厅，出去饭厅，回过洗手间，踩乱静静的草皮，黑黑一片，灯是她打亮的。坚持没有等来期待的回应，不得不认清自个儿白忙一场，失望得回二楼跟威恩的房间。“..爹地真的走了，…在我昏倒到醒来，中间有什麽事吗?”  
“我让你安全躺在草皮上和床上。”  
“..爹地呢?我是说，他让我飞到天上，为什麽我会往下掉?爹地那麽厉害，是不会让我掉下来的。还是..在飞的时候，一定会往下掉?威恩，你知道吗?”  
“不知道。”  
“..威恩..”威恩又不理人，爱妮丝走向前站在他旁边，亲切地再次叫了他。“威恩。”男孩不耐烦地抬起头看着她，女孩的微笑让他看不顺眼。“以後你学会骑扫帚，也带上我。我觉得飞在空中的感觉真好..，威恩你会带我去吧?”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

白色大门决定人的视野，它们没有带她进素描中的长廊，宁静的街道察觉不着迎贵的宴会。进玄关的瞬间，门柱门楣顿时变高变宽足以走进一匹骏马。大厅被玻璃包裹，像极温室，却不像温室那般闷热。从四面玻璃窗投射的光线没有将里头荫庇成柔光，进来的光线只留下蓝光，将里头照下蓝色的气氛，如梦的虚幻是她感受到最强烈的感觉。馀光瞥见玻璃外是无边际的花田?一眨眼的时间，她无法捕捉到花的颜色，没办法看清楚谁站在花海中；但她清楚认出身影旁高出身影一倍的巨骷髅人。‘…上层社会圈子小...交流更是频繁。不是麻瓜，是能力不凡的巫师主宰的领域，妳不可能是耀眼的贵族荣耀，却不允许愚笨的显眼。妳了解我的意思吗?’赫敏突然想到他说的话。望向前方无数的观察者，她进来这里，不可能再出去一遍。他们注意的是面前的生面孔，不是窗外的东西。如果这是小小的恶趣味，她会向前走不会往後看。眼神尽量无神，唇不微笑，她不是赫敏，她是东方来的村上。向前走进他们中间，没有突出不是不明艳，而是自然融入其中。门在她後面关上。  
擦过躺倒的雅典神柱，一身金色鳞片，白皙近苍白的皮肤丶加重的深遂眼窝和那细长睁半开的眼睛，像刚从水里上来化作人形的人鱼，竖起的衣冠似飞鹰脖子上的羽毛。她的冷漠被热情回应，她知道她的名字。“我真该少玩点，不然会错过像妳这样来自东方的神秘通商。”素描画里斯辛顿斯的女主人，纳西莎的旧识。“蜜莉．斯辛顿斯。”介绍完是法式的贴面礼。蜜莉能感觉到不惯的僵硬，对此取笑一番。“哈哈!妳真的是东方人呢!不好意思了呢!”  
“村上 禾子。我的名字不太好念，你可以选择一个方便称呼的名字称呼我。”蜜莉介绍几个站在她身旁的女性给她认识。而後直呼的名字，正把赫敏的日文名字标准得念出来，无神的褐眼闪烁一下。‘这就是法国的巫师吗?’赫敏开始惊叹蜜莉的智慧，尽管她无法花太多时间在敬佩的情绪中，有个熟悉的眼神吸引她的注意。蓝灰色的眼睛，比起上次在双圆森林的她，现在的脸更加的苍白和削瘦。她应该跟她心爱的丈夫和儿子在英国过着幸福快乐的生活，虽然不知道是靠着压迫多少无辜人才得到的。赫敏庆幸她看着她高傲的眼神里没有蔑视，因为在她面前的这位陌生女性不是她所知道的某个社会渣滓。  
“我觉得..”蜜莉的声音把赫敏的注意拉开。“村上 禾子有很重的英国腔。..纳西莎．马尔福也住在英国。”  
纳西莎接着问:“妳现在住在英国吗?”  
“是儿时的事了。”  
“喔!差一点我就要错过重逢的经典画面，你们该不会是那个霍格沃兹的校友吧!”一声突如，她们一起注视在她们中间，微笑露出似猫门牙的男子。他是比女人更像女人的男子，不是说他有像女人般柔软的身体曲线，但他确实有丰腴的身材，赫敏想他应该就是传说中的雌雄同体。  
“还是请你噘嘴好了，你这样会吓到别人。”蜜莉柔声哀道。  
四目再次相交，他意味深长的看着赫敏。“妳有吓到吗?”他的眼睛深深的看进去，眼珠变的狭长。  
“一点，因为先生很漂亮。”  
“谁会相信我在巴黎将待上第四十年!”反应像女士受称颂即刻满意的笑声，自信地夸耀自身异常的美丽。他像待人搀扶的小姐搂住刚走进纳西莎身後鲁修斯的腰，双腿淑女的并拢，另一手含蓄的护在身前。这胸怀贴着手臂的动作，让傲气的鲁修斯不自在地抓紧身前的手杖。赫敏发誓她从没见过马尔福那麽窘过，如同映照心中恐惧的幻形怪被施荒唐咒一样滑稽。

所以，当赫敏坐在巴特房间边吃边想这经典的画面时，她不受控制自个儿的笑了起来，差点被食物呛着。金和巴特用无法理解的表情看着她，赫敏也回敬看见恶心的眼神。“..赫敏，妳怪怪的，..是不是宴会上有人对妳做了什麽?”  
金这一问，赫敏又严肃得看着他们。“我问一个问题，你们两个是同性恋者吗?”  
“啊?”  
“..村上小姐，我是一个孩子的爸了。”  
“这很难说，有很多例子是以前喜欢女人，後来喜欢男人..”  
“我们哪个样子像是会互相狩猎的关系?”  
“一起吃饭丶一起行动，感觉很多时候都一起。”  
“这也不代表什麽!妳跟妳的朋友难道不会常在一起吗?”  
赫敏想到以前，自己常跟哈利单独行动，他们之间确实只存在朋友关系。看来思维没从宴会上离开，让她想东想西。“也是..。不过，我说真的，如果是的话，我还是会尊重你们的。”  
“很镇定的说尊重这两个字让我得跟妳说清楚了。答案是否定的，我们不是同性恋者。”  
“今天宴会有遇上什麽事吗?跟我们相处一段时间都好好的，今天这样问是因为什麽?”

说着说着..，看看钻表，时间来到隔天了，刚才那顿算睡前餐。伏地魔跟她都相当注意生活作息，跟他一起最多小熬。不是说伏地魔需要睡觉，而是以她醒着的状态看他，老妖怪总是醒着。但这两位先生完全是大熬夜，主要是金早出晚归，巴特顾着他也跟着晚睡早起，赫敏搞不清他们到底是哪来那麽多力气。赫敏知道有很多事要完成，也有很多新的事等着去做。与金和巴特的谈话却令她忆起跟罗恩哈利度过的那些欢乐时光，她发现她念家了。现在法国时间刚好是他们下课的时间。她说要睡前洗个澡因此走进浴室，赫敏叫出小包内荒废已久的录音器。嘶嘶声被水声盖过的淋浴间，一块凸在墙壁上，它向两旁延伸，直到她看见那对尖锐的蛇牙向上张开至可将她吞下才停了下来。它的脸逐渐清晰，赫敏甚至能见到一边的鼻孔。她知道要踏进去，却无法完全克服眼前的恐惧，她可从没这样走进去过。阴晦的深处透出了绿色的光，她拿出仅剩的勇气跃入其中，甚至避开蛇牙落下的位置。门外的浑然不知，两人正专心的小声谈话，巴特为此施了个塞听咒。  
“感觉你没有完全信任她。”  
“我也很想，但那女孩的疑点太多了。她说的话，我能感受到它们是真的，也觉得是谎言。…你想想，我们花了几年都无法接近的地方，她一来，没几天就潜进去了。”  
“其实，我也觉得奇怪。不是纯血丶也不是法国出生，怎麽能收到邀请函呢!?”  
“没关系，不管结果是什麽，她也许是帮助我们的机会，小心利用对我们有好处。”  
“她只是个女孩，我们真的只能这样对她吗?”  
“我们已经失去太多!做好人，谁对我们好?尽管很自私，我已释出最大诚意；别的，做不到。我不会再让一时的好心使自己失去身边的任何东西!”  
..塞听咒在谈话结束後停止，一早有工作的两人准备就寝。英国绅士是不会打扰女性洗澡的，当然从头到尾，他们都没有发现门的另一头没有人。  
空间里，赫敏试着掏出小包内的手机，试着拨通智利的家用电话。她很高兴在这个魔法空间，通讯是用得上的。等待终於有了回应。  
“…威恩吗?”  
“嗯..”  
“吃晚餐了没?家里食物够吃吗?我会问你姊姊。”  
“我又没说我不吃。”  
“好，叫姊姊听电话。”  
“我要吃了!”  
“我知道，帮我把话筒给姊姊。我跟你说话，也需要跟姊姊说话。快去!”  
对母亲温言的催促，威恩不情愿的放下话筒。赫敏从手机里听见吵杂和跑步的声音，心想才两个孩子怎麽会这麽多声音，最後她听到拿起话筒碰撞的声音。“妈咪，晚一点你再打来，可以吗?爹地再等我们。”  
“什麽!?叫爹地接电话，现在!”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

伏地魔没想到时间会如此刚好，他期待她会说什麽。盯着搁在桌上的话筒，魔头的眼里有些不屑，细长的枯手像拎起肮脏般，两三根手指腹碰到话筒。他含笑等待，等待她会用什麽口气对他说话。  
赫敏的心无法平静下来。自半年前，伏地魔找到智利家的那次，後来都没有单独跟小孩一起。这般讨厌她孩子血统的魔头怎麽会在…!?担忧还是担忧，她深吸一口气压下它们，让自己的声音温和些。“你今天怎麽有空在家?”  
“妳不是说要试着跟他们相处吗?我发现那两个小家伙蛮有趣的!在妳去法国的这段时间，我会替妳好好照顾他们。”  
“…”  
“怎麽?高兴到说不出话来?”  
“可能..”她不知道该高兴还是不高兴，很是艰难得吐出那两个字。  
“哈!幽默!..我很高兴妳接受我的好意。但让我听她抱怨，妳觉得该怎麽办呢?”  
“她是谁?”  
“事实上，妳在她里面。”  
“是说..蛇..”  
“不准用轻蔑的口气称呼她，她可是有名字的，当然妳不配知道。”  
伏地魔在一些事上很敏感，赫敏是知道的。所以她尽量不去提，免得他苛薄的话会伤到自己。这次是自己想搞清楚他的意思，而忍了下去。“我猜‘她’跟‘她’的主人一样不喜欢我。”  
“是绝对，我可是花时间让她接受除我以外的人进入她的身体。下次别把她叫出来只为了让妳打电话给小孩，她不是妳的仆人!”  
‘上次说要开放是说假的吗?’她真练出有口难言，什麽狠话先在心里骂一遍才能舒坦。可她倒是第一次听伏地魔透露这的事，难得的机会不探清楚就太可惜了!“..如果‘她’知道我在‘她’里面做的事，我第一次为什麽可以靠录音器离开?‘她’应该有办法第一时间通知你才对。”  
“..她是会雾化的蛇精，妳待的空间来回的通道，我交给她看管。”  
“如果通道没有许可会怎样?”  
“食物。”  
“什麽?..等等，这算一种空间魔法吗?可是，据我所知，要从一个点到另一个点的空间转换是不可能存在绝对安定。而且，我猜这个空间不存在世界任何地方。”  
“为什麽妳会认为不存在呢?”  
“..安全..”伏地魔冷笑一声，没有多说什麽去打断。赫敏听了一声後静了下来没有阻止她，又继续开口。“世上没有什麽是坚不可摧的。为了绝对的保护，制造一个会是最好的方法，虽然这极大可能办不到。”  
“当然，要凭空制造是困难的。但如果我的空间本身是黑色的，在一片黑中的黑色方块，要不让人找到就不是太困难。找不到跟不存在的距离也不远了。”  
“..你有必要做到这个程度吗?..黑魔法!空间魔法要被管束的主要理由就是它变化无常，门钥匙丶消失柜就是其中几种，没搞好自己也会被空间吞噬和分解…”  
“妳觉得我会怕吗?”  
“…”赫敏不知道该对伏地魔一向疯狂的行径有什麽回应，不只是对所处的空间心生畏惧，对一再挑战死亡边缘的他，恐惧更添一分。如果她没有学习制作机器，她赫敏一生真的会被关死在这里。她真的很害怕，她开始做很多坏的假设，越想她的心更加无法平静下来，她真的希望威恩和爱妮丝会没事..。  
对知道答案的问题，伏地魔还是问了那麽一句。“妳..哭了?..妳怕我死掉吗?”  
出於自尊心问题，赫敏听到第一句话的时候，她关心是不要让自己的声音听起来像哭，稍拿离擦拭自己刚掉下的眼泪。伏地魔都看见了，但他不知道赫敏没听清楚後面的那句。“啊?..没有，我很好，只是想事情。”  
‘都知道我的魂器可以见到一切，为什麽还逞强?’伏地魔欲揭谎来自娱，见她看表，失望没有时间可以付诸实行。  
警觉自己花了些时间讲手机，赫敏看了看，到该挂电话的时候。尽管很想再叮咛孩子们几句，但恐怕不能在这样的情况下让伏地魔做什麽。“威恩和爱妮丝有什麽事，请告诉我。他们还是孩子，别太生他们的气。..我不能再聊了，威恩和爱妮丝麻烦你了!”赫敏准备挂断电话，但想到有话忘了说。伏地魔拿离电话也放了回去，想听她会回答什麽。“..谢谢..你愿意回来看他们..，先这样，掰!”赫敏希望好好说可以让伏地魔心情好一点，不会伤害孩子..。她挂断电话，冲回巴特家的浴室。而那位没等着答案，没等到在乎他的证明，拿着话筒乾瞪眼的魔头，乾脆把没用处的传话器烧了。

同时，香榭大道白色大门的屋子里，有黑魔王不知道的会面..  
夜幕内，女人们让房间透亮着。为母的纳西莎拿起搁在桌上，放在皮制匣内那几张会动的照片，她的眼睛泛红却没有滴下什麽。马尔福夫人焦虑得看着递给她照片的那双碧眼，问道:“妳是在法国的哪里找到德拉科的?”  
“十四区。”  
纳西莎的眼闪过一丝希望。“十四区的哪里?”  
蜜莉微摇摇头。“我的手下可以在任何地方。发现妳儿子在法国後，我要求所有人记清楚他的脸，一有消息就跟我讲。所以..”她指着纳西莎手中的照片。“才有了这几张。可是，你儿子聪明!我的手下拍没多久，马上跟丢。德拉科像是在躲避什麽..”  
静默不发一语的纳西莎，坚定得看着她，语气是诚恳的托付。“蜜莉，帮我找德拉科。不惜一切代价!拜托妳..”  
“..我们认识那麽久，我所认识的纳西莎是不轻易低头的。是什麽理由让妳不能亲自去找呢?这里离十四区不远。比起外人，儿子应该更愿意让母亲找到，不是吗?”  
“现在不行。”  
“..那好，我也没办法。”  
“蜜莉!”纳西莎吼道。  
“吓我一跳!做什麽突然吼那麽大声?纳西莎的优雅去哪里了?妳不用喊那麽大声，我也知道妳在叫我。”蜜莉见这麽一调侃大事不妙，惹得纳西莎更加不快，便也顺道调侃自己。“斯辛顿斯的天啊!我这顽皮的老毛病又发作了，看你下一秒要咒我了。”  
“妳也生个孩子，你就能了解。”  
“我才不想了解呢!”蜜莉看了眼不打算改变想法的纳西莎，娇气的抱怨。“..看来怎麽样妳都不会说，真伤感情..没办法了!我有个提议，妳听听看!”

“彩鸟汇..这名字真是..”  
“他们没有特别的名字，名字是按其特徵取的。因为里头的每个成员都拥有一只为自己发声的鹦鹉。”  
“有什麽问题在他们身上吗?”  
“是一群与我们作对的群体。”  
“..与你关系良好的不都是巫师界的精英吗?”  
“是的。”立拉轻轻抚摸脊背犬的头。“爱犬已经猎补不少鹦鹉，它需要更多。”  
鲁修斯远远端详。“嘴里叼的就是吗?”犬齿间那只张开的翅膀微微颤动，再也无法飞翔。  
“不是。真正的比它大三倍，这种是拿来练习的小鹦鹉罢了。笼子还多着呢!...如何?”立拉站起身，远端的与鲁修斯对视。“如果你能跟我ㄧ起消灭这群杂人等，我相信可以为巫师界增添荣耀。我立拉．斯辛顿斯的背後会有你鲁修斯．马尔福，你的背後也会有我。”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

在斯辛顿斯的宴会上，赫敏意外受到那位女士..事实上是男士的口信，邀请她参加一星期後在他家的餐会。  
赫敏在巴特房间盥洗室门口，对着镜子一下化妆丶一下梳理头发，穿上她要去赴会的衣服。她的魔杖不离手，不时挥动着它，请它成为她的侍女，为她穿戴整齐。巴特和金；一个坐在桌边，一个坐在床上，看她衣装。心知不应一人辛苦，却只能眼睁睁看她完成，无从帮助。  
村上仔细查看镜中的自己。一会，她转身开口道:“如何?有什麽没调整好的吗?”  
巴特观察了一下。“妳慢慢转一圈，我看。”  
赫敏转了圈，再次问道:“如何?”  
“说真的，我们不是专业的，有没有调好也发现不了。如果你我都觉得好看，目前就是最优的样子。”赫敏听完，确实目前只能先这样。毕竟她之前在日本花了不少时间，为了学会这一身装束。两个见赫敏定在原地检查身边的东西，意会是该行动的时候。金伸出手，等待赫敏握住它。‘咻’一声从房间消失。巴特没有目送他们离开，他紧盯手上那个从她那交换来的追踪器。  
从他把村上从Le Caviste Bio带回家的那天，那次对话让他一直反覆思量。在他回答她的问题，那些伤心的往事，等待几小时後下班的金，在与酒为伍的夜晚，她拿出他现在手中的这个找到他们的秘密。她眼里充满悲伤，哭笑得说道:“请不要毁掉这台机器。发明它的主人们一个被食死徒杀了，一个我根本不知道他在哪里，是生是死..”..曾依附在金身上的子机，现在依在禾子的身上。她不熟悉Paris，金带她移形，点在消失後出现在另一处。  
“真的不用跟妳去吗?我和巴特有特别排休，有足够的时间可以帮你。”  
“我可以的。何况把餐会称作男孩止步，我是没办法带上你们的。”  
金显得相当无奈。“..妳有手机吗?”  
“有。”  
金急忙要赫敏掏手机，急着留他和巴特的手机，不断叨念着。“有什麽问题马上联络我们，妳要离开马上通知我，我会来接妳的。”金再三叮嘱，直到自己也厌烦的程度才离去。他回到房间，见巴特一脸专心的样子，嘿嘿得笑道:“一副不关心的样子，其实是蛮担心的嘛!”  
没多做理会，视线没离开两手之间，疑问写在巴特心里。‘在知道妳是谁前，就让我好好利用吧..村上 禾子。’  
赫敏看着金消失的地方会心一笑，她绝不会按伏地魔的意思，伤害这般善良的同乡人。从金的口里知道，赫敏知道自己来到卢森堡公园。日头落得快，宁静再次归回玛丽皇后。五点後的园子，除了巡警和那些有特权住在里头的富贵人外，没有谁是受园子欢迎的。  
她随处乱走，漫步在林间。她遇见一个不起眼的角落盖着十来个六角形的小木屋，本来要越过它。枝上的叶子却不断怂恿她探个究竟，而她也顺从那声音踏了进去。但她也收到警告，屋子的主人们没出家门便遏止她前进的动力，不要干扰流蜜之地。  
她离开那里。她的头抬的高高的，走入排出的长毯，两旁高大的树木侍立在两旁，它们会新奇得看着她左顾右盼，望着远方那个它们安排好的去处。美蒂奇会决定自己要去哪里，而她不是大公之女，她是来自东方的陌生人。  
赫敏漫步到僻静的林里，她准备踏入新的世界，一个不了解的地方。正因这样，她更想先听到孩子们的声音，特别是上次跟伏地魔结束谈话後。她掏出手机，拨下智利家的电话，她听到是一成不变的回应。她重复一样的动作，听到的还是一成不变的‘嘟嘟’声。‘不可能现在还没接到，爱妮丝应该要下课了啊!’心急的情况下，赫敏拨打另一只电话；爱妮丝的手机。  
没几声，电话被接通。“妈咪!”  
“妳人在家里吗?”  
“嗯!对啊!我刚到家。”  
“喔..我还想你怎麽没接电话..”  
爱妮丝看着前方应该要放电话的地方，现已焦黑一片，只剩几块裂开的残骸。她记得上次看到电话完好的模样，是在上星期她把电话拿给爹地之前。“那个..”她犹豫要不要说..。“..爹地把家里的电话烧掉了..”  
“什麽?”赫敏激动的声音是爱妮丝早就能预见的，爱妮丝也不想让妈咪担心，但她知道妈咪迟早会知道。“没别的事吧?这星期你们爹地都在家吗?威恩呢?妳下课後，他在做什麽?”  
爱妮丝已经离开客厅，拿着手机一步步来到自己的房间。看着隔壁威恩的床，他不在这里。“嗯..弟弟在看书..”爱妮丝不需要确认，最近每天都是这样，饭厅总是亮的。一开始，她还会开门确认，後来只要下课同时从外头看饭厅和接着空着的床，爱妮丝就知道威恩又从起床看书到睡觉。如果他练咒没成功，爹地会要他跪在他面前跪一整晚，不准睡觉。  
“妳呢?”  
爱妮丝陷入很长的停顿。心急的母亲急着确定，她也决定保留那些令她难以启齿的真相。“..爹地都不管我，只是一直催我睡觉..”沙沙声逐渐隔断她们之间，赫敏手执话筒环顾四周，她一直保持戒备，同时又得认真弄清爱妮丝那的状况，搞得她十分紧张。这被林木环绕的亭子，除了她没有别人，但那声音却越来越清晰，她发现自己越来越不能忽视，看来她得尽早结束通话。  
“弟弟妳看着点，妳一直做得很好。不要让妳爹地生气，知道吗?”..是音乐。..悠闲有旋律的乐色，..是笛声!  
“..嗯..”  
“好，先这样。”赫敏从馀光的死角看见那发出声音青铜的身影，她小心的收起手机，好正面的看见他。她很高兴他没有选择继续跟她玩躲猫猫，他定在原处，没有动静。他有双不起眼的山羊角和一双山羊的耳朵!..不可能。赫敏继续往下确认，尽管他全身没一块壁体的布料，但她就是好奇他全身的模样。他比她知道的还要高大些，也许他那双山羊的腿可以带他奔驰到各处；不过，他腿上的毛更像初生的羊羔一样。他相当的健壮，他比她知道的更像个..人。但赫敏很清楚这亭子刚才是没有雕像立在里头的。  
“..妳一直盯着我看，是爱上我了吗?”  
“太神奇了!”赫敏其实是很想摸他的，她对自己所见的有些难以置信。尽管如此，她最後还是停止这股求知的冲动。“..竟然会说话，太厉害了!”赫敏迫不及待得问他。“你是牧神潘吗?”  
“我没见过妳呢!妳是谁?”  
“村上 禾子。”赫敏的表情相当认真，她继续钻研着他。  
一向主动惯的牧神，对面前这位从他出现後未曾移开视线的美丽女性感到愉悦，他潇洒的姿态会让她留下来的。“美丽的小姐，请容我为妳的来临吹奏一曲吧!妳迟来了，我们仍能共享这夜晚，我不疲惫。”他拿起他喜爱的排笛，梦呓地吹奏起来。没有宁芙在他身边摆动妸娜的舞姿，也没有拨奏竖琴的仙女和管弦配衬，那乐色仍悠扬荡去。  
“..我知道这首；德布西牧神的午後。”牧神在她身边跳舞，赫敏也一直转身看着他。“这真是惊人!你吹得真的太好了!我发誓这是最好的!”赫敏欣喜的叫着，眼神里充满赞许和钦佩。牧神没有回应，继续慵懒地吹着，眼神逗趣得看着，看着她沉浸在自己发出的声音里。赫敏让自己进入音乐中，她最爱的音乐世界；一个在她尚未踏入巫师这魔幻的世界前，另一个梦幻..相伴她童年的世界。她笑了，而他牧神单手吹着笛子一步一步靠近她，向她伸出手要靠近她。..等等..，这轻飘飘的感觉是什麽?难道他真的是牧神!?赫敏及时的给自己施了个塞听咒，音乐消失，迷蒙的感觉也跟着消失。“..没想到你真的是牧神!”..催眠!她怎麽这麽迟钝!一开始她太兴奋，告诉自己这只是表演，但只有真正的牧神吹的音乐能左右人。  
牧神将笛移开他的嘴。“妳要离开吗?我看妳很喜欢，我才继续吹的。”牧神难过的说着，两手还握他喜爱的笛子。  
“是怎麽做到的?怎麽能..怎麽让神明如此实体化?”这完全不在她知道的知识范围内。  
牧神对女子的提问不感兴趣。“妳还会来吧?找我。”  
“会的。”赫敏很想知道答案，但她现在没有时间拖延，还有一个更重要的约定。  
“妳要去哪里?”看见女子淡然的离去，牧神叫道。赫敏没打算告知什麽，她基於对神明的尊敬，转过弯下身对他行个礼便打算走离。但这不是牧神要的答案。“前面闪着灯的是妳要去的吗?”赫敏放慢了脚步，也还是没有停留的打算。“我可以感觉到些什麽..从妳身上..”终於，她停下脚步，赫敏再次戒备了起来。牧神满意地继续说道:“某样跟我很像的东西..以一条命换一条命的某样东西..魂器。”赫敏转身看着他，她开始感到害怕，表现的泰然无法完全遮盖她的恐惧。牧神并不想让女子难受。“不要害怕，我没有要伤害妳。我怎麽可能伤害妳呢?我能感觉那个东西是相异於妳的。”  
“为什麽你会知道这个词?”赫敏尽量保持冷静得问出口。  
“那妳又是怎麽知道这个词的?”牧神调皮得笑了笑。“它确实是邪恶的，但..美丽的小姐，这对法国的巫师不是什麽陌生的..词。”牧神刻意加重最後的那个音。  
魂器是有人格的，尽管她没有制作过，但并不是一无所知。魂器跟他一样在有利可图之时，欲保护自身之际，才会展现它魂器的存在。简单得说，如果魂器不想，它不会让人知道它是什麽。可是，牧神既不见也未碰着它..。唯一合理的解释是..“真的一条换一条吗?”就算巫师的生命能量比麻瓜优良，牧神非众神之首，但仍旧是神。凡人的生命真的能唤醒神明!?  
“决心。决心够强，一条是足够的；越多，成功的机会也高。一切看那人的能力，最重要的是迫切的愿望，要值得我接受这份契约。”这时的牧神是骄傲的，他终归是神。“然後..”他向赫敏张开有利的双臂，向她展示自己。“我牧神於此。”  
“很好!你终於承认你是牧神了。”  
“我从没否认啊..”牧神放下胳膊，他相信他的存在可以让她有更深的体悟。“如此，妳还要前进吗?”牧神从女子毫无回应的态度知道她没有打算改变主意。“妳一定是位充满毅力的女子!”牧神微微叹气，他指着心脏的位置。“那人值得我接受，他很有魅力。他只用一个混血，一次就让我来到人间。”牧神走近赫敏。“我很开心可以来到这里，可以遇见妳..我美丽的小姐..”  
“他是谁?让你来到人间的那人是谁?”  
“妳需要值得我回答。我可以告诉妳，只要妳不离开我。”  
赫敏泄气得微皱眉，这位牧神既天真又狡猾。“我还会再来找你的..”  
“那不一样。”牧神打断她。“不离开是不分离。只有这次机会，下次我可什麽也不会告诉妳。”  
赫敏无奈得看着他。“牧神大人，请不要再留住我了。”虽然留给自己满腹的疑问，不符合她的风格。“我真的需要走了。我会遵守我说的再来找你，不会突然消失。”赫敏看着他，希望牧神可以相信她说的话。她转身走离，她真的要走了。  
“..奇怪..”牧神看着渐离的背影，自个儿嘀咕。“..真的奇怪..妳..”牧神越说越大声。“妳真的很奇怪!”牧神跟上去，用更大声的音量说话。“妳应该要像其他人一样嫌弃我，..妳是混血吗?”  
她不能漠视这个问题，却也不能表现她的情绪。赫敏再次转身，眼神毫无波澜，像回答一个理所当然的问题。“纯血。”  
“我知道他们所有的名字…”  
“什麽名字?”  
“让我来到人间用的混血一样的际遇，那些用在一样用途的混血..他们的名字。”  
赫敏强迫自己不去感受事实，她要知道，她想知道。“有谁?”她表现对未知之事的好奇，而她的内心也是同样渴求答案。  
“为什麽妳想知道?他们只是被厌弃的生命。”  
赫敏在这时想起她那不知追溯到几代前，住在庄园里的女主人。她为渐渐索然无味的人生努力添色，眼里对未知新事闪烁的光芒，似乎也稳当的遗传给自己。“你可以满足我的好奇心。”  
“是被厌弃跟遗弃的生命，满足好奇心是必要的吗?对法国的客人，他们无关紧要。除非...你跟他们一样..“牧神点着心脏的位置。“..基於我跟这个小生命的约定，我不会让妳靠近这里，我美丽的小姐。”牧神将排笛放回嘴边，再次吹起旋律。  
“Petrificus Totalus!”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

母亲仓促的挂掉电话，编谎的女孩忘了自己，她以为谈话可以再多延续一点时间。爱妮丝坐在床边，从书包拿出一张..通知单。每年她会期待的，父母来学校的日子。爱妮丝把单子塞回书包里，她来不及问了。离开房间，爱妮丝下楼去。这周的状况不太好。每晚她都会在夜深时惊醒，有几天很幸运，睁开眼她会看见另一张床起伏的身影。但有几天不是这样；像现在，她会把饭厅的门开个小缝，从外面看进去，会看到一个背对她的身影。爱妮丝记得前天晚上她惊醒过来，看时间是半夜两点，另一张床是空的。她真的看不下去了，弟弟昨晚已经罚跪一整晚了。她才不管爹地准不准，不管爹地会不会骂她丶会不会打她丶会不会处罚她，她都要保护弟弟。她走下楼，看到厕所是亮的，立即走过去。爱妮丝守在厕所门口，她决定弟弟一出来，就要带他去楼上睡觉。没过多久，威恩果真走了出来，眼神恍惚得看她一眼。他以为她要用厕所，没关灯转身上楼睡觉去了，留下爱妮丝ㄧ个对着空厕所发楞。只是白担心一场。

今天也因为她不同以往的表现，被老师叫到办公室去。  
“爱妮丝，妳最近有什麽学习上的困难吗?老师是看你平常都很认真念书，所以，一直当没看到。可是，妳这几天不是上课睡觉，就是没听课在看课外读物..”雷耶斯教授手里还拿着从爱妮丝那没收的书，《看图了解不生病的秘密》举在她与爱妮丝之间。“..看这本书没有不好。可是，爱妮丝，什麽时间做什麽事情，这个道理你了解吗?”  
爱妮丝不知道要回应什麽，雷耶斯刻意的停顿，她只好应个一句。“了解。”  
“好，了解就好。回家前，妳可以来找老师拿这本书。可是，老师想先知道为什麽妳要一直利用上课看这本书，我的责任也是留意你的就学状况。”  
“雷耶斯教授..”老师很专注得看着她。“..如果有一个跟我差不多年纪..，我是说一个比我小几岁的男生，..如果晚上没什麽睡觉，然後开始流鼻水打喷嚏咳嗽，怎麽办?”  
“是你弟弟吗?”  
“嗯..”  
“妳妈妈没有带他去看医生吗?”  
“妈妈出差还没回来。”  
“家里只有你们两个吗?”  
“嗯..”  
“..不然，今天我送你回家。你先打电话给妳弟弟，我带他去看医生。”女孩难过的表情突然消失了，她急忙的道谢，飞快的跑离办公室，她心想也许可以解决什麽。

“爱妮丝，怎麽啦?”  
“雷耶斯教授..，妳可以敎我不用看医生也可以让弟弟好一点的方法吗?”  
“如果感冒你可以治，还需要医生吗?”  
“我弟弟不喜欢看医生。”  
“电话给我，我打!”  
爱妮丝摇着低低的头。“没用的，我弟弟脾气谁也拗不过的，还是别麻烦老师了。请你敎我ㄧ些简单的方法，我会做的。”  
“我会请你妈妈叫他看医生的，妈妈的话他应该会听。今天我还是会带妳弟弟去看医生。”  
“雷耶斯教授，谢谢。我妈妈在忙，不会接电话的。”雷耶斯还是试着拨通赫敏的电话，果真没人接。  
“妳妈妈座谈会会来吗?”  
“我不知道。”

爱妮丝手里拿着绿色盒子和蓝色盒子，那是雷耶斯教授相当无奈地顺着她的请求，去药局领的感冒药。爱妮丝不知道巫师吃麻瓜的药会不会有排斥反应，但她想，自己生病的时候也是喝妈咪调的魔药好的，应该是没问题。如果是巫师该有多好!尽管她现在有爹地有妈咪有弟弟，有时候还是会觉得自己不属於这个家。也许她跟他们没有血缘关系；也许因为他们是巫师，她是麻瓜。‘妳已经很幸福了，爱妮丝!别太贪心，至少赫敏姐姐没有抛下我。’如果她是巫师，可能做的可以有用些。但巫师是天生的，不是她想就能要的。看着手中的TAPSIN，这是她尽力也唯一能为威恩做的。爱妮丝走进厨房，不时会听到威恩的咳嗽声，他拿来擦鼻水的卫生纸也快用完了。爱妮丝赶紧将药粉跟水杯放在一边，要去抽旁边的卫生纸。  
“Scourgify!”  
一张湿透皱巴巴的卫生纸又变得乾净平整。“真方便!”爱妮丝惊呼道。看完表演，爱妮丝继续忙手边事。她把药粉倒进水里，随後把杯子递到威恩面前。“嗯!给你!我今天下课去买的感冒药，是你最喜欢的橘子口味。”威恩从书堆抬起头，他看了看爱妮丝，再看那杯药水，默默得接过来喝了下去。爱妮丝接过威恩递来的空杯子，继续解说道:“威恩，早上喝绿色的，晚上喝蓝色的。把粉加到200ml的热水就可以了。”爱妮丝ㄧ边说着，一边伸手去摸威恩本来装在桌上的水。“你喝凉的喔?”  
“不喜欢喝热的。”  
“你好敢喔!我感冒都喝热的。”爱妮丝把杯子拿起，想跟药水杯一并拿离餐桌。威恩却把爱妮丝要拿去加热的水杯抢了过来，对它施了个保暖咒，水杯顿时烟气上腾。放着总是惊讶的爱妮丝，威恩又窝回他的书堆。爱妮丝把药水杯放到台子上，静静地看着威恩。明明很累，却一直逼着自己念书，看起来好可怜..。“威恩，你要先吃饭吗?”威恩只是摇头，继续看书。爱妮丝看了他的反应，决定学妈咪为自己准备麦片粥。她拉开平常自己坐的位子，坐下来一口一口得吃着。闻到橘子香，威恩微微抬头，而爱妮丝早就等着他的反应。“你要吃吗?”爱妮丝勺了一小汤匙没有橘子瓣的递到威恩嘴边。威恩没有吃下去，他没有表现得无动於衷，而是不知在忍耐什麽。搞得手酸的爱妮丝决定塞自己嘴巴。“我帮你用一样的。”威恩没有拒绝，也没有窝回他的书堆，而是看着姐姐走回平台为自己再准备一份。

当伏地魔再次显形在自家庭院，从窗户外他可以看见..男孩和女孩坐在餐桌上一起看书做功课，桌上摆着两个空的粥碗。他们默默得和好了。威恩是最先发现他的孩子，他不忘礼貌性的向他问安。机械式的问候引开爱妮丝对课本的专注，她眼睛的馀光可以瞥见站在门口俯视他们的身影。‘可能这是一个解决的方法。’爱妮丝心想。伏地魔像前几天一样，将手探进被移至平台的黑色转盘内。“等等!爹地。”她也确实按心所愿的去做了。爱妮丝走离自己的位子，手里还拿着苦思寻找借来的书。“..可以多用一点肉..吗?最好要有内脏..”爹地疑惑得看着她。“威恩感冒了。”爱妮丝想她应该要像妈咪一样说得专业一点。“书上说威恩身体可能缺少…”当事人威恩很想阻止这个傻子在跟怪物说教。“...补充蛋白质丶铁丶维生素A丶B1丶B..”尽管她跟赫敏没有血缘关联，只是个弱小的麻瓜，不知她那天生的勇气是打哪来的。爱妮丝突然又说不出话了，那只大手抓着她一半的头。同时，她手中的书也被抽走，抬头一看，她看到爹地皱着眉头在看那本书。  
“..没想到麻瓜发明一套治疗指导..”爱妮丝的大眼睛对上从上头往下盯着的红眼睛，她害怕得颤了一下，而爹地只是笑笑地问道:“麻瓜的药可以吃ㄧ次就好吗?”  
“没办法那麽快..”  
“我做的魔药喝一次就好了。”说完，把书递给女孩。爱妮丝两手接过它，而递给她的高大身影早已转身走向平台。“等会吃完饭，我会调药。”爱妮丝意识到威恩感冒的问题得到解救，虽然好意被驳回，至少她不用担心了。她走回自己的位子，把书夹到课本中。“下次早点说，威恩。”伏地魔看着坐在位子上不知该如何是好的威恩。“我会不用吗?”  
感觉爹地并不屑那本书，但看爹地又另准备食物，没有拿妈咪准备的，应该那本书多少是有用的吧!爱妮丝想她应该要帮忙，但爹地不需要也不要帮忙。爹地未食言，他只吃了点食物，猫似乎吃的都比他多。他起身走到平台上，叫出一个跟妈咪熬制魔药用类似的坩埚。我突然想到一个主意。擦擦嘴巴，爱妮丝跳下椅子走到威恩旁边，两手包住他的耳朵生怕别人听见。  
但这样的行为引起在坩埚前忙碌的魔头的注意。他看到男孩的不情愿和女孩轻扯男孩衣角的手，他肯定这两个小鬼又要搞花样。‘很好!’威恩非常不愿意的走过来，可见他有多喜欢他的麻瓜姐姐。他在他面前停下来，有一段非常逗趣别扭的发言。这不就是每次竭力表现礼貌的表情吗?  
“..请敎我做。”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

琥珀如玉的门被方格分成十二等分，这道门六格，那道门六格。格内画作般的浮雕每格都有相同的边框。除了中间那列有不一样的图雕，其他列都按交叉排列另两种图雕。一格是航行在海上的船只，隔壁格即是一大一小热气球，这般图雕跟中间两格八角形里的宝座形成了无法调和的视觉违和。当门分别被左右拉开时，她再次证实自己所想。  
“绿洲。”他低声地说。他的头发不像上回整齐的疏平在上头，而是旁分垂在额头，浏海一弯弯像在额上画上一圈圈的爱心。赫敏尽量表现得镇定，但她的眼神不免有些受惊吓，但却不引起身前的人的关注，因为他几乎被她这身装扮着迷。“本属於我的祝贺将归你。”他的胡须剃掉了，上眼皮晕染跟他一身和服一样的淡紫色。看着他引领自己的步伐，他涂红的嘴唇和涂黑的下眼睑再次在她的脑海里转着。餐桌上有点着的蓝色蜡烛灯台丶高脚杯和插在花瓶的黄色小花，再来就是装食物的清水烧瓷盘。桌上的摆设结合中西式，却无法掩盖住这位先生对东方事务的热衷。她还没来得及欣赏这位高雅的提倡者所谓的绿洲，随着他们向前的移动，视线一个接一个焦距到她身上。“看!”他转过头来，对她露出门牙的微笑。接着，坐到椅子上去。他椅子後面有一桌像丛林摆设的台子，许多瓷管都插着不同颜色的花，更摆着一位戴帽子的女士的半身像。那些早来的女子在这个台前停了下来，欣赏一朵朵被细心照料的花朵。“蜜莉..”尾音被拉高。“我说很多回了!你们女孩子不能被别人摸，一样花也别碰!”  
“摸一下又不会死掉!哼!”蜜莉转身想绕去别的地方转。这时，她发现纳西莎的眼神看向某处，她也跟着看同一个方向。“..啊!你是上次..村上 禾子!”  
“是的。”  
“上次你好早就走。还好今天你来了，我们可以好好聊天。”赫敏一边听着，一边寻找个位子坐下。“..不过..”蜜莉打量一下她一身的布料和线。“这种类似艺妓的服装，你们很合嘛!”蜜莉用手指指着赫敏和不远处单手靠在椅背上注视她们的男子；他手里还拿着一片刚咬的法国面包。  
“说的对!喔!我想我想念我的朋友Andre!”他唤来一瓶绿色瓶身，小心翼翼地让面包夹在拇指和食指之间，用其它闲着的指头打开香槟。“它们好在一起享用!”他拿起细长的高脚杯倒了一杯又一杯，还不忘记继续咬他剩馀的面包。在场的女士们也一手接过，最後他也啜饮起来，咬下最後一口酥脆也不浪费一片面包屑。赫敏静静地看着他，连倒个酒也像在舞台表演般。赫敏聊着也接过香槟，找一张有布垫着的椅子，跪坐在上面。 那位先生看到这姿势也想试试看。“我说这坐姿厉害了!”没错，他跪坐没多久就投降了。“真要命!”  
“你觉得你的体重，腿撑得住吗?”  
“我就瘦不下来嘛!我的世界不能没有面包!”  
赫敏同意面包会让法国人骄傲，在她吃下苹果派的那瞬就默认了。不过，毕竟她不是真正的日本人，尽管有练习久坐，但还是很麻..。  
“嘿!小姐!”一位有亮白发色的年轻女性凑过来。“我是不是之前有在哪见过你?你看起来很眼熟..”  
“布伦姬，才过一星期你就把她给忘了!”  
“可我不太确定呀!”  
“如果你记得我穿什麽颜色的衣服，应该就不会错。可能你看我们东方人都差不多。”  
“...嗯..我记不太起来..可是，我印象那天有认识一个家族是卖刀的..”  
“就是她。”  
“喔，真的吗?”  
女士们聊这聊那聊开的时候，一位身穿旗袍的女子走进来，将食物勺到每个盘子里。看起来是海鲜料理，她也不知道，很多食材她没见过。女子盛完食物便走了。这时，在场的女性都把盘子往右传递後才吃，这让赫敏十分疑惑。‘食物不都一样吗?’  
“村上小姐，你们那巫师都穿这类衣服吗?”  
“不完全是。虽然也有不同的巫师家族，但不会有是什麽家族就穿什麽服饰的规矩。基本上，日本巫师的穿着分不同的类型，完全取决适不适合自己。有人会穿偏西式，或是穿和服，我今天是穿表演的艺妓服装，还有的巫师是忍者或武士的装束。”  
“听起来很有意思..”  
“我没说错吧!”男子拿出烟管，用蜡烛点着。他深吸了一口，吐了一长长的烟缕。菸往赫敏的方向漂去，打在她脸上散了开来。“总算多了一个懂我的。”会吸的女士，按耐不住诱惑的也接着点菸，渐渐成了个烟箱子。  
“..有件事我很好奇，为什麽你们刚才要把食物往右递?”  
“才不会坏了身子。”  
“一个动作有那麽好的效果?”  
“难不成你要吃刚才那麻种递过来的食物吗?”

同一时间，智利还在太阳的照耀下。伏地魔在一张有树荫的椅子上坐，想着自己为什麽会在满是麻瓜的空间。

在他做完给威恩的魔药後，爱妮丝开口问了个问题。“妈咪什麽时候会回来?这周会回来吗?”  
‘你们的赫敏还在忙着为我效力呢!’伏地魔冷冷地回应：“不会。”  
“..爹地你能代替妈咪来学校吗?”

伏地魔惊讶自己的承诺，但他对这被赫敏带回来的麻瓜女孩有一丁点好奇。他从远处观察，没有看到他想看到的。‘无趣..’麻瓜女孩沉浸她自己心想的幸福，她被其他麻瓜围着。是的..有几个他见过，在雷耶斯住处找到的那些照片展示给他看过。他们的目光不时飘了过来。  
“他是谁?好帅喔!”  
“他是我的父亲。”  
“怎麽可能?不像。”  
“他是我弟的生父，我的养父。”  
“所以你真的有3个爸爸?”  
“呃..嗯..”

伏地魔发现在他忙碌的规划中，他总有些时间会跟两个小鬼头呆在一起，超出他所想的。让威恩称得上斯莱特林後裔，不丢萨拉查的脸渐渐变成他的责任。而那个小女孩，以前他会用来称呼赫敏，但现在他会拿来叫赫敏领养回来的那个麻瓜孤儿。她最近很关心赫敏什麽时候回来，有时候也会问烦人让他皱眉的问题，乐此不疲的发问意外地不那麽令他厌恶。後来伏地魔终於知道，为什麽她常问类似的问题。  
“爹地..，你可以陪我去校外教学吗?”  
“你有脚，自己去。”  
“可是，我想你陪我去。”  
“爱妮丝，看着我的眼睛仔细听。大人在忙，校外教学应该不用我教你，是不是?还是赫敏给的钱不够，是这样吗?”  
被眼神震摄到的爱妮丝不知该如何是好，水在眼睛里打转，她只是..“..我不要去好了..”她只是想当一个被父母疼爱的孩子..  
“..爱妮丝，我的耐心是有限度的。你到底想怎样?”  
“我已经说了。可是，你们都不能。”  
“爱妮丝，我像你这个年纪的时候，我都是自己照顾自己。你叫我父亲，身为我的女儿，妳必须独立。相信我，你习惯一阵子，就会发现你无须任何人的帮助。”  
“我不要。如果只有我一个人，我就不去了!”  
“怎麽可能只有你一个?都成群结队去，不是?”  
“再多的人去又没什麽差别。”  
“为什麽?因为你的同学不喜欢你，是吗?”  
她没印象自己有跟爹地说学校的事。‘也许他的魔法..’爱妮丝赶紧撇过头去，不敢对视男人的眼睛。“爹地..，你对我摄魂取念吗?”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

“..使用摄魂取念的人可以知道他想要的记忆，他不需要听中咒的人说出来。锁心咒是最有效的方法。”  
“可是，我不会魔法啊..”  
“避开眼神，不与施咒的人有眼神交会是一种方法。但有经验的巫师是会识破的，特别是你的反应太大的时候。虽说是笨拙的方法，有总比没有好。”

爱妮丝想起她到智利後，妈咪敎她的那些魔法知识。隐瞒爹地，她没勇气。“爹地..，你对我摄魂取念吗?”爱妮丝念的断断破破，咒语名对她是陌生的。  
“你偷看威恩的笔记?”伏地魔口气严厉的问道。他想到几天前，一向排斥向他求教的威恩竟然求教於他。威恩跟他一样喜欢实做，威恩却不喜欢做笔记，偏要用不牢靠的脑袋去记。那天，竟然一开始就提着本子手里拿着笔求教於他。他肯定悄悄话有什麽，他黑魔头竟然比不上他的麻瓜姊姊来的影响力。小女孩常会躲在角落里要看懂魔药，就算被他斥责离开他的视线，还是一犯再犯，考验他的耐心。她只是个麻瓜，不配!  
“妈咪敎我的。”  
赫敏赫敏又是妳!!妳不知道魔法是巫师的特权吗!?爱妮丝感受到爹地的怒气，跟平常她偷学被他发现的时候一模一样。“你脑海的记忆可以晚点。照片的记忆..特别是被撕烂的照片告诉我是你的同学做的。”  
“谁?..我不知道是谁，我把作业交出去後回来就变成这样..”  
“真有趣!如果不喜欢妳，应该是撕你的照片。”  
“我真也不知道为什麽他们要讨厌我..他们说我自私，我有吗?”  
“也许他们是在嫉妒你..”  
“嫉妒?嫉妒是什麽意思?”  
“..我想..我愿意可以来场游戏，有关伤害和报复..”

那一夜，巴特在她前往晚宴时，把魔杖还给她。但再回到巴特的家，他再次拿走她的魔杖。手无寸铁，她是没办法去赴约的；她必须去。矮小的餐桌上，三人一起进食是不易的，难得金和巴特都不用工作。赫敏想这是唯一的方法，她终於开口。“我今天必须去卢森堡公园。巴特，你可以还我魔杖吗?”  
“你又被邀了吗?”  
“不是，我在那有约..”当赫敏要说跟人约时，她突然意识自己不能用‘人’这个词。  
当赫敏拿回自己的魔杖，做好准备便消失在房里。看着巴特什麽都没做，金笑笑地说道:“今天你真开明，竟然让日本小小姐自由行动。”  
“当然，金。”原先毫无动静的巴特，突然快速做出门准备。“赶快!我们要跟上去，看看村上到底要见谁。”  
赫敏移形到她曾走过的地方。她似乎在公园的边陲位置，高高的蓝色栏杆立在一旁一直延伸下去，蓝被地上灰色的沙子弄的白白一块一块。在看见拐弯处的蜂巢屋後，她安心的往她要去的方向。随处可见绿色的椅子被撇在角落，有时是一张丶两张，或者再多一些，也许是巴黎人喜欢坐着发呆无所事事。尽管是随意坐坐的铁椅，也很随意多样；有的没有扶手，有的一边两边，连扶手都有样式。就在赫敏静静地观察各种椅子的时候，她听见说话声。不是什麽激动的声音，比较像在叙述什麽。在搞清楚是谁在交谈後，她决定镇定地从他们身旁走过。尽管他们发现她停止了对话，动作停滞，但怎麽样她都可以请他们通通石化。  
“她很镇定..”全身白皙的卷发少年拖着腮颊，话含在口里小声说道。  
“看来她不是麻瓜..”全身墨绿的少发男子手臂仍跨在椅边，两个看着远离的背影。不过，有什麽来了，转移他们的注意。他扪把头转方向，转往小小姐来的方向，两个黑衣人士密不透风得从他们面前走过。  
“今天的客人好朴素，不像去坐席的。”全白的少年下半身简单用白布盖住，他的身上被接近白的带色液体从上淋过，把他的肌理突显出来。“Frederic le play先生，看那希腊演员把波特莱尔演得多像!远远就像吊线的木偶散步在林间。”  
“看来他又要带波特莱尔去见那些华服女士，增添他的诗词。”  
走远的两名黑衣男士也注意到远方那渐远特别的走姿。壮硕的拉住瘦高的身子。“你看!那个雕像抬着另一个雕像跳着，太有趣了!”他十分激动地叫道。  
“收敛点!我们不是来玩的，安静跟着!”  
“我只略有耳闻，我可是第一次看到雕像会动..”他激动的语无伦次。“我没白来法国，英国可没这些..”在同伴的注视下，他只好暂时掩藏喜悦。  
沿着栏杆走着，赫敏经过一个小的静水池，她没留神水池中三层小台阶上静立的名碑；向欧仁德拉克罗瓦宣誓。她继续循原路走进林间，想找到那个亭子。几个跳动的墨绿身影已发现那闪烁警醒的褐瞳，但他们没能先跟她搭上话。  
“看看是谁?这不是前些天狠心石化我的小姐!?”  
“我守信用有回来。”  
“与其说你来找我，倒不如说你想从我这知道妳不知道的事。”  
“你想从牧神那知道什麽，充满活力的小姐。”  
赫敏被逗乐了。她看见有翅膀的长胡子两手抱着过肩的人型雕像向她走来。“这没你的事，殴仁!”  
“可是，感觉你没打算告诉她你知道的一切。”殴仁转向赫敏。“记住你听见的，罗诺德..”  
“任何知道那些名字的人，据我所知并没有活着的!”牧神试图打断交谈。  
围绕在他们身边挂着微笑的墨绿身影握起赫敏的手，一股力道从手臂传来，他对赫敏行个法式贴面礼，在她的耳边道出另一个名字。“利奥..”  
而那抬着德拉克罗瓦的接着也道出另一个名字。“奥兹华..”  
“闭嘴!都闭嘴!你这个没头发的天使，殴仁的代步者!”牧神气急败坏地叫着，生怕又再多透露一个字。  
但说出口就是会传出去。他们的谈话不再是秘密，有新的成员加入。高瘦的黑色身影现身他们之间，而赫敏疑惑的猜想是不是他。“你刚刚说..奥兹华?”  
“是的。”  
“你是谁?竟然偷听我们说话!”牧神对自己期盼的幽会被打扰十分不悦，他准备冲上去痛扁这个不礼貌的男人。  
“请等等，牧神大人!”赫敏挡在黑衣男士跟牧神之间，待一切平静下来，她向前一步步走进高瘦的黑衣人。不出所料，另一个矮胖的身影从前方不远处出现。  
“没事，是我们。”金随即露点脸让赫敏看到。  
“你说奥兹华怎麽了?”巴特厉声问道。  
“你们这些纯血到底关心那些混血的死活干什麽?”  
“纯血?”从巴特嘴里说出这两个字，就跟纯血说起泥巴种一样受人唾弃。  
“冷静点，巴特。晚点我会解释清楚。”  
“没必要解释，你们等会就会忘记你们想知道什麽。”牧神拿起那催眠人的笛子，赫敏见状赶紧要给自己闭塞咒。  
“首先，牧神你要搞清楚两件事情。第一，我们是厉害的混血；第二，请你告诉我奥兹华..”接着他说不出话来。  
“我还以为纯血的朋友就是纯血，撒谎的小姐。”  
赫敏施完闭嘴咒。“巴特，我是不介意你跟踪我。但是能不能安静看完一切，不然我真的会请你吃ㄧ记昏迷咒。”  
“你看我就说他是个充满活力的美丽女性。”  
“跟着我的直觉果真不是纯血，依照我的承诺，我必须把你们赶出去。”牧神不食言，拿起笛子吹奏起来。赫敏见情势不妙，随即拉住巴特往金的方向跑去。  
巴特使力要甩开赫敏的手臂。“奥兹华到底..?”就在巴特要甩开赫敏时，赫敏对他下束缚咒，眼神示意金采取相应的行动。  
殴仁看着赫敏那双眼睛在炫化後消失在金的移形术中。“再相见，我想送妳一份珍藏，交换你的名字..”这一切是如此突然，他也顾不得自己的话是否能传达给她。  
“不会再见面了，你想让他死吗?”  
“但她那双眼睛让我相信..，会是我一直在那双眼睛看到的东西。”  
“殴仁的代步者，麻烦你翻译一下伟大的浪漫主义者在说些什麽疯话!”  
他们疑惑地互看，而德拉克罗瓦则望着三人消失的地方。“等我从罗浮宫拿回属於我的画，你们就会明白。”  
‘唰’一声，他们显形在那张矮小桌子旁边的空地。赫敏解除咒语，在解开那刻，她的魔杖也被巴特取去，巴特凶神恶煞得将魔杖指着赫敏。尽管一头雾水，她想是该沟通的时候。“该是你解释的时间，村上。你到底是谁?在调查什麽?为什麽会从他们的口中听到奥兹华的名字?”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

赫敏看见指着自己的魔杖，有种感觉激起她的怒气，她时常被如此威吓，这般相像的情景让她时常被打击的心灵敏感了起来。她鼓起勇气看着巴特气坏的脸，他们的处境其实没什麽不同。“..我不是你们的敌人。还有，接下来我要说的话，你们必须冷静下来听我说。因为我要说的，并不会让你们的心情变好一些。”  
“我们都是有眼睛在看的，你自己是什麽角色你自己心里清楚。回答我的问题，我再决定要怎麽处理你。”  
“不是一切你说得算，你必须去接受不是所有事情都能如你所愿!你必须去接受你没有办法让失去的再次回来!”  
“现在这个时候，我说的算!我会阻止失去!我会!”  
“巴特，别说了..”金把他高举的魔杖按了下来。“兄弟，别说了..”他再次硬按下有力的胳膊。最後，巴特不甘愿地放下，魔杖仍被他紧紧地握在手里。  
他们站在原地，陷入沉默。赫敏想是时候开口说出她知道的事。“你们应该看见那些会动的雕像吧?那些不是普通的魔法把戏，他们是被注入生命的。这听起来相当疯狂!似乎有人将混血巫师的生命能量转给雕像的人格。就像你们看到的，牧神就是牧神，他可以用排笛催眠人；所以，我才赶快带你们离开。至於，是谁注入还有谁是被注入的巫师，我就不知道了。如果，你们没打断，我也许可以获知园内所有雕像被注入巫师生命能量的名单。牧神知道所有的名字。”  
“他好像不想告诉你..”金说道。  
“牧神需要的是陪伴。我之所以会知道它出现在雕像里的原因，也是因为我给他他想要的，在他心情好的时候会透露一些讯息，是急不来的。但现在都被你们破坏了，牧神知道我们不是纯血，他再也不会让我们靠近园子了。”  
“..你们会提到奥兹华就是因为他是被注入生命能量的巫师?”巴特问道。  
赫敏挣扎是不是该回答，她也大概猜到巴特情绪波动的理由。她真的很不愿说，如果善意的谎言真的有用的话。“..对..”她尽量不去看他们的表情，希望时间加快她说话的速度。“奥兹华就是被注入欧仁代步者的巫师。”背影盖住他的脸，随後巴特消失在房间里。“他去哪里?这是他的房间吧?”  
“他没事的。这里我常来，你有问题，找我就可以了。你要洗澡可以先洗。”金表现得很冷静，他完全没要管她的意思。当她洗澡完踏出浴室，房里唯一的光线是从浴室射出来的橙光。她能看见丁点亮光映在金一边的脸颊上，巴特还是没有回来。  
赫敏睡到床的另一边，她希望金可以听到她所说的话。“都这麽晚了，巴特还没有回来，你真的不用去找他吗?”金还是没有睁开眼。赫敏移到他的旁边，开始试图摇醒他。金有点微皱眉头，对投射的光线感到不舒服，他微开被肉盖住的眼睛，看见村上正看着他。“你都不担心他吗?万一出什麽事怎麽办?”  
金呆滞的盯着前方，好像完全没听到她说话一样。“巴特很厉害的，现在去找他也没什麽帮助。我明天五点要起床工作，难得可以早睡，让我睡吧!”金像被吵醒之人一样再次闭上眼睛继续睡觉。赫敏看着他的反应也不知该说什麽，她往墙壁移动，背靠在墙壁上盯着盥洗室射出的轮廓发呆。她想现在默入黑暗进入睡眠不会让她好过，她只会胡思乱想，倒不如等着，等巴特回来，像守夜一样。在她不知道的时候，金睁开眼略瞥她的侧脸。所以，他开口说话时，赫敏是被吓着的。“..我们离开英国以後，巴特认识奥兹华。我因为工作时间长，一开始不知道有这号人物。後来他们两个比较熟，巴特才介绍我认识他。後来，他就失踪了，连个尸体都没找到。我想，现在也不用找了..”讲到这，她听到重重的吸鼻声。“..别让巴特知道我跟你说这些，他不太信任你，如果让他知道我告诉你，他会生气的。我告诉你，不是说我完全信任你。我们都是受害者，你应该明白，信任感已经残破不堪。我不知道为什麽我们苦苦追循的答案你能找到，也许运气选中了你，也许你能再找到什麽是我们不知道的。”  
赫敏回头看着金，眼里充满对人性冷漠的无奈。“事到如今，你们就好好利用我吧!如果运气是握在我的手上的话..”  
“果真我没看错，你真是个善良的女孩子。对不起..”  
“我也是，希望不要因为我做错而伤害到你们..”  
“不会有任何事能伤害金和巴特。呀呼!”金突然大叫!赫敏被突如的振奋士气吓了一跳，她想到她格莱芬多的兄弟们。赫敏也吸了吸鼻水，开始跟着金乱叫，两人一起大笑。“不死二人组!耶!”金激动得大叫，忘了自己臃肿的身体所引来的巨响。  
‘咚’‘咚’‘咚’三声向开关键一样把金所发出的声音关掉。“怎麽了?”赫敏被金的反应影响，也静了下来。接着，她也听见‘咚’‘咚’‘咚’!  
“我忘记我们不能太吵，楼下的邻居在抗议了。”  
“真的!?”  
“这里隔间很差的，有时候我们忘记，他都会这样敲我们的地板。”

金和巴特与赫敏的接触引起关注，骷髅手里拿着两组资料；混血和另一个跟纯血结婚的麻种，英国的失踪人口。魔头看着引起他兴趣的资料，嘴里念出的是另外三个名字。“罗诺德丶利奥丶奥兹华..”伏地魔挥动手上的那叠纸。“像这两份文件一样，我要知道他们是谁。”  
“如果我遇上他们呢?”  
“你知道我要的，席德。”他摸着不敢抬起头看着他的面颊。“你让我想到我最忠实的仆人，我都不能抱怨你们两个无法同时为我服务，他甚至要记起我都不行。”  
“我很抱歉，我的主人。你会找到超越这个的胜利的。”  
“没错，去吧!你的标记会提醒你属於谁，危害不足以惋惜!”他的仆人从他面前退去。黑魔王知道他会得到他想要的。至於妳，自作聪明的赫敏，看起来为我效劳却另有打算的妳，让我看看妳能做到哪里。现在，蓝图是天下的魔头要在这年头做在孤儿院做的事，这叫童心未泯吗?贪食天下的他没闲工夫花在无用的麻瓜身上，但如今有个名正言顺的理由，难得伏地魔要做善事，何不做得彻底呢?他要让他们知道在史上最危险的黑巫师脸上动手有什麽下场，他们需要更多的敬畏之心!首先，是希拉蕊。自以为是老大的女孩，这种女孩很常出现在以前所在的斯莱特林，那些洁身自爱的贵族，特别喜欢压制那种与自己不同又不顺着自己的人。伏地魔像游走在孩子床边准备带来恐惧的鬼怪般游走着，床上的女孩拥有很多，她有很多可爱的玩具丶钢琴和小提琴跟足够放这些的大房间。她有什麽好嫉妒的?也许人脑是她唯一让他感兴趣的东西。他握住她的大脑搜索所有无聊有聊的事，思考什麽会让她恐惧。  
“这次你想杀谁?我的主人。”  
“没想杀谁，恶作剧罢了..”  
“嘻!玩心大开，我的主人。”  
“要加入吗?”  
有什麽声音把熟睡的女孩唤醒，那是哭声，近在耳边。不是梦里，那是谁在哭呢?家里没有小孩啊..希拉蕊猛地惊醒，她看见伴她入眠的可爱玩偶们，正张嘴向她哭喊。“啊啊啊啊啊────！”  
“怎麽了?出什麽事了?”一位是爸爸的男性破门而入。  
“我..我..娃..我的娃..”  
“怎麽了?到底怎麽了?”父亲抓紧女儿的双臂想给他安全感。  
“娃..我的娃娃..”恐惧化为女孩的眼泪流了下来。  
“怎麽了?你的娃娃怎麽了?”父亲见女儿迟迟答不出个所以然，回头瞥眼摆在床边的那些娃娃。“怎麽了?是娃娃不见了吗?”  
“..娃娃..娃娃刚刚在哭..”  
“啊?啊..原来是做恶梦啊..”父亲抱起女儿想哄她入睡。“没事没事..爸爸明天会再多买点糖，一定是家里的糖太少了..爸爸明天买糖，小希可以睡了，没事了..”  
当父亲要把女儿放回床上，床上似乎有什麽，希拉蕊又哭又闹始终不肯离开父亲的怀抱。“不要!我不要睡这里!我要睡你们房间!”这一拉扯，父亲越发疲累。  
“小希，爸爸明天还要工作，小希明天也要上课。不然，爸爸把娃娃先摆我们房间，让小希睡觉，好不好?”父亲拿一个推车把娃娃放到车上，运到大人的房间去。女儿生怕离开父亲，跟着父亲进进出出。  
是的，她该跟紧的。  
“要继续吗?操控娃娃不是很难。”  
“不必了，明天再来，我看她能撑多久，去下一家。”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

比起刚才的房间，这个女孩的房间小多了。一下子便能窥个究竟，她的家没什麽新意。他来到她的床边读取她的记忆，没看一会，他就收手并冷冷地嗤笑着。  
“...你是在鄙视我们不能像巫师窥探人心吗?”  
“这就是为什麽我喜欢游走在生死间的感觉，只有具肉体的巫师生命才能具有力量。”  
“你看到什麽?什麽是她恐惧的?”  
“..我想..我大概了解爱妮丝被欺负的原因。赫敏有幸福的童年，她变得正义，并想把这份关爱给她领养的小孤儿。爱妮丝这种会因环境变好变坏，不是黑丶不是白的类型是不容易被理解的，特别是被敎成凡事井然有序的孩子更没办法接受无法理解的事物。”  
“最近真常听到你谈关於家庭的话题..”  
“好奇..毕竟家庭是我从没深究的。这里好像最近才大整理过。如果父母看到自己的孩子把家里弄得乱七八糟，也用不着我教训她，是不是?”  
邪魔们也跟着笑了起来。“好的主意..”一个生灵的影子窜进小女孩的身子里，身体跟着指挥站了起来。她对着伏地魔行个礼，开始舞动起来。她把被子拉起摔向地面，拉起被子向天空打去，一甩把平台上的全挥出砸向地面墙壁上。捡起地上的玻璃碎片割向墙壁，画向床单丶枕头将房里割成被利刃割成的画。她毫不介意被利刃刺伤的手，毫不留情地将碎片砸向窗子发出清脆的响声。她跳到中间，整理乱发，流出的血在她挥过的地方留下血痕。她睁开眼睛看向伏地魔满意地笑着，眼皮里是那紫色透亮的眼睛。接着，她转身冲向门口，将门用力打开发出响声，奔了出去。  
孩子发出的声音，吵醒睡着的父母。“老头，老头。”睡得迷糊的妈子随手乱打。“很吵!去看看外面。快点!”  
爷子不甘愿地爬起身，打开门要看清楚到底谁在大半夜吵闹。当他看到有个身影正在试图拆下窗帘，老爷终於大吼:“死小孩，你到底谁家孩子来拆我家房子!”他开灯，准备要将这个神经病赶出他的家。“..佩内拉碧..”父亲的叫声似乎是个开关器，女孩停止拉扯，她将自己的头撞向墙壁。“佩内拉碧!”父亲赶紧跑上前要停止女儿的疯狂行径却来不及，及时的只是女儿倒在父亲的怀里。  
母亲听到女儿的名字，立马跳下床快步走出房间。当他看到乱糟糟的家跟他受伤的女儿不禁哭闹了起来。“喔!我的天!发生什麽事了!?”她跑了过去，跑到女儿身边。“佩内拉碧..怎麽会..孩子的爸，赶快去拿急救箱，先帮她擦药...不对，先报警!先送她去医院..孩子的爸!”将孩子交给母亲，父亲只是默默地走去房间更衣。母亲则是赶紧拿卫生纸给女儿擦血。“孩子的爸，赶快打电话报警!”  
“你赶快去换衣服，我们先带佩内拉碧去医院。”  
“报警呢?你看我们家被他用成这样!”  
“是你的天才女儿用的，看到她头上那又肿又大的淤青了没?是她自己撞的!”  
“怎麽可能?我们的女儿怎麽会?她一直很好的..”  
房间里的鬼怪已消失踪影，屋子外的某处，他正盯着发慌的父母试着想办法救他们的女儿。“这样就足够了吗?我们可有办法让一家子的人发疯。”  
“...去下一家..”恐惧有很多种，对黑的恐惧丶对社交的恐惧丶对蛇的恐惧丶对蜘蛛的恐惧丶对高处的恐惧丶对血的恐惧丶对脏的恐惧..。各式各样的恐惧因人而异，只有掌握它的人才是赢家。而他却享受因他而激起的恐惧，他就是恐惧。‘妳了解我的喜悦吗?赫敏..’“该死的!”  
“怎麽了?我的主人。”  
“今天先到这里，我的仆人三番五次地召唤他们的主人，到了我该跟他们共进早餐的时间了..”  
“玩的正尽兴的!”  
当魔头不情愿得显形在马尔福大厅属於他的位上时，他显得有些毫无准备跟不悦。他的仆人吃惊地看着他，他们鲜少看见主子迟到。  
“我的主人，如果你有要事，多久我们都能等的。”席德开口道。  
“是的，我们很愿意协助你的，主人。”其他想讨魔头欢欣的食死徒们也跟着说上几句。  
“不需要。事实上，恶作剧让我忘了时间..”

就像往常，爱妮丝踏着步伐上学去，不时打着呵欠。她看着学校，除了学习外，她想不到什麽值得感兴趣的。当她走经教务处时，有些争论的声音引起她的注意。  
“...就像我刚刚说的，佩内拉碧在学校一向表现正常，跟同学都处得很好...。嗯..爱妮丝!”红发女孩偷听偷看的行为被在讲话的雷耶斯发现。见自己被找到，爱妮丝赶紧快步离开。“爱妮丝..爱妮丝!”学级教授没打算让她离开，雷耶斯走出办公室，权威性地从後面叫住爱妮丝。心想跑不掉，爱妮丝又折了回来，她的直觉不断催促自己别待太久。“爱妮丝，我叫你为什麽你要跑掉呢?我是有重要的事情要问你才叫你的啊!”雷耶斯教授显得有些生气地碎念，直到把爱妮丝带回办公室。当爱妮丝踏进来，她马上注意到两个平常不在这里出现的人。“她是佩内拉碧的同班同学，她叫爱妮丝。”雷耶斯教授回看爱妮丝一眼，接着介绍。“爱妮丝，他们是佩内拉碧的父母亲。”学级教授再次回过头来的时候一脸严肃，期望从女童那听到有用的实话。“佩内拉碧跟你好吗?她最近有跟你说秘密吗?比如不开心的事..”  
“没有。..我跟佩内拉碧不算熟..”  
“谁跟她比较熟?”  
“嗯..应该是希拉蕊吧..还有伊莱莎。”  
“好，你回班上去，顺便叫希拉蕊和伊莱莎到办公室来。”  
“好。”爱妮丝离开教授待的地方，到自己的班上时，她用眼睛望向离她位置一段距离，教室的另一头。她找到了希拉蕊，她正趴在桌子上睡觉。爱妮丝鼓起勇气走过去，走到希拉蕊的桌前，无视身旁伊莱莎对她的不屑。“雷耶斯教授找你，她叫你和伊莱莎去她的办公室找她。”说完就转身离开。希拉蕊相当不高兴的抬起头，站起来跟伊莱莎准备离开教室。眼神不饶人地瞪着她的方向，看她就像看到霉鬼一样。而爱妮丝早将一切视作理所当然，还是不断告诉自己冷静下来。  
课程一节一节地上，没来的位子显得更加明显。授课的老师便对这样的位子产生好奇。“佩内拉碧今天怎麽没来?生病吗?”  
“对!”她位子旁边的同学争着回答。“她住院。”  
“住院?”  
“对。”  
“昨天还好好的，怎麽住院了?”没人知道，但还是有几个会争着胡乱说，搞得老师越听越模糊，最後决定中止这个话题。那个位子，一直一直一直到爱妮丝背着书包离开教室，都还是空着的。爱妮丝扛着教材到办公室，她始终停止不了自己的好奇心。放好教材，她决定走去雷耶斯教授的桌子旁。  
“雷耶斯教授..”  
“怎麽了?爱妮丝。”  
“请问佩内拉碧还好吧?我听说她住院了..”  
“..佩内拉碧她受伤住院。”  
“很严重吗?”  
“还蛮严重了，都住院了。”  
“…”  
“怎麽了?你不是跟佩内拉碧不熟吗?”  
“嗯..对..不是很熟..”红发女孩陷入沉默。  
雷耶斯观察孩子的反应，接着叫住她。“爱妮丝!”这一叫，把爱妮丝的注意力拉了回来。“爱妮丝，如果学习上有什麽问题一定要跟我说，知道吗?”  
爱妮丝带着困惑的情绪回家。随着时间一天天过去，她心中的困惑逐渐变成心中的阴霾，那团黑雾越来越大，困惑逐渐浮上台面，最後成为校园错综复杂的谣言，引起学生恐慌。校方不得不为这件事进行辅导，禁止学生的各种娱乐行为。  
“告诉你一个秘密，你不可以告诉别人..”  
“我大概听说，听说佩内拉碧跟其他三个人跟鬼玩游戏，结果玩输，佩内拉碧因为这样住院。”  
“到底有谁?”  
“不知道。”  
“我听说希拉蕊丶伊莱莎和提摩西被叫到训导处。”  
“为什麽?”  
“听说好像是违反校规。”  
“不会吧!所以他们跟佩内拉碧一起跟鬼玩游戏吗?”  
“我也不知道。”  
“你有听说鬼压床吗?”  
“听说提摩西被鬼压床欸!”  
“好恐怖喔!鬼压床到底是什麽啊?”  
“就是被压着的感觉，就像被人压在下面那样。”  
“哇啊!好恐怖喔!我是不是也有被压啊!”  
“别乱讲啦!”  
“我听说那个鬼让伊莱莎的床飘起来一直转哩!”  
“哇啊!这更恐怖!”  
“感觉好像是真的。佩内拉碧已经好几天没来学校了。希拉蕊丶伊莱莎和提摩西感觉都很累。”  
“上课都在睡觉，都被老师骂。”  
……………............................


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

赫敏明白这是获知更多消息的方法，就像金和巴特认为她握着运气一样，他们为她准备一件能罩住身体的黑袍和一只鹦鹉，但这罩不住一双无形的双眼。尽管伏地魔还没占领法国，如果一切真按他的计画，她加入会成为後患的。她决定拒绝这项邀请。等待时，她的手机传来了震动声，来电显示爱妮丝的名字。“怎麽会打来?你刚下课吗?”  
“对，刚下课回到家。只是..有些事想问妈咪，你现在有空吗?”  
“什麽问题?”  
“报复是对的吗?”  
“你从哪里听到这个词的?”  
“呃..书上写的..，我好奇..”  
“你随便看什麽书了?爱妮丝，你是不是遇到什麽事没有告诉我?你都已经看书了，一定是有什麽事，你才会去看那类的书。你是想报复在谁身上呢?”  
“欺负我的同学。”  
赫敏沉默了一会儿，想想该怎麽开导女儿，接着她开口道:“我的妈妈..也就是你的祖母，她告诉我，也许当下你会觉得开心。可是，报复是不会带来快乐的。报复是在伤害别人的同时，也会伤害你的双刃剑。”  
“我感觉不到我会受伤，我觉得有点痛快!”  
“...也许现在感觉不到，等到你发现自己也受伤的时候已经太晚了。相信我，爱妮丝，我不想你跟我一样。”  
“跟妈咪一样吗?妈咪想报复谁呢?”  
“这妳不用知道。当然，你真要做，我也不可能拦得了你。但你认真想想，你心里想要的是什麽?报复真的能解决你的问题吗?结果真的是你要的吗?”  
‘心里想要的是什麽?’赫敏说的话一直回荡在爱妮丝的脑中。而说出这些话的赫敏在挂断电话的同时，也开始回想自己的过去。  
她不知道未来会将她带去哪里，她心里想的只是尽力挽救她造成的错误。在无止尽的思绪拉扯，她从窗边看见一组一组黑衣人，两个两个没入不同的人群中，她想很快巴特和金就会来与她汇合，就像以前他等着荣恩和哈利一样。其中一组人从她的窗边走过，霎那间，赫敏还想巴特和金怎麽那麽不小心，不换衣服就跟她会面。直到那组人一步一步走远消失在她视线，她才知道自己多虑了。  
那组人消失後又换上了另一个装束，新的装束可以让人辨认出是一个男和一个女的。“他们有点久，我们要更换地点吗?”女生先说话。  
“再等一下。”就在他们快等不及的时候，换上新装束的另外二人也出现了。“怎麽这麽久?你们没被跟踪吧!”  
“甩掉了。”说话的男生转头向他身旁的同伴抱怨道:“不是我要说你欸，臭鼬鼠!”  
“不要因为不能说我的名字，就随便乱叫，卫斯莱。”  
“你的脸就是欢迎人来找我的那张。”  
“我当初就说别来法国，要怪就怪破特。老说法国有可以扭转英国的方法，结果到现在就是到处当救火队!”  
“也不是完全没收获，我们提供的资料也很重要，那些丧心病狂的行为一定要让它在光天化日之下。..”手机的震动声打断眼镜国王的话，他转向身旁，看着波特夫人的手机。  
“她打来了，看来安全。”  
“走吧!去跟洛夫古德见面。”

“斯辛顿斯服务人民，为家族着想，国家级设备，国家级信誉，照顾你的血汗钱，你存钱!斯辛顿斯放心!!!”率直的大标题出现在唱唱反调报纸上，并且搭配讽刺的漫画；图片上画着一群人列队走进国库中，国库外有傲罗，有一台运钞车从国库的另一边，从斯辛顿斯的领地运走了，车外沾满了鲜血，而这些牺牲者当中已知的名字也详细地记录上去。如同撰写者写下的词句一样。“..三年开展轻松国民教育，所得税11%与职场垄断间接种族优越论措施是人类的仇敌!”而这堆文字燃烧在火中，却深深地刻在记忆里，不能被抹去。  
“卢修斯，我记得你们不是有小组在管制..”焦黑的纸片从手中滑落，在落地前，已在空气中消失。烧黑报纸的火光已荡然无存，但点燃导火线的怒火仍延烧着。“唱唱反调?这期可不只是针对你们，更是针对我们。”  
被问起对这期报纸的感想，今天是第二次了。早上在庄园的会议，主人欣喜的表情令他感到恐惧。难道在他不知道的时候，主人再次掌握了一切吗?

主人并未像立拉那样毁掉报纸，他把报纸丢上桌面，在他们身边绕呀绕，没人敢抬头与他对视。  
“…为什麽你们那麽紧张?我的朋友。好像我不高兴一样。..让我猜，你们该不会有什麽事瞒着我?..比如..”伏地魔再次在卢修斯後面停下来。“..说说看，卢修斯。你应该看过报纸了..对吗?”  
“对。”  
“你替大家发表对报纸报导的感想。”  
“..是的，主人。..可能..如同主人担忧的，这份报纸是那些杂人等对纯血的宣战。”  
“担忧?不，我不担忧。..等等，看你们的样子，我确实有点担忧。为什麽你们会对这份报纸感到担忧呢?难道你们不如那些混血和麻种吗?也许..你们知道的太少，还不如那些混血和麻种!?”当那魔杖指着鲁修斯的头的时候，食死徒们知道这意味什麽，他们没有人继续坐在位子上。除了席德和一直以来站在魔头王座旁的乔治，其他人都在为自己的无能求饶，直到魔头收回他的魔杖，走回自己的位子。  
没有任何咒语临到卢修斯身上，他肯定主人如他所说，并未感到担忧。

这里却不同了。一道咒语击向卢修斯。“你是不是打算违约?卢修斯。我是不介意跟你一场。”  
卢修斯看着斯辛顿斯皱起的眉头，他又想起主人回位上，看着他眼睛说的话。

“我想会担忧的，应该是你在法国交流的至交吧..”

果真如此。  
“从未发生这样的事，一直到你来，我们的事才为人所知。你要怎麽解释?卢修斯．马尔福!难不成你是你主人派来的间谍?”  
“间谍!?..冷静点，立拉。这样做对我有什麽好处呢?”  
“无非是讨好你的主人。告诉我，卢修斯．马尔福，你到底站哪边?”  
‘...我的主人啊!到底看到什麽?’

“这份报导把掌管法国的巫师家族，把他们摊开来，你们难道不好奇这代表什麽意思?”主人笑了!“唱唱反调的作者在法国，那些我们要找的人在法国。难道你们小组还要继续呆在英国抓人?那快被你们遗忘的名字..，哈利波特!难道你们都不想见他?”接着..接着主人也知道那个..彩鸟汇!下达了命令。“活捉他们..”

“是彩鸟汇干的!”  
“你怎麽知道?你才刚知道有这群人的存在。”  
‘我当然不知道。但为什麽主人会知道那群人的存在呢?如果他什麽都知道了，派我们来法国到底是为了什麽?’  
“算了!为了巫师的未来，杀了你，我没好处。我立拉本来很享受伏击的乐趣，竟然他们要破坏这份乐趣，我只好缩短对立的时间。”  
‘难道主人想藉法国巫师的手解决那群人吗?可是，不合理啊!这群杂人等即将不再是威胁，根本轮不到主人担忧...’卢修斯越来越看不透他的主人。

伏地魔说出彩鸟汇建立的目的和辨认他们的特徵，魔头能瞥见鲁修斯暗藏的恐惧。尽管只有一下子，他隐藏了起来，但伏地魔知道这一步是对的。唱唱反调的宣明定会引来一场歼灭的行动，那群人绝对无法隐藏起来，冲突会引出真相。哈利波特，我的死敌，被重重保护层覆住的你，我黑魔王会撕碎你一切的保护，包括你的军师。为你带来胜利的智囊，我黑魔头要用她将你从保护层里鈎出来，这般风景一定很迷人!我伏地魔要看着你绝望得死在脚下。


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

‘心里想要的是什麽?’认真想，爱妮丝真的不知道答案是什麽。如果试着去搞清楚，会找到吗?当爱妮丝在楼梯间遇上希拉蕊丶伊莱莎和提摩西，爱妮丝鼓起勇气。“..佩内拉碧还好吧?”他们忽视她的问题，头也不回的走了，这种感觉真的不好受。为什麽报复不是令人痛快的行为呢?妈咪，我真的不懂。也许她做的不够，不论她做什麽，她永远是被排除的..。  
威恩仍像前几天，一样坐在位子上看怪物要他看的书。平常这个时间，一定会有一个爱说话的人拿着她的作业跟他挤一张桌子和准备点心吃呀吃的。门开了!‘今天她会说什麽呢?’爱妮丝像没看到人的从他身边走过，简单抓了个面包便离开饭厅。‘怎麽了?’威恩就这样想着这个问题过了半个钟头，他开始翻他的书堆丶他的文具堆，又过了一会，他发现这堆和那堆少了一样东西。回房间的威恩见爱妮丝坐在床边的地板上，对着窗外的天空发呆，手里拿着吃了四分之ㄧ的面包。“干嘛坐地上啊!?”他又走近了一些。“怎麽吃的啊!到处是面包屑!”爱妮丝低头看了看，她的衣服上和她坐的周围被她洒了面包屑。爱妮丝把面包塞回面包袋，低头默默地开始一个个捡起面包屑。“你很笨欸!等你吃完，再拿扫把扫起来就好啦!”换成平常，爱妮丝ㄧ定会出声的。可今天，她只是把面包屑丢回地上，继续看着天空吃着她的面包。安静得像威恩跟自己说话一样，他走去书架拿了本书，准备走出去。  
“爹地不是不喜欢你看麻瓜的书籍吗?”  
“我已经看魔法书两星期了。累了!想看别的，休息一下!”威恩把书丢到自己的床上，躺下来睡了起来。就这样沉默了一阵子。  
“...威恩..我试着跟我的同学做朋友，但我觉得他们并不喜欢我。”  
“他们不喜欢妳，妳就别理他们啊!”  
“嗯?你没在睡觉啊...”又沉默了一阵子。“我在想是不是我有问题，所以..”  
“白痴!是他们的问题!”  
“..真的吗?”  
“…”  
“老实说，我做了一件坏事，我报复了他们。”  
“难得欸!你总算做了一件有趣的事。”  
“可是，我觉得报复不是我想要的，我只是希望他们不要不理我。”  
“你智障啊!”  
“干嘛一直骂我笨啊!没笨都被你骂笨了!我有多笨啊!”  
“会问这样的问题就表示你很笨啊!”爱妮丝有点不甘心的回头看威恩，後者还在取笑她，爱妮丝看他那样，也跟着取笑起自己。“不喜欢妳的人，就别理他们。去理喜欢你的人。”  
‘去理喜欢你的人?’爱妮丝开始想有没有这样的人。  
“明天我陪妳去上课。”当爱妮丝还在想的时候，这句话瞬间吓住了她。  
“你在跟我开玩笑吧!”  
“我认真的。”  
“算了，没关系，我自己去学校。”  
“你说的，难得我想帮你。”  
“我已经不想再报复他们了，就像你说的，我应该去找喜欢我的人。”理性是告诉爱妮丝ㄧ个人去学校。可是，顽皮的她其实也很想看大家看到她身边有个帅气的弟弟会有什麽反应。“..我想你还是陪我去好了。”  
“刚刚不是说不要我陪吗?”  
“我反悔了，我想你陪我去。可是，你可以吗?要走很远，很早起，我怕你会觉得无聊。”  
“我最近都很早起。”  
“好吧..”

这就是为什麽现在爱妮丝拼命叫一个全天下最会赖床的弟弟起床。‘为什麽我不会魔法呢?’“威恩，起床!”从闹钟叫醒爱妮丝开始一直到爱妮丝出门前，威恩还在赖床。“我不等你了!”这句比闹钟还奏效，威恩马上跳下床。爱妮丝花半小时的事情，威恩花五分钟。不过，费劲叫醒弟弟也花去了时间，让爱妮丝得快步前行。所以，当雷耶斯看着她，应该说看着他们，或者说看着她弟弟再回看她一眼时，爱妮丝心虚得笑了一下。  
“这就是传说中你的弟弟吗?”  
“对，教授。”  
“你怎麽让你弟弟跟着妳来学校呢?”  
“呃..雷耶斯教授，如果让我弟弟呆在办公室到我下课，可以吗?”  
“没有人可以保障他的安全。”  
“我弟弟有带书来，如果可以，他会待在办公室看书到我放学。”  
雷耶斯教授看起来相当不喜欢这个答案。“爱妮丝，你为什麽问题这麽多?你今天为什麽迟到?”  
“对不起，雷耶斯教授..”  
“我姐是因为我，抱歉。”威恩站在旁边冷冷地说道。  
雷耶斯看着我们想了想，她也真没办法，叹了一声又长又大的气。“爱妮丝你回班上。”教授的动作不容置疑，爱妮丝小跑步离开办公室。“还有你!”雷耶斯指着威恩。“爱妮丝的弟弟，你叫什麽名字?”  
“威恩。”  
“好，威恩。不要让你姐姐担心，乖乖待在办公室，听清楚吗?”  
今天是一周中课数最多的一天，爱妮丝需要在学校待到下午。有几次爱妮丝想冲到办公室找威恩，毕竟下课除了写功课吃东西，大部分时候她没什麽可做。小女孩的八卦网很强大的，一开始只是听到窃语声不愿多疑，结果她发现很多女孩子会在下课後成群跑到办公室去，似乎不多虑是不可能。爱妮丝装做若无其事得离开教室，绕道假装经过办公室。果不其然，一大堆女孩子围在办公室外，她偷偷望向里头，看到威恩桌上摆着零食和一些文具，连中餐都准备了，太可怕了!喧闹声有时引起其他教授的不满，他们会起身把女孩子们赶走，但下一节下课又会再上演一样的戏码。有时，雷耶斯会用一种非常令爱妮丝尴尬的眼神扫过她，爱妮丝也赶紧缩头转身回教室去。真是太可怕了!爱妮丝心想自己得忍受这样的气氛到离开学校，真的是自做自受!终於，到放学的时候了!爱妮丝尽量用最慢的速度离开教室，她想还是别太注目。放学後，人明显少很多，走道上只剩下几个人在走动。但女孩子们今天还是特别想经过办公室，停留一会儿才走。爱妮丝自责自己的虚荣，默默走进办公室。“好玩吗?”  
“好玩!”  
“我想也是。”威恩开始收拾书本和那些从女孩子和喜欢小男孩的大人那拿到的战利品，他把它们放到袋子里头，袋子被他塞的鼓鼓满满的，爱妮丝都不敢看。“真棒呢!你不用担心没点心了!”  
“是啊!我还在想妈咪再不回来，我就快没点心吃了。”  
他们一起离开教室，引来一些目光。就在他们准备走出校园，爱妮丝听到熟悉的声音，还拌着笑声。“..小雀斑带新男友来学校炫耀..”爱妮丝和威恩回头，看见希拉蕊和伊莱莎。  
“他不是我男友，是我弟弟。”  
“少骗人!你们又不像!”  
“那是因为..”   
“不用跟他们说那麽多。”威恩微转身看着爱妮丝，用只有她听到的音量说话。威恩走离爱妮丝，她也站在原地看着他们。“嗨!希拉蕊。”  
‘连名字都知道!?’  
“嗨!威恩。”爱妮丝发誓她从没见过希拉蕊和伊莱莎那麽淑女过。距离远，爱妮丝只听到招呼声，之後再也没听到什麽，他们似乎聊得很开心。爱妮丝好奇他们在聊什麽，当她要走进他们时，威恩已经转身跟他们告别。而希拉蕊和伊莱莎不只跟威恩告别，还主动向她说再见!  
威恩和爱妮丝沿着原路走回家。一路上，一前一後谁也没说话，威恩不时拿出点心吃了起来。终於，爱妮丝开口了。“你什麽时候认识希拉蕊他们的?”  
“今天。”威恩随手拿了个点心给爱妮丝，爱妮丝却没有接。  
“你们感觉好像很熟..你跟他们说什麽啊?”  
“她邀我去他们家。”


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

赫敏提供的资料出现在唱唱反调上令她大吃一惊。当下有股冲动想加入金和巴特他们，看看是哪个成员提供消息给唱唱反调的，但她扼止这股冲动。她现在的立场已经不一样了，她可说已成为黑魔王的眼线了。就在赫敏深思其中的关系，感应魔力的母机开始闪烁起来，子机并未针对某一人。母机不停闪烁，像秒针移动的次数一样，甚至打破一秒内的长度。不久，她可以看见远方巷弄间来去的光，这里起来，那里落下，接连不断。赫敏开始收拾东西，她的东西没什麽好收的，归功危机意识，习惯当天拿当天收。她将屋里属於金和巴特的全收入她的伸缩小包，只留下不管在哪家都会出现的东西，让金的房间像极准备接待的旅馆房间。赫敏最後一次回头，便消失在窗口。

巴特跟金像往常一样，离开他们聚集的地方，一步步走向回家的路。他们步行横越共和广场，过马路走进布满房子的巷间。七点後的店铺是关上的，法国人会在里面吃晚餐，酒吧在另一边的巷道。宣战的一方无需躲藏，兜帽下巴特的脸在笑，他停下脚步向金说话。“就算选有麻瓜的路，他们应该也不介意做一样的事。别扯上麻瓜..”他们也穿了一身黑，巴特定住脚等待着他们。他们不是金和巴特的同伴，那些带着面具的身影无比熟悉。一股强风从巴特的前方迎来，想吹下他们的兜帽。巴特用对立的风向抵制了它，两道相反风向的风撞在一起，在巴特的前方抵消了。他能听见笑声。  
“何必害羞?我们都知道你们是谁，那麽久没见面，让我们看看你们有多..沧桑。”  
“哼！看来有必要别人告诉你们尊重这两个字怎麽写。要求脱帽的人，是不是应该先把自己的面具拿掉呢？”  
“无礼的泥巴..”其中一个带面具的人话还没说完，巴特已消失在他们面前。下一刻出现在他身後，他还来不及反应，被集结的风从後面一致打在他的後背把他打飞出去。其他带面具的人想趁势攻击这个移进他们当中的瓮中鳖，但那只鳖却消失在他们面前，出现在被他打飞出去的那个面具人准备飞来的方向。那个面具人快撞上他，他也想攻击巴特，但巴特在出现时，也送给他一记索命咒。绿色的光包住了他，他重重的倒在地上，再没起来。金上前，击碎他的面具，拍了张照。  
“唉..你为我制造一个麻烦，看来在法国你学了不少..”他自信地卸下面具。“记得以前你坚决不用索命咒的，时间带走一切，对吗?失踪的傲罗，巴特。”  
“没想到你还记得我的名字，卢修斯．马尔福。”  
“当然。如果不是哈利波特借主人的名义声名大噪一时因此盖住了你的成就，不然，谁会忽略你呢?你可是十届里防御术最强的得分者，却愚蠢到跟哈利波特一样，要跟主人做对。”  
“如果你们的主人知道我的家人在哪，也许我会考虑。”  
一道咒语射向巴特。“大言不惭的泥巴种。”巴特闪过那个食死徒的攻击。这时，不知从哪里，又来了两个食死徒。  
“你看!我们多重视你啊!来接你的没少着呢!我们可花不少时间追寻本尊，我钦佩创成此术的术者，不是复制咒，也无须多身咒来得精准，它让我们混淆视听以致跟丢。可是，只有本尊会施咒。”  
“你认识这家伙就这麽公关吗？”金显然不喜欢卢修斯油嘴滑舌的说话方式。  
“你们这次很认真，还一个一个跟看哪个是本尊，真是辛苦你们了！”巴特也不示弱的调侃起来。  
卢修斯微笑道:“可不是吗？”  
“还不服输呢！我要他在我面前求饶。”  
“别承不住气，他确实是一个人才。我们时间很多，不急..。”巴特心里明白他们两人是劣势。看来这次宣战效果很好，但前提是他们得撑过。虽然，他不明白为什麽食死徒会追来法国。巴特改成远程射击，他挥出多条风刃围在他四周，一并击向活着的四个食死徒。攻击巴特的想独自挡下攻击，但事实是他只消除一个刀刃，被紧追上的刀刃割伤。风吹过，还会再回来，没有人会知道风吹向哪，除了操风者。操风者准备寻找下一个索命的对象，但那挥龙杖的挡住了他。他们手上的魔杖像两把剑互相抵制。“也许你可以考虑提供一点消息来解救自己。”  
“我不认为我这里有什麽值得你们知道的事情。”  
“就是有，我们才大费周章地来找你。”另一个食死徒趁火打劫，欲夺取巴特的魔杖却未成功。“也许你离开英国太久，不知道新的法律。”  
“我也得提醒你，马尔福。这里是法国，我无需遵守英国的法律。”  
“你要否认也没关系。有趣的是，不管是英国的还是法国的法律，你和他..”卢修斯指着正跟食死徒比划的金。“现在都是罪犯了。”  
“罪名呢？”  
“首先，唱唱反调是违禁的杂志，你们参与印制触犯英国的法律。再来，你们参与有害法国公民的团体，触犯法国的法律。鉴於以上理由，我们有资格逮捕你们。”  
“也是..法规是你们在写，罪名也是随自己的心意去定的。应该说..，罪名怎麽样根本不重要，是看你们到底要除掉谁更正确。”他们身旁不远处的战场，一个食死徒企图对金施夺魂咒，金也不甘示弱的回击一记夺魂咒，谁也没击中谁。  
“别说得那麽武断，巴特。主人并没有想杀你们，主人只是想见见哈利波特罢了..”  
“哈利波特?”巴特一脸难以置信的问道:“你是说那个大难不死的男孩?”  
“正是。谁知道，也许主人会大发慈悲饶了你们一命也说不定。”就在这时，又出现三个食死徒，他们没有攻击巴特和金，而是立即到卢修斯身旁。原本攻击巴特和金的，也退了回去，没继续战。巴特也想知道停下的原因，没有趁机攻击。  
“我们确定到家里去。可是，那感觉像新的，不是有人住过的样子。”  
卢修斯露出困惑的表情，他转向巴特，念出一长串地址。巴特听着，脸色难看的质问道:“看来你还跟踪我呢！还跟到家里去。”  
“当然。”卢修斯理所当然的回答，接着又回头向同伙提问。“屋子里还有个女的，你们找到没有?”  
‘村上..！’

赫敏离开房间，她看见三个食死徒闯了进去，她难以相信是真的。难道她又做错什麽惹他不高兴，以至於他要这麽做。她已无需确认是谁使她的感应器发光，她只想确知巴特和金是否安全。隐身了自己，小心翼翼地朝咒术引起的光移动，慢慢得移动过去..。互相..在她面前交会的光线，互相抵制的两人，巴特和..马尔福！赫敏赶紧移动到无人的角落，祈许这隐敝的空间可以让她整理好解围的方法。‘冷静，赫敏！’过了一会儿，她再次回到战场的边缘，她发现食死徒的人数增加了，现在有七个！相当不利！在来的路上，赫敏想过要加入战局，可现在完全不可行；她现在是村上，是情报者。马尔福在那，见过村上的人在这，在这关头，她更不能违反跟伏地魔的约定。  
“屋子里还有个女的，你们找到没有?”  
‘什麽?难道他们发现我的身份？’赫敏再次强迫自己冷静。‘没事，我没有曝露，伏地魔是不会让自己的手下拆自己的台的。’赫敏再次强迫自己冷静。‘不会发现的..’她自我安慰着。赫敏决定静观其变，她不会见死不救也更不能给伏地魔除掉他们的理由。  
“没找到。”巴特暗自松了一口气，假装什麽也没听见。  
“不可能，我们的行动没让人知道，走不远的。你们可曾仔细找?”  
“你是信不过?”赫敏认得这声音，只有他会这样对卢修斯说话。  
‘莱斯特兰奇！这疯子也来了！’赫敏确信他们逃定了。  
“好吧..”卢修斯没再多问什麽。“我们只好问问她的室友了。”他转向巴特，手里举起有她背影的照片。“别说你不认识这女人，她住在你家。可惜，我们都拍不到正面。”赫敏知道不可能这麽凑巧，除非有人插手，像在Chambery..，入不了的魔咒和魔药..。“我迫切想认识她，会有什麽秘密在她身上呢?”巴特什麽也没回答他。“告诉我她是谁，巴特。你隐瞒的真相是唯一减轻痛苦的方法。”  
‘他不能再隐瞒了!’她心想。这是必打的仗，但她这次会阻止，她要救巴特和金。骑士们的咒语被化解，一个解咒的光闪现在巴特和金前。当巴特和金近距离看见兜帽下的脸，他们想说什麽却都一起闭上嘴巴。


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

“我们必须现在逃！”听清楚赫敏说的，巴特立刻板过脸去，不看她。  
“我以为你是来帮我们的，看来是我搞错了。你如果要这样，倒不如别出现。”巴特踏出步伐，欲开始他要的战场。  
赫敏见状，赶紧抓住他的胳膊，挡在他面前。尽管他甩开她，她还是挡着他。  
“不是这样，你不了解。你打不赢这场。”  
“不了解的人是你，这种场面我遇过无数次。”  
“机会还有，我不想失去你们两个。”  
卢修斯看见另一个同装束的人出现背对他们，他静静地看着他们，想知道意料外的角色是谁。从身姿来看，应该是个女性。‘我们确定到家里去。可是，那感觉像新的，不是有人住过的样子。’难道..  
赫敏见说不动巴特，赶紧移到金身旁。“你们必须保护我。金，如果你相信我的判断，你需要带我们移形。”赫敏语气坚定，金决定听这麽一回。他拉住赫敏的手，准备也拉住巴特。就在此时，卢修斯来到他们之间，向赫敏挥魔杖。金来不及反应，搂住赫敏，让她像雏鸟般荫在他翅膀底下。他们虽没受术所伤，却抵不过咒术的力道，两个一起摔出去，後方的食死徒趁机要捉拿他们俩。巴特见危机略过他，攻击他的後面便十分恼怒。他随即在三人四周筑起风墙，阻挡外来者，但他阻止不了卢修斯，他还在他们当中。  
卢修斯见没能捉住那女人，跟着追过去，却被刚施完风墙的巴特挡在身前。“你的对手是我。”为不破坏风墙，巴特使出一个本应远程攻击的风炸咒。自杀式的自爆在卢修斯和巴特间近距离炸开，对能预知结果的巴特造成衣服碎裂和皮肉表皮伤，对毫无预警的马尔福却是肋骨骨折。  
当金和赫敏被咒术摔向地面，赫敏惊恐地看着四周的风墙。“这是巴特的术。”金安慰道。  
“能维持多久?”  
“不久，被解咒就没了。”  
“金，你必须先移形，没第二次机会。”她不能让马尔福从魔杖认出她不是村上，这比村上出现在这里更可怕。当然，她都不会让他发现。他们两人还没站稳，术果真被破解。风炸咒刚造成损伤，金趁着巴特受伤抓住他。食死徒准备窜进来，赫敏见无法完全逃脱。“我来！”她大喊。她带他们移形到一个不相关的地方，一团混乱，他们分别被摔在地上，赫敏先行起身确认身边的一切。之所以要先显形至此，眼前就是答案，随即又展开对战。“金，赶快！我们没时间，他们跟上来了!”金应声追了过来，对仅一人的食死徒施了夺魂咒。  
“Obliviate！”  
赫敏接着念咒时，金去扶起受伤的巴特向她走去。当赫敏为了确保安全再次带他们移形到别处前，在这短暂的时间里，巴特再次对一个已失忆的食死徒施索命咒。赫敏确定没人跟上来後，便按原定计划让金带他们移形至别处，到一个灰暗的角落。可当他们定点後，赫敏的母机又开始闪烁。“这里也不安全。”赫敏宣布道。  
“什麽意思?”赫敏再次展示出那个机器，巴特看着闪现的光，变得更加不耐烦。  
见巴特的反应，赫敏赶紧解释道:“子机如果感应附近有人使用魔法，母机就会像现在这样闪。”  
“这机器还真多功能。”巴特语带数落地说道。“你还有多少事没说?村上。”  
这样的逼问把紧张的赫敏给激怒了。“你为什麽要这样说我?”  
“好了好了..”金赶紧安抚两位。“我们现在好像没时间在斗嘴上头。”  
巴特严厉地看赫敏一眼便收回。“..现在我们先观察看看。”说完，他开始行动像他知道位置在哪一样。  
“他要去哪?”赫敏着急地问。“你可不能让他随处乱走。”  
“别担心。”金跟在巴特後面，示意赫敏跟上。“我大概知道巴特要确认什麽，这附近有住我们的夥伴。”当他们追上巴特时，他们看见巴特看见的。“这是另一群人..”  
‘不是食死徒。’“他们是谁?”赫敏问道。  
“不知道。”巴特应道。“是谁不重要，重点是他们攻击我们同伴的家。”他转头看着他们两个。“金你先带她回去，我去去就回。”说完便消失了。  
目送搭档离开，金转头过来说道:“好吧！听巴特的，我们先回我家。”  
“我不懂，你就这样让他去了!”赫敏越发焦虑，尾音也跟着拉高。  
“村上，很多事你不明白。”  
“不明白什麽?我们可以讨论！”  
看着赫敏激动的表情，金一时不知道该怎麽办。他太少跟女性相处，可能连女儿也没辄。金两手搭在赫敏两边的肩上，试着说些话平复眼前这位女性的情绪。“我们很感谢你提供的消息。但我们不会再懦弱躲在铁幕下等着宰割。借助唱唱反调的力量，并不只是揭发，这是场战争，我们不会再躲藏。”  
‘看看妳做了什麽！?’赫敏试着捉头发让自己可以理清些东西。也许这就是伏地魔答应她来法国的原因，她太天真了，如他所说。她为了不被蒙在鼓里而追寻答案，结果再次被利用。‘我只是很单纯把黑魔法当成学术研究。’…‘啊哈!那也许妳可以把用黑魔法杀人当作一种学术研究。’...‘妳对知识的渴求让妳也想掌握黑魔法..’她求学，学黑魔法，倒头来如他所愿使用黑魔法取去生命。尽管是他的生命力，他也不在乎，他要的是对她的掌控。这次，她也一样的为他开了一扇通往法国的门。  
“不用担心，我们会确保你的安全的。”金试着安抚赫敏的情绪。  
“问题不在这里..。我很愧咎..，是我把你们推向战场，如果我不要说..”  
“这不是你的错，这是我们选择的。”他们就像她跟哈利丶罗恩的曾经;烈士。为了那时觉得正确的事坚持，完全不回头。她自己根本想不到那时会有那股勇气，也许她只是一个埋首在知识的拉文克劳。她的勇气是哈利给她的，她也只想陪伴哈利，友情丶爱情支持着她。但现在她却找不到一个让她再次成为烈士的理由。我想你们了..罗恩..哈利..给我勇气......看见村上掉下眼泪，金可不想她在如此脆弱的情况下处於危险的环境。他拉起她的手说道:“走吧！去我家休息。”金举起魔杖。  
“等等！”事情已经发生了，无法挽回。既然这扇门被她打开了，她也不能不负责任。赫敏擦乾眼泪，好像没哭过一样。“虽然我不能参战，我还是称职的情报员和尽责的旁观者。”赫敏隐身在角落，静静地见证这场战斗。有金的帮助，巴特跟他们的同伴击退了对方。虽然没有抓到入侵者，但再没什麽比活着强了。现场是能恢复，但这个成员的家已不再安全，他们决定移形到金的家。金的家在路旁其中一个黑色的门里，走进去有个像客厅的空地，地毯延着旋转的楼梯一路往上。赫敏记得金的经济状况不是很好，可他住的地方似乎不错。他们上到二楼，门之间的距离相差很多，比巴特住的每层的户数少很多，表示房间内空间很大。到了三楼也是这样。四楼门稍微变多，但还是少。他们再往上爬已经没楼梯了，这层跟巴特住的每层户数差不多，但金的家还没到。赫敏心想应该是这里了。他们越过几道门，来到一个通往顶楼的楼梯。光线射不进来，夜晚更是漆黑一片，只能靠听觉辨识狭窄的空间。他们来到顶楼，赫敏不敢相信自己的眼睛。这狭窄的走道密密麻麻都是门，少说也有15间，跟楼下几层差的十万八千里。赫敏不再多想，继续往前走。他们经过一间洗衣间跟浴室，再走几步路，他们经过了一个只放得下马桶的厕所，洗手台在外面。“真贴心，外面还有厕所。”赫敏表达她的赞许。下一刻，便後悔了。  
“因为只有一间厕所，房间里没有。”巴特补充道。  
‘什麽!?’  
“这层是共用厕所丶浴室和洗衣间。等会你们要使用，麻烦要出来外面。我平常是不用浴室和洗衣间，原因你们应该了解。”  
‘好的。’赫敏已做好心理准备。他们终於在一道门前停了下来，打开门走进去只够他们并排的长度，宽度两张单人床，不过已经摆了一张单人床。赫敏心里不知该佩服还是无奈，她想必须拿出一样东西，那个跟哈利和罗恩用过的帐蓬。“..你们先去门口站着，我有个方法想试试，不知道你们觉得如何?”大夥儿也不知道究竟是什麽，看着村上拉出一个挤爆小房间的帐篷。看见这幕，他们的疑虑顿时烟飞云散。他们一个一个将会碍到帐篷的东西移进帐篷里。果然如他们所料，这是更好的。  
当巴特看到赫敏正一样一样地把他们原先在旧居的私人物品拉出来时，他忍不住开口道:“你完全能体会逃亡是什麽滋味，瞧你这身手!你真是聪明的完美!”  
“呦!从你们认识以来，我还是第一次看你这麽友好。”  
“我很友善的啊!”赫敏见金和巴特斗嘴，也呵呵地笑起来，彷佛来到从前。


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

金对自己施了个清洁咒，巴特他们也跟着做了。赫敏见大伙儿没想碰水的样子，自己也照做了。但有件事让她很好奇。“金。”她叫住了他。“我早就想问了。你们使用黑魔法，像夺魂咒那种的，不怕会被抓吗?看你们很频繁使用。”  
“法国除了索命咒，没有规范使用其它术的禁令，包括黑魔法。”  
“其实这跟法国的民族性有关，是分土地，不分是麻瓜还是巫师。”  
听完跟巴特和金同是成员身分的黑发男士的对话，赫敏惊呼道:“你也是英国人?”  
“是的。刚刚情况特殊，还没来得及介绍我自己，我叫布鲁斯。”他搂着旁边的女士说道:“这是我妻子贝珞儿。”他看着妻子的眼神是如此迷恋，赫敏初识，也看得出来他是多麽宠爱自己的太太。“..你还记得那本书描述..，巴尔札克写的那本..”他用英语说完後，又用法语再跟她说一遍。  
“..你说的是..它是说..巴尔札克写巴黎人对什麽都感兴趣，到头来是对什麽都不感兴趣，喜新厌旧，不管年纪多大，全都活得像小孩。他抱怨一切丶容忍一切丶嘲弄一切丶忘记一切丶渴求一切丶尝试一切丶热烈感受一切丶随意放弃一切，包括他的国王丶他的战利品丶他的荣耀丶他的偶像，不管是铜制还是玻璃制。”  
“说的真是句句到位。”  
“我还是听不出使用黑魔法跟法国的民族性有什麽关系?”  
“当然，人都有巴尔札克描述的性格特徵。但法国人可说将其发挥到极致，从他们对待法律和文化的方式就能看出来。”  
听完布鲁斯的话，赫敏还在试着明白话中的含意。“没关系，村上，你来的不久。有些事过了段时间，看着看着就懂了。”金安慰道。  
“你看我们包住自己的衣服。一开始，迎来许多好奇的眼光，不到半年已经习惯成自然了。”巴特也帮着解释。  
“哪天如果巫师们习惯用索命咒，生命的重要性也会被无情的遗忘掉，还带着自信呢!”  
“就是这个意思。谢谢你，贝珞儿。”布鲁斯看着妻子说道。接着，他转向赫敏询问道:“这下你能懂黑魔法与法国民族性的关联了吧?”  
“习惯成自然真的很可怕..”赫敏突然想起那位魔头对她产生的影响而不寒而栗。  
“这也是为什麽我们要抵制那些纯血在繁华下的罪恶。”贝珞儿语气带着情绪地说道。  
“法国虽然不像英国那里那麽激进，非除掉非纯血不可，但存在着对麻瓜的不平等待遇。相比纯血家族，混血跟麻瓜出生的巫师与麻瓜世界的相连性较亲密些，也因此从原本麻瓜与巫师的鸿沟逐渐扩大成纯血与非纯血的冲突。”  
贝珞儿听完另一半的话应和道:“也因此有越来越多的纯血统巫师认为非纯血的巫师会夺去巫师的地位，因而开始对非纯血产生排斥。要不是有布鲁斯，我真的会被他们骗过去，而杀了这位一直爱着我的人。是布鲁斯让我看出，即便背景不同仍能和平，只需要尊重彼此的不同。”赫敏再次看见贝珞儿和布鲁斯彼此互望深情的眼神，...有些人就是懂得相爱相惜。  
“你们成员中，有谁是唱唱反调的编辑者?”赫敏转移话题。  
“虽然我们是同一个组织。为了保障成员的安全，除了搭档，我们是不知道其它成员的身分。”巴特答道。  
“那你们是怎麽认识的?”  
巴特看出村上是在说他们与布鲁斯夫妇。“成员也是会偶遇的，纯粹我们同是离乡背井的英国人加又住附近。”  
“这样太危险了!万一谁藉机潜了进来..”  
“要进来可没那麽容易。不是忠诚度的问题，头领会判断加入的就算背叛也能发挥价值。这个价值是入组织的条件。”  
“提供情报就是我的价值吗?”赫敏继续向巴特提问。  
“可以这麽说。”  
“既然头领要判断价值，他必然会知道所有的成员。”赫敏推断道。  
“你想得没错。”  
“请让我见他!”这发言震惊到帐棚内另外的四个人。  
“你不是拒绝加入吗?”金问道。  
“就算村上加入了，也未必头领要见她，因为村上的价值早在入会前就订好了。所以，你是改变主意要加入我们吗?”  
“我现在的立场恐怕不加入是比较好的选择。”  
“如果你不加入只是因为你是间谍，我认为顾虑是不需要的。你情况特殊，可以申请不去参加会议。”  
“..如果加入，见到那个头领的机会会多一些吗?”  
“头领拥有所有成员的名单，他掌管讯息，让我们可以有共同的行动。只有所有成员出席的时候，头领才会出现。无法让人见他不只是保护头领的存在，也是将成员的安危考虑在内。”  
“这样听来也不坏，即便有可疑份子，也无法阻止消息走漏在报纸上。”说到这里，赫敏突然想到一个问题。“..刚才在你们家攻击的那些人穿着不太像食死徒，你们知道他们是谁吗?”  
“斯辛顿斯家族派来的人。”  
“你听说过蜜莉这个名字吗?”  
“我见过她。”  
“什麽?你见过她?你觉得怎麽样?”  
“是个美丽聪慧的女人。”  
“也是个狠毒的女巫。”布鲁斯接着评论道。  
贝珞儿接续丈夫的话，又说出了一些消息。“她的家族在上世纪一直是格林德沃的支持者。虽说格林德沃倒台，她的家族被多方限制，但与斯辛顿斯的结合解决了这个问题。直到今天，她的家族仍是格林德沃思想的传承者，这个女巫正是借斯辛顿斯的名义将其传承发扬光大。”

法国的夜晚，各处魔咒交锋，胜负总在不断较劲要刷新的纪录。  
“喔！”斯辛顿斯的女主人见到被关在鸟笼里的鹦鹉而欣喜若狂。“我好开心，你带人回来了。”女主人脚边的脊背犬更是无法等待，冲出去咬住鸟笼，让拿着鸟笼的差点被波及。它不停咬着乱甩撞击，就是为了要咬住笼里的鹦鹉。鹦鹉因为被关在窄小的空间又不停承受撞击而发出刺耳的叫声，翅膀也开始受伤，血沾到了笼边。它也不甘示弱地咬住脊背犬的肉，引起更大的反弹。鹦鹉的主人越来越无法忍受，却无法做出什麽来挽救奄奄一息的鸟。他已经被制伏，甚至不知道还有什麽在等着他。那期唱唱反调被丢了出来，丢在他面前的地上。“说话!是谁提供这些消息的?”  
“..我不知道..”  
“什麽?你说什麽?我没听清楚。”  
“我不知道。”  
“你再说一遍。”  
“夫人，他说他不知道。”  
“不知道?你们到底是不是一夥的啊?”一阵沉默後，便是一场折磨。“我还以为我耳朵有问题，没用的东西!”  
“Crucio!”  
钻心咒让他跟他的鹦鹉一样倒在地上，带他回来的巫师小跑到他身边读取他的记忆，却一无所获。“看来他跟我 知道的是一样的，g5和b3在会议里提供不少细节，但至於谁把消息提供给报社就不得而知。这个人只知道反抗我们，对报纸的事一无所知。”蜜莉一脸难以置信。见夫人要确认，他把他从地上拉起来，踩住他的小腿让他跪在夫人面前。蜜莉再次对他使用破心的魔咒，使被施咒的人痛苦得呻吟着。  
蜜莉离开他的思想。“真是的！连个有用的消息都没有，我又要被骂了。立拉又不让你去追查g5和b3..”  
“夫人，我实在不明白。那位您一直追随的，他向来认为巫师有行使任何事的自由，甚至包括巫师的存在。既然如此，我们何必害怕一份报纸呢?”  
“我会当作没听到你刚刚说的，哈洛德。这是立拉的意思，他喜欢低调。这些年，我憋在幕後，难道你们要取笑我吗?”  
“夫人，您知道我不是这个意思..”  
“斯辛顿斯家族会保障像你家那样小的巫师家庭，你们可都别忘了。曾经的我跟现在的你是同种人，你要更加努力。哈洛德，与其说些有的没的，你倒是说说我们派你到那个什麽彩鸟汇去是为了什麽？”  
“为了巫师的荣耀。”  
“是的!你服事斯辛顿斯家族，自然有维护天生下来拥有特别丶少数巫师血脉的责任。谁是主人?”  
“巫师。”  
“很好!”她看着地上那个混血。“不是让这些为麻瓜争取权益的叛徒所左右。”随後，蜜莉下令带走前面跪着的人，留下那只被猎杀的鹦鹉。完成任务的脊背犬嗅到熟悉的味道而望向进出的入口，斯辛顿斯的男主人缓步而来。蜜莉边抱怨这回行动让她疲惫不堪边回到立拉身边，可她什麽也没说完整，有几个人走了进来。  
见他们身上的伤，立拉问道:“人呢？”  
“有他们的同伴来帮助他们。不想承认，那些杂们也精通黑魔法。”  
“黑魔法?”立拉眼里闪现光茫。“真是越来越有趣了！我这次可是加派人力，想让他们毫无反抗之力。想不到，还能有来帮忙的人，可见我们有些人被他们打败了..”又有一些人走了进来，他们穿着不一样的袍子。“卢修斯，你那边怎麽样?来法国抓校友的感觉如何?”  
“被拍不到脸的那个女人救走了。”立拉笑而不语，继续听下去。“..我认为..他们有些问题。一开始，他们很认真要杀我们，直到那个女人出现。他们好保护她，那个女人明明有实力，却从未攻击我们。而且，那个女人似乎知道我们的行动，把他们住的地方收拾得像没有人住过，我们完全找不到任何有用的东西。”  
“那女人是间谍的机率很高。找到她！”


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

最近威恩很常去希拉蕊的家。可是，身为希拉蕊同学的爱妮丝却没有跟去。她放学一个人回家，回家会看到威恩收拾桌子，准备出门去。她会问一个知道答案的问题。“你要去哪?”  
“你同学家。”  
差别待遇让爱妮丝心里不平衡。“我能去吗？”  
“她没说要邀你。”  
“你想要去吗？”  
“邀就去啊。”爱妮丝不知道要如何回应，她默默地离开。

希拉蕊邀威恩到家里来写作业，就算威恩还没有开始上学。当他们知道威恩的年龄在几个月後会成为他们可爱的学弟时，更是惊声尖叫，他们承诺会怎样怎样照顾他。读书对他们来说只是随便应付，跟死脑筋钻书本的姐姐不同，难怪赢不了姐姐!“威恩，你在看什麽?”希拉蕊靠了过来，好奇地问。  
“一些百科大全。”小男孩不时还翻阅字典查单字。  
“哇！威恩好博学喔~”  
四个孩子坐在地上喧哗几声。这之後，其中一个黑人男孩靠过来，小声搭话道:“威恩，我跟你说，昨晚我看到小绿人了。”  
“那件事还没有停啊..”威恩语带轻松地说着，也绝无配合黑人男孩放低音量的意思。  
听到威恩说的话，另外两个女孩抬起头。希拉蕊看见黑人男孩心虚的样子，凶巴巴得问道:“提摩西，你是不是又再乱讲话了？”  
跟他们在一起其实很有趣。用这个时间睡懒觉丶玩电动丶玩游戏丶玩球丶吃点心丶无所事事和听他们说一些大大小小有趣的话题。这些有趣的事情也包括他们被报复的事，姐姐真是帅呆了！唯一一件威恩敬佩怪物的理由。想到爱妮丝失落的样子，威恩决定问问，这可是他第一次提起他们被整的事。“你们是不是做了坏事被处罚了?”  
他们互看彼此，威恩看不出他们对他的提问有什麽特别的表情。希拉蕊见没人回答，她率先回应道:“我们很乖的，为什麽要被处罚?”  
威恩摇头。“像平常一样勇敢，晚上问他们怎麽样才能停止对你们的恶作剧，不就没事了。” 

威恩的话让那些孩子真去试了。当伏地魔窥见藏在脑海中的对话，他暗自赞赏儿子的号召力和跟他一样的坏主意，他不禁笑了出来。他们真的问他为什麽，他也许可以延续儿子处罚的故事。“你们欺负跟你们一样年纪的孩子，她的眼泪召唤了我。”  
这是个可笑的故事。爱妮丝能感觉不同，她没有感受到厌恶，但还是感受到空虚，甚至是罪恶感。伏地魔遵守跟小麻瓜们的诺言，只要他们听话就行。事实上，这些孩子不知道离奇是因爱妮丝而起，这说明他们欺负的对象不只一人。当威恩知道自己的建议奏效後，他决定如爱妮丝所愿，带他去希拉蕊家。他们不能再欺负她，他们可以一起玩。希拉蕊家的别墅要爬阶梯到家门口，开门的是个妇人。“伯母，午安！”是位优雅的母亲。他们家好大是爱妮丝的第一印象。“他们家老爸是开儿童用品的进口公司。”威恩在带爱妮丝上别墅二楼，在她耳边说道。在希拉蕊的名字下，爱妮丝总算多一些描述。  
他们来到一个房门口，威恩敲门後，门被打开了，希拉蕊面无倦容地朝威恩打招呼。“威恩，你真是个天才！我跟你说..”她话还没说完，看见逐渐走近他们的爱妮丝，脸部表情瞬间变样。她拉了威恩，小声地对他说:“你怎麽带她来?”  
“有怎样吗?”  
“她会影响到我们的。”  
“不会吧！她是我姊。”  
“你不是说她跟你没有血缘关系吗？”  
威恩没有回答，他转身叫住不知该靠近还是要下楼的爱妮丝。“快来啊！”爱妮丝听这话，小跑步来到威恩身边，她无视某些东西，跟着威恩走进房间。房间变得安静，很多细语声。  
诡异的气氛维持一段时间，终於有人打破沉默。“喂！我自动铅笔没笔芯，谁能借我？”提摩西问道。  
“我笔芯只剩一只..”伊莱莎回道。  
“借我借我。”  
“我话还没说完，最後一只在我的自动铅笔里面。”  
“早说好吗!?”  
“还是你要用我的。”爱妮丝看着铅笔盒多出的铅笔，心想能派上用场。  
“不用，我不喜欢用铅笔。”  
“还嫌！能用就好啦！”提摩西看了威恩的反应，再看看爱妮丝铅笔盒里一排的铅笔挑了挑，却没有拿起的意思。威恩看着烦燥，看一眼自己的铅笔。“提摩西，你用我的。”  
“好啊！”  
提摩西想也没想就答应了，伸手要去接威恩手中的铅笔，却被希拉蕊打手。“你不要抢威恩的笔!”希拉蕊起身去拿她桌上的笔芯盒递给提摩西，她又坐回去。他们安静下来，写了一阵子。突然，希拉蕊放下手中的笔，站起来往房门外走去，其他孩子看着也跟着起身走出去。  
威恩也放下自己的书本，看着爱妮丝继续努力得写作业。“走啦！你还在做什麽？”威恩起身催促道。  
“好。”威恩已经在门口等她，爱妮丝不得不做些反应。“我晚点下去，我把这题写完。”威恩似乎听进去了，他也离开房间，下楼去了。威恩一离开，爱妮丝放下忙碌的铅笔，空空的房间环绕在她四周。‘她的房间真大！’她的房间跟家里的二楼一样大，妈咪丶威恩跟她用的空间她一个用。她看着自己的铅笔..，事实上，她的铅笔跟威恩的豪无差别..，她无视的某样东西又浮现出来。爱妮丝猛摇头，她想起威恩常跟她说的话。‘妳想太多了。’.....‘对，是我想太多了。’她不再去多想，起身准备离开。她的双眼捕捉房间的画面，她记得曾偷听到她说过她有多少多少娃娃，为什麽连一只都没看到呢?...爱妮丝转身下楼。越往下移动，越能听见钢琴的声音。弹钢琴的没有妈咪厉害，但至少比不会弹的她厉害。她走近，看见他们围在希拉蕊身旁看她弹琴，威恩也在那。他们感觉比较像在玩，希拉蕊弹琴，其他人会按最高音和最低音捣乱。虽然如此，他们玩得很开心。她能加入吗？  
威恩似乎听到她的问题转头看她。“来啊！”威恩回过头对大夥儿说:“希拉蕊，最近你们上音乐课有好听的吗?”  
“有啊！”希拉蕊兴高采烈地弹奏起来，其他人也跟着她。不久，他们听到一个特别的音色混在他们之间，小个头一个一个停下来，最後连希拉蕊也停下来，那特别的音色仍在没有伴奏的情况下把剩馀的唱完了。  
希拉蕊在旁边看着威恩看着爱妮丝，他的嘴角有淡淡地微笑，爱妮丝发现他们的焦点全集中在她身上时，便害羞地笑了。在希拉蕊眼里看得不是很舒服，她关上钢琴盖，发出声响。“好久没踢足球了，我们去庭院踢。”说完，拿球往外头去，小个头们也跟了上去。  
“走啦！去玩球了。”威恩再次叫住她。  
“可是，我不太会踢球。”  
“没差，一起玩。”爱妮丝就被威恩半推半就的加入，加上晚来的孩子，他们十来个一起踢球，威恩跟爱妮丝在同一组。一开始，爱妮丝整个就是一个多馀的存在，没加分倒帮扣分的存在。威恩踢的很好，他已经玩好几次了。不管他踢得多好，在多远的地方，他总会让不知该如何是好的爱妮丝安心，补回她失掉的分数。“没关系。”威恩会到她身边这样说。玩一段时间，爱妮丝进入了状况。她会把快出界的球踢给威恩，默默地靠近对手队踢球的提摩西，把球踢给威恩射门，球却被他踢了回来。“快！爱妮丝！射门！”  
爱妮丝看对手队的人朝她跑过来，紧张得又把球踢给威恩。“我没办法。”  
被踢回来的球，威恩没有射门成功，球被挡了下来，被对手队踢走了。“试试看，你可以的。”威恩又跑到爱妮丝身边说完话後，又跑去抢球。果不其然，威恩又再次把球踢给爱妮丝。  
“不要传给她。”爱妮丝听见有人这麽说，可她没有时间去想是谁说的，她只想试试把球踢进去。球飞了出去，大家望着那颗球，球刚好越过栏住的双手，把网球的白网晃动了一下。威恩开心地走过来击掌。  
“就这样被踢进去了。”爱妮丝听见有人这样说，可她现在有最基本的自信。她还是不会踢球，也不是每次都进，提摩西也开始会防着她。但至少她又踢进了两球，他们这队快赢了。可她听到一些声音，在她感到快乐的时候。  
“爱现。..”不友善的话接连缠绕在她的周围......。之後，爱妮丝没有再尝试射门，她继续默默地把球踢给威恩。小个们一个个踢累，慢慢散去。有的回屋内，有的回家去。爱妮丝借休息的空档离开希拉蕊的家。


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

威恩有感觉..姐姐情绪上的转变，他却不知道原因。眼里可见没了她的影子，他想知道原因。威恩一人回到希拉蕊的房间，爱妮丝带来的东西已不在原地。...有些孩子只来踢球就回家了，有几个留下来到房间继续写作业。一个跟希拉蕊那挂合得来但不属於他们那圈的在之中开口。“威恩，你姐呢？”  
“她先回去了。”  
“这样，她蛮厉害的。”他跟威恩不是第一次认识。他站起来，原地学了一次爱妮丝踢足球的样子自个儿笑了起来。威恩看了也一起笑；之後，恢复那张没表情的脸回过头去。“那为什麽她要先走?不开心吗?”  
“谁知道。”  
“不过，说真的，她那麽会射门，怎麽後来几球都把球踢给你?”  
“爱装淑女。”听见希拉蕊这句，威恩笑而不语，他静静地把当下看的看完就阖上，开始收拾他的东西。希拉蕊见样，着急得问道:“威恩，你要走了吗？我们还没有结束..”  
“可是，我觉得无聊。”  
不同挂的那几个像看戏的看着他们。“..还是你想做什麽?” 希拉蕊问道。  
“希拉蕊，你是一个漂亮的女生，..”她开始害羞。“可是，你让我感到无趣。我先走了。”丢下茫然的希拉蕊，威恩踏出房门。

伏地魔显形在智利，发现近黄昏仍毫无声响，连麻瓜女孩也不在。伏地魔决定整理要给赫敏的文件，不知道她看到这些资料会有什麽表情，好个感情丰富的女子！想到这里，伏地魔心情愉悦，这个女人会渐渐地知道她为什麽要扮成日本人，她会为自己得到更多。开锁的声音响起，看来要吵闹了。爱妮丝走了进来，她现在只想回房间。爱妮丝越过客厅，准备上楼。这时，她发现爹地也在家。“午安，爹地。”  
伏地魔看着麻瓜女孩有气没力得跟他问安，他对她摄魂取念毫不费力，她根本没有任何痛楚，可见她有多在意，一直重覆想一样的事情。他知道问题的答案，他还是问了，听人讲话还是不一样的。“威恩呢？”  
“他还在我同学家。”说完，她就上楼去了。伏地魔继续整理剩馀的资料，他将它放在开放给赫敏的空间，放在桌上，他就离开了。当他再次回到家中，外头比刚才更暗，街道上亮起零星的灯。伏地魔打开客厅的门，看到正准备来开门的威恩，他走的比平常急。威恩也发现伏地魔在门口看着他，威恩简单礼貌问安後，就穿过他与门的缝隙，上楼去了。威恩打开房门，里面除了外面微弱的光线再无其他。他仔细看，见到床边的黑影。威恩放下装书的袋子，轻轻地走过去，在距离半个人的地上坐了下来。女孩的脸埋在双臂之间，男孩只是无声的坐在她身旁。“为什麽要带我去?你明明都知道的。”  
“让你死心。”  
“什麽?”爱妮丝抬起头看着威恩。  
威恩避开她的眼神。爱妮丝没有哭，她不了解自己为什麽难过，她只知道现在心情很不好。“他们根本不喜欢你，你不要再像个白痴讨好她们。”  
“讨好?我哪有?”  
“你就有。”  
爱妮丝对被说成这样的自己感到丢脸，她回想自己做过的事，威恩是对的。“你一定要用讨好这个词吗?感觉我跟呆瓜一样。”  
“是啊！你是呆瓜没错。”  
“对！对！对！你最聪明，我最笨总行了吧！”水汪汪的眼睛，眼泪不争气的留下来，用骂人的口气说完就要走开。  
威恩见不妙，赶紧抓住爱妮丝的手。“我不是这个意思，为什麽你那麽爱生气?”爱妮丝气得脸发红,她用身来又硬又薄的指甲捏威恩的手，让他生疼放开她的手。  
爱妮丝想离开房间，门把却怎麽转都转不开，她回头看威恩，他手上握着魔杖。“威恩，把门打开！不要以为我不会折断你的魔杖!”  
“你折的话，妈咪会生气的。”  
爱妮丝再次转门把还是转不开，生气地用脚踹门。“开门！”  
“那些对你不好的人，就别理他们。理那些对你好的人，不好吗？”  
“没有对我好的人。”  
“我呢？”  
爱妮丝听到一句小声却温柔的声音，她不确定自己是不是听错。“家人跟朋友是不一样的。”转不开的门这时转开了，爱妮丝走出去关上了门。走出去却站在门外，她回头看被关上的门，心里对说过的话感到内咎。她知道威恩的意思，也知道他说的对，她有疼爱她的家人，仅管没有血缘关系。可是，她真的好想有朋友。  
待在房里的威恩很失望。“那个智障！”之後，谁也没搭理谁。但威恩不知道的地方，爱妮丝的心里一直将他说过的话反覆思量..

自从去希拉蕊家後，爱妮丝更加没了去学校的动力。心这样想，不代表她真的能这样做，真不知道今天有什麽事等着她！希拉蕊朝她走来。“最近威恩怎麽都没来学校?”爱妮丝被她突如的问题吓到，不知道该怎麽回答。她还没有把答案说出来，希拉蕊又问:“他最近都在做什麽?”  
爱妮丝想也不用想便答:“看书。”  
“跟他说明天能来我家。”说完就走了。  
伊莱莎见希拉蕊跟爱妮丝说话，便在希拉蕊回座位後好奇地问道:“为什麽要叫雀斑邀威恩啊？万一她跟来怎麽办?”  
“可是，威恩又联络不到。”  
到了教师到各班的时间。孩子们见雷耶斯走进来，也各自慢慢坐回自己的位子。“男孩和女孩！”她大声的音量，期许孩子将注意力集中。“听这里!现在要进行校外教学的分组，五人一组。从现在起分好组的，就来跟我报名。”  
在孩子说话交杂的声音中，有两个女孩也在互相交谈着。“希拉蕊，你要找谁?”  
“不知道，我丶你和提摩西也才三个，又不能找佩内拉碧。”  
“还是找他。”  
“好啊!”两个女孩起身去找前排，一个还在四处张望的黑发男孩。“你要跟我们一组吗？”  
“好..好啊..”  
两个女孩达成目标後，马上寻找下一个。他们注意到不远处，一个全班最胖的那个女孩在不耐烦地等待。“娜拉!你找到组了吗？”  
娜拉比比旁边。“他们找我了。”  
“还少一个..”伊莱莎说道。“还是要找爱妮丝。”  
“...爱妮丝，你跟我们一组。”  
爱妮丝没想到希拉蕊他们会注意到她。“喔！好。”这种被认同的感觉让她开心到想也没想就答应了。  
“欸！”突然，提摩西从最後一排的位置叫住希拉蕊他们，爱妮丝也好奇地向後看。“他可以跟我们一组。”他们看见提摩西找来娜拉的表哥。  
“老师，报名!”  
“谁?”  
“希拉蕊丶提摩西丶伊莱莎丶卡林丶邓肯。”  
爱妮丝听到没自己的名字发现不对劲，她转头看着希拉蕊问道:“希拉蕊，你刚才不是要我跟你们一组？”  
“可是，我们已经组好了，你找别人。”  
听到这般回答丶这种多馀的感觉丶这种被嫌弃的感觉丶这般高兴答应加入他们又在现在傻呼呼难过的自己..‘你心里想要的是什麽?’‘那些对你不好的人，就别理他们。理那些对你好的人，不好吗？’

放学前，雷耶斯把爱妮丝叫到了办公室。“爱妮丝，你找到分组了吗？你跟其他还没找到组别的人一起，还是可以去校外教学的。”  
“教授，我不会去校外教学。”  
“为什麽?”  
“我要跟家人出国。”


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

伏地魔抬头看一看这些大的玩意，叹一声长气。他看过类似这样的地方，至少他从天上飞过，但他从没想过自己会为这样的理由来到这诡异的地方。  
‘爹地，我决定我不要去校外教学了。’‘校外教学那天，爹地可以带我去..吗?’回想起来，麻瓜小女孩确实跟他说过什麽。他没有承诺什麽，後来压根也没再去多想。结果到了学校出游的那天...

伏地魔回到智利的住处，他很快发现麻瓜女孩坐在他平常坐的沙发位置上。当她用半睡半醒的状态发现他时，麻瓜女孩马上从沙发上跳下来，跑到他面前露出她最可爱的笑容，而他成了实现她愿望的精灵，她的想法完全不费吹灰之力被他读取。伏地魔使女孩飘到她身後单人沙发的靠背上，让他可以拉近与女孩生疏的身高距离。他还是要俯视着她，爱妮丝开始紧张，不敢看他，头低下来看着被她抓皱的裙摆。伏地魔捏起她一边的腮颊。“抬起头来，看着我。”女孩顺从地抬起头，还是有些害怕，不敢直视伏地魔的眼睛。“我能知道你在想甚麽，你何不直接说出来呢？”女孩开始摸索斜背的包包。伏地魔放开她，脸颊被捏得红红的，他在她身旁等待，心想要不要捏另一边。爱妮丝掏出手机开始滑动，她找到她想要的而眼睛发亮，爱妮丝把萤幕展示给他看。“什麽!?”  
“迪示尼。”伏地魔开始不想明白麻瓜女孩的心思了。“可以坐吉普车探险印地安......”爱妮丝乐此不疲地滑着手机里的地图一区区地解释着。伏地魔没在听，他仅是在盘算着如何打发掉。“...我们也可以去隔壁的冒险乐园，晚上再回来看魔法秀。”‘魔法秀!?’爱妮丝专挑一些可能爹地会喜欢的讲，但伏地魔的沉默让她开始担心爹地真的不会带她去。“..爹地，你可以带我去吗？”虽然他猜到很大可能会失望。可是，他还是想知道为什麽在麻瓜的游乐园里有魔法表演。现在果真要成为她的精灵，他就以此为由，好好看看美国巫师们的程度如何。不过，前提是他需要改变外型。当女孩见识魔法的瞬间，她从惊奇转为疑惑。“爹地，..我发誓我看过，..跟赫敏姐姐一起来找我的。”  
伏地魔没多做反应。“抱住我的脖子，爱妮丝。”他命令道。女孩听话地两手抓住他的脖子，伏地魔让一边的手臂当坐垫，另一手抱住爱妮丝的肩膀，把她抱离沙发。一瞬间的移形，吵闹声传入耳中，麻瓜密密麻麻地在他们周围。他们到了园区里头，女孩则是一直盯着他看。  
“..现在是你原本的样子，还是魔法变的?”  
“魔法。”  
“这样..”女孩还是一直盯着他看。“爹地以前应该也很好看。威恩之前跟我去学校，超级受欢迎。”  
伏地魔笑了笑。“是吗？”他将爱妮丝放到地上，但爱妮丝的注意力还未从他身上离开。“去吧！你倾尽全力不就是为了这刻吗？”女孩嘿嘿地笑了。伏地魔看着跑开的身影，自己则挑了座位静静地看着。她在上头穿过山的火车上不停地尖叫，这些玩意就可以换来麻瓜的笑容?真是太简单了！因为怕东西掉出来，爱妮丝把斜背包放在他那里。一阵阵的震动声引起他的注意力。他开始寻找震动的来源，掏出了爱妮丝的手机。  
“..爱妮丝，抱歉..我最近工作比较忙，没有空打电话给你们。你跟威恩过得好吗？有好好吃饭吗?跟爹地有好好相处吗?”问话毫无回应，电话最後被挂断了。赫敏将手机拿离，查看手机萤幕，回到了选单页面。‘怎麽回事?为什麽没有声音?’赫敏试着再拨通电话。  
刚从巨雷山上下来，爱妮丝发现伏地魔拿着她的手机便小跑过来。“爱妮丝，这个可以拍照吗?”  
“可以啊！”爱妮丝在萤幕上点了几下，这时又跳出来电显示。“是妈咪！”爱妮丝准备滑动接通键，手却被抓住了。  
“先拍照。”爱妮丝意会出什麽，笑笑地挂断电话，将功能转至相机。不过，她还是搞错意思了，她拿手机的手又再次被抓住了。“去前面站着，我来拍。”  
“好，我以为要跟爹地一起拍。..如果要拍我的话，我可以跟跳跳虎和维尼一起拍吗?”  
“!?”  
“因为现在这个时间它们会出现在对面..”爱妮丝见伏地魔直盯着她，她想还是别制造麻烦。她向前走，站好了位置。  
“过来!..还发楞?对面，不是?”听到这里，爱妮丝开心地跑到伏地魔身边。转眼间，他们已经来到飞溅山前。随着木船落下，一次次的尖叫声十分响亮。爱妮丝转移视线，找到另一个排队线。  
“它就是维尼。”爱妮丝指着穿红色上衣的黄色小熊说道。  
“...爱妮丝，它是假的熊，布偶里面是个麻瓜。”  
“可是很可爱啊!”伏地魔看着被牵走的爱妮丝，见她拍照开心的模样，他无奈地走离，毕竟小麻瓜还要排另一条队跟虎人拍照。假山和假动物，八成晚上的秀也是假的。这就是麻瓜梦想中的乐园!  
爱妮丝带着喜悦离开排队人潮，爹地坐在远处的角落。害怕被等太久，爱妮丝小跑跑到伏地魔身边。待爱妮丝走近，伏地魔马上抢去女孩手中的手机，确认小麻瓜是否听话的不接通任何来电後，便又将手机递了回去。“把照片传给赫敏。”  
“喔！好。”  
被挂掉的电话让赫敏越发紧张。这时，一封讯息引起她的注意，她看到女儿穿着冬天的洋装在迪士尼?爱妮丝笑得灿烂是很好，但到底是谁带她到美国呢？到底发生什麽事情了?赫敏再次迫切地拨打电话。  
萤幕再次显示来电。“是妈咪！”爱妮丝想接通却未能如愿。  
“爱妮丝，我要跟你母亲说话，你先去玩会。”  
爱妮丝听懂了准备走开。在走之前，爱妮丝小小地提出一个请求。“爹地说完，可以换我跟妈咪说话吗？”  
“当然。”爱妮丝满足答案，蹦蹦跳跳地跑去会淋湿的落船设施排队。  
等待多时，电话终於拨通，赫敏有些害怕地问道：“是爱妮丝吗？”  
“是我。”  
“你?”赫敏想确定又不敢说出那个名字，她不在安全空间，但她急需解释。“那张照片什麽意思?”  
“如你所见，我做了黑魔王不可能做的事，我带爱妮丝来消遣。你是不是该想想要怎麽回报我？”  
赫敏真不知要怎麽回答，是要感谢还是要顶嘴。对这份算得上惊喜的事，她还是要表达一下感想。“谢谢！”  
“你知道我不会满足的..。没关系，之後再说。我有一个礼物要给你，放在只有我们才能去的地方。”赫敏原本只是想简单跟女儿说说话，结果变成这样，她一刻也不能等待。赫敏挂断电话，急忙地离开金的住处，她需要一个安全的空间。赫敏找间就近便宜的旅馆房间，她请出曾吞她下肚的大蛇并入内。果然，在她位子的桌上摆了东西，她靠近些发现是一叠文件，满满一叠个人档案。赫敏再次拨打同一只电话，她很明确自己要找谁，她有些事要跟这位魔头理论，否则她咽不下怒气。裙角跟鞋子被泼湿，爱玩到不怕冷的爱妮丝从设施的出口走出来，见伏地魔没再说电话，她想自己可以跟妈咪讲话便跑了过去，心思再次被读取。“你母亲还在忙，我在等她的电话。”  
“这样..”留下来等也是打扰爹地，她想还是去玩下一个。“嗯..爹地，你可以带我去对面吗?”爱妮丝指着地图上最对面的明日乐园说道。  
伏地魔凑近爱妮丝，突然的举动把爱妮丝吓着看着他的眼睛。“你最好记住你是第一个让我如此对待的麻瓜，小家伙。”说完，伏地魔挽过爱妮丝的腰，移形到太空山前。  
爱妮丝跑开後，视线捕捉不到她後，电话响了。“请问这些资料是什麽?”  
“就是你一直想得到的资料。我帮你整理好了，不感谢我吗？”  
“对，我发现了。那为什麽里面会有金和巴特的个资，你为什麽要调查他们?”  
“总该要知道你身边的是谁，对吗？你替我做事，我得确保一切都很好。另人意外，巴特竟是个傲罗！很刺激，你说是不是？”  
“那为什麽要派食死徒来法国?”  
“这个理由不就是你去法国的原因吗？我们一样都是为了真相去到法国的。”  
“你说的跟你做的完全矛盾。你说会确保一切都很好；可是，你却让他们来追捕我们。万一我们被捉住了，这样就很好?”  
“从他们手上带走你，对我不是难事。”  
“金和巴特呢？”  
“他们无足轻重。”  
“你非要这样，我会跟他们共生死。虽然我为你打开了战场，但我可以自己选择战场。”  
“不要激怒我，赫敏。你是为我做事，至於那些多馀的，你自然要求我，拿成果来跟我交换。不要搞错位置。”难道她一开始就不应该去法国寻找哈利吗?不论怎麽做都不对。难道她借机帮黑魔王做事，只是为了让纯血以外的法国人从控制到独裁吗？这之间有什麽差别。到最後，她还是让事情变得更糟。她无力地靠在床边，手机也忘了拿。伏地魔挂掉手机，再次回拨。过了几声，电话被接起。赫敏只想听他要讲什麽，她不想说话了。“开心一点，我的赫敏，我不是也陪爱妮丝来麻瓜游乐园吗？”  
赫敏听了这话，哭笑不得。“你为什麽要这样..?”‘..要就对我好，要就坏到底。’“为什麽要这样反反覆覆?我好累..”‘我不知道要如何面对你。’  
“我的目标是哈利波特，我想要的是法国的效忠。其他的对我来说并不重要。”  
“有很多方法可以达到你的目的，为什麽要抓我们呢？我的不都是你的吗?你在担心什麽呢？”  
“别错怪我。我那不忠的卢修斯为了讨好斯辛顿斯，才以我的名义抓人的。”  
“你没有阻止，也表示你想从中得到什麽，我有说错吗?”回答已在无声中应下，赫敏一气之下，下意识要挂断电话，但她想到一件事。伏地魔见她又把手机放回去，自己也没挂断。“请不要再烧爱妮丝的手机，不然就请你买新的给爱妮丝。我挂断了！”


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

刚从太空梭下来带着笑颜的爱妮丝走向等待她的人。过了中午来到下午，还没吃中餐的她不得不打断爹地。“..嗯..爹地..我想去买东西吃，我饿了。”爹地看过来的眼神让爱妮丝害怕得往後缩，她心想自己还是去附近找找有什麽可以吃的。就在她这麽想的时候，伏地魔站起来开始走路。见此，爱妮丝赶紧跟着他，顺道看看有没有想吃什麽。他们走了一段距离，他没有牵着女孩的手，让爱妮丝觉得随时会走失。因此，女孩只好抓着男子的衣角。一个有许多盆栽跟花边的建筑引起爱妮丝的注意，她停下来看了看，发现是间漂亮的墨西哥餐厅。女孩没有发现一路上她的思绪一直被读取；当然，她也没发现伏地魔转身并走到她的前头。他们安静地踏入Rancho del Zocalo。爱妮丝研究了份量和价钱，点了Nochos，小女孩开心地吃了起来。她吃到半饱，女孩小心翼翼地抬头看着他。“..爹地..，跟妈咪说话让你不开心吗？”伏地魔心想如果是巫师，摄魂取念肯定是她的强项。对於有此想法的自己，伏地魔笑了起来。爱妮丝疑惑地看着他，再次问道:“我能跟妈咪说话了吗？”  
“不行，她在忙。”伏地魔皱眉道。  
“喔..这样..”爱妮丝拉起脆片，挖了料往嘴巴塞一口。两只大大的眼睛观察四周的人群，脑子里开始想一些事，最後决定把想的说出来。“爹地！..请你停手吧！我不想再报复那些欺负我的同学，他们对我来说，已经不重要了。”  
“为什麽?告诉我，你改变的原因。”  
“报复没有让我有朋友，我想学会珍惜我已经有的。”  
“你这样做不会改变任何事情。”  
“也许吧！可是，至少我有威恩丶有赫敏姐姐还有..”麻瓜女孩天真的大眼睛看着他，充满真诚。“..你..我的新爸爸。”说完..回想自己说了什麽，爱妮丝害羞地傻笑，她低头看着眼前无法再塞的食物，拿出包内小型的收纳盒，将还没吃完的食物放进去。爱妮丝收拾完了，便站了起来走到伏地魔旁边。“爹地，最後我有一个小请求。”伏地魔开始害怕小女孩的请求，她们擅长用无辜可爱的脸说服大人。爱妮丝还没开口，他们已经站在冒险乐园里头。当爱妮丝看到眼前摆动的摩天轮，她大声叫道:“爹地你真是太厉害了，我们真快!没人能像我们!”爱妮丝迫不及待地向前跑，但又不时停下来等走在後头的伏地魔。当他们走到大圆左边，有很多白色框架跟轨道的下面。对，没错，就是现在他抬头看的大玩意，他听到小麻瓜问:“你可以陪我坐那个吗？”爱妮丝把指头指向高速的加州尖叫。“那个真的很好玩，你会喜欢的。”  
如果把黑魔王坐上云霄飞车的照片卖出去，一定会成为最值钱的头条。这个跟他在天上飞的效果差不多，只减少主控性。麻瓜女孩不时回头看他，对他微笑，还连续玩好几圈还蹦蹦跳，胆子有够大！终於，她肯下来了。“怎麽?玩腻了?”  
“觉得足够了。我很开心，谢谢爹地，我可以回家了。”爱妮丝跳上一个较高的台阶，她踮起脚尖。伏地魔以为她准备让他移形，下一刻，他感受到柔软的亲吻亲在他的脸颊上。爱亲脸这件事还真像极赫敏..  
“..什麽叫巫师的飞行让你见识一下，麻瓜的发明比不上的。”他们消失在原地。  
下一瞬，爱妮丝被带到高空，伏地魔用他的方式飞行。爱妮丝知道自己是被抱住的，可当她一睁开眼，只看到一团黑围在她四周，她开始紧张了。“爹地?你在哪里?为什麽我看不见你?”她开始摇头晃脑找寻着。  
“如何?巫师的飞行?”  
爱妮丝听见声音，仍没见着确实的形体。他们穿梭在云间。有时候，她会感觉爹地故意跟着云的轮廓飞，身下不断改变的风景彷佛是她自己在飞。“很棒..棒极了！”伏地魔很满意这个答案，他开始极端的上下飞。观察过女孩的感知，向下飞会让她颤抖。爱妮丝紧闭眼睛，不然就是捂住脸，最後不停地大叫。爱妮丝开始习惯後，她会在往上飞的时候，睁开眼睛寻找伏地魔确切的位置。“爹地你在哪里?为什麽我看不到你?因为我是麻瓜的关系吗?”问完没多久，她下次睁开眼睛的时候，她看见一张脸，不是在迪士尼的那张脸，而是没有鼻子的那张脸。“..怎麽只有脸?身体呢？”  
“这是我飞行的形态。”伏地魔平静的回答让爱妮丝放下担心，享受所谓巫师的飞行。  
“爹地..我可以靠在你的背上看风景吗？”伏地魔把她甩到身後，继续向前飞。爱妮丝紧抓可以抓住的以防掉下去。“..我们要去哪里?”  
“你不是说晚上有魔法秀?”  
“对呀!..哇!好多人在排队。”不久，他们听到准备开演的广播。伏地魔飞到面向河的位置，就在空中停下来。爱妮丝见许久爹地都没有回到地面便疑惑地问道:“爹地，我们要在哪里看表演?”  
“这里。”  
“真的吗?那真是太酷了!”爱妮丝兴奋得在伏地魔耳边欢呼道。  
同时，穿着巫师服的米奇从河中间的舞台边走出来。爱妮丝赶紧从包里掏出望远镜，不想错过任何一个细节。伏地魔也静静地看着表演。表演进行到一半，萤幕上放上不同发出笑声的女巫们，又见巫婆与米奇的互击与一只大龙。那双发光的红眼睛直盯喷火龙，它张大长满利牙的嘴，不停地攻击米奇要咬住他直逼到岸边。观赏的麻瓜们不知道，各个为表演逼真叫好，却不见假米奇心中的惊恐。迪士尼的工作人员发现不对劲，那条龙中邪般不受他们控制，不同原先设定排练，它的样子还原真正要杀死王子的龙。工作人员们窃窃私语，他们犹豫是否疏散游客，或着等待意外会带来意料外的财富。“爱妮丝，这里是麻瓜们编造出来的世界，这里没有魔法丶没有巫师。你看到那个无助的鼠人了?那只龙才是真正的魔法秀。我曾经有一个，一只跟这条龙一样大的蛇怪，却被一个男孩用剑杀了。..没关系，不久，那个男孩也会跟那只老鼠一样。”米奇试着举起魔杖，迷雾逐渐消散，魔法已消失，米奇再次胜利。聚在河畔的观众大声叫好，紧张的工作人员放下警戒，耳朵传来震耳欲聋的声音。但爱妮丝没有欣赏施放在空中的烟火，她能感受到父亲暗藏的怒火，尽管那时候她不明白理由。  
舞台秀结束後，伏地魔飞离他们所在的地方。爱妮丝不知道他们要飞往何处，她也不敢问，只是静静地在父亲的背後被背着。但要她完全不说话实在很难。“爹地，你是不是因为很厉害，所以身体不好?”  
“什麽让你认为我身体不好了?”  
“因为你没有鼻子啊！我想说你是不是身体不好，动过手术什麽的..”  
这个问题让伏地魔发笑。“爱妮丝，你总爱问一些与你无关又让人尴尬的问题，这样会交不到朋友的。”  
“为什麽?”  
“朋友这种东西是想法交会才存在，没了就散的关系。不用过度执着。”  
“这种感觉好冷漠..。我们是家人，也不能问吗？”  
“我不喜欢有突出的鼻子，那样会让我跟麻瓜没什麽区别。”  
“我还是不懂有没有鼻子跟有没有像麻瓜有什麽关系。..爹地，像麻瓜会让你不舒服吗?”  
“我是巫师。”  
这不是爱妮丝第一次感觉到爹地讨厌麻瓜，时常在威恩与她之间，她能感受到爹地无法接受麻瓜与巫师互相交融。“可是，爹地，我是个麻瓜。跟我在一起，爹地你也会讨厌吗？”爱妮丝抓衣袍的手更加没有安全感，但伏地魔没有给予答覆。伏地魔专心得飞行，爱妮丝则沉浸在复杂的情绪里，直到周围的东西不再吸引她的注意，让她暂时把问题放到後面去。  
伏地魔察觉到麻瓜女孩安静是一阵子前的事了。差那麽下子，他就要考虑要不要接住落下的麻瓜。这一晃，爱妮丝被吓醒，她发现自己还在空中不是梦。“你困了?”  
爱妮丝笑笑地答道:“对啊！有点..”一阵狂风包裹住他们，爱妮丝发现时，他们已经在家里的客厅。  
威恩早就在家候着爱妮丝，爱妮丝睡脸惺忪地走过来，掏出包包里的零食给威恩。那是爱妮丝吃了Nochos之後，想到威恩会喜欢吃上面的脆片，刚好有分卖，她就决定买一包送给威恩。“谢啦！”  
爱妮丝没有忘记爹地是不情愿的带她去，她再次回头，带着倦意的微笑。“爹地，谢谢你带我去玩，我真的玩得很开心。”接着，转身就要抱住威恩。“威恩~”  
威恩赶紧闪一边去，可还是被抱到一点。“走开！恶到我了！”  
“我有事要跟你说，我们去厨房。”爱妮丝牵着威恩的手，转身要走向门口，但伏地魔仍站在原处。  
“晚上！威恩。”  
“是。”原本还想跟着爱妮丝走的威恩，在这时显得犹豫。  
爱妮丝大概明白发生什麽事。但她也知道离威恩跟爹地学魔法的时间还有半小时，足够他们说话。而且，她也不确定威恩会不会想吃点东西。“十分钟，我们会很快的。”见爹地没有阻拦，爱妮丝带着威恩离开了客厅。  
“那怪物果真带你去游乐园?”  
“嗯!..有件事我想告诉你。上次你告诉我要珍惜爱自己的人真的教会我。谢谢你!”  
“白痴..”爱妮丝没有生气，她傻傻地笑了。威恩被笑脸感染，也露出温柔的笑容。只是一下子，让爱妮丝怀疑他是否笑过。“..没有比家人更好的..他们不会背叛妳..”


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

赫敏把情绪摆一边，开始认真研究名单。对他来说，除了巴特和金，其他名单皆是往生之人，唯一的关联仅限他们都是非纯血巫师。赫敏决定收拾收拾。尽管巴特他们是被追捕的身份，还是像平常一样去工作，只是需要比平常更加谨慎，赫敏真不知道他们如何躲过。她必须赶快回去，有自由也尽量避免怀疑。赫敏回到金住的地方後没多久，巴特回来了。他走过来，坐在哈利以前坐的位置上。“我取得一些名单..”赫敏不保留地提起。十几年前，她也跟哈利在这张桌子上讨论魂器的秘密。  
“这些是..”他拿去翻，直至看到熟悉的名字。“这几个不就是报纸上公开的名字吗?”  
“对。”为此，赫敏必须再见牧神一面。  
巴特又重翻几次名单，像在找寻什麽。“..你是从哪里得到这些资料的?连报纸上没有的，你都有!”  
“我也是刚拿到的。至於我怎麽拿到的便不能透露了。情报的世界是很广的。”  
他没有再问下去。赫敏想他是识务之人，尊重她的隐私，就像他们的元首只相中她提供的情报一样。“..芬妮娜拉，这个名字你听过吗?”  
“没有。”  
“这样..。她曾在布斯巴顿魔法学校..”  
‘芙蓉的母校!’  
“有一天她失踪了。我在找寻她的过程中听到一些传闻，她被一个纯血带走了。如果她是真的跟爱她的男人在一起我倒没意见，可是，她什麽都没有告诉我就突然消失，真的很不像她。她只是看起来性格，个性其实很怕生。我们两个的妈妈又是麻瓜出生，时隔多年，我很难不怀疑。”他眼神急迫地看着赫敏。“..你真的什麽都不知道吗?”赫敏真的什麽都没听说过。接着他拿出手机，那个描述中的女人映绘在眼前。  
“我见过她!”  
“哪里?”  
赫敏看出巴特迫切地想去见家人，她能理解换成是自己也会焦急。但要成功，光靠决心和努力是不够的，得有计画才行。“你不能现在去找她，但我可以带你去。”赫敏掏出伏地魔夹在名单中的请函。

任何受邀者皆可携伴同行，不限性别。村上带着两名日本男伴来到卢森堡公园，男伴们消失林间，留下村上。她四处走动，细听是否有排笛吹奏的声音。“我知道你会挡住我的笛声，但我不会让你往前，我美丽的小姐。”  
“牧神大人，很高兴见到你。”村上对他行礼。  
“我不能继续见你。”  
“有一个东西想让你看。”那份名单飞到牧神手里。  
“小姐，为什麽你要如此执着这些名字?”  
“我是为真相而来的。既然战争已经开始，我们需要争取非纯血的权益。牧神大人，请告诉我，现在你看到名单上的名字是不是那些被注入雕像的巫师?”见牧神拿起排笛，赫敏上前按住他的手臂，她无法理解为什麽僵持不下。“你不回答我当你默认!”  
“第一次..你碰我..”牧神举起被按住的手臂。下一刻，反转抓住村上的手臂。“即使你不喜欢，我也不能让你通过。”牧神强拉村上往她来的路走去。“昨天又有新的雕像，又一个想争取的巫师浪费他的生命。别争了!你不必像沙勒穆。”  
“沙勒穆是谁?”  
“他加入一个成员都有鹦鹉的组织。很可怕，对吧?”  
“一切都很清楚，你知道我知道这里的纯血做的都是真的。谢谢你帮助我确认事实。但我无法按照你的意愿，对不起，牧神大人。”村上的意志坚定。一道咒光从他背後飞出去，射中牧神，他未被石化却不动了。  
“走吧!”从空气中传来声音，两名男子显现出来。  
“这是什麽咒语?他真的动不了了吗?”  
“他人解咒即可解，是个简单的时间魔法，适合面对单一对象使用，我让他的时间暂停了。”金说道。  
“这麽说不适用集体战，单纯用在脱身?”  
“没错，反应很快..”

不动的牧神在那之後有一群碰上了他，其中一个面貌较轻的墨绿色身影还抱着一个被布包裹住的方型物品。“看来我们来迟了..”被两手捧着的殴仁失望地说道。

白色雏菊铺出的道路没将他们带向琥珀色的门，他们被绿树牵引绕路，不明显的紫色紫罗兰悬挂在树梢，进去的入口就在不远处。相比称为绿洲的私人空间，前方的厅堂宽敞许多，想必是房子的另一端。所见的打扮都十分浮夸，在她前面显形的就是一个戴着黄金皇冠的少年，冠顶还有长羽毛。他一身金光闪闪，左手还反握着开鞘的长剑。原本抱在怀里的黑兔在跳离的同时，变成戴着兔头帽的短发少女，身上显眼的黄色短裙洋装，手刚好握住少年伸出的手。三人以及身後的其他人跟在他们後头走了进去。像以前一样，村上走进巫师群中，不让自己显得不同。她走进的目的仅是自然地离去，身旁的两名男伴也轻轻地移去踪影。她上了远离大厅的阶梯，身旁的越来越少，直到她找到她要找的人。“芬妮娜拉是你的名字吗?”  
女子见来者何人，赶紧停下手边的事，极为恭敬地回应。“是的。”  
村上上前按住她的手臂，阻止她向她低头。这是何等可怕的洗脑，让这个女子完全失去自我意识，她的身体明显因为她的到来而感到战兢。“不要害怕，我是来帮你的。”村上将那个子机随意黏在她身上。  
“帮我?不..不，我过得很好，我不需要帮忙。”女子拼命摇头否认。  
“你的哥哥..巴特等会就会来接你..”  
“不行，我不能逃，我会永远被困在雕像里。你快走，你不能在这里说这些，他会听到的。”村上惊觉，开始四处张望。延伸的走道都是落地镜，她从远看向离自己最近的镜面，她看到一张脸，一张不属於村上的脸。  
“王艾琳是她的名字，我曾经很疼的女人。但怎麽办?我厌倦了。我好不容易对你产生兴趣，你怎麽骗我?你到底是谁?”在她身边的芬妮娜拉不见了，前面刚刚没有桌椅，现在他却坐在那里。为什麽伏地魔在她身上的魔咒消失了?她见过他。可是，为什麽她不知道他的名字，也未曾想知道呢?赫敏差点想不起来想过的问题，她感受到危险。“你真无趣!你见过我，你却不是我见过的脸，你应该要介绍自己。”‘..在法国没有赫敏..’赫敏想起伏地魔说过的话。她没有时间追究魔咒消失的原因，她得先找退路。‘啵’她听到开瓶的声音。“我最爱的香槟!”赫敏看见他倒满第二个杯子，他自己拿一杯。“这杯我的。”一个移到靠近她的桌边上。“这杯是你的。姊妹私下最爱聊八卦了!我们来聊聊。”他大口喝，香槟一下被他喝一半。“我想重新认识你。我认为我们在黑魔法上有契合上，我想问你右手上的玩意是怎麽做的?...我不会强迫你告诉我你用谁做的，我只是好奇做法，你感受怎麽样?”像上家政课的女孩问另一个女孩怎麽做漂亮蛋糕，他的表情即是如此。上次牧神也问过，虽然问的情绪不同，但明显是问在同一个点上。“..说点什麽好不好?香槟快喝完了!你不喝我要喝你那杯喽!”赫敏碎步得後退，试着能离退路近些。“放心!我对你的表没兴趣，不是我喜欢的。我只是好奇，别说你忘记怎麽做。”  
“我没有义务告诉你。”  
他一口把他剩馀的喝完。“你好歹也挑个问题回答我。要就说你是谁，要就说你怎麽做魂器的。不然，不回答也过来喝我最爱的，我快闷死了!”他伸手去拿要给她的那杯，在她面前晃动它。“坐还是不坐?不坐我会不开心喔!”那双眼再次掠夺性地看着她，他们之间的距离不断拉大。“我本来想开开心心聊天的，可你不要。”他这杯喝得很慢，细细品尝，露出陶醉的样子。“我还没喝完前，你都可以过来坐。”他们的距离还在拉大，赫敏看见刚才的岔口。跟刚才拐进来不一样，除了地板，天花板和墙壁放满了镜子。他喝完香槟，前方站立的女人已经不在。“不坐也不聊天..”她後面传来说话的声音。“我们只好..”赫敏赶紧转身。  
“Finite Incantatem!”


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

咒光仍不减地向她袭来，顽皮的笑容出现在他的脸上。赫敏早已有心理准备，这不是一般的恶咒!如果她未从战场上幸存，她是无法靠反应躲过这击。她是应该逃跑，也应该攻击；但面对一个未知的敌人，她跑不掉。那道咒光掠过她，飞越遥远的距离已被遗忘，它穿进尽头的镜子里。突然，那个咒光闪现在赫敏的右方，死角来不及反击，直直地撞向赫敏的手表，撞击之大把赫敏撞向另一个镜面。赫敏感受到疼痛，咒语是击中，但钻表看来不像经历什麽。“嗯...魂器除了保存灵魂，其他方面似乎很迟钝。你配戴它，那麽近的距离，它怎麽没有警告你躲开攻击?”他盯着手表自我推理。“..到底你分裂灵魂有什麽感觉?感觉很重要的!”赫敏感受到他为此充满的热忱，她知道在无法体会的事上，保持沉默才是智者的表现。“.....啊!”他突然大叫起来，瞪着她。“你为什麽不说话啊?我快无聊死了!你到底做过魂器没有啊?”在他思考的时间里，赫敏也在回想她是怎麽被击中的。一个她无法理解的咒语就这样发生了，她得先确认自己是否有胜算。赫敏站起身，恢复与他的对峙。如果躲避他，会刺激他，也是一个方法。再来另一个最重要的，她必须逃出去，她继续拉开与他的距离。“我忘了说一件事，我并没有打算让你离开。我有很多事想从你身上知道。”

红点闪烁，男伴随着村上的足迹离开人群，上阶梯走往没人的角落，最後他看到她。他看见她惊慌地跪坐在地上，他无法继续以平常的速度走着，他快步向前蹲在她身旁。“芬妮娜拉，是我。”  
芬妮娜拉意识到身边有人跟她说话时，她顿时感到恐惧，听来的声音却如此熟悉和温柔。她赶紧抬头看向蹲在她身旁的男子，害怕的心情在看见亲人的同时也一扫而空，眼泪滑下她的脸庞。“..哥..，怎麽办?都是我害那个女生不见，她一定是出事了，我不知道他把她怎麽了?“  
‘村上..’“村上是跟我们一起的，是她帮助我找到你的。我不会再让你待在这，我们必须离开这里。”  
“不行，他会找到我们的..”  
他两手扶住她的肩膀把她从地上扶起来，握住她的手十分炙热。“在你不在的时候，为了要有保护你的力量，我已不再如从前。不管你同不同意，我都要带你走。”

宅邸外，卢森堡公园出现更多的访客。金在大厅里四处打转，终於他看见跟他同是男伴的从楼梯上走下来，後面还跟着他的妹妹。也许这个妹妹长期待在公园的房子里，没人对她的出现有任何怀疑，但他们投射在她身上的眼神充满着蔑视。他们一步步走离大厅，走在前的那名男伴走到接近出口的时候就没再继续前进，跟在他後面的女子却是绕过他往外走去。有几个看着他们离去的巫师们渐渐起了疑心，但哪赶得上那个转过身面向他们的人呢!?“为你们看向她的眼神付出代价吧!”他朝身前使出风炸咒。炸裂的声音破坏了奢靡的宴会。缺乏警觉心的客人只能侥幸躲开爆炸中心因此受了伤，早些发现的巫师们把他当成目标向他施咒。  
“Imperio!”  
另一个男伴对准一个向自己人施缴械咒的巫师，让他把魔杖对着自己发出索命咒。察觉异样的不仅是那些有观察力的。轰炸的声音一响起，远处跟好友交谈甚欢的斯辛顿斯马上停下手边的一切，拔出魔杖向传出声音的地方走去。“这个咒法是..巴特!”对战过的卢修斯马上反应过来。  
“太好了!你的校友交给你，我去对付其他的。”  
“你确定还有其他?前面不就两个我知道的，哪还需要我们出面?”  
“我早就得知今晚有状况，所以在这里候着那帮彩鸟汇。你看!这不就来了吗?”  
接二连三的爆炸声从里面传来。“走吧!同伴们!该是我们反击的时候了。”宅邸外的访客一个个踏了进去，他们见上的正是被缴械的巴特和那些要集中攻击他的咒语。他们一一解咒并将巴特拉到身後，那个施缴械咒的刚倒在地上。恢复原本面貌的金看着地上的脸边拍照边说道:“别忘了我，先生。”金举着巴特的魔杖，并让同伴将魔杖传给他。“难得你会被缴械。”  
知情的斯辛顿斯一说完，他们便看见一群穿着黑袍的人窜进来，手里差没拿站鹦鹉的杖了。不用一一揪出来让立拉十分满意，他走向前开口道:“那要看遇到谁才会有那个难得吧!各位，世界上..更别说是法国出生的巫师跟麻瓜比少得不用比，我们不必在这里搞得你死我活。任何人只要决心不参与彩鸟汇的活动，现在便可以转身回家。”  
“想法不错，谁不想回家呢?”恢复原本样貌的巴特看着他说道:“场面话应该是你们促成彩鸟汇之前该说的，斯辛顿斯。”  
“别说我对你们不好，没给你们机会。也罢，有不请自来的决斗对象，我是不会拒绝的。”

镜子出现影像，每个镜子像电影一样放着。“那个男伴竟挟持我的侍女!..等等，她应该要试着挣脱啊!不要也罢!反正我有你。”他盯着她看镜子的脸。  
“从你能接待纯血巫师这件事看来，你也是纯血。而我父母都是麻瓜，连混血都谈不上。”赫敏回头看他，微微一笑。“你的?我可配不上你。”  
“怎麽会呢?你通晓黑魔法，比起跪在我脚下的混血，我更喜欢你呢!多耗点时间果真有价值。你真不是来自日本的纯血家族吗?竟能瞒我，你後面有谁?难道彩鸟汇真的那麽厉害?”  
“不管你信不信，他们与我只是互相利用的关系。”  
“..那个你带来的男伴刚才好像也是东方面孔，真面目是他们彩鸟汇那夥的，你能说你跟他们一点关系都没有吗?”他挥动魔杖，什麽也没发生；可赫敏知道并非如此。她回想在那空间里，伏地魔教她感知魔力。她必须冷静下来，用自己的魔力去感知异於她魔力的存在，像她曾感知伏地魔的魔力一般。多道的攻击从她四面八方的镜子冲出，她决定大胆一试。她显形到他的後方。  
“Obliviate!”  
她使用自己的擅长，消去她的存在。“你真是我见过最没礼貌的肮脏血统..”他断开她的咒语。这次，赫敏可看清楚，那些咒光再次从这边的镜子飞出来。既然她无法抵销，只好让它集中某样东西。她的土使一个个化成像小球的东西包裹住咒击，相撞之时，咒语炸开如壁般的混泥土。一个个炸开，咒语一个个消失，土块一个个向四周乱飞，砸向镜子，砸向他们。赫敏使出包覆自己的盔甲咒，而他则是站在原地露牙笑着，仅仅避开正面飞向他的块状土。“看来你已经看出攻击不是回避。竟然请出土使这种伤身的黑魔法，你就这麽想摆脱我吗?”那些土块没有因为撞向镜子而减轻速度，而是飞进镜子里再飞出来到她身边打着她的盔甲。她的土使被他巧妙地利用了!赫敏请走土使，现场恢复宁静。面前的他在跟她玩，可她已经用到黑魔法。赫敏明了一件事，她赢不过他。她连他施咒的咒语都不知道，更别说去断开破解了。恐怕现在片刻都不能留在这里，虽然她无法遵守跟伏地魔的约定让自身的存在消失，可再待下去，只有更坏的後果。在超出负荷前，她必须离开这里。她试着幻影移形，如同一般纯血巫师的宅邸，这里也不能移形。感受到魔力试图冲出笼子，他发出一声嗤笑。“我已经说了，我没有打算让你离开。”赫敏继续想着其他办法。她记得在逃离那空间有做个在非洲的门钥匙，无论使自己隐形还是远离他，镜子都会映射出来。赫敏决定像以往逃离伏地魔一样，用无声咒呼唤门钥匙，一样的事要再做一次令她崩溃。可再次的，门钥匙没有达到它应有的效果，果然这种个人化的魔法空间会限制移动。“跑!跑!跑!你的方法真多!”  
赫敏挫败地看他一眼。“谢谢夸奖。”赫敏早就学会自娱了。  
“..我们继续聊天打发时间吧!..你说你跟彩鸟汇是互利的关系，他们的宗旨就是混淆巫师地位的存在。你不属於我们，反倒帮助他们。做魂器是得杀人的，这样的你还想做什麽?什麽是你想要的?你想要什麽?我可以满足你。”他非常自信地保证一切。  
“我要的是你不能理解的。”‘连那个魔头都无法理解，你们是同类人，你怎麽能给我我想要的。’  
“没有什麽是不能理解的。我夸奖你，并不代表我逊於你。”  
‘我要的只是一个平凡的安宁。’赫敏摇头。“你在我之上，我是清楚知道的。”‘那个魔头知道她要的是什麽，但他嗤之以鼻。知道是知道，却无法理解。尽管现在你不知道答案，可你跟他有什麽差别呢?’“无关谁强谁弱，你不能给我要的，简单的一句话。”‘我要的是生命不受定义的存在价值。’  
他嘟起嘴巴像受了什麽委屈。“我已经放弃说服你，我本来想用温柔的方式，是你逼我的。”


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

他望向镜子中的自己，开始整理仪容。“喝香槟淡了我的印子，真讨厌!”他拿出口红为自己明显的薄唇上色，陶醉镜中的自己。赫敏感叹自己身边竟是怪人..。如果伏地魔笑的时候，近似准备玩你的活骷髅；那面前这位就是个浓妆艳抹的小丑。“镜子可以看真实的一面，可以互相联系，也可以互相映射..”这时，每个镜子前都站着他，最近的离她只差几步包围着她。“这些镜子就像我身体的一部分，连黑魔法留下的痕迹也能看得见。“  
‘这只是幻觉，不可能全部都是真的。’赫敏这样告诉自己。‘一定有一个是真的他。’她试图感受魔力的出处，可她发现魔力存在每一处，每个都一样。这一刻，面前镜子里的他移动手，动作跟其他的不一样，他试着拿她的魔杖。‘这一定是本尊。’赫敏向後远离，可却感觉有人在嗅着她。  
“你好紧张喔!这样会逼出汗的。”赫敏听出声音在她的後方，她赶紧转身，但声音又从她的後方传来。“胜负已定，我足以塞满空间，我有足够的能力一击杀死你，但我没有..”赫敏被同一个人围着，被压得喘不过气来，气势让她渐渐蹲在地上。他们高高地看着她，高度是唯一拉远距离的方法。‘该怎麽办?’被她嫌弃的表，现在却是唯一让她感受到力量的存在。紧握住的那只表，他一定感受她害怕地颤抖跟手上的汗水。她一直不想用，也不想依赖的方法，却被逼得别无选择。有一点她得承认，强大就是玩命之人的报酬。  
“Fiendfire!”  
兽群出现杖头，他们包围着她。看起来像自焚，赫敏能感觉到热力。破解需要时间，但他没有试着破解，而是笑着看着她。那些比她还大的兽群瞬时缩得比她还小，就像她曾费时费力学过得一样。它们直直地向前跑去，一路留下点点火光。他发现不对劲，赶紧挥舞魔杖要破解，但有时机会是会流失的。原本兽群站立的地方丶赫敏的四周和小兽经过的地方窜起熊熊不能灭的火，而那些小狮丶小豹和小虎已变成年，发出慑人的怒吼。烈火护卫她，也必须有东西遮掩。土使又再次被她请了回来，它们成了砂砾状散在她四周，愈发浓密而阻挡视线，她请出那掌管空间的大蛇奔入其中。当男子解除厉火，被请去的土使已涣散，囊中的女子已不见踪影。  
宅邸的战斗把紧张的氛围传到园内，夜间的不安分更增骚动。树丛间每分每秒注意四周的动静，他们向外围成圈随时保持警惕，身後的土却速速隆起，斗篷无法隐藏他们的存在。拿着山楂独角兽毛魔杖的转身看见刚成形的土制人偶时，他赶紧将其他四人拉离。“芬妮娜拉小姐..”那个人偶说话了。“我是村上小姐的土使，受托向你传递消息。村上小姐已先行离开此地，如果仅是为了将她带离而使众人逗留，请芬妮娜拉小姐起身通报，让巴特及其同伴可以安然离去。”土使说完这些话就化为尘土消失了。  
“他们打起来不完全是因为人还没出来，而是早就想打仗吧!”  
“我也是这样想，如果真的去阻止，他们会不会没人想离开..”芬妮娜拉说道。  
“你怎麽想?破特。去还是不去?我先说我不能进去，理由你们知道的。”  
一直保持沉默的冬青木魔杖拥有者开口说道:“看来我们还是得去一趟，万一是我们处弱势，还是得让他们终止行动。”  
“可是，如何做?里面可是有人认得我们的魔杖。”最开始发话的男声又说道。  
“我去!”  
“你哥才刚把你救出来，你又要回去。万一你出什麽事，你哥不杀了我们才怪!”拿柳木魔杖的应道。  
树丛间出现五个人，隐形斗篷的主人将斗篷交给芬妮娜拉。“这件斗篷可以将你完全隐形，你必须确实将自己包覆在斗篷内。你去看看里面的情况，我们会在外面接应。一看到大致情况，马上回来找我们，我们再讨论是否要阻止。”五人都同意此作法，芬妮娜拉接过隐形斗篷，将它披在身上。眨眼间，她已消失在他们面前，一步一步向前走，走向那道闪出咒光的门内。情况没糟到令人惊骇，但也没好到值得开心。双方并无特别壮烈的死亡，免不了一些伤痕，可算势均力敌。  
“很好!我们都充分发挥自己。”芬妮娜拉听到斯辛顿斯说话的声音，她也看见她的哥哥了。观察几回的战斗，都是保持一边施咒一边解咒的情况。即便有一方好像处於优势的咒击，没多久，另一方又回击回来，谁也没特别赢过谁。芬妮娜拉渐渐不明白，这样消耗下去有什麽意义。  
“我之前听到传闻，今天亲眼见到果然是真的。”金来到巴特的背後，看着前面的敌人说道。  
“是啊!他果真是靠口才强大的，我们决斗到现在，他还站在原本的位置上，只是伸出魔杖念咒语而已。”  
“毕竟动嘴就能解决的事情，何必动手动脚呢?”  
“意思是我只要让你离开一步，我就成功了!”巴特向外头伸出魔杖，刮起强风从外面送了过来。立拉想将其解咒却无法破解，魔咒不在风里。四周的东西承受不了吹袭而开始毁坏，裂掉的东西还向他飞来差点击中他。有些巫师没躲过强风跌飞出去，正好被彩鸟汇逮住，这又死了两个。强风不受控制地狂扫，在宅里形成小型的龙卷风。立拉的脚如巴特所想，为了稳住身体，他的脚往後踏了一步。这个结果让巴特十分得意，强风顿时停住了，那些被吹到空中的东西因没了动力而重重地摔在地上发出巨响，大厅凌乱不堪。  
“恭喜你!我本来想让卢修斯带你回英国，现在我却想杀死你。”  
“很公平，我从一开始就想杀你了。”  
立拉瞠着双眼看着他，感应他那只背脊狗， 香榭大道白色大门的屋子里传出狗的叫声。另外四人在外等待，却没见芬妮娜拉回来，奇怪的事也在之後一个接一个发生。微风在同一时间停止，园里一片死寂，就在他们觉得奇怪决定起身查看时，看见狂风像只奔跑的铃鹿冲了进去。“我们要不要去看看里面的情况?”四人组唯一的女生问道。  
“我们先用备用的斗篷静观其变。”四个隐形的朝门口前进，碍於风太大会把斗篷吹起，四人只能待在门边。哈利是最靠近入口的那个，他小心地望着里面，转头看向他的同伴说道:“我看了一下，里面因为强风也乱成一团，也许我们可以趁乱击败敌人在夺取他们的魔杖，这样就没人认得出我们了。”四人一致同意这个做法，一个一个溜了进去。  
哈利进去了，金妮也进去了，还剩两个在外面。“我先进去了，你也赶快跟上。”说完，德拉科也进去了。  
“最後一个是最难抢魔杖的，你们懂不懂啊!”抱怨归抱怨，还是得进去。罗恩深吸一口气准备要冲进去的时候，风止住了。“这什麽情况?到我就没风，这是要我怎麽趁乱打劫啊?”到这光景也没办法，也只能硬着头皮上了。微风再次流动时，他闻到一种味道，狗的味道，能闻到表示数目不少，他赶紧转头。一群野狗朝门口的方向跑来，越来越近。罗恩越看越不对劲，那些狗靠嗅觉发现了他，突然张嘴咬了下去。正面迎来的，罗恩护住自己的魔杖躲了过去。另一只却从後面咬住他的左肩，他敢说自己没打过仗，绝对拿不了魔杖。其他只也朝他的後方攻击，咬住他的腿。而且，不只咬，还不断往死里扯。  
“Reducto!”  
“Petrificus Totalus!”  
罗恩炸开後面咬住他的恶狗，再使他们石化才停止它们疯狂的攻击。看着那些石头，罗恩才安下心来。危机一解除，伴随的刺痛越加鲜明。正当罗恩要治疗身上的撕裂伤时，面前石化的狗开始龟裂。“不好玩了..”

德拉科踏进门後的廊道，正抵御强风的吹袭，风便停下来了。为了避免太显眼，他找角落躲起来。在这时，他听见罗恩的叫声，听起来绝非好事。刚好有被风卷起掉地上的巫师，他走向前暗里击昏她并夺过魔杖。没过多久，从门外涌进一群狗，速速地进来攻击所有同伴。德拉科准备自保时，一只狗嗅嗅他的味道便跑开，他转头发现其他不是同伴的，它们都略过不攻击。他现在依旧是隐形的状态，这些狗就算是靠嗅觉找到他，为何它们会知道要攻击什麽对象?德拉科非常想搞清楚原因，但照它们找到他看来，他们必定也先找到罗恩，应该也攻击他，他必须先出去查看情况。德拉科往回走，许多狗略过他往厅里跑，他听到背後的惨叫声，这加快他的步伐。终於他到门外，看见被咬伤的罗恩和那些被石化又石化无效的狗，他赶紧显形挡在罗恩面前。德拉科完全用身体罩住罗恩，没有给它们缝隙，没想到那些聚在罗恩面前的狗从他们前面跑开，跟着其他狗跑进宅里。“为什麽他们没有咬你?”  
“...那些狗只攻击我们这边的人，我认为狗群应该是受控制。而且，坏消息是我的行踪应该已经暴露了。”德拉科帮助处理罗恩背後的伤，简单先用愈合咒应急。  
“..如果狗群是受控制就说得过去，刚才那些攻击我的狗虽然受咒术影响，但很快就失效了。”罗恩身上的伤虽让他痛得哀哀叫，仍强忍着继续与德拉科沟通状况。  
“..我先进去察看情况..”  
“你刚刚不是说你已经被发现了吗?”  
“至少狗不会攻击我，要脱身也比较方便。至於你，你还是在外面等，别废到在外面也出事。”说完又转身回去宅里。

狗群冲进来攻击他的同伴，巴特一开始不放在心上，直到他发现咒语效果不大才意识到斯辛顿斯另一个称号的意思。无人的角落，野狗嗅出两个陌生人的味道。“有些人以为在我面前披隐形斗篷能隐藏自己的存在。我立拉．斯辛顿斯拿出真本领，你们别想置身事外。”狗群在命令下朝隐形的哈利和金妮奔去。巴特这边，不论他用什麽致命的攻击，尽管那些狗伤痕累累，它们还是一次又一次不怕死不怕痛地爬起来要攻击，而斯辛顿斯仍旧毫发无伤。它们再次要袭击他，就是跟朝哈利和金妮奔去的这时候，立拉朝巴特举起魔杖。  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
风墙出现将巴特围起，一个柔软的身躯抱住巴特向後倒，躲过绿色光线的捕捉。巴特感受到一个女子在他旁边，他却什麽也没看到。身上的重量逐渐远离，斗篷拿下的同时，他见到芬妮娜拉。“你怎麽回来?我不是告诉过你在外面等我吗?”  
“我回来是有原因的。村上小姐派土使告诉我们她已经不在这里了。哥..你还要继续吗?斯辛顿斯先生跟神秘人一样擅长控制心志，只要是他能进去的地方他都会进去。现在他是利用狗群，我担心接下来他会利用那些受伤而意志薄弱的人互相攻击..，斯辛顿斯先生可是有另一个称呼..”  
“..类似操偶师的称号吗?”风墙被破解，立拉站在他们面前。“芬妮娜拉，过来这边，我可不能随便杀掉一个侍女。我是在提醒你，别背叛你的主人。”


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

芬妮娜拉没多做回应，她回头看着哥哥。“请..做决定吧..”  
“...你知道怎麽传达意思..去吧..”  
“我已经很久没跟你一起，让我陪你吧!”  
“随你!反正我说的，你又不爱听。”巴特站起身，眼神对前方的敌人保持专注。芬妮娜拉得到允许後又拉起风墙，披上隐形斗篷，自己解除风墙。她使风墙坍塌向外扩散，阵风再次灌入房内，人却不在风的中心。风吹散气味，顿时狗群失去嗅觉，暂时躲过狗群的芬妮娜拉拉起受伤的人往外跑。哈利看懂芬妮娜拉使的计，他们二人也拉着身边的同伴往外跑。但一件斗篷怎能装得下两人呢?反应过来的巫师见露出奔跑的双腿，马上展开攻击。立拉重组狗群要拦下准备出逃的人们。风渐渐消散，气味又回来，狗群又加快步伐。正当野狗们要追上时，风刃死狠地将它们劈成两半。立拉见此，再次趁巴特专注对付狗群而无法分神的同时击出死咒。突然，在他们之间的地板炸裂开来向上飞扬，爆风将巴特和立拉弹了出去，绿光亮在砂砾间，从巴特面前飞过。巴特落在芬妮娜拉的怀里，他听到她轻轻地说道:“走吧..哥..”头因震荡有些晕眩的巴特被她边扛边跑出去，远远听得见立拉的怒吼。  
“卢修斯!!”名字的主人追赶的同时听见叫他的声音。不久他看见几双被隐藏身体的脚在向外跑，他向他们施咒，却被轻易地弹开咒语。卢修斯看着最後离去的背影落有所思，连看都没看就抵销他的咒语，要麽是个魔法高手，要麽是熟人，而且是极其贴近他生活..了解他习惯的熟人。但卢修斯不知道这短暂的交手让德拉科感到如此沉重。斯辛顿斯起身整理自己，他望向身边的凌乱，他的狗群追踪不到任何陌生人的气味。用不上，立拉解散狗群，让他们离开房子。在最乱的状态下，有一个人走了出来，对周围的一切没多少关注。“完了吗?”  
“还没，她不见了。”  
“太奇特了!竟然也有你抓不到的人。”  
“是啊!好久没这麽有趣了。...等等，那不是上次害羞的卢修斯吗?”他走上前去搭话。“先生，在等人吗?”  
“别明知故问，你不是知道马尔福夫人跟蜜莉借用你的房间吗?”  
“你很烦欸!立拉。我是在问他又不是问你。”  
“我不是很想打扰你们..”一个留有八字胡的中年男性从高处走下来。“可是你们一旦开始就会没完没了..”他边说边向门口移动，脸还是朝着他们讲话。“那我先离开了..”说完，便移形走了。  
“那张脸我记得，他常常游走在麻瓜政坛，这种人怎麽会出现在这里?”  
原本要回答的斯辛顿斯被宅邸的主人抢先了。“话可不能这麽说。身为巫师的我们，为了维护纯血统的利益，需要麻瓜的配合。克劳力是活在麻瓜面前的议员，他不能受伤的。说到这，你是谁介绍一下，英国来的先生。”他指着跟卢修斯一起来的巫师问道。  
“我怎麽觉得他说英国这词说得特别嫌弃。”站在那巫师旁边的莱斯特兰奇随口说道。  
他偏头看向刚说话的那个人，用非常大声的音量说话。“拉巴斯坦，不要转移话题!我真受够你们这些英国人，说话老是避重就轻的。”  
“你是遇上多少英国人?搞的神经兮兮的。”立拉说道。  
“是啊!是有遇上..”他又凑到卢修斯的耳朵旁边，搞得要说什麽秘密。立拉早习惯，不以为然，直到马尔福的眉头皱了起来，他才好奇说了什麽。  
卢修斯微侧身，用极小声但双眼带急迫地问道:“他是谁?”  
他叫了张椅子坐下，拉快布盖在头上，招来水晶球装成观预兆的疯女人。立拉看这景，马上丧失兴趣。“那个男人穿着跟你们一样骑士的服饰，他出现在女士们出现之前，又出现在女士们消失之後。那个男人他带来什麽，也带走什麽..”

蛇的嘴巴阖上，空间的出口也隐蔽起来。失去平衡和重心，赫敏摔在地上，她再次在身体无法协调的状态下。可在这时候，她还是无法接受自己的失败。她到最後还是得靠他才得以逃生。她两手发颤地支撑自己的身躯，感知空间是否有异於她的存在，查看是否有他的存在。‘..他不在。’她暗自松口气。在确认後，赫敏想她还是得做些事。首先，就是把这身不方便的衣服换掉。当赫敏对自己施清洁咒，她多希望自己可以像麻瓜一样靠水洗澡。可是，现在虚弱的情况，恐怕洗完会出不了盥洗室。早在威恩出生前，赫敏已在研制治好她伤疤的药，直到她找到治好伏地魔黑魔法的唯一方法，也就是他的血液。当发现这件事後，赫敏想摔碎所有试管，好个心机重的魔头!自那之後，赫敏将研究治疗黑魔法造成的伤这个项目改成研制修复魔法损伤的药。当一位巫施长期使用强大魔法，是否有补充或生成魔力的药剂成了赫敏研究的重点。当她越深入研究，她发现对於那些长期压抑魔力释放而成为默然者的巫师，再或者是对於催生哑炮的魔力有连带的关系。这项研究从开发的起头就十分危险，至少对赫敏是如此。她没有任何试验的管道，她只能靠自己去试验药剂的成效。试验的初期，在毫无经验的状况下，她很容易会购买到昂贵的材料，有时候为了找材料到处奔波，可说还没增魔力先锐减的状态。後来的研究中，她发现有些增加魔力的材料会很容易中毒，有时候还需要加些阻拦毒性的介质。如果比例不对，中毒连解毒剂也没用，她得用魔力把失败品从身体里拉出来，过程是非常不舒服的。随着研究日趋成熟，她发现补充魔力的材料并不能单一补充，不然材料又会再次浪费，她需要搭配催生的介质，有些介质还需要增强剂才能产生补充魔力的通道。总括目前的研究，她靠着这些数据，靠她仅存的力气，让药剂在桌上的管子里穿梭，最後滴成一小杯。不是她没想到可以像斯内普教授那样保存，她曾做过。但她目前研究的结果，如果没有马上吸收，毒性很快就会挥发出来，便不再是良药了。入口的药剂是只能补充魔力的补品，还无法达到催生的效果，无法无中生有。味道也不好下咽，也无法一次恢复原本身体的状态，需要连续服用六次左右。她还会继续努力，直到完成成品。不过，这次恢复可又要去收取材料，如果在法国没有请巴特带她采买材料，这次可又要喝独角兽的血。她闭上眼睛，头靠在桌沿，想让自己休息一下，让战场上的紧张缓和下来。这种半睡半醒的状态，她没有想确认什麽。可这次睁开眼睛，她看见不远的前方脚筋突出的一双站着。“你怎麽来了?”赫敏有气没力的问道，维持一样的姿势坐在地上。  
伏地魔冷笑一声。他原本打算看看自己要站多久，她才会发现他，幸好他不用拉张椅子发呆。他看着她平常用来做魔药的桌子摆着许多尚未收拾的残骸跟尚未清理的量杯器具，他早就好奇。“你又在研究什麽?”他走到赫敏的身旁问道。  
一个意料外的问题，赫敏以为他要责怪她没做好的地方，现在这也不是一个令她惊讶的问题。“其实我还没有为它取名字，是增加魔力的药剂。”  
“我发现了。我记得以前你只要用到一个高阶的黑魔法，身体就会受不了。可这次，你连续用了两个..”  
“其实我的魔力并没有增加。可以用两次，纯粹只是我比较熟悉运作，不至於浪费魔力。我只是用药剂使剩馀的魔力加速生成，可以在短时间内恢复。”  
“短时间是多久?”  
“一天两次，连续三天。”  
“太久了，赫敏。这太久了，没有效率。”  
“我知道!但还在实验的状态，我需要还是要先喝!”那麽努力，还在疲累的时候听到苛责的话，真令人泄气!  
“为什麽不喝独角兽的血?...啊..，我知道，良心问题。我真是给你不少启发!”  
赫敏把喝过的杯子清理过，收到小包里，也继续把剩馀的清理清理，收到小包去。这样做可以让自己冷静一点。“伏地魔，我知道你很强大，我今天也是因为有这里，我才可以有躲藏的地方。可是..”她转身看着他。“你有你的做法，我也有我的做法。当然，毫无顾忌会简单点达到目的，我会用我的方法达到一样的效果的。”  
刚才取笑的成分消失，伏地魔盯进赫敏那双坚定闪着火光的眼睛。“不简单。我不排斥你要走难走的路，你一向如此，我真无法理解妳到底在想什麽?”  
“不，你知道我在想什麽，只是你不认同。如果每个人都像你这样，独角兽就要绝种了!”  
“不会绝种的，因为它们要为我伏地魔王效劳。可没多少人有胆识迎接咒诅跟战胜咒诅。”  
赫敏看进那双理所当然应该如此的双眼，自己竟然可以跟一个如此无药可救的男人生活在一起。她没在看他，转身抓着头发大叫。“为什麽每件事你都能搞得那麽难懂?..不对..”她看着天花板取笑自己。“你也会说我为什麽每件事都要搞得这麽复杂，不是吗?”她看着他问道。伏地魔笑而不语，他走向她，那是什麽情绪他懒得想。赫敏见他越来越靠近，她极尽要推开他直至歇斯底里。“不要!我不想!你走开!你这个自私的混帐!你都不明白我有多害怕!”他抓住抵挡他前进的两只手却没有弄痛她，仅仅是将她拉近一些。她低下头不再看着他，即便他的一只手覆在她一边的腮颊上要她抬头，她却不肯。  
伏地魔见她的倔样，也没再强迫她。他的手从脸颊移到後颈将她向内拥住，在耳边小声地说:“放弃会好过一点..”  
“要我放弃那你就放我走，我再也不想管你了。”  
“放弃只是一个建议，不只是你，也是说给我自己听的。说不管我，你确定你做得到?这种心志的事情，你自己知道。除非你铁了心，无论我杀了谁丶杀了多少都逼不出你，你再来跟我说你放弃我。”  
“疯子!”她放弃忍耐，气到用拳头重重地捶在他的心上，泪水不受抑制，摀住嘴在他的胸前哭了。  
“看!你又哭了，你就不能妥协让自己好过..”他在她的背後抚摸她长长的卷发，触摸她的头。“我难道对你不好吗?..我难得救到你，我也带爱妮丝去麻瓜游乐园，照顾两个小鬼，你是不是该..”  
赫敏还在气头上，可她真是蠢货!他把她丢到法国，尽管此行是她自愿。可他关心的还是自己，他为什麽不能把苛责换成关心，像个正常的男人关心她身体好不好，身体会不会不舒服。可偏偏他狠狠伤了她，贪心地利用她，又会做那些黑魔王不会做的事。为什麽?赫敏擦乾眼泪，她不想回报什麽，但她并不能什麽都不做。她把双手放在他的胸膛上，轻轻地在他的心脏上，轻轻地吻在他的袍上，小声说道:“我累了，我会补偿你的。”赫敏做了这些小动作，才想到伏地魔也曾这样亲她。她渐渐疏远他，对於她的回答他感到不悦，他却没有想做什麽。“你可以教我道谢的蛇语吗?”在她渐渐松脱他的怀抱时突如的发问，该感激的还是要做的。  
“蛇语不是你能学的。”  
“也是。”她似乎挑起一个敏感的问题。“那请你帮我跟她说一声谢谢。”他们之间存在距离，可赫敏再次看他时，她的埋怨已经消失，像刚才的情绪从未出现过一样。她走到平常他们吃饭的长桌，坐在椅子的扶手上，手按膝看着前面想事情。‘不知道巴特和金他们逃出去没有?’半响，她又问了一个问题。“我还要回法国吗?”  
“不需要，已经有人知道你的身份，回去只会增添我的麻烦。”伏地魔走过去，在她面前停下来。  
赫敏的眼睛不敢看他。“最後我没能遵守跟你的约定，可我真的尽力了..”没什麽好道歉的，能做的都做了。  
“你是打不过他的，与他的战场是我的。”  
赫敏看见那双渴望交手的眼睛。“跟他比试的时候，我总有种感觉。我清楚知道自己见过他，但每次我努力要去了解他是谁的时候，我就会想不起来。现在是没有硬想，不然等下我连我要提这件事都忘记。”  
“你知道他是谁，所以你才会中咒。他对自己的名字下了忽略咒。我被忽略咒影响，连基本的资讯都无法连接起来，但情报并没有被下忽略咒。如果他没有跟你提她，我也找不到什麽。”伏地魔拿出一张照片递给她，照片上是一具摆设在窗边，黑色的女性雕像。


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

赫敏细看照片里黑色的肌理，顿时她领悟到什麽。赫敏侧身拿起早些时候被搁在桌上的那叠文件，她拿起来翻找一张又一张的个人名单，最终找到载有王艾琳照片的档案。如果她从未与黑巫师相识，她绝对无法相信。“..他把她做成雕像..”  
“卢修斯拿到一个原属於他，有悠久历史的黑魔法盒子，那个盒子里的东西可以让中咒的人对施咒者言听计从。从斯辛顿斯的话里可以知道，他便是用那个盒子将这个女人活生生地做成雕像。”  
赫敏虽早有心理准备，印证想法是事实还是让她不寒而栗。她暂且先把良心问题摆一边，深呼吸後，继续往真相前进。“我还是不知道他是谁，请你说的能让我明白!”  
“不用急，赫敏，你会知道的。在这之前，有些事你先知道会帮助你理解更多事情。...跟他见过几次，你应该发现他特别喜爱东方文化，人对喜爱的事物，警觉心通常较低..”  
“才要我扮成日本女子?”  
“确实是因为雕像是位东方女性，才要你扮成日本女子好查清楚塑像者的身分，最初并没有将他跟盒子的主人做太多的连结，仅仅是找一个喜好鲜明的角色，利用这个人设做突破口在短时间内融入法国巫师的生活圈。”伏地魔又递给赫敏一些照片，上面有各个不同打扮不同场合的他。“他非常喜欢玩乐丶宴会和派对。”  
“真的..。..也就是说，在他说出那个被做成雕像的姓名时，你就知道他是谁了?”  
“对，他就是布尔唐．波纳瓦。”  
赫敏听到这个答案时，她沉默了一阵子。没想到自己竟跟这样的人交手过，彷佛自己在法国经历的像场梦那麽不切实际。尽管自己没有找到他，但现在是带着真相转身的时候了，结束了。“..伏地魔..，我想回智利了。”也没多问什麽，他已经走到出口处，念出一堆赫敏听不懂的蛇语。之後，裂缝出现，赫敏躲到伏地魔身後，像是出口外还是满墙满天花板镜子的走道。在他身後，她难得地感到安全，而也再次提醒她食死徒追随黑魔王的道理。

“10丶9丶8丶7丶6丶5丶4丶3丶2丶1。”威恩数完数字，身边一切跟平常一样，没有什麽特别的声响。他拿着魔杖开始四处搜寻。客厅和厕所都没有，威恩上楼去，他打开妈咪房间的门走了进去，看到鼓起的棉被，他没想也知道是什麽。他轻轻挥动魔杖，看到棉被下是另一个摺好的棉被。打开橱柜看到衣服，什麽也没找到。他走了出去，准备走到自己和爱妮丝的房间。还没进去，发现门是锁的。  
“Alohomora!”  
门开了，威恩马上蹲下看床底，这次没有人。‘姐姐跑去饭厅吗?那里又不好躲。’威恩有点难以置信地再把楼上巡过一遍就跑下楼去。躲在橱柜上的爱妮丝总算不用小心呼吸了，她顽皮地笑了，这次应该是她赢。她继续维持一样的姿势等待一段时间，看看威恩会不会找到她，可时间一分一秒地过去，她心想也太久了。她往外窥探，门是开的但底下没有人，她决定去吓威恩。如果让他知道自己从这里下来，以後就没地方躲了，难得让她赢一次。准备好姿势，爱妮丝从橱柜上跳下来。找不到人的威恩一直想到底爱妮丝躲哪，院子和饭厅都没有，他决定再找一次。他一进客厅，马上听到一声从楼上传来的声音，他想肯定是的。威恩马上要奔去楼上，可当他要跨上阶梯时，看到一个庞然大物浮现出来。  
爱妮丝轻轻走下楼，看到发呆的威恩，马上扑上去大叫。“啊—!!这次你输了，换你要答应我一件事..”威恩没太大反应，头还是朝门口的方向看去。上下两排牙齿渐渐张开，赫敏看到智利家里的客厅，她也听到爱妮丝很大的说话声，赫敏很想看他们在玩什麽，她也看到威恩看着他们的方向，她也看到走下楼梯站在威恩後面的爱妮丝。“妈咪!爹地!”爱妮丝看到巨大的蛇口时有稍微吓到，可她也顾不得那麽多，跑上去到牙齿前迎接他们。  
“爱妮丝..”赫敏不管伏地魔是否前进，她自己率先踏了出去，弯下腰抱住爱妮丝，亲一下她的头顶。“我回来了..”  
爱妮丝也抱住赫敏的腰，面带微笑地说道:“欢迎回来!”她看向後面已走出蛇脸的父亲，松开与母亲的拥抱。看着爹地面无表情地看着她们，爱妮丝也不敢像抱妈咪一样去抱爹地。而且，最近已经很常跟爹地见面了。爱妮丝走过去来到伏地魔的身边，这麽近的站在他身旁令她害怕；他这麽高，相对她便十分矮小。但不代表她不能打招呼，爱妮丝伸出手抓住伏地魔的衣角扯了几下，抬头看着他露出可爱的笑容。伏地魔也看着她，他从未见过这样的笑容。就算是他最像人的时候，也没有见过这样的笑容，即便是赫敏也没有这样对他笑过。那是什麽?从女孩的脑海中他知道一件事，她很满足。  
赫敏看到威恩手拿魔杖看着她们，她也松开与爱妮丝的环抱，走了过去。威恩静静地看着母亲蹲下身，摸着他的脸，仔细地看着他。“有没有好好吃饭?”威恩点头。“有没有按时睡觉?”威恩摇头。“都在忙什麽?”  
“读书。”赫敏笑了。这笑不是满意这个答案，而是提醒她他是谁的孩子。这是一个和谐的画面，相遇。连爱妮丝也感受到其中的差别，她放开握着的衣角，转头看着他们。  
不久前，她还在法国打一场差点逃不了的仗。各种伪装，装成一个日本女子，装成一个纯血巫师盘旋在社交场所。这一切是那麽不真实，事情是发生得这麽快。而现在，她却像个母亲，是那个赫敏，在这里像个正常人过生活。是不是哪一天这些也会变成一场梦，不再真实?过多的烦忧震摄着她，她也不想让儿子看到自己软弱的样子，她赶紧抱住儿子，双手紧紧地抱着他。威恩感到不适，可他没有排斥这个拥抱，他也轻轻地回抱。伏地魔看见某样东西闪烁在男孩的眼里，那是他没有的。这个男孩在面对爱妮丝时，是羞涩的；在面对书本时，是渴求知识；在面对赫敏时，是渴求母爱的。母爱?那是什麽?对於母亲，他只存在间断的记忆。那些记忆，都是别人告诉他，他的母亲怎麽样因为一个麻瓜抛弃他。那些记忆，只是书本告诉他，他的母亲是伟大斯莱特林的後裔。赫敏用手从前面擦去什麽，他知道是什麽，是眼泪。亲情?那是什麽?这就是他从未拥有的爱吗?赫敏逐渐松开了威恩，爱妮丝也没有打扰，静静地站在身後，她也发现一股狂风在她身後。“爹地!”那股狂风没有停留直到消失。爱妮丝担忧地看了看後方，父亲已经离开了。爱妮丝顿了一下，也没再多想，转身继续看着他们。赫敏再次看威恩的脸时，她已经把眼泪擦乾，对威恩微笑，摸摸他的头发，威恩也微微地笑。爱妮丝看着，心里还是有些失落。这也没办法，她只是被领养，亲生的跟领养的还是有差别。  
“爱妮丝。”女儿突然听到一声叫唤。“你怎麽站这麽远?”  
“我怕打扰你们。”  
赫敏向爱妮丝伸出手臂。“来!”见妈咪催促，爱妮丝也走了过去。“抱歉!我只是太久没看到你们，担心再也看不到你们..”  
“妈咪是去做什麽事会再也看不到我们呢?”  
赫敏摇摇头。“我只是担心而已。你爹地呢?”  
“他走了，在你跟威恩抱抱的时候。”  
“这样..。”这次，赫敏两个一起抱在怀里，抱得很紧。  
“妈咪..，我不能呼吸了..”  
赫敏笑了笑。“我会努力给你们一样的爱..”威恩看着爱妮丝，爱妮丝感受到一只手摸着她的头，威恩并没有。是妈咪在安抚她，爱妮丝也开心地抓住赫敏的衣服，希望可以一直这样在母亲的怀里撒娇。“威恩!爱妮丝!”她结束拥抱。“现在去准备你们露营要带的东西，我们今晚出发!”期盼出游已久的威恩和爱妮丝听到，马上跳上楼准备去，伴随着欢呼声。


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

伏地魔显形在马尔福庄园，他出现的时候，所有谈话声消失，他走向他的位置坐下。“晚安，我的朋友。现在是午夜，说早安也是适当的。想必大家已经把事情处理到一个程度，我想要听听你们到底做了些什麽。”伏地魔露出他标志性的微笑。“由你先开始，卢修斯。”  
“是的，我的主人。在宴会上，如预期，那群杂人等又来了，那个失踪的慠罗巴特也出现了。至於哈利波特，情报未达到完善，我们还会继续追踪。”  
“我相信你会带来完善的消息。”对鲁修斯含糊的说词，伏地魔没有表现不悦，这反应令其他倾听者感到意外。“但..我这里有一个有意思的消息。”伏地魔丢出一张照片，照片沐浴在他的魔力下开始无限地放大，直到所有人看清他浑圆的面貌。“你应该对他有深刻的印象，鲁修斯..”  
“是的，我见过他。”  
“听着，我的朋友，记住他的脸，期待你们可以比我得到更多的消息。他就是青铜色山羊原先的持有者，布尔唐．波纳瓦是他的名字。”宣布震惊众人，现场鸦雀无声。“在场的各位应该没有比这更明确的消息了。..沃尔顿，把下面那个家庭带上来。”小家庭，一个父亲跟他年幼的孩子们。沃尔顿像赶动物把他们带到主人跟前，要他们跪在地上。最年幼的被较长的孩子护在臂弯里，身旁的父亲则是头也不敢抬高。伏地魔观察他们问道:“他们是谁?”  
“单亲家庭。孩子的母亲在生第二胎的时候，难产死了。”省略说名字，只简单道出家里的生长背景。  
“难产?巫师界也会发生这种事。”  
“算高龄产妇，偶尔会发生。”沃尔顿简单地回答。  
伏地魔起身，走到他们面前。那个父亲瞥见，预期会有什麽事发生在他们身上，他把孩子推到後面，像是要自己承担一切。过了许久，什麽事也没发生，坐在位子上的跟站在後头的沃尔顿看得一头雾水。伏地魔嘴巴微张，端详着跪在地上一大两小的反应，终於他挥动魔杖，可还是什麽事也没发生，他只是把自己的椅子从原本的地方移到他站的位置後面，并且坐了下来。“我有一个提议给你。如果你能好好解答我的问题，我可以留你一命。”这一大赦，更是震住身旁的人，没人能了解主人到底打什麽主意，连跪在地上的男人也不知道自己有什麽黑魔王需要知道的，值得到饶他一命!“需要我黑魔王立牢不可破的誓言保障你的生命?”这次，这个父亲抬起头看着他，眼里充满疑惑。“看来我们达到共识了，很好!去了解感情对人产生的影响，什麽是亲情?”  
鉴於是保命的方法，他尽管不明白被问这个问题的用意，还是努力斟酌词句。“..亲情..就是家人..之间那种..特殊的感情。不管对方是怎样的，..是好是坏，都能宽容和付出。”  
“..听起来很伟大的样子。你说宽容，那代表会做些什麽?”  
“...比如说，也许家人做了一件令人生气的事，也许因为这样吵架，可是因为是家人，严重的事也会是小事。”  
“严重的事也会是小事?”伏地魔很认真听，在旁人眼里，黑魔王变成一个听讲的学生。  
“..是的。”  
“..如果有一天，这份亲情消失了..我的意思是，有一天要表现亲情的对象消失会怎麽样?”伏地魔缓缓举起他的魔杖叼出被护在最後的那个男孩，绿光包裹住他，被击中的孩子两眼看向前方却一动也不动地掉在父亲面前。  
“查理..”父亲难过得脸皱在一起，他双手发抖地想触摸那个孩子，却没能有勇气而收了手。身旁的另一个孩子还没能反应过来发生的事而不知该如何表达情绪。  
“是什麽感觉?现在你可以回答我。”冷冷的声音无情地刺进耳中。  
“..我可以回答，即使您不杀我的孩子，我也知道是什麽感觉，我已经失去我的妻子..”  
“你没有回答我的问题。”伏地魔举起魔杖对准另一个孩子，可那孩子被父亲挡在了身後。  
“消失。..像往常一样，家人可以一起吃饭丶一起说话丶一起做一些没有意义但又快乐的事情..。但现在，我已经不能跟我的妻子和查理一起做这些事情，不能再陪伴我了。我叫他们，他们已经不会回答我了..”眼泪滑落他被皱纹画出线的脸颊。  
..在那遥远的幼年曾希望有人可以陪伴自己直到淡忘需要这种感觉。有那麽一瞬，他闪现赫敏在他面前的样子。如果他的母亲可以像赫敏抱威恩那样抱他，是不是他能知道那死老头一直挂在嘴边的那种爱丶那种亲情......伏地魔对上另一双眼睛，他开口道:“站到我面前来，小男孩。”沃尔顿见孩子没反应，硬把他拉出来拽到魔头那里。  
父亲见此，紧张地连忙呼求道:“求求发发慈悲饶这孩子一命，他才刚满十一岁..”他面伏於地跪在地上，努力在脑海想着办法。“伟大的黑魔王，如果你真要取去一个人的性命，就取去我的吧!让我替这孩子去死。求求你，成全我吧!”  
伏地魔发出一阵尖笑，原本不明白魔头用意的心腹们，觉得自己理解主人的用意，也开始取笑了起来。“这就是你说的付出?..你的回答让我满意。黑魔王从不食言，你的性命归你。至於这孩子..”伏地魔捏住他的下八，让孩子与他平视，他看着孩子的眼睛。“他的命是我的。”男孩的眼睛被眼前的红眼睛吸住，脑中的一切不停地被重置跟移去，痛楚使他发出叫声。男孩两手使劲要摆脱魔掌，直到他忘记挣扎。“穆尔塞伯!”  
“是的，我的主人。”伏地魔站起身把昏迷的男孩丢到他椅子的後方。  
“我们要优秀的人才，他还年轻，从现在起，他就是你的学生。读霍格沃兹，他必须校排第一才有活命的价值，如果培养有成，你可以选任何一个你想要的位置。”对於魔头的计画，孩子的父亲不想去在乎，他关心的是儿子的安危。孩子仍有呼吸，却一动也不动。“整理好的素材你还打算放着不管?”在黑魔王的注视下，那位被点名的食死徒明白意思。他起身离开位置，将男孩从生父手中拿开。  
“安格斯!醒醒，安格斯..”眼看儿子要离开自己，父亲赶紧起身要阻止，却被沃尔顿按回地上，眼睁睁地看着自己的骨肉被别人带走。  
“如你所愿，我留了你一个孩子的性命，你难道一点表示都没有?”  
“..我很感谢大人..身为安格斯的生父，能否知道安格斯以後安然无恙?”  
伏地魔看着面带僵硬微笑却害怕地不敢直视他的男子说道:“取决於他的能力。身为你儿子的自觉只到刚才，以後他跟你毫无关系，因为他已经认不得你了。”  
“..为什麽要这麽做?大人即使没有这麽做，大人要安格斯做什麽，那麽小的孩子还是会去做的..”  
“我还期望可以在你眼里看到一样东西。”伏地魔坐回位子，压低身子靠近他继续说着。“绝望丶无能丶悲痛丶愤怒丶愧疚..”伏地魔拉住他的衣领与他互视。“你表现得很好..，按照约定，你的回答换取你的性命已经成交，真遗憾我没多少时间去观察你眼里的情绪。不过，我会记住你现在的眼神。”伏地魔露出笑容，接着用魔杖飞快地刺穿他的两颗眼球，便把他丢回尸体旁边，厅子里回荡男人痛苦的叫声。沾上血的魔杖滴过它经过的地方，他举起魔杖在自己眼前，小转咒语清理鲜血，黑魔王让座位移回原本的地方。“沃尔顿，把他带回地牢。谁也不许杀他，你们已经听见我伏地魔对他许下的诺言。”当那悲惨的叫声逐渐脱离，伏地魔朝他的位子走去。“..你们可能心想我是不是个神经病，去问一个麻种什麽是亲情。”有些追随者想表达自己崇敬的态度，但他们谁也没有开口成功。“没错，这问题是有点奇怪，连我都好奇自己为什麽要问这种问题。可是，换问你们，你们会怎麽回答我呢?”伏地魔站在他的位子旁看着他们，当他的视线落在谁身上，谁就闪躲他。“是吧?没人能回答我，果然这是个深奥的课题。但从那个勇敢的麻种身上我知道一件事情，亲情是一个危险的东西，他会让一个人宽容原本觉得不对的事，会让人义无反顾地去维护。也就是说，当亲情对黑魔王的忠诚有抵触的时候，他会选择背叛我伏地魔。”他视线所及的地方，马尔福眼神看着下面，完全没与他交会。  
“不会发生这种事情的，主人。”  
“是的，我们怎麽会背叛你?”  
这类的声音此起彼落，可有个却什麽也没说，伏地魔瞥了他一眼又回神看着他满桌的追随者。“当然，坐在这里的都追随黑魔王多久了，还选择背叛是多麽不智的选择。黑魔王是不会被打败的，我希望有背叛我想法的人可以记住这件事。谁也不希望光荣的纯血巫师要跟地下那个麻种一样的待遇，不是吗?那会多麽的可悲和愚蠢!”  
“容我问一个问题，我的主人。背叛主人的在共席的人当中吗?”多洛霍夫扫视身边的人，罗尔和加格森与他对上眼。“如果主人同意，我和其他人自愿去给他应有的惩罚，不必主人费心思..”  
“不!安东宁。既然是我伏地魔为他烙上印记，移去也是我的事。”他记得刚才的眼神。任何背叛他的人，不管是要他活还是要他死，他一定会让名为希望的消失在他的眼里。  
“我越权了，主人。可果真有其人?”可当安东宁再次看向他们的主人时，原处只见消散的馀烟。


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

黑魔王离席後，骑士们也无须停留。安静一阵後，有几个起身准备离开。“没想到还真有这样的愚蠢之人!”  
“可魔头也没说有啊!”  
“稍微推一下..如果没有，主人怎麽会在这个场合提，警告的意味很重。...嗯?安东宁，你走真快!刚才不是你提问，你不好奇是谁吗?”  
“在这里讨论就会知道是谁吗?蠢货!走了!别浪费时间!虽然黑魔王无所不知，不代表我们可以闲着，人还没抓到呢!”  
“是!是!是!”跟安东宁一组追查哈利波特下落的都起身准备走开，那个发问的食死徒又转向另一个问道:“马尔福，最近黑魔王很器重你，你会不会知道什麽?”被挑起好奇心的罗尔停下脚步想再多知道一些。  
“我看你会议期间心事重重的样子，难道你真知道什麽我们不知道的?”还坐在位上的亚克斯利问道。  
“难道我是主人吗?我只是为主人在法国搭起桥梁罢了!”  
“讲话总是滑溜溜的，没想到主人今天竟没咒你。”马尔福看了他一眼，纳西莎在旁边看得很紧张。  
“说真的，主人跟以前不一样。”  
“又是你!怎麽?亚克斯利跟你这组又有什麽一线情报了?”  
“主人现在发怒的次数越来越少..”  
“可能事情进展很顺利..”  
“哈利波特还没有抓到，与我们做对的声音并没有完全消失。”  
“..照以前，主人一定会把没完成事情的钻心咒。以前还有纳吉尼那条主人身边的大蛇，..”  
“..它会要吃了我们。”  
“主人一向仁慈的。我们通过之前的试验，证明我们是黑魔王身边最忠实可靠的。”  
“我同意席德的说法。虽然不像你们有些人经历十四年的大战，并未有荣幸在过往协助黑魔王。可从我所得知的，我认为魔头比以往更加沉着。我没有任何不敬的暗示，请不要误会。”  
“鲍瑞，主人根本不需要改变，令人畏惧才不会引来背叛。”  
“确实武力不是唯一的方法，任何事过了都会造成麻烦。”  
“不管主人打算怎麽管理，我们都无权干涉。主人没有阻止动武，表示他也悦纳这样的方式，我们只要做好份内的事。别浪费时间了!走了!”安东宁走下楼梯，跟他一组的也跟着他离开了。  
“好了，我也要走了。爱尔兰那边小暴动不断，真不知道那些人为什麽都不放弃，赢不了又要暴动。”  
“果然是不负重望的爱尔兰魔法部部长，哪像我这里闲闲没事干!冰岛的人安逸太久，根本没经历斗。”  
“哼!”鲍瑞离开位子，他用手打了一下卢修斯的位子。“法国那好好做，搞不好法国的魔法部部长就是你了。”再打一次便下楼离去。  
本已终止的话题，又被低微的声音提起。“与其说改变，不如说主人变得更加完整。”  
“难道主人之前大战的时候真有受伤?”拉巴斯坦问道。  
“哪出问题就打哪里，必是被追着跑。..主人以前没有亲身经历一些事情，但现在他渐渐知道那些是什麽。各方面的了解丶各方面的情报攫取，比以往更加深不可测，情绪必然更加稳定。这样的主人更有王者风范，更令人畏惧!”

纳西莎把仅剩的成员请去还没回来，坐客的厅子安静下来。方才的谈话内容还不断在卢修斯的脑海盘旋，他背对楼梯想起黑魔王看他的眼神和说过的话，麻种的哭喊像是对他喊的，令他十分懊恼。“你也为主人的改变烦恼吗?”卢修斯回过头，发现席德还在，他果真不是一个容易被人察觉的小子。  
“你今天没有任何黑魔王安排要你去做的事情吗?”  
“有，我手上有一个主人要留给你的东西。”席德取出一个同为卫斯莱制成的透明凹镜，将它击碎..

一个室内的小花园。墙边的玻璃柜放着主人的收藏，其中一支有手掌在镶宝石杖头的金杖分外引人注目。围绕的墙不停有水沿着墙面流下来，有一面的墙被三个向下排列的人头像导开水流的方向，那些人头上开的花像帽子戴在它们头上。最上面的头闭着眼睛，中间的睁大双眼，最下面的微开眼睛；其中一只眼睛盯着两位走进园间的女士。一个有一头金发，另一个则是苍白的发色，两边各有一鬓棕发垂下来。“..你说有找到我家儿子，他在哪?”蜜莉拿出一个长条的铁制印章，上面明显地刻着唱唱反调商标。“为什麽你要拿这个给我?你想害我吗?”  
“我的手下在追捕影子的时候，有两个影子穿进小洞不见了。我的手下突击抓到那个小洞的主人。他们在那里用这个铁制品印制报纸。我在他的记忆里找到提供消息的，其中一个就是你的儿子。”  
“不..”  
“我可以确认你儿子真的加入那个彩鸟汇..”  
“..你一定要替我找到他，他不能待在那里，黑魔王也在追查这个组织。”  
“为什麽?”  
“黑魔王相信大难不死的男孩就在法国，他派一帮人到这里来就是为了捉拿那个男孩。”  
“可是，你们那位怎麽有办法肯定人在法国呢?”  
“因为把你们报出来的是那男孩朋友家里印刷的报纸。”  
“你说那男孩叫什麽名字?”纳西莎拿出通缉的单子，上面印着男孩的名字，哈利波特。  
“我为我儿子所犯下的错误道歉，他一定是被哈利波特控制的。”  
“现在首要先做的就是比任何人先找到你儿子!”....

咒光之下，碎片被热熔化，再也无法恢复。厅子又回复原来的样子。“原来那个跟踪的人就是你，你到底在法国待多久了?”送行回来的纳西莎看见丈夫用杖头抵着席德的心穴，可她无法出面阻止。闪亮的碎片映入她的眼时，她已经陷入无数的恐慌，彷佛刚才那个麻种父亲遇上的将也是她要遇上的。  
对凶狠的脸，席德没有像面对伏地魔时那种胆小的眼神，他眼里没有情绪，冷冷地应道:“比起我的事，马尔福先生应该先关心主人为什麽要给马尔福先生看这些..”卢修斯移开手杖，眼里仍有不甘。“马尔福先生爱护儿子，想找到被欺骗的儿子，家务事主人是不会干涉。主人并没有说德拉科背叛会怎样，事实是，德拉科没有印记。但马尔福先生的立场就不一样，你是主人重用的，你有义务告诉主人真相。你所看到的，是主人的指示，绝非我的意思。主人变得更加完整，不只是主人掌握的范围变广，比起以前，主人更加了解我们。”  
“我知道。主人以前喜欢说话，现在他比较喜欢听我们说话。”  
“是的，主人将会得到一切，并且知道怎麽做会对背叛他的人造成最大的伤害。该站在哪边，答案会越来越清楚。”  
“你到底是谁?你怎能自视为主人的代言人?”  
“我同你一样是主人印记下的食死徒，不多也不少。由我来说，可真可伪，没人会去计较一个故事，但主人说出必执行的。席德还有主人交代的事要去完成，就不在叨扰了。”席德跳下打开的窗户，离开了。

英国的夜已深，智利才要走入夜晚。陌生的野外，赫敏躺在铺上垫子和棉被的草地上望着天空，繁星在无光的夜幕里闪烁。野外能见的星星比城市能见的多很多，铺开在面前数也数不清，想必宇宙间的众星又多更多吧!跟这一切相比，自己就如同尘埃般微不足道。也许是有如此巨大的差异，在浩瀚的星空下，赫敏感到无比的安全，尽管四周没有光照。洒下的月光带来了回忆，她想起几小时前在他面前崩溃的哭泣。确实她生他的气，可在她哭完，那些害怕的情绪也跟着发泄完了。他也没有强迫她做什麽，这是为什麽呢?她处於如此安详的状态，她的怀里抱着威恩和爱妮丝，两个孩子在她身旁一起看星空丶打闹丶聊天..。几个小时前的恐惧和紧张跟现在大为不同，她所要的就这样被满足了，她真希望永远不要离开..。“..如果爹地跟我们一起来有多好..”  
“唉..”  
“你叹什麽气啊?”威恩没理会。“喂!威恩!”  
“爱妮丝，我听说你去迪士尼，玩得如何?”  
“嗯..很好玩!爹地有陪我玩加州尖叫。”  
“什麽?”赫敏几乎用高八度的声音问道。  
“怎麽了吗?妈咪的反应怎麽跟威恩一样?”  
“想也知道不可能。”  
“我是说真的!”  
“我怎麽知道?说的人才知道。”  
“妈咪!我没有说谎!而且，爹地不用飞天扫帚也可以在天上飞!”赫敏惊讶地说不出话来。“妈咪!不信，你可以摄魂取念就可以知道我说的是不是真的。”  
“摄魂取念是什麽?”  
“是学校不会教的咒语。”  
“为什麽姊姊会知道?”  
“威恩，你是个巫师，爱妮丝不是。你可以用别的咒语保护自己，爱妮丝却不能。爱妮丝既然会碰上巫师，她有必要知道危险是什麽，需要有最基本的危机意识。”  
“我是说真的..”  
“好，我知道了。”  
“下次我们可以全家一起去玩吗?”  
“我再问他..”赫敏仍旧不敢相信自己听到的。“..你爹地带你去玩之前，..他有没有要你帮忙他做什麽?”  
“嗯..要帮忙什麽?..没有欸..”  
...他反覆无常，会使她相信他仍未改变。但这一点一点的变化，她再也不能忽视。虽然他说话还是一样尖酸刻薄，做事说要多无情就多无情。可真的，自从半年前那次大吵後，他没再对她用不可饶恕咒。伏地魔，你到底...?


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…从前从前，在一个遥远的地方，有两个对立的王国。受大地女神眷顾，物产丰饶的南方国由一个善良的眼镜国王治理着，他爱护人民像爱自己，人民也敬重着他，愿意为他付出一切，甚至是自己的生命；但这样的和乐却被一个凶残的暴君所破坏，就是统治北方的黑魔王。他有着数不清崇拜他的子民，却仍未满足现状，他期望拥有所有人的忠诚，包括统辖南方人的生命。他像只饥饿多日的野兽侵吞南方国的边疆国土，将掳来的人民成为他手下黑骑士余兴的玩物和魔王毫无自制修练的牺牲品。战役在北方王杀死南方王的父母后正式展开，这是场消耗战；坚强的守住本位，脆弱的被赶下生命舞台。在这长年的抗战中，趋弱势的南方王意外地多次战胜北方王，因为眼镜国王身边有几个死心蹋地的臣将智士。随着时间一天天过去，火爆的抗战转为斗智的冷战。魔王开始回顾自己所拥有的，他发现光是得到力量还不够，他需要更多的时间来享受更多人臣服於他，他无法允许死亡成为他霸业的终点。狡猾的黑暗头领决定展开一项研究计画，他挑剔丶病态的美感驱使他寻找带给他强烈感觉的灵魂，好替他迎接死神的召唤；这成为他不揭示的秘密。直到有一天，在一个莫名的巧合下，魔王遇上一个神秘的女孩，他受她聪慧的性格深深吸引，一心想把她纳为己有，却被女方一口回绝。在女孩离去之际，她退去自己的伪装，挂着胜利的甜美笑容消失在他面前。意识被愚弄的自己，勃然大怒的魔王大肆杀戮，好逼出那个侍立在南方王身旁丶与他作对的女智士。为了受威吓的生命，女智士甘愿自投罗网，前去会见那住在凛冽海底的冥主。有严重种族歧视的魔王二话不说，便将她关入大牢等待死刑之日。任由她捱饿，受尽折磨，却无法抹灭在她眼里燃烧的意志，反而挑起魔王对她强烈的好奇心。离死刑的日子越来越近，魔王想染黑她的欲望就愈加强烈。最终，他玷污了她….”

解放报上有一则令街头人会停下买报纸的新闻，德拉克洼的孤女消失了!从那天起，不只观光客和学生会光顾罗浮宫，法国人也想见证这趣闻。馆长表达对窃案的重视，人们应对文化的遗失有紧急感。毕卡索美术馆也曾发生窃案，因此关闭好一段日子。人会想罗浮宫是否会闭馆，逼盗窃者归还。Mediapart对此附上小道消息，支持者提供的讯息表示有人目击雕像走路，而移动的墨绿貌似卢森堡公园的德拉克洼水池的雕像。如果世上真有灵异事件，是否德拉克洼不满他须与画作分隔两地..这样的说法颇受人采纳。因此，原本受大众青睐的卢森堡公园，更加涌进人群。水池前宽大的林间沙道是运动者锻炼的好去处，现在他们不得不改变去其他地方。水池间的德拉克洼依然在那，却多了一点哀愁，看着他的人却没有发现这股忧愁。他们在心里向他发问，你那充满生命力的美丽少女流落何处?日子一天天过去，失去新奇的感觉，话题渐渐被人遗忘。罗浮宫馆长做下一个重大决定，如同过往，决定在画作归还前，暂时闭馆，唤起人的记忆。这时，室内响起电话。“..你有没有想过随德拉克洼的意识，让那眼睛闪烁光芒的少女永驻卢森堡博物馆?”  
“你就是窃贼吗?明天就会闭馆，是时候归还画作。”  
“也许你不相信，那少女不是我带走的，是德拉克洼带走的，难道你没看Mediapart?”  
“你想要什麽?如果你想要关注，我会动员所有人欢迎你，我也会亲自前往。如果还不够，我会请西南报业主席批准此专访。”  
“哇!你人真大方!我有点动心欸!可怎麽办?画不是我偷的。”  
“这麽好的条件只有这次，反悔可没有。”  
“馆长很急欸!亏我还好心打电话来的说。馆长大人该不会有英国血统吧?英国人都不陪我聊天..”另一头传来挂电话的声音。突然，卢森堡公园的一个建筑物内传来像女生尖叫的声音。“竟然挂我电话!没礼貌!”波纳瓦生气地打下一通电话。“跟你们的议员讲一下，德拉克洼的画要挂在卢森堡博物馆。挂了!”波纳瓦离开他称为绿洲的地方，在夜间的园子里随意走动，他见水池在眼前就向那走去。“德拉克洼，我已经处理好了，说不定那个有一样眼神的女子会回来。”  
“你为什麽要收藏我的画?”  
“我想再见见那女子，经历死亡仍警觉的女人，她让我觉得新奇，你觉得呢?牧神。”偷偷在树後听对话的被揪出来。牧神转身离去，他并不想回答任何问题。波纳瓦追上去。“你怎麽不理我?牧神。不喜欢我问的问题啊?”  
“因为现在你是我的情敌。”  
“不会吧!你也见过她?我不大爱大众情人耶..我好奇了，你怎麽见到她的?”  
“我不跟情敌分享。”  
“你很小气耶!..”牧神踏着舞步跳开，留下追着他自讨没趣的布尔唐。

听见爱妮丝说的话，大部份母亲会尽量实现孩子的愿望，尽管听起来相当疯狂!她和两个孩子要跟黑魔王来个家庭旅游!令她百思不得其解的是，伏地魔也顺着答应了!事情真的越来越奇怪了..。她还没有决定要去哪，伏地魔也没问，太过紧张导致她始终定不下个地点，但还是准备吃的食物。时间有限制，伏地魔只给一个晚上的时间。午饭後，赫敏叫两个孩子准备出游的东西，用好就在客厅坐着等她和等伏地魔回来，她自己也为出游梳妆打扮。一切准备就绪，赫敏走下楼，本应有孩子的客厅却只剩她一人。“威恩!爱妮丝!你们在哪?”她一边唤着，一边开门寻找。当赫敏打开离开客厅的大门时，她看到一辆她见过的车子停在院子前，她看到一个俊俏挺拔的身影靠在车边，带着令人不安的笑容。“爱妮丝!威恩!下车!”爱妮丝听到这突如的命令愣了一下。  
“你把我叫来，我也来了。上车，赫敏。”  
坐在车里的爱妮丝见气氛不对，马上按下车窗。“妈咪!是爹地!他之前这样去学校跟带我去迪士尼。”  
“下车!”爱妮丝不想抵抗气头上的母亲，他跟威恩意识下的反应就是打开车门，但他们发现门打不开。见孩子下不了车，赫敏快步走去帮她开好的车门，让他替她关上车门。在驾驶座出现他之前，赫敏挥动魔杖，从串珠包里叫出一瓶魔药。当伏地魔显形车内，身边的副驾驶座毫无动静，他看见她沉沉地睡去，瓶子从她手里松落下来，瓶中尚有未流乾的紫色液体。

‘我躺在哪里?’这是赫敏有意识时想到的第一件事。‘对..我为了让自己冷静下来，喝了一大罐的缓和剂..。可是，为什麽我会睡在後座呢?怎麽那麽安静?孩子呢?’当赫敏意识到自己的头好像是枕在谁的大腿上，她惊吓地跳坐起来，而他就坐在靠窗威恩坐的位子上拿着书本看着她。“孩子呢?”  
“我让他们去附近走动。”赫敏见排列在四周的汽车，他们应该在一个室内停车场。她再细看远处墙上的字迹...，伏地魔见她脸上的表情，继续说道:“你在去法国之前，不是有来这里学习像个日本人吗?上次你来，我就有打算来看看。”  
“我没有说不能来这里。可是，你也不能让两个小孩子在语言不通的地方闲晃，万一发生什麽事怎麽办?”  
“威恩如果连保护自己这种小事都办不好，他也不配做我的继承人。”  
“为什麽..”听他这话，赫敏原本冷静下来的脾气又飙了回来，她决定先什麽也不说，先找到孩子们。她掏出手机拨通电话。“..爱妮丝，你们在哪里?”  
“其实，我也不知道我们在哪里。”  
“你旁边是不是很多人?感觉很吵闹..”  
“对啊!我们好像在一个市场里面，这里卖好多吃的东西。”威恩伸手要抢爱妮丝的手机。“等一下!威恩!等等!妈咪!我把电话给威恩。”威恩用相机翻译面前店家招牌并把手机还给爱妮丝。“我们刚刚看了翻译，前面有两间卖蛋的，透明柜还摆好几条黄色很像蛋糕的东西。”  
“两间卖蛋的店中间是不是卖鱼的店?”  
“对。”  
“好，我知道了。我去找你们，你们不要乱跑，知道吗?”  
“知道了。”  
“好。”赫敏挂断电话，看了看自己，准备要去找孩子，但车门怎麽都打不开。  
“不必去试着打开，我不会让你走的。”  
“伏地魔，难道你都不能试着体谅我身为两个孩子母亲的心情吗?”  
“不能。自从有了孩子以後，你的眼里只有那两个儿童，你似乎忘记留下你的性命是为了什麽，你应该多尊重我一些。”  
赫敏觉得快要抓狂了。她又不能把自己剖一半，一半给孩子，一半给他。那她现在生气的情绪又要摆哪里?“..我先去找孩子，我不会不见!”赫敏决定就算要破坏车子也要去找孩子。她的手却被抓住了。  
“我要现在。”她被整个拉过去，拽到他的大腿上。力量全落在她的手臂上，生疼却比不上他慑人的红眼睛。“脱掉上衣。”他解开自己胸前的钮扣冷冷地命令道。  
‘松开我..’这句话应该是要从她的嘴巴说出，她却被自身的警觉止住，什麽也没说出口。她僵直在原地，不敢挣脱他，就在她终於鼓足点勇气要开口，伏地魔像听到她心里所想。他沉默地伸进她的蓝色长袖上衣，她手臂上的力道一扯，上衣里的手抓住她的上臂肌肤，将她的右手从布料间拉出来。他抓住她右边的衣角往上扯，不管这样的拉扯会不会缠住她的长发。发现他强硬地要脱掉她的衣服，她伸手要拉下，他却抓住她的左手。等他松开她的手，她的衣服已经反边剥离她的身体被丢在另一边的车窗上。衣服滑落地上，她的上半身只剩白色的胸衣。他的手指勾住前方一边与内衣连接处的肩带，长指甲戳着她的副乳要滑下她的肩带。赫敏即时的反握住他的手，眼睛不敢看他。“..我现在真的不能，我们可以再找别的时间吗?”  
“那之前你就应该把握住。”他没被她握住的手拥住她的腰，凑近她低声说道:“你现在已经没有理由能说服我..“他扯下一边用松紧带束紧的雪纺长裙，露出她一边白色的内裤。“..停下我的手..”他脱掉她右脚的短靴，丢到蓝色上衣的旁边，将抵在他们之间，露出肌肤的右腿膝盖掰开。左手掌也将另一边的肉色裙扯下，捏住臀让她压在自己身上。突如的惊吓让赫敏松开他的手，赶紧按在靠枕上，以免倒在他的怀中。她想拉开距离，却给他亲吻她的机会。没人阻止，手指解开一边肩带，束住的胸肉松开丁点。他上前咬住它，入牙细微的痛楚，她忍不住嘶叫一声，在他耳边和安静的车里格外清楚。“呵..忍着点..”他绕去身後再次解开同一边的肩带，肩带失去连结，直接掉落地面。伏地魔扯下一边的胸衣，尖挺的头靠在胸衣上。他的舌尖轻舔乳头，搔痒的感觉让她全身颤了一下。他的双手掌正大力揉捏她的双臀，她的後脑被压在上方的车板。她知道真不是做这件事的时候，纵使这次他完全不管她愿不愿意。她安抚自己的慌乱，伸出手承住他腮颊。  
必须说。她没再撑着椅背，上前从他後面用另一只手按住他脖子的侧边，伏地魔上身被她环拥着。他没有空间可以亲吻，脸皮贴在胸衣上，他的耳边传来她说话的声音。“..赫敏拜托你..让我去找他们..我会努力给你伏地魔最好的..拜托..让我走..”这番话反而让他的手劲更加强烈，他解开内衣的胸扣，白色的胸衣滑落肩膀，他开始要扯掉她的内裤。他捏住她一边的乳房把她向下压在前座後方，挤压在胸前的力道让她吃痛地叫道:“疼!小力一点，伏地魔。好痛!”他是松开他的手掌，但他要的不只这些。他咬着她的肚皮，一寸一寸往下逼。他撩开他的裙子，开始抚摸她的大腿内侧。赫敏大致猜到他要做什麽，他一次一次把她往前座的空隙逼，要她起不来认他宰割。‘不行!’她硬是要起身，握住伏地魔的双手。“伏地魔，你就听我这一次。拜托..那两个孩子我真的放心不下..”他静静地看着她，静得让她快要忘记呼吸，可她还是鼓起勇气开口问道:“可以吗?..”  
“当然可以..，你无心，我也没兴趣。我认识你很久，你想争取什麽从不会放弃。你说要补偿我，我忍你让你躲几回。那两个小鬼头只是你的藉口，我不需要分析那个瓶子里有什麽成分。”他甩开她的手，抓住她的脖子，大拇指压住她的喉咙。“否认我说的话，赫敏。说点好听的话，我才不会不小心弄断什麽东西。啊..我忘记了，你现在大也讲不出话来。”他凶狠地盯着她，她害怕地用双手要挣开他。也许是她的意志坚定，兴许是谁也没真的狠下心，他松开自己的手。  
再次获得空气，她大口呼吸着，伴随力竭的咳嗽声。乱七八糟的情绪让她不想抬头面对，寻孩子的危急感再次敲醒她。“..我不否认你说的，我现在是真的害怕了...。所以，你可以暂时不要这样逼我，好吗?可以让我去找孩子们了吗?”她伸出手在他们之间。“要立誓言吗?”他没反握，举了半响，赫敏放下手。“可以的话，我下来了..”她移开自己到车沙发，他没拉住她。身上的衣物都不在它原本的地方，她捡起分别掉在地上的单一肩带和胸衣，背对着他，把肩带卡回去，把几乎被脱光的衣服穿回去。  
“我得到的跟我为你做的并不对等，看来我这段时间做的只是些无意义的事..”  
“...你压根不用管我的感受，做你想做的，就像你当初对我做的一切..”  
他盯着她的後脑说道:“如果我仅是要一个女人的身体，你觉得我还需要留你?不够..我的学识丶我所走过的路值得我得到更好的，我要你给我的不只这些!”  
‘怎麽有人可以把自己的自私形容得如此富丽堂皇!’赫敏气愤得想到。“如果每个人所做的都能得到相对的回报，世上就没有伤害了。..”赫敏无法再谈话下去，她打开门踏出去，门在身後关上。赫敏在原地站了一会儿，他说的话就像无情的漩涡要将她拖入。软下心的她都让自己感到恶心，他们似乎已不仅仅是床伴的关系了。  
赫敏决定先将他们的事情放一边，她踏出步伐，关上门的声音却从身後再次传来。“为什麽你要害怕?”伏地魔从车子里出来，他们之间的距离像他在麻瓜父亲墓前看着她的距离，他用她听得到的音量说话，而她也停了下来。“如果我们只是各取所需的关系，你为什麽要躲?我还认为我今天能给你带来惊喜，让我们共同回忆过去。你害怕是不是因为你没有像当初那麽恨我了?”  
“爱和恨对我们来说根本不重要，现实是我们都无法为另一个放弃自己要走的路。小汉格顿的事，我只是把你当一个死人在处理，好放下一些无能为力改变的过去，去挑战未知的未来。我之前不明白爱妮丝为什麽会问你是怎麽知道她的名字的，但现在连在一起，一切都可以解释了。在我不知道的时候，我做那些事并没有想让人知道，可我却..做给你看了。”赫敏转过身看着他。“与其牵扯不清，我建议让一切回归它原本的位置，我有自信我可以做好，只要你点头。”她满是懊悔，懊悔她促成他们之间。伏地魔也很清楚这是最好的方法，让他不再被这个麻种女人迷惑，王者之路没有污点。但不是现在!赫敏见伏地魔注视着她，她想自己已清楚表达她的想法，而她也明白伏地魔知道她的意思。“考虑好再告诉我答案。”赫敏转身继续向前走，过去的一切像跑马灯一一播映，而那劳伦斯先生做着在小汉格顿做过的事，在女人四公尺後走她走过的，毫无目的地跟着她。赫敏知道他一直跟着她，他们就这样走了一段距离。赫敏停了一会儿，没有任何身体撞到她的後背。她转身，果然他保持一样的距离看着她。赫敏走向他。“需要我带你去找两个可爱的孩子吗?抱歉!”   
“那就麻烦妳了。”她仍难过着。可是，适度的幽默似乎使她再次对他微笑。她挽着他的手，两个渐渐走进人群。  
三色相间的天花板，两边一家接一家的小店，赫敏用伏地魔可以听到的音量小声地介绍道:“锦市场，日本京都的厨房。我超想来第二次，你真会选地方停车。”话说完，伏地魔已经被拽去右边的京丹波前。赫敏向老板比一个手势，并从串珠包掏出日币给老板。老板向她微笑，还多放一颗进去纸袋里。  
当赫敏投以微笑地接过纸袋，身旁的男人在她耳边嘘道:“所以，现在?刚刚你是为了什麽打断兴致的?逛美食街?”  
“这不就在走路找小孩了吗?难得来这里顺路买的，而且，也不用等。”赫敏两手捧着传来温度的栗子说道。他们没再停下来，一路往与孩子会合的地方走去。谁知到了卖鸡卵的地方没看着孩子，原本仅是小担心的赫敏开始紧张起来。也许整条街西方面孔不多，小孩跟大人的相继出现，引起卖鸡卵的阿姨的注意，她向赫敏比手势，示意他们孩子走到前边去了。赫敏回以一个尴尬的微笑，便循着方向往前走。果然，不远处两个孩子正一起分享手中的玉子烧，他们边吃边看着在他们两旁的店家，忙着探索而渐渐远离他们与母亲约定的地方。原本跟着赫敏快步行走过来的伏地魔见身旁的女人因找到孩子而停下来，当他们再次踏上孩子走过的路时，伏地魔却快出一大步，他回头看着拉住他的赫敏。赫敏微微摇头，两手抱住她曾挽住的手臂缓缓地跟在孩子们的身後。“我还担心他们从智利来日本会冷到，还好他们都穿上大外套。”  
“问点什麽，赫敏。”  
“比如什麽?”  
“瞧你平常机灵，怎麽在这件事上没想法呢?你不是叫他们准备一件外套放後车厢?在你昏头大睡的时候，我可是醒着的..”  
赫敏嘴巴抿成一字型无奈地看着他。“谜语先生，你可不可以不要浪漫的事情都搞得这麽拐弯抹角?”赫敏从纸袋里掏出一个栗子将它去壳。“好，我知道了，是你去照看他们有没有穿上外套，对吧?”赫敏把剥好的栗子塞到伏地魔的嘴巴。“谢谢..”她小声地说道。  
伏地魔嚼着嘴里的东西吞了下去。“你知道我去做一件事情是为了相对的回报。”  
“我知道，你是不会让自己吃亏的。”赫敏晃着手上的丹波栗纸袋。“如何?好吃吗?”  
“不要试着说服我接受你那套麻瓜理论。”  
“我是很想说服你一次，既然来锦市场就要吃好吃的东西。”赫敏回过头看孩子在前方的哪处时，她高兴得惊呼道:“他们要去渍物店了!我跟你说，我上次有买一些回去智利，不知道他们两个有没有印象。”她十分激动，身体在他身边都跟着抖动。“不想吃亏，这家一定要去!走吧!”他就被她半拉着，随着孩子进了打田。


End file.
